


Geese and Sussex

by Lonewarg, madsydva



Series: Our First Role-Play Chat [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blue Smurf Tongues, Book shops, Case Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugged John, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fish & Chips, Frottage, Gay Virgin John, Harry Potter References, Honey, John loves Sherlocks Mouth, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, Nipple Play, Picnics, Roleplay, Sex Dreams, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Sussex, Swans, Tipsy John, Virgin Sherlock, breadsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 121,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Role play of John and Sherlock... There's a case and feelings and Sussex.





	1. He has a Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Johnlock side of what started as a Mystrade RolePlay between a group of us on a Mystrade Facebook group. The main RP is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13018068/chapters/29772399
> 
> Sherlock: Lonewarg  
> John: Madsydva
> 
> We do not own Sherlock Holmes or John Watson. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Hartswood Films and the BBC!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock leave the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous Chapter of the main fic is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13018068/chapters/29772399

**Sherlock**

Huffing I glare at my phone, shooting off the angry text to my meddling brother as we make our way away from the crime scene

 

**John**

"I'm surprised you let me drag you away from there so quickly. And that you didn't argue more with your brother about taking the scene."

 

**Sherlock**

"My brother is an interfering, cookie smuggling, meddling, overbearing, know it all..." I pause for a breath before muttering under my breath, "But he may just have a point this time."

 

**John**

I stop in my tracks.

 

 **Sherlock**  

I keep walking, still staring at my phone with my eyebrows together, not noticing I'm now Johnless as I mutter, "MI5...dead...outside the natural history museum..."

 

**John**

I still don't move and wait for Sherlock to turn around. "Really? Did you just say that your brother is RIGHT??!" I shout down the side walk.

**Sherlock**

I pause, slightly confused for the moment as to why John's voice is faint before looking around, "Not right. Just he has a poi...where have you gone John?"

 

**John**

I chuckle and walk the length of sidewalk to meet him. "A point about what?"

**Sherlock**

I blink and wave my phone at him, huffing loudly, "The point that even Graham is out of his depth with this one."

 

**John**

I raise my eyebrow. "Alright. Well it seems we are off the case anyway. Are we still getting Thai?" I say as my stomach grumbles. "You didn't let me finish my breakfast."

**Sherlock**

I peer at my blogger, then finally give a smile, turning and raising my arm to hail a passing cab, "Always hungry John. I don't know where you put all this food you eat."

**Sherlock**

Huffing a little I wave away a cab, turning instead and stalking back towards the crime scene and Mycroft, annoyed that he ignored my text and seems to be getting chummy with Lestrade, "One moment John."

 

**John**

I groan... "What now?"

**Sherlock**

I'm busy gritting my teeth at my brother, attempting to keep my voice low enough to not be overheard by John, my collar flipped up in an overly dramatic way to heighten just how much Mycroft it irritating me.

 

**John**

I roll my eyes and stop to chat with Donovan as she loaded equipment into the Crime scene van with Anderson.


	2. Thai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John leave the crime scene a second time and go get Thai for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous content for this chapter is in Chapter One of the main RP here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13018068/chapters/29772399

**Sherlock**

I grab the cab door as it pulls up, opening it and gesturing for John to enter ahead of me, looking on the outside placid but my eyes revealing a rather impressive temper tantrum building

**John**

I sit and scoot to the other side of the bench. "Greg is just messing with you. Trying to rile you up. Don't let it get to you." I say looking out the window as the cab pulls away.

"And quit sending them nasty text messages. They will just continue to bait you."

**Sherlock**

Huffs, sitting in the back of the cab and typing, hunched over my phone, "I don't care. Why should I care about them? I don't. I have no reason at all to care."

**John**

"Ahm... if this is you not caring then I've been wrong about you all along." I say trying to stifle a grin.

**Sherlock**

My fingers fly over my phone, my collar pulled up tight around my ears leaving only my nose and fringe poking out, my voice a low growl, "Why should I care if that idiot Lestrade believes what my interfering brother has to say about me?"

**John**

"Hey." I say peeling down the collar of his coat and peering at him. He doesn't look up so I snatch his phone out of his hands.

**Sherlock**

I look slightly lost, my fingers continuing to move for a few second in thin air before blinking, peering at where my phone was, twisting it to and grab it back, leaning over John as I do, my voice bitter, "Although I don't know what my brother could tell him. Lestrade already knows of me when I was using drugs"

**John**

"Why does it matter?"

I cross my arms and subconsciously scoot closer to him on the seat.

**Sherlock**

I wriggle over John, still trying to get my phone from him, a touch of despair, invisible to anyone but John, entering my voice, "Of course it doesn't matter. After all, Lestrade can choose to evict me from his crime scenes at anytime he likes. He only keeps me there as he's an idiot and needs me"

**John**

He manages to wiggle his hand inside my jacket, going for the phone... "Hey that tickles!" I hold the phone away from him and squeeze as close to the window as I can, waving the phone around, out of his reach.

**Sherlock**

I blink, scuttling across the seat to press John further into the window, my hand groping for the phone, "I need to tell my brother to keep his oversized head out of my affairs"

**John**

"You have. Besides what 'affairs' are you referring to?" I giggle still waving the phone around. "Oi! Your smashing me. You can be exceptionally heavy when you want to be." I move my other hand down and begin poking him in the ribs.

**Sherlock**

I give a rather undignified squeak, then huff as the cab comes to a halt outside our favourite restaurant, "You're being childish John."

**John**

"Hmm. I'm not the one throwing a tantrum over nothing. I shove his phone into my coat pocket. "You'll get that back AFTER and only after you eat something. And I'll determine how much something that is. Ummm... are you going to get off of me?" I said feeling my face get a little hot.

**Sherlock**

I pause, draped over John utterly on the backseat, even the cabbie giving a small cough in our direction, then I leap back as if burned, my sharp cheekbones a delicate shade of pink as I scramble to exit the cab with at least some of my dignity intact

**John**

I clear my throat and pay the cabbie. Sherlock is already asking for a table by the time I catch up to him.

**Sherlock**

I seem utterly in control once more, my flustered feelings packed away neatly as I sweep into the restaurant, heading for a rather secluded table half hidden away at the back where we won't be disturbed

**John**

I excuse myself past other diners and sit across the table from Sherlock. The waitress approaches "Ah Mr. Sherlock, Dr. Watson. Your usual today?" I look across at Sherlock, who looks as if he's avoiding contact with everyone, still on his sulk. I smile up at the waitress. "Yes. Thank you. Sherlock will have tea. I'll take a glass of ice water, if you don't mind." The waitress nods and leaves. I sigh and lean on my fist gazing at Sherlock. As much as git that he can be in a strop, it's rather fun to mess with him. He gets rather pouty, too. It's infuriatingly cute.

**Sherlock**

I am indeed deep in my strop now, pulling my miles of legs up to perch on the chair, my knees pulled up close to my chest and my coat wrapped around me. I avoid John's eyes and stare instead at the other guests whom I can see, pretending to deduce them silently when really my mind is whirling on what happened in the cab

**John**

"Hey sit in chair your properly. We're in a restaurant. Jesus, you’re like a three year old."

**Sherlock**

I don't answer, pretending to ignore John and wrapping my coat even tighter, perched on the chair just as I perch at home, scowling at any passerbys and rather scaring a nice looking couple as they go past our table

**John**

"Sherlock. Hey, Sherlock. I know you can hear me." I reach across the table and tug on the lapel of his coat. "What are you on about now? This can't all be because of Mycroft."

**Sherlock**

I blink, staring at John as I slide out of my mind palace where I was packing away the sensation of being pressed against John in the cab, tucking it into a safe space to go over again later

**John**

"There you are. Thought I lost you for a minute. Try not to do that in public. Gets a bit scary, that. Well at least to onlookers. I always know where you are. That you'll come back to me." My face went a little pink as I realized I had said that last sentence out loud. I opened my mouth to try and say something else, but the waitress arrived with Sherlock's tea and my ice water.

**Sherlock**

I give a small huff, eyeing John and shuffling around, finally dropping my feet back to the ground and sitting like an adult, "I need to tell Mycroft to stop being....Mycroft. He needs to stop trying to interfere with the Work."

**John**

"He always interferes with the work. What's different today?" I ask trailing a finger around the rim of my glass.

**Sherlock**

I pause, a little wary of revealing my vulnerabilities to John, reaching for my tea instead and fiddling with the cup, "He's never directly interfered between myself and Lestrade."

**John**

I snort. "What about Lestrade? He always interferes between you and I. Kidnapping me to check up on you. Bribing me. Threatening me. Lying to the both of us. You weren't concerned with his activities then. Never sulked about THAT." I said, then realizing that I sounded a little bitter. I huffed.

**Sherlock**

I wave my hand before taking a sip of my tea, my voice blunt, "I don't concern myself with what happened between you and Mycroft as I trust your loyalty. I know you will never judge me, despite what 'tales',“ I spit the word, "my dear brother tells you"

**John**

I smile up at him. "As much as the posh, annoying git that he is, I don't think he'd intentionally hurt you. He does care about you, Sherlock. Lestrade, too. We all do.... care about you. They were just trying to get a rise out of you. You know that right?"

**Sherlock**

I don't look convinced at all. If anything I look even more doubtful. "Mycroft only cares about controlling me. And cake. I doubt he would even know what a rise is."

**John**

The waitress arrives with our food. I can only pile on the caring so much. He must be in too much of a mood to even see. "Eat. You'll feel better. And then you can have your phone back." I say picking up my fork.

**Sherlock**

I eye my food with something akin to suspicion, then reach for my own fork, poking it at a piece of pepper but making no move to eat, "You wouldn't understand John. You've always made friends without effort. Having them fall into your lap. Surrounding yourself with others."

**John**

"Not since I returned from Afghanistan..."

**Sherlock**

I narrow my eyes a little as I chase the pepper under a spinach leaf, "Oh John....you don't even see how popular you are. You're so humorous, insightful, gentle, hands...." I stop myself quickly, snapping my jaw shut

**John**

My eyes snap up to meet his. The corner of my mouth twitches "Me? Popular? You're the one with the 'international reputation'. They one they all want a picture with..."

**Sherlock**

I wave my fork around my head, before finally stabbing a bit of ..something...on it, bringing it to inspect carefully, "Yes, yes, I'm useful. We've covered that. Useful to Lestrade until Mycroft starts to point out how I could not be useful"

**John**

"Useful? Is that all you think you are? Is useful? Lestrade lets you help because he LIKES you. Yes you help. But he lets you help because you like to solve the puzzles. Lestrade already knows about the drug stuff. He was there wasn't he? If he didn't trust you he wouldn't let you help. You're not a machine that he would just toss out." I take a drink of my water. "I wouldn't let that happen." I add with a whisper.

**Sherlock**

I finally snap my teeth around whatever is on my fork, chewing it slowly and watching John in his little speech silently, before swallowing and muttering, "I...like your loyalty John but not everyone shares it. I'm sure there's worse things my brother could pull out of my closet to impress Lestrade with and to end my involvement with him...if it suited Mycroft to do so"

**John**

"Like what? Besides, I don't think Mycroft would end your Work. It keeps you busy. Away from.... less honorable things. If you’re busy he doesn't have to worry. And neither do I." I take a bite of chicken from my plate.

**Sherlock**

I stab another piece from my plate, obviously starting to realize how hungry I am, speaking around my mouthful as I emphasis my point with a waving fork, "Mycroft may seek to control my involvement with Lestrade."

**John**

"Why? Why are we even still talking about this? Why does it matter? He just showed up because one of his boys turned up dead." I say starting to get a little frustrated with this conversation. "Is there something you aren't telling me? Or are you just determined to be angry about nothing."

**Sherlock**

I huff, gulping down my food now in a Sherlockian feeding frenzy, muttering, "I am...not skilled with the art of friendship John."

**John**

"Woah! Slow down your going to choke!" I reach across the small table to put a hand on his arm, pushing the fork away from his mouth. "And I think your friendship skills are just fine. You've not scared me away yet."

**Sherlock**

Blinks as my fork is removed, chewing and swallowing my mouthful before staring at John with what may be called an innocent look, all wide eyed, "You're you John. You don't get scared."

**John**

I chuckle. "Hmm. I get scared sometimes."

**Sherlock**

I shake my head quickly, attempting to dive back into my food, "I doubt that John. I have yet to see you exhibit fear in any situation. Mostly you just get annoyed."

**John**

"Annoyed, yes. But scared too. You don't see it because you've usually run off and I can't find you." I push the food around on my plate.

**Sherlock**

My food is quickly vanishing but only from one side of the plate

, "I've never seen you act fearful."

**John**

"Hmm. Well we'll just keep it that way then. Helps keep the mystery alive."

**Sherlock**

I blink, peering at him over my still fall half plate, "You know I do enjoy dismantling a mystery John."

**John**

"Then maybe you shouldn't run off after deranged psychopaths without me."

**Sherlock**

I push my plate away, done eating it seems, rolling my eyes, "I'm quite able to look after myself."

**John**

"Oh I agree. Whether you actually choose to look after yourself, that's a different story."

**Sherlock**

I wipe my hands on a nearby napkin, seeming in a far better mood now, even shooting him a rather shy little grin, "If I don't then I'm sure you'll look after me instead. I'd be lost without my doctor."

**John**

"Always." I grin at him. I push my empty plate back. "Sherlock, fancy a trip to the cinema?"

**Sherlock**

I blink, staring at him in confusion, "To do what?"

**John**

"To watch a movie?"

**Sherlock**

"Why would we want to do that?" I lean back, grabbing the bill as it comes to our table and pulling out my wallet

**John**

"Because we've nothing on. And it will be fun..."

**Sherlock**

I pile some notes onto the bill and then stand, my chair knocking back as I gather myself again, nodding once, "Fun? Being in a darkened room for an hour and a half with a crowd of strangers watching a loud and no doubt extremely predictable film?"

**John**

"Yes." I say standing. "Fun. Entertaining even."

**Sherlock**

I finally give John a small grin, my real one that I reserve just for him, "What sort of film then? One of your Bond movies you so delight in?"

**John**

"Skyfall is out." But I went to see that with Greg last week. Won't mention Greg right now, as Sherlock seems to be away from that line of thought for the moment. "How about the new Star Trek movie?"

**Sherlock**

I start to sweep out of the room, trusting John to follow as he always does, "Star...Trek? Skyfall? Why are all your films named after atmospheric journeys?"

**John**

I grin and pat Sherlock's phone in my inside coat pocket. Guess he's forgotten all about his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter continues right after this one!


	3. Blue Smurf Slushies and Khaaaann!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John go to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is Consecutive with the previous chapter.

**Sherlock**

I stride out into the outside world, taking a deep breath, "This star walk....what is it about?"

**John**

"Star Trek.... Well it's actually the second in the series. It's a remake of the classic TV show. It's about a Starship in the future. They are a science vessel. Exploring the galaxy. But they always seem to get themselves into trouble."

**Sherlock**

I raise an eyebrow in a very passable impression of a certain Vulcan, maybe giving a hint I'm not nearly as clueless as I appear, "What kind of trouble? Murders?"

**John**

"Possibly. Well most definitely."

**Sherlock**

I brighten, striding along the pavement to hail a cab, "They sound like you and I."

**John**

"We are always getting into a spot of trouble aren't we?"

**Sherlock**

I nod, climbing into the cab and holding the door open for John to join me, "We would get into more if you returned my phone."

**John**

"It hasn't buzzed since I took it. I want to have a nice afternoon. You'll be fine without it."

**Sherlock**

I slouch back into the seat of the cab, giving John a small glare of impatience, "We could go and check on that crime scene. My brother may require my help after all."

**John**

"Um... no. Mycroft always calls.. or kidnaps if he needs help."

**Sherlock**

I fold my arms, pouting a little, "He's too proud to -ask- for my help"

**John**

"Good. That gives us the day off."

**Sherlock**

The cab pulls up outside a cinema as I fling myself out the door, trusting John to pay as always, "I don't have days off. The Work never sleeps"

**John**

"Well today we do." I step up to the box office. "Two for Star Trek: Into Darkness, please." I pay and collect our tickets and meet Sherlock by the wall where he is looking at movie posters.

**Sherlock**

I scan the posters, quickly locating the one for Star Trek, my eyes narrowing, then stabbing a finger at the figure standing in what seems to be rubble, "Who is that?"

**John**

"Umm dunno." I squint at the names at the bottom. "Why's he facing away from the camera?"

**Sherlock**

I narrow my eyes more, "He seems a poser. Likely rather arrogant and cocky."

**John**

"Hmm. I guess we'll have to see who he is in the movie to see what he looks like."

**Sherlock**

I mutter something under my breath about John and his obsession with tall, dark and posing men before sweeping towards the door to where it's showing, cowering a few teenaged workers as I go as they dare ask for my ticket

**John**

"Hey are we going to get some popcorn?" I ask as Sherlock moves towards the theatre door.

**Sherlock**

I pause, my face twisting in a little mask of horror, "Popcorn? We just ate! You can't be hungry again John"

**John**

"No but when you go to the movies your supposed to get snacks." I say gesturing to the concession stand. "They have blue slushies...and smarties." I say trying to tempt him.

**Sherlock**

I hesitate, a little unwilling to show John's words are affecting me, my eyes though drifting across the sweets, finally huffing, "What flavour are blue slushies even? They're not blueberry. Maybe I should try one...for science."

**John**

I grin. He may think that eating is dull but he has just as big if a sweet tooth as his brother. Either their mother offered too many sweets or none at all. "Hmm blue raspberry, I think." We walk up to the stand together. The teenage attendant greets us. "Can we get a medium popcorn, a tube of Smarties and medium Coke and a Blue Slushie." I look at Sherlock. "Anything else?"

**Sherlock**

I'm bending down, inspecting the sweets, pulling a small face, "There's no such thing as blue raspberries....oh! They have maltesers!" I turn my best puppy dog look at John.

**John**

"And a package of Maltesers." The girl fills our order and I pay.

I shove my Smarties in my pocket and hand Sherlock his slushie and we make our way back to the theatre.

**Sherlock**

I take a long slurp of it, smacking my lips which are now stained blue, "This tastes like science."

**John**

I burst out laughing. "Your whole mouth will be blue for days! You look like you blew a Smurf!" I snort.

**Sherlock**

Blinking I open my mouth wide, my tongue and even my teeth stained blue, turning and eyeing my reflection in one of the shiny poster covers surrounding us before starting to chuckle, "Despite your crude language the image is quite fitting"

**John**

I stop laughing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

**Sherlock**

A quick pause, still rolling my tongue around my teeth before snapping my mouth shut, attempting to hide the slight pinkness to my cheekbones as I sweep off towards one of the doors, "We're at screen 3, correct? Let’s get this over with"

**John**

I sigh and follow as always. We round the corner into the theatre. I find us two seats in the center of the theatre.

**Sherlock**

I pause, then reach out and grab John's arm, my long fingers curving around his bicep before trying to haul him upwards and towards the rear of the seats instead.

**John**

"Oi! What are doing?" I manage to spill a little of the popcorn on the steps as he drags me up then. "That was the buttery part." I say with a pout.

**Sherlock**

I haul John to two secluded seats at the very back, dropping him down before sitting next to him, nodding, "Better."

**John**

I waggle my eyebrow at him. "Well is this cozy. People might talk..."

**Sherlock**

My legs swing upwards to loop over the seat in front, contorting myself into what looks like a position only comfortable to cats, giving another slurp of my slushie before replying with a smirk, "Isn't this what occurs when two people go to the cinema?"

**John**

I stop munching the popcorn. "What do you mean?" I say through a mouthful.

**Sherlock**

I reach over to grab a massive Sherlockian handful of popcorn, trying to stuff as much in my mouth as possible in one go to stop John from getting any back, mumbling something through it that can't be understood as the lights dim and the screen lights.

**John**

I watch Sherlock as the lights dim and then turn my attention to the screen.

**Sherlock**

The film starts to play as I pretend not to be watching, using the cover of darkness to steal popcorn, smarties and even a slurp of John's cola, muttering almost constantly, "Who’s that? What's happening here? That was too loud. That was a stupid action."

**John**

"Sssh. He was just trying to save the planet." In the next scene, a girl is sick and her father is crying. The father is standing outside the hospital, when a voice behind him says "I can save her." The voice takes my breath away, sending butterflies to my stomach. I take a deep breath to clear them. That was weird. He says it again. "I can save her." Why does that voice sound familiar? The screen pans to show the man who spoke. Crystal eyes... those cheekbones... the High collar...wow.... wait a second! I spin my head to look at Sherlock, who's picking at lint on his coat.

**Sherlock**

Isn't paying any attention to the screen now, debating if my mind palace may serve to rescue me from the overly dramatic scenes on the screen and the loud and crude music and voices blaring out from the speakers...also I'm debating pick pocketing John to regain my phone to continue pestering Mycroft and Lestrade.

**John**

I clear my throat and look back at the screen as Beastie Boys music starts to play. Maybe I was just seeing things.

**Sherlock**

I glance up, seeing nothing interesting and then turning to watch John a moment, calculating how exactly to regain my phone, my hand creeping across towards him

**John**

I see Sherlock's hand moving towards my chest out of the corner of my eye. "Are you trying to cop a feel?" I whisper, "People really will talk..." I grab his hand and pin it down to the arm rest between us.

**Sherlock**

I blink in the darkness, murmuring in my rolling honey voice, "A cop...? What?"

**John**

"You know... feel me up? Like you said 'that's what couples do when they go to the cinema." My face flushes. Did I just call us a couple? No I was just giving an example. "Ahm... nevermind." I say thankful that it was dark in the theatre.

**Sherlock**

My face is rather flushed in the dim lights of the cinema, hoping John confuses my blush with some reflection of the lights from the screen, staring at him before muttering, "I'm trying to regain my phone."

**John**

"Hmm... weren't you paying attention to the preshow?" I say patting his hand. "It said no phones."

**Sherlock**

A little swallow, then finally I nod, flopping backwards in my seat and folding my arms over my chest, glaring at the screen, "What's going on now? Where did that handsome man go?"

**John**

"Which handsome man?"

**Sherlock**

I wave my hand at the screen, "I don't know, I wasn't watching." leaning over I make a grab for the remaining cola and popcorn. "What's happening? This is boring"

**John**

"How do you know he's handsome if you didn't see him? And since when do to think anyone is 'handsome'?"

**Sherlock**

I wrinkle my nose, starting to flick bits of popcorn back at John, "I am able to see beauty even if I don't start humping the leg of every available m...woman, like you do"

**John**

I snort. "That was rather rude. And I don't do that. I can't even remember the last time I went on a proper date. And stop throwing popcorn." I say a little too loudly. We get a glare and a 'shh!' from a few rows up. "Right. I need the loo. I'm getting a refill too." I say grabbing my cup back from Sherlock.

**Sherlock**

The cup vanishes from my hand, then I hold out my slushie cup hopefully, giving John a puppy dog pouty look, rather spoilt by my blue stained lips, "Is this a proper date? You told me it was when two people who like each other go out and do fun things"

**John**

I take Sherlock's slushie cup and head down the steps with out and answer. A proper date? Was this a proper date? That was the definition he had given Sherlock that day. Just a few weeks after we had moved in together. I set the cups outside of the Men's on a counter before entering.

**Sherlock**

Back in the seats I shift restlessly, the film quickly losing it's appeal, the story difficult for me to follow as I missed the first bit due to teasing John and going over the day's events in my mind

**John**

After getting our refills, I bound up the stairs to the back of the theatre. "What did I miss?" I ask plopping back down next to Sherlock.

**Sherlock**

I stay quiet, my hands steepled in front of me, staring ahead but obviously not watching the film

**John**

"Right. Mind palace." I take the popcorn bag back from Sherlock's lap and start munching, turning my attention back to the movie.

**Sherlock**

I stay in my mind palace, walking down a long corridor that smells of warm jumpers and tea, pausing outside a door and opening it, peering inside before starting to flick through documents littering the walls

**John**

"You know on proper dates, people don't generally ignore their dates." I whisper leaning towards him.

**Sherlock**

The words float down the halls of my mind palace, wrapping themselves around me, making me put down what I was reading which seems to be a large book entitled 'Things John Hamish Watson likes to do on dates'

**John**

I settle myself on the armrest, making our shoulders touch.

**Sherlock**

Sliding out of my mind palace I come back to the rather unattractive real world full of noise and confusing plot lines, the only saving grace the warmth of the shoulder touching mine

**John**

I feel Sherlock shift. 'He's back, then.' "What's got you disappearing on me today?" I ask. "You're missing the movie."

**Sherlock**

"I'm..." there's a long pause, something in my mind palace poking me, "...sorry. I'm sorry. I did not mean to be so inattentive John."

**John**

My mouth falls open and I turn to look at him. "What did you just say? Did you just apologize? To me?"

**Sherlock**

Snapping my jaw shut I hesitate, was that the wrong thing to say to a potential date after all?? Before clearing my throat and reaching for my second slushie, "Maybe you could...explain what has happened in the film so far? I will attempt to follow it closer."

**John**

"Well..." I start, on screen John Harrison is in his cell talking to Kirk and Spock. "That guy is John Harrison, the one in the cell. He attacked Star Fleet HQ and killed a bunch of high ranking officials. So Kirk took the Enterprise to go find him on Kronos. They arrested him but it seems that he surrendered too easily. So now they are interrogating him." I whisper.

**Sherlock**

I nod, actually listening carefully for once, determined not to make John regret this 'date'. My eye narrow, watching the screen, before whispering back, "Why did he attack them? That looks rather a weak looking cell. I'm sure I could break out of it in a matter of moments."

**John**

"We haven't found out why he attacked them yet. He's explaining. And it's a plasma force field. You would have to disable it to get out."

**Sherlock**

Drawing my knees up to my chest I shuffle slightly in my chair, pressing onto John's arm and shoulder more as I gesture at the screen, my voice a little louder now, "I'm sure it can't be that hard to do"

**John**

"Shh. You'll get us tossed out." The scene comes to a crescendo as the John Harrison character announces that his real name is Khan. A tear streams down his face as he talks about saving his family.

**Sherlock**

Tilting my head I watch the drama unfold, still speaking in quite a loud tone, "What is the significance of that name?"

**John**

"Khan?" I shrug. "I told you it's a remake of the original Star Trek series. The Khan character was in both an episode of the series and he was the basis of the second movie also. Their kinda of combining the episode and the second movie here. Sorta..."

**Sherlock**

Nods, seeming satisfied with John's explanation, flopping back into my seat and slurping his drink loudly, "When do things start exploding?"

**John**

"Hey! Give me back my drink! I got you more slushie! And I had to pay for a second one! No free refills on that." I say reaching for my drink.

**Sherlock**

The drink is ripped from my grasp, leaving my lips pursed and sucking on thin air a moment

**John**

"Hmm." I huff, satisfied and slam my cup into the cup holder on the other side of me.

**Sherlock**

I grasp my own cup, threading the straw through my lips and then pausing, a thought striking me, instead offering it to John, "Would you...have some of mine in return for my mistake?"

**John**

I blink for a moment and the cup and straw are shoved closer to my face. I reach up and wrap my hand around the cup, my fingers on top of his and direct the straw between my lips. I take a sip.

**Sherlock**

My eyes widen a little as I watch his lips close around the straw, his fingers strong and blunt on mine, managing a small swallow as he sips

**John**

I pull back. "Thank you." He's watching my lips. "What? Is my tongue blue already?" I stick my tongue out.

**Sherlock**

"Now you've been....blowing a smurf" I manage to say with a little smirk

**John**

I grin and start to giggle.

**Sherlock**

I soon join in the giggles, my own rumbling and playful, taking a slurp and sticking my own tongue out to show it's blueness.

**John**

"Yours is WAAAY bluer! It's almost black. I bet you..." our chuckles are interrupted by a scream from on screen as Dr. Carol Marcus is taken from the Enterprise by transporter. My eyes dart back to the screen.

**Sherlock**

I look back too, seeming confused, "What happened? Who was that? What's going on John?"

**John**

"I'm not sure. I... I wasn't paying attention either. Seems the movie is coming to a climax. Maybe those explosions you were asking about..."

**Sherlock**

A small sigh escapes my lips, shuffling so I'm leaning even more on John, pointing at the screen and talking loudly now to be heard above the dialogue and music, "What's going on now? Who was that woman? Is that Khan man going to do something interesting? He seemed an interesting man and nearly not an idiot"

**John**

"Shhh. Just be quite and watch." I can feel him pressing against my shoulder so I lean in a bit more towards him. The edge of the arm rest is digging into my ribs, so I take a deep breath and squirm a bit.

**Sherlock**

With a huff I try and settle, the seat arm rest uncomfortable though, reaching to try and fiddle with it in the darkness, finding a bolt where it connects to the rest of the chair.

**John**

Sherlock was squirming. "What are you doing?" I whisper.

**Sherlock**

There's a small sound, rather like something metallic breaking, then I hold up the arm rest that was separating us, beaming at it as it comes free and allows our two chairs to make one long one instead.

**John**

I feel the armrest disappear and fall the rest of the way up against Sherlock. "What... what did you do?" I squirm a bit trying to keep myself from falling into his lap. "Why.. why did you do that? Um... you do know that the arm rests fold up right?" I say reaching across him to illustrate with the arm rest to his left.

**Sherlock**

I pause, watching in disbelief as the armrest vanishes, my mouth hanging open a little, then quickly collect myself, tossing my dismantled armrest away to one side with a clatter, "My way is better."

**John**

"Hmm." I settle against him a little more, happy that the arm rest wasn't digging into my side any longer. It seems that was his goal after all.

**Sherlock**

Wriggling to get comfortable again I cautiously note that as a dating 'success', having John closer to me now and resting on my side, turning my attention back to the film, "You like that Khan person, don't you"

**John**

"What? Well, he is one of those likable villains... the kind you love to hate."

**Sherlock**

I raise a brow, "Your pupils dilate and your pulse increases whenever he is on screen John"

**John**

"He IS evil. And his voice is well so.... ahm.... scary." Yeah, scary, lets go with that. "Sherlock? Don't you think he looks a bit like you?"

**Sherlock**

I squint a little at the screen, pulling my top lip back in what really isn't an attractive pose, my nose all wrinkled at the top, then I shake my head, "I think you need glasses John"

**John**

I giggle at his expression. "Maybe if you didn't have your hair hanging in your face all the time..." I reach up and run my fingers through his hair, holding it back to make it looked slicked back. "Hmmm... he's a bit paler than you, if that's possible." I grin at him.

**Sherlock**

I freeze at the feel of John's fingers in my hair, my eyes widening a little, my throat bobbing. I think I manage a rather small grin back, it may be a grimace instead, murmering in a rather husky tone, "I doubt I could be compared to a Hollywood heartthrob John. You really do need glasses"

**John**

I hum and scratch my fingers the rest of the way through his hair before letting go and settling back into the chair. What's the matter with me today? All the touching and the teasing. I can usually keep a rein on my feelings, whatever they may be. But today, it seems I didn't care. I woke up in a very lovey mood. I must've had a good dream. But it did seem that Sherlock objects. He was vandalizing furniture to be near me. Odd, but so him. That had to be good right? Maybe I could keep our good day going...

**Sherlock**

I close my eyes a moment, then realise the fingers are gone, huffing a little and looking around once more, my tone blunt to make sure I don't let anything but slight boredom and irritation show, "I want to go for a walk."

**John**

"We could walk home through Regents? You could check on the ducks and their babies...." I whisper out the side of my mouth, not taking my eyes off the screen. I reach out and pat his thigh.

**Sherlock**

I reach down quickly to grasp the patting hand, holding on my thigh and enjoying the warmth as I nod quickly, lowering my tone and doing my best to pay attention to the screen also, "We could get coffee? I fear I may have had too much blue raspberry in my day already"

**John**

I could feel his breath on my ear as he whispered about the coffee. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "Coffee is good." I take a deep breath before continuing. "I hope the smurfs didn't give you a stomach ache...”

**Sherlock**

I continue to lean close and murmer my words in my rumbling tone, "I feel a little....I believe the term is that I have a bit of a sugar high"

**John**

I snort. "Well I imagine the movie is just about over... can you sit still for a few more minutes?" I squeeze his thigh a bit as my hand is still trapped there by his hand.

**Sherlock**

I wriggle a little, not lying about being on a sugar high, feeling rather hyper and on edge for some reason as my fingers flex over his hand and my thigh, murmering, "Will Khan win?"

**John**

"Maybe. In the series, he and his family get to settle on a planet. They live happily for a while." I rub my thumb on the side of his hand.

**Sherlock**

I purse my lips slightly, trying my best to keep a slight waver out of my husky voice as I feel his thumb rubbing, "They go through all this death and chaos just to settle one man on a planet with a family?"

**John**

"That's what Khan wanted. He just wanted his family back. So Kirk gives that to him."

**Sherlock**

I frown at that, my hand flexing a little on top of John's, processing his words silently for a few moments as the film continues to play to its end, almost retreating into my mind but instead staying just on the outside, before finally murmering, "As with most crimes, it was love that was the driving force?"

**John**

"So it would seem." I say looking over at him. I give him a small smile. Maybe I am teaching him a thing or two.

**Sherlock**

I return the smile, rather small, tender and shy, feeling relieved that I had negotiated the world of emotions well and was in harmony with John, then a frown crosses my face, "In the Work I see love more as something vicious, dangerous. Something to be avoided. This film just reinforces that."

**John**

"In Khan's story, yes. But look at Kirk. He sacrificed himself for his crew. His family. Because he loved them." I look at the screen, Kirk was recovering from his radiation poisoning. "Being in love is not a bad thing, Sherlock. Sometimes it can hurt, yes. But it's almost always worth it."

**Sherlock**

I start to grow a little scared, twitchy and squirming in my seat, murmering softly, "But Kirk died for love. So many people I see have died for love. So many die for others love or their own. How is this a good thing?"

**John**

"It's not good. But if you don't have love or let yourself love then what's the point? It's better to live your life without regrets of what might have been. Love anyway and damn the consequences." The credits start to roll and I turn to look at him. "I've been thinking about that a lot lately, actually."

**Sherlock**

Blinking my eyes slowly adjust as the lights start to come back up, feeling slightly dazed by the loud music and by the depth of the conversation we're having, a sudden icy blast in my chest, "You've been thinking of....love?" My mind turns immediatly to any number of women that John has recently shown interest in, wondering which would be the one to take him away from me

**John**

"Well... yes." I give him a small smile. Not wanting to have this conversation in the movie theatre, however, I wiggle my fingers on his thigh to remind him his hand was still on top of mine. "How about that walk? Hmm? Coffee? Ducks?"

**Sherlock**

Sighing I nod, a little resigned now to losing John to love, imagining him settling somewhere with a nice little family, just like that Khan man, "I could do with a walk. I feel a little overloaded by all the loud noise here"

**John**

I nod. "Thanks for sticking with me. The movie was good." I turn my hand over and give his hand a squeeze before standing and stretching. I yawn. "We best get that coffee too." That was nice maybe there will be opportunity to hold hands in the park, if I get bold.

**Sherlock**

My long fingers interlace with John's shorter ones, squeezing in return and then not letting go, continuing to hold his hand as I stand too, glancing around, "If we could get the film when it's released for home viewing I may appreciate it more. I do become a little overloaded here and it's difficult to concentrate"

**John**

I expected him to let go of my hand as I stood, but he didn't and followed me to stand. The sensation of our fingers laced together took my breath away. I hoped my hand wasn't sweaty. I grab my empty cup and the empty popcorn bag with my free hand. "Well, we should start with the first one. We could look to see if they have it at Asda when we pick up the new shower curtain."

**Sherlock**

I pause, looking slightly panicked at that, "There's more than one? Is that Khan man in them all? Is that why you like them?"

**John**

I laugh. "No. He's only in this one. Well this incarnation of him anyway."

**Sherlock**

"This....incarnation?" I start to grow even more confused as we make our way out of the cinema towards the taxi rank, "Is he like that doctor person you also enjoy watching who keeps changing actor?"

**John**

"No. That's different. This movie was a remake of an American Television show from the 1960's. It's a whole world and story. There's actually 5 different shows..." I trail off when I see his panicked face. I chuckle. "Don't worry about it, it's not that important." I squeeze his hand, but feeling more like I should kiss him to bring him out of his panic. But I don't. "Are we walking to get coffee from here? There's a cafe just down the way then the north entrance to the park is just around the corner from there."

**Sherlock**

Nodding I follow him, attempting to suppress my moment of utter panic. I adore John's voice and face when he begins explaining things he's interested in but the sheer depth of his popular knowledge of TV and movies alarms me. He always expects me to know at least the foundations of what he's talking about when he may as well be speaking another language for all my understanding

**John**

We reach the coffee shop I reluctantly let go of his hand to order and pay for the coffees. We round the corner to the park as the sun just begins to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Consecutive with this one.


	4. The Geese in Regent's Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John walk through Regent's Park on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is consecutive with the previous one.

**Sherlock**

With a sigh I watch the sun, the heat of the coffee cup melting away the remaining, tingling heat from John's skin. I frown and try to reach for his free hand with my own, ready to pull back and make it seem like an accidental bumping of limbs if he reacts badly to my attempt.

**John**

As we walk through the entrance to the park and down the side walk, I feel Sherlock bump the back of his hand to mine. 'Not his area, my arse.' I'd make him work for it though. I bump back and hook my pinky around one of his fingers for a moment before letting go again.

**Sherlock**

There's a moment's confusion as I feel John's finger slide into mine and then slid away, a spark of joy that burns away quickly, glancing down at our hands as I shift my coffee around in my long fingers.

**John**

"So... what part of the park do the family of ducks hang out in this time of day?" I ask, making conversation.

**Sherlock**

I pull myself out of my thoughts suddenly, shivering a little at the rush of slightly chilly London evening air, before starting off, my long legs covering distance quickly, expecting John to keep up. "Quite near. They settle in the bushes near the lakes."

**John**

"Slow down! And don't we need to sneak up on them? We don't want to disturb them." So much for the hand holding. Maybe I shouldn't have distracted him.

**Sherlock**

I keep my pace, accidently jostling some tourists taking selfies as we pass a fountain, "I am sneaking!"

**John**

I roll my eyes, keeping my distance to watch him 'sneak'.

**Sherlock**

I glide towards the bushes where the ducks sleep, my coat swirling out behind me, gripping my coffee and determined to prove I am an effective duck whisperer to John...I'll have them surrounding me with ducky love in no time

**John**

I cross one arm over my chest and watch as Sherlock dances around the bushes just off the path. 'We should have brought the last of the popcorn.' I thought. Oh well maybe next time.

**Sherlock**

With a bizarre little skipping step I attempt to get closer to the bushes, my oversized feet however slapping on the pavement under me, my coat swirling up leaves as I go. A passing group of tourists give me a wide eyed and rather fearful look before scampering away to safety

**John**

People pass us by, probably giving us strange looks. But all I see is Sherlock right now. This eccentric, strange , curious man. All I ever see is him. My chest fills, and I'm warm all over. It dawned on me then. Why I had stopped dating. Even Greg had complained about how much my wingman skills had been lacking lately. Now I knew. It seemed Sherlock was amenable but to what end? Maybe if we could... what have a quiet night at home? See where it led? Maybe I should just ask. THAT made my stomach drop. We were crap at talking. What if.... a jogger passes me bringing me out of my thoughts. I search the area for Sherlock. 'Damn! I've lost him already.' Then he pops up from behind a bush farther from the path.

**Sherlock**

I push my head out of the bushes, frowning and scanning from side to side, the ducks not where I thought they would be after all. A few leaves are caught in my curly hair, a twig sticking out from my collar as I emerge and then plunge into some neighbouring trees, heading away from where the daydreaming John stands. I'm determined to impress the soldier with my duck taming abilities....if only I could find some ducks to work on!

**John**

I step off the path a bit and towards where Sherlock was moving through the bushes. "Sherlock!" I whisper yell. "Have you found them yet?" Then from behind him, I see the mother duck leading her babies out of the pond, with the father close behind, keeping watch.

**Sherlock**

I creep into the undergrowth, utterly unaware of the escaping ducks behind me, suddenly crying out in triumph, pushing through the last of the bushes and then pausing. What I thought I would find was a cute, peaceful family of ducks. What I instead I discovered was a rather large and grumpy flock of geese just settling for the night and not very impressed at the tall detective stumbling into their midst

**John**

I hear I stifled squeak and then a loud honking from the group of bushes to the left of me. I look over to see Sherlock scrambling backwards as a big daddy goose chased him out of the bushes.

**Sherlock**

I almost trip as the goose grabs the tail of my coat, giving a rather undignified squeak, pulling myself free and tearing off towards John as the whole goose flock rouses itself to chase after me. A whole stampede of geese waddle and flap behind me as I yell, "Now would be a good time to run John!"

**John**

I giggle as we take off down the path. "I don't think we've ever run away from danger before." I manage as we come to a stop around the bend of the path. I look up at Sherlock, who has leaves and twigs in his hair. I giggle and reach up to pick a leaf out of his hair. "You've got leaves and twigs all in your hair."

**Sherlock**

I can't help but start giggling as we skid to a halt, the geese falling behind and away, content they've driven off the threat. My rumbling laugh is content and boyish, my lips pulled wide in an easy smile that only John ever sees, managing to giggle out, "I would happily face a man with a gun or a knife but those geese were truly terrifying"

**John**

I snicker and continue to pull the bits of leaves and twigs out of his hair. "There. I think I got them all." I say, when I finished, tugging on a curl before dropping my hand. "Should we head home?"

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I enjoy the feel of John's fingers, shivering slightly and trying to convince myself it's from the evening chill. When he's done I can't help but nod in agreement, slightly dazed and unsure what he said but knowing right now I'd nod along to anything he proposed.

**John**

We fell instep next to one another, sipping our coffee. I took a deep breath. The air was getting cooler as the sun set. I wasn't sure what I should do. Should I bring up how I've been feeling now? No. Maybe at the flat where we can be alone. Or just in case it doesn't go well. Not that I thought it wouldn't go well. Just maybe less out in the open. I switched my coffee to my right hand so my left hand would be free between us... just in case.

**Sherlock**

Glancing down I see John's left hand hanging free, so close to my own dominant hand, quickly switching my coffee to my left and brushing our pinkies together, launching into a complex and convoluted explanation to why geese are so fierce and how they can be used as effective guard animals if required.

**John**

"Hmm. Maybe we should get geese for our farm when we retire to Sussex..." I say. I continue to brush my fingers against his, for every time he brushes mine.

**Sherlock**

I come to a deadstop in the middle of the pavement, blinking rapidly as I try and process what John just said, my fingers tingling where he touched me

**John**

I take three steps before I realize that Sherlock is not next to me anymore, his warmth gone. I turn to see him stopped behind me, blinking. "What? What is it?" I ask with a smile. These moments when I jostle his hard drive make me grin every time. It usually happens when I say something he wasn't expecting. Which is not very often... I take a step towards him. "Sherlock..."

**Sherlock**

I swiftly come back to the real world, not without a moment regret though as I left behind a wonderful fantasy involving two old men sharing a cottage in Sussex, of bees and honey and guard geese. I clear my throat and regard John (not the older John in my mind fantasy I have to remind myself but the present, here and now John who is straight and looking for a woman to love). "I should call my brother and Gavin about that case. When we get home."

**John**

"Hmm. I thought maybe you were reacting to something I'd said..." I said a little disappointed as we started walking towards the south entrance to the park that would spit us out around the corner from Baker Street. I bump his hand with the back of mine a little more forcefully this time.

**Sherlock**

Without even thinking I try and slide my hand rather clumsily into his, keeping my impassive mask on though. John's words back at the cinema still haunt me, about wanting to find love and it being time to do something about it. I know it wouldn't be long until some woman snaps up my magnificent friend

**John**

I grin and lace our fingers together as he takes my hand. I smile looking at the ground. I'm absolutely bursting and I feel I need to say something. "Um.. this is nice...this." I say gesturing with our clasped hands. "I like it."

**Sherlock**

My fingers squeeze gently but still firm enough that John would struggle to pull his hand away, nodding and managing a small smile as we walk towards our front door, "It's...good. What we're doing."

**John**

"Yeah. It is." We come to the corner of Baker Street. I reach over with my other hand and poke him in the ribs. "Hey did you manage to run off all that sugar?"

**Sherlock**

Smirking, I squeeze his hand again, "Maybe...or maybe we should check as I race you to our flat?" with that I let his hand go with a moment's pang of regret, quickly covered by the thrill of the contest as I sprint away from John down Baker street

**John**

"Hey you didn't start fair!" I shout as a chase after him. Where he leaves me behind in larger strides, I catch up to him in speed. We reach the door to the flat at the same time and fall through giggling furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next two Chapters are located here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13018068/chapters/29772720
> 
> and here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13018068/chapters/29772540


	5. Ace Bandages, Sofa Peas and Swim shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the flat for some first aid and packing for a nice trip to the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter to this one is located here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13018068/chapters/29772540

**John**

We shuffle down the stairs and on to the sidewalk. "The country? Where are we going?" I ask as he hails a cab.

**Sherlock**

I give him a little grin, chuckling as I note the black cars converging on the block of flats, before ducking into our cab to escape my brother's teams, "No idea. Anywhere my brother can't find me for now."

**John**

I raise my eyebrows and jump in next to him. "Hmm... we could go to Sussex... check out the area... see if it's suitable for farm geese... and bees."

**Sherlock**

There's a moment's pain in my chest at his words. I put it down to the kick I received from our suspect coming through the window and not the thought of helping John to choose somewhere for him and some vapid, boring woman to move too as soon as he found love. I'm unsure if I manage to keep the wince of pain from my face

**John**

I see Sherlock wince out of the corner of my eye. "Are you having pain from where he kicked you? Let me see." I shove my hands past the Belstaff, unbutton his jacket and palpate his chest through his shirt. "Where does it hurt? I'm sorry I didn't check you earlier."

**Sherlock**

A moment's panic comes over me, my eyes widening and my heart suddenly trying to beat it's way out of my slightly bruised chest, my breath catching as it does with a wheeze

**John**

Sherlock's face changes. "What? Is it here? The pain?" I ask palpitating just below his left nipple, certain that he was hurting. "Are you having trouble breathing?"

**Sherlock**

I am indeed suddenly having trouble breathing, my face flushing and doubling over just a little

**John**

"Sherlock? Is the pain that bad? Do we need to go to hospital? You might need an X-Ray." I drop to my knees in front of him on the floor of the cab.

**Sherlock**

I manage to shake my head, rather violently, staring as John drops down, attempting to catch my breath more as I wave a hand to stall for time until I can talk again. My embarrassment is growing now as well as my flushing awkwardness over my body's reaction to his poking and prodding.

**John**

"Sherlock, I think you’re having a panic attack. I need you to breathe for me." I slip my hands up to his shoulders still inside the coat and push him back in the seat to sit up. I take my seat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Breathe."

**Sherlock**

Panic...yes, that must be it...panic at being manhandled and half stripped by John in the back of the cab. I follow his calm orders, gulping down a breath with a nod to him

**John**

"Good. You’re going to be ok. We are almost to the flat. Then I can get a proper look at your chest."

**Sherlock**

Confusion starts to set in now. What just happened to me? I've never suffered from panic attacks. There was only one explanation. That John was right and I was hurt more than I believed in the attack. I thought I was only bruised but what if it was more? It would explain my breathlessness, my flush, the sense of panic.

**John**

The cab pulled up outside the flat a few minutes later. I turned to Sherlock and squeezed his bicep. "Sherlock, we're home. Let’s go inside." After I pay the cabbie, I help him out of the cab, through the front door and up to our flat. "Take your shirt off and sit on the sofa. I'll be back in a minute." I made my way down the hall to the bathroom, gave my hands a quick wash and grabbed the first aid kit.

**Sherlock**

I slide off my coat, remaining silent as I hang it, half in my mind palace as I search for an answer to the symptoms I'm displaying. Moving to the sofa my jacket is slung over a chair and the rather straining buttons of my shirt give up under my deft fingers one by one to reveal my chest, large bruises already starting to form of two feet, even the tread of my attacker's shoes visible on my skin. My curiosity is suddenly peaked by this discovery and I start to probe them, wincing as I do.

**John**

I re-enter the sitting room to see Sherlock prodding at his already forming, shoe shaped bruises. "Hey! Stop poking. You'll make them worse.” I sit down on the coffee table across from him. "Sit up." I instruct. I run my fingers around the outside of the bruise to check for any broken skin. "Jesus, he got you good didn't he?" I murmur as a push deeper around the lower edges, checking his ribs.

**Sherlock**

I wince as his fingers trace the bruises but don't seem to have broken anything. I try and follow the paths of his fingers with interest, my breath coming easier now I'm more in control, "He had the full force of his weight behind him to smash through the window and into me. I'm lucky I'm not short like you or he would have got my face."

**John**

I make a face. "Yes, thank god you're a tall, gangly git." I pat his thighs and stand and go back in the kitchen for a glass of water and a bag of frozen peas from the freezer. Back in the sitting room, I hand Sherlock the glass of water and two paracetamol from the first aid kit. I wrap the bag of peas in his discarded shirt.

**Sherlock**

I swallow the pills and the water without thought, trusting my doctor to know what's best, then eye the peas with a small smirk, regaining my poise and attitude, "I didn't know we owned peas? How long have they been in there?"

**John**

I shrug. "They make a good ice pack. Lie down."

**Sherlock**

I obey him, flopping down onto the sofa in my usual aimless tangle of arms and legs, waving a hand in his face, "Laptop." I demand.

**John**

"Ice." I say. I set the bag gingerly on his bruise. Then "Telly." I hand him the remote. I go to the other end of the couch and pick up his feet and sit putting his feet in my lap. "When are we leaving town?" I ask as I remove his shoes.

**Sherlock**

Huffing I snuggle down on the sofa, careful not to dislodge the ice which is soothing my battered chest. "Laptop!" I demand again, ignoring his question and wriggling my manically long toes in their socks as they're freed.

**John**

I sigh and lean forward and grab his laptop off of the coffee table. "What do you need it for anyway?" I set it, not so gingerly, on top of the bag of peas wrapped in his shirt.

I grab the remote from his hand and switch on the Telly and start flipping through channels.

**Sherlock**

I make grabby hands at the laptop and then wince as its set down on top of me, huffing, "Careful. I'm wounded! Aren't you supposed to pamper me or something?"

**John**

"I'm trying. You're the one insisting on NOT relaxing. Speaking of relaxing, I thought we were going to the country. You mentioned something about phone silence..." I say as a brush my hand up and down one of his shins.

**Sherlock**

Nodding I open my laptop, shivering at his touch and deciding I must be cold from the peas, little goosebumps forming all over my arms, "Going to quickly book a hotel for us. Sussex did you say?" I ignore the pang of pain in my heart at the thought of lovenest shopping for John and his yet unmet lover

**John**

I let my fingers linger at his ankle, my thumb finding the spot of skin where his sock and fallen down and his trouser leg had rode up. Getting away would be nice. Maybe I could get up the courage to say something to him... about how I was feeling. I let my mind wander about what romantic things we could be getting up to in Sussex as my fingers found their way under the fabric of his trouser leg.

**Sherlock**

My fingers fly over the keys as I book a lovely hotel for us, doing a fast bit of research on which has the best bathrooms to indulge John's passion for long baths, then hesitating over booking one bedroom or two, my eyebrows coming together as I wriggle my sock clad feet, my bony ankle flexing under my best friend's fingers as I glance over the top of the screen at him in a moment's indecision

**John**

I'm still flipping through channels and find a rerun of Death in Paradise and stop there. Sherlock stops typing and wiggles his toes. "So are we leaving tonight or in the morning?" I ask running my finger up the bottom of his foot.

**Sherlock**

Blinking I peer over the top of the screen, then back to the booking page, deciding on taking a risk, "If we leave right away we can get a two week holiday..." I take a deep breath and plunge on, "But they only have the one room available."

**John**

I freeze. Not sure which statement I should react to first. "Two weeks? You’re going to let us take time off from cases for two weeks?"

**Sherlock**

I freeze too, unsure of John's reaction now, tensing and murmuring, "We would get a hefty discount. It would be cheaper than just one week if we leave now immediately and take the one room." I begin to regret my foolish impulse now. Of course John wouldn't want to share a room, share a bed with someone like me

**John**

One room. Well that escalated quickly. But it's not like we haven't shared a room before. This could be the push I need. I nod, the corner of my mouth turning up. "It's not like we haven't shared a room before. It'll be... good." I say looking at him. It would be more than good... it would be... I start to squirm a bit. "Well, we should go pack then. We don't want to miss the last train." I lift his legs off of me and stand.

**Sherlock**

Nodding I quickly confirm the booking, letting out a short huff. The hardest part was done. I should put in some backups in case something went wrong though. "They have more rooms free later on. We can always change the booking a few days in so you can have a room to yourself John."

**John**

"Um.. sure. If that would make you more comfortable... Do you need help sitting up before I go upstairs?"

**Sherlock**

Concentrating on my screen now I book our train tickets, shaking my head quickly, "Go and pack? Our train leaves in two hours. We'll reach the hotel at around 11pm but they'll be expecting us."

**John**

I nod and head up to my room. I grab my overnight bag and start throwing in essentials. I go to my wardrobe and grab a suit jacket and my blue button down. The one I always used to wear on dates. Date... what else did I normally wear on dates. What would I wear on a date with Sherlock? Two weeks... what other kinds of things would I need to prepare for. Sharing a room could mean a number of things. Good things. I sat on my bed and rubbed my thighs. This was really happening. Don't get ahead of yourself, Watson. It COULD happen. Best be prepared then. I stood opening my top dresser drawer and fished out my best pairs of pants, enough for two weeks and then some... I grabbed my toiletries bag that had all of my essentials for out of town cases. Underneath was my swimming suit. Hmm.. I walk over to the door and shout down, "Does the hotel have a pool or will we be close to the beach at all?"

**Sherlock**

Putting the laptop to one side I throw myself off the sofa, forgetting both the peas and my chest, grunting as pain fleets across my bruised ribs and then wincing as the peas hit the floor, the pack breaking and the tiny green balls shooting out everywhere. Dropping to my knees I panic slightly before scooping them up and pushing them under the sofa. I make a mental note to ask Mrs H. to deal with them while we're away. I'm about to race to my room when I hear John, calling back, "Beach." loudly.

**John**

I grin and grab my swim shorts and toss them in my bag, too. I finish packing up, grab my bag and head back down stairs. I just needed to grab a few things out of the bathroom. On the coffee table, I see the bag of peas, broken leaking. I shake my head and drop the bag in the trash on my way to the bathroom.

**Sherlock**

I fly around my room, swooping into drawers and grabbing socks and underwear, throwing them into my suitcase without any sense of order. I sound a little like a noisy hurricane of packing as I rip open my wardrobe and grab a handful of hangers and a suit bag, stuffing them inside it to keep my expensive suits neat. I pause by my shirts then pull the darker coloured ones off the shelf to place somewhat more carefully into the case. I remember John's look whenever I wear the dark wine colour or even the purple one. It's essential they come with me.

**John**

I grab my toothbrush and the toothpaste from the drawer in the bathroom. The door leading into Sherlock's room was ajar, so I poked my head in and see him shoving things into a bag. "Hey I'm putting the toothpaste in my bag. Don't forget your toothbrush. Are you just about ready to go? I'm all set."

**Sherlock**

I glance up, nodding and then trying to barge into the bathroom, a rather large and expensive looking wash bag in hand, "I need to get my hair products and my shower gel and my shaving things and..." I pause, giving John a hard little look, "Are you really only taking your toothbrush?"

**John**

"And my deodorant... I have a wash bag that I keep packed and ready for when you drag me off without notice. And I'll just use your shower gel, I always do." I say with a smirk. I head towards the hall door then pause and open up the vanity mirror, grabbing my good cologne from the top shelf. I turn to Sherlock, who seems a little stalled out. He's still not wearing a shirt. I let my gaze flit over his chest before switching back to Doctor mode. "Um do you have any pain in your sides? Do you need me to wrap you in an Ace bandage before we go? Counter pressure would be good if it hurts to breath..."

**Sherlock**

I am indeed finding it a little difficult to breath for some reason. Images of John in the shower rubbing himself with my shower gel are projecting themselves onto the walls of my mind palace in glorious detail, grabbing my attention

**John**

"Sherlock? Did you hear me? Do you want the bandage or not?"

**Sherlock**

"Bandage." I mutter, my attention still not on John, still distracted. My reply is more of an automated program I use to pretend to be paying attention to others sometimes. My mental visions are getting hotter as my mind palace John turns in the shower to show his rear, water and suds running down his strong back

**John**

"Yes. Bandage. If you don't want it then just say so." I turn and head back down the hall. "And put a shirt on. It's distracting." I call back.

**Sherlock**

That seems to bring me out of my head, the nude John in the shower vanishing with a last, flirty wink. I sigh, as if that would ever happen in real life. I had to stop these intrusive thoughts or I may end up chasing the real John away forever. Taking a calming breath I slide my impassive mask back on and nod, "Maybe a bandage. A quick one. Just till we arrive at the hotel as the train may be difficult to suffer without some support"

**John**

"Alright. Sit on the toilet." I grab the bandage out of the first aid kit and go back to the bathroom. Sherlock was sitting on the toilet as instructed. "Sit up tall." Kneel in front of him and wrap my arms around his sides as I pass the bandage back around and wind it tightly around his middle.

**Sherlock**

Wincing, the bandage compresses my bruised chest, almost too tight but knowing it has to be like that to support me. I take a sharp intake of breath, watching John work, knowing this is his real passion. To take care of others, to take care of me. The thought gives me a moment's warm glow inside and I relax, even giving a small smirk, " Thank you John. I'm sure my chest won't bother me anymore thanks to your attentions."

**John**

I smile up at him as I lean closer to wrap the bandage around one last time and secured it with the butterfly clips. A comment about other attentions floating through my head briefly. I squeeze his shoulder. "Better?" I ask.

**Sherlock**

Taking a deep breath I test the bandage for tightness then pause as I get a lungful of John's scent, leaning so close to me to secure it. Fighting back a wave of annoying panic I manage a nod, "We should hurry."

**John**

I nod, stand and offer my hand to Sherlock to help him up.

**Sherlock**

Slipping my fingers into John's I stand, my chest flexing under the bandage, nodding firmer, "Much better. Now let’s hurry. The taxi will be here in around ten minutes." I pause, frowning, "One of us needs to tell Mrs. Hudson we'll be away."

**John**

"She's probably already taken her soother. I'll leave her a note on the fridge. You put a shirt on... finish up." I retreat into the kitchen and pull the dry erase marker off of the top of the fridge and scrawl Mrs. Hudson a quick note. I add that it's not a case and for her to call if she needs anything.

**John**

I add 'milk' 'bathroom cleaner' and 'shower curtain' underneath Sherlock's 'borax' and 'citric acid' on the shop list.

**Sherlock**

Nodding in agreement I rush to finish packing, throwing the laptop and assorted chargers into my case before shutting it. I feel a warm glow that John is often smarter than I am when it comes to such little, social things. I would have been downstairs banging on Hudders door and making her grumpy if he hadn't suggested the note. I finally finish packing, heading out to the hallway after checking my phone, calling back in, "Write down sofa peas also John"

**John**

"Sofa peas? What the hell are 'sofa peas'?"

**Sherlock**

My grin grows a little, calling out, "Just write it? The taxi is outside"

**John**

I write 'sofa peas' under 'shower curtain' and recap the marker before placing it back on the top of the fridge. I join him in the sitting room grabbing my coat from the rack.

**Sherlock**

I heft up my suitcase, suit bags and John's bags too, knowing his shoulder might be paining him, starting to race down the stairs

**John**

I shake my head and start down the stairs after him. I make sure that the door is locked when I shut it and lock the dead bolt as well. When I turn around Sherlock already had all the bags loaded into the back of the cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter is consecutive to this one.


	6. Last Train to Sussex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Train ride to Sussex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Previous Chapter is consecutive to this one.

**Sherlock**

I clamber into the back, telling the cabbie to head for Victoria as fast as he could, frowning a little, "We'll need to rush to catch our train."

**John**

"I'm sure we'll be fine." I pat his leg, looking out the window.

**Sherlock**

The cab zooms through the evening streets, thankfully quite free of traffic as we head towards Victoria station. I feel a little restless for some reason, squirming in my seat and bumping hips and legs with John

**John**

I shove him gently with my shoulder. "You're still squirmy... still have blue slushee and biscuits running through your system?"

**Sherlock**

I flush a little. John knows me so well. I kick my heels on the seat under us and wrinkle my nose, careful to keep my thoughts off what might happen on our little holiday, "I'm not a child John"

**John**

I hum. "You were the one that said you were all hopped up on sugar." I bump his shoulder again but then lean over and whisper. "How are you going to sit still for the two hours to Sussex?"

**Sherlock**

I frown slightly as he leans closer, my heart starting to race again, something I put down to my remaining sugar high. I quickly get myself back under control and give John one of my special, John only grins, "I brought my laptop. I'll use some time going over interesting news in the region we're going to."

**John**

"I thought we were going to the country to relax? Not to look for a case." I cross my arms and huff, pretending to be irritated. Well, it wouldn't be life with Sherlock if there wasn't a case. Or someone to chase down. A mystery to solve. Two weeks was a LONG time to keep Sherlock occupied without a case. I supposed a change of venue would be nice.

**Sherlock**

I pause, freezing, aware I shouldn't have said anything. With a small, rather apologetic cough I murmur, "There may not be any interesting cases there at all John." I know that's a lie right away

**John**

"Right. I'm sure you'll find something or at least an incompetent Law Enforcement official to harass." I smirk at him.

**Sherlock**

Blinking I realize John isn't as irritated as he first appeared. Oh how I adore this man! Not only does he smirk at the thought of combining our holiday with crime solving but he can hide his amusement from me so well. I feel myself falling just a little more in love as I return the smirk just as the cab pulls out outside Victoria station, "They're all incompetent so it shouldn't be that hard to find one."

**John**

I chuckle as I climb out of the cab. I start unloading our bags on to the curb. "What platform are we on?" I ask.

**Sherlock**

Pulling out my phone I check, "Platform 13." I check the time too and sigh before sweeping off, leaving John to deal with our bags as I call over my shoulder, "Hurry!"

**John**

I sigh and manage to get both of our duffels on my back and pick up Sherlock's garment bag. I stop short and turn to make sure that Sherlock had paid the cabbie. He had. Ever the surprise. I grin and head toward Sherlock and his swirling coat tails.

**Sherlock**

I sweep across the station, scattering late night revelers and lost tourists as I go, heading straight towards our platform without even looking back, trusting my John to follow as always. Our train is sitting there waiting for us, it's engine running but almost empty of people even with just a few minutes to departure. It's a fast train heading to a rural part of England, not a popular destination at this late hour

**John**

I catch up to Sherlock on the platform. We board our train and find an empty compartment as soon as we get on. I unload myself of the bags and stow them in the racks above the seats.

**Sherlock**

Flopping down across the seats I make myself comfortable, flexing my hands and commanding, "Laptop." We made it just in time as a whistle sounds and the train jerks into movement, starting on its fast run down to the south coast

**John**

The train jerks as it pulls away from the station, causing me to lose my balance. I fall backwards right into Sherlock's lap.

**Sherlock**

My eyes widen, my chest twanging as my heart tries to beat out of it once more. I stare down at my lapful of blogger and manage to stammer (stammer?? how unlike me...maybe the kick to the chest did affect me more than I believed) out my words, "I meant my laptop. Not for you to top my lap John"

**John**

I chuckle. "Um... sorry." I smile sheepishly. I get up and move to the bench across from him, propping my feet up on the end of his bench near his feet.

**Sherlock**

My lap suddenly feels very empty. I wave my hands around as if about to stop him leaving them drop them down with a slight pout. "Laptop." I repeat my demand, much as I hate doing so, but having the microscopic hope John may fall once more onto me

**John**

I snort, crossing my arms. "Get it yourself. Your bag's up there." I say pointing to the rack above his head. "I'm not riffling through your pants..." I tease then feel a blush creep up at the thought that maybe I had just wasted an opportunity to do just that. I clear my throat and then lean my head back against the compartment wall, closing my eyes.

**Sherlock**

I mutter quickly as I stand, turning so my bottom is wriggling in John's direction as I reach up for my bag, "As if I have anything as boring as pants in my bag."

**John**

I pop one eye open at that and then I open the other to watch Sherlock stretch up for his bag. My eyes drift down the length of his back then to his bottom. Just as he turns around to sit back down, I snap my eyes back shut. "Pants can be quite interesting. What could you possibly have in there that's more interesting than that?"

**Sherlock**

Flopping back down, laptop already open and being powered up, I huff, "I tend not to wear pants John. They're boring."

**John**

Jesus. He doesn't wear pants? How did I not notice that? All the air leaves my lungs and I feel a wave of heat run through my body, my heart pounding. I try not to squirm in my seat and cross one ankle over the other. My face must be bright red. But I keep my eyes tightly closed. If I can't see him, he can't see me right?

**Sherlock**

I didn't even think twice about my pants statement when I made it. Pants tended to make my oversized rear look even more stupid, like a balloon tacked onto a stick, floating behind me. Besides, they ruined the line of my suits. As soon as the statement had exited my mouth I turned my attention to my laptop and my research, missing John's reaction entirely. After all, John would have no interest in a man's undergarments. He was straight.

**John**

I peeked one eye open to check on Sherlock. He was deep into his laptop already. I had hoped for some more hand holding on the train ride but beggars couldn't be choosers. I started to drift off as I replay the day in my mind.

**Sherlock**

As much as I was engaged in my research my own mind starts to wander too and soon enough my head falls back onto the wall of the rocking train, a soft, low rumbling snore coming from my mouth as we make our way into the countryside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter is consecutive to this one.


	7. Late Taxis and Double Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John catch a ride to the hotel and get awkwardly cozy in their shared room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is consecutive with the last one.

**John**

I jolt awake from a very good dream about sharing a bed with a certain consulting detective, when the train car jolts to a stop. I look across to see Sherlock sound asleep with his laptop still open on his lap. I stand and take his laptop and shut it. I have an overwhelming urge to run my fingers through his hair. So I do. I push the hair off his forehead and run my fingers back. "Sherlock. Wake up. We've stopped. We're here."

**Sherlock**

In my dream John is running his fingers through my hair as we recline nude in our bed back at Baker Street. The London lights outside my window make his hair dance gold and silver, his eyes almost black and shining with desire. I shuffle a little and mutter, "That's so nice..." trying to get comfortable once more as my scalp tingles from his touch

**John**

My hand stops, still in his hair. He had to be dreaming, but I hoped he wasn't. I drop my hand down to his shoulder. "Sherlock. Wake up." I shake him gently.

**Sherlock**

I wake with a start, jerking in my seat and bringing my legs up a little, looking around quickly as my brain reboots itself.

**John**

"Hey. We've made it." I say looking down at him. "Let’s get to the hotel and then we can go back to bed." I reach up and start pulling our bags down.

**Sherlock**

Rubbing my eyes I nod, muttering with a sleepy yawn, "I'm not tired."

**John**

I snort. "Right. Ok." I say sarcastically.

**Sherlock**

Standing I actually assist with the bags, taking the heaviest suitcase, my garment bag and my own gadget bag, stretching a little as I load myself up, "The hotel is around a 20 minute taxi ride away. It is close to both the beach and the countryside. It is also close to most of the main..." I pause, the words twisting a little in my mouth in amusement, ",...what they consider to be towns here."

**John**

I smile at him at collect my bag. "Alright. Sounds nice." I say as we head down the corridor and off of the train.

**Sherlock**

I glare around the deserted station with clear dislike. It's a typical rural station, minimal and old fashioned with hanging baskets of flowers decorating the open gates and shelters. It's close to 10.30 pm now, dark with only the light of the moon and the long spaced street lights to provide illumination. A solitary trains guardsman glances up from his ticket booth and just waves us through without bothering to check our passes

**John**

I yawn as we step out of the station into the cool night air. The air is clearer than in London. "It's so quiet. Seems like a nice place to take walk in the dark. Quiet and peaceful."

**Sherlock**

Nodding I glance up, my words somewhat quieter than my normal tone, smooth and rich in their calmness, "Look at the stars John. They're beautiful here."

**John**

I look up too but not at the stars, but at him. "Yes, beautiful." I agree and then move my gaze to the stars, overcome by my sappiness. We've not even been here five minutes and I'm already going all sappy and romantic. I start to look around the street for a cab. "Um... Sherlock, are we going to be able to get a cab here? I hope you ordered one..."

**Sherlock**

I tear myself away from the sky, striding onto the street and pausing, glancing from side to side, then spitting, "Where are all the taxis? Back in London they'd be lining up for our fare!"

**John**

"We're not in London, Sherlock. We're in the middle of bloody nowhere!"

**Sherlock**

My phone leaps into my hand, searching through my contacts as fast as I can before deciding they're all useless this far away from civilized lands, instead plunging myself onto the internet in an attempt to find a taxi firm for this forsaken town, "I thought even the cretins who live here would have need of taxis!"

**John**

"Please don't tell me we have to walk all that way carrying our bags." I whine.

**Sherlock**

My chest rumbles in displeasure, my thumb flicking down quickly, shaking my head, "Impossible. We'd probably be eaten by wild creatures before we made it. Foxes...badgers..." I pause and shudder, "Wild hedgehogs."

**John**

I snort. "Hedgehogs? Really? Anyway maybe that attendant back there can help us."

**Sherlock**

Grumbling still I shake my head, finally settling on something and raising the phone to my ear, muttering to John as it rings the other end, "Never underestimate the savage hedgeh..." I break off as someone answers, my tone blunt, "This is Sherlock Holmes. We have a reservation at your hotel but no transport from the station."

**John**

I kick a piece of broken sidewalk around, waiting for Sherlock to finish his call. I adjust my bag on my shoulder.

**Sherlock**

I move away a little, my tone snappy and irritable, raising my voice slightly and then lowering it, finally seeming mollified as I end the call, turning back to John and nodding, "A ride will be here in around 5 minutes. Luckily the hotel owner knows someone willing to deliver us to the hotel. Otherwise we may have been stuck here till morning."

**John**

I sigh. "Oh thank god. You're brilliant, you know that?" I sit down on a nearby bench.

**Sherlock**

I start to pace, feeling frustrated now as I wave my hands, "Maybe it was a mistake coming here. This place is so rural, so backwards. I doubt there are any interesting murders."

**John**

"We're not here just for murders." I mumble. "I'm sure we will find something interesting to occupy our time." I say a little louder.

**Sherlock**

I pause, stopping in my tracks and staring at John in confusion, "What's more interesting than murder?"

**John**

I shrug. "I might have a few ideas." The car pulls up then and the driver helps us load our bags into the boot.

**Sherlock**

I look slightly confused at his answer, quickly flicking through my mind to try and work out what he means. More interesting than murder? Maybe a rare and unusual disease? No! John can't be ill...even if it would be highly interesting to study him if he was....no, cut that line of thought out. My John cannot be ill. Ever.

**John**

After the driver and I finish loading the bags, I turn to see Sherlock stalled out on the sidewalk. Seems like my comments like that today were causing him to go offline. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. But it was a little cute. I walk over to him and tug on his fingers. "Sherlock, hey, are we going to the hotel?" I ask.

**Sherlock**

My eyes blink rapidly as I exit my mind, then I reach to grasp his shoulder, a little harder than I intend, my voice urgent and sharp, "How are you feeling John?"

**John**

"Um... fine." He gripped my shoulder. It was the most conscious contact I'd gotten from him in hours. And after that dream on the train... "Why do you ask?"

**Sherlock**

My hand tightens, my voice sharper than ever, bending a little to stare into his eyes, our position recalling the time in the blind baker case, "You're not feeling weak? Hurting in any way? Sick?"

**John**

"Um... no.... what are you on about now? I'm perfectly fine." Other than possibly needing a cold shower at the hotel to recover from that dream. Or possibly a hot one... I squirm at the thought.

**Sherlock**

I pause, staring at him a moment longer, then an eyebrow lifts, "You're not seriously ill with a rare disease?"

**John**

"What?! No! Why would you think that? Come on the driver is waiting." I grab his wrist and drag him into the car.

**Sherlock**

I'm dragged along, a little baffled now and in no small measure, embarrassed. I'm not used to my deductions being so far off the mark but they always seem to be with John. No matter what I think things are never what they seem with him.

**John**

I pull him into the car after me and he shuts the door. The car pulls away from the curb. "Thanks for picking us up." I say to the driver. "We were worried we'd have to walk all that way in the dark." "Oh it's no problem. We always pick up late arrivals on that last train. Wouldn't want to leave our guests stranded, now would we. What brings you boys down from the city?" The driver asks.

**Sherlock**

I shake myself out of my daze a little, clearing my head and snapping, "Murder..." before adding, a little guilty look to John, "....relaxing. The usual things"

**John**

I look over at him and give him a small smile. "Sightseeing. Maybe the beach, too." I add.

**Sherlock**

Nodding I agree with John, tapping my fingers on his thigh as I add, "Looking for nice cottages with bee hives...goats..." I start to flounder a little, "...gardens...things people like to retire too"

**John**

Feeling his fingers on my thigh, I grin at him. "And farm geese." I say touching the tips of his tapping fingers, stilling them. Seems all my not so subtle, unnecessary touch was starting to rub off.

**Sherlock**

My fingers still under John's. Then shuffle. Just a little, pressing my fingers into his, just the tips. I nod in agreement, "Geese. Ones who are better in nature and temper than London ones I hope."

**John**

"Yeah." I say, my voice getting a little raspy as I look into his eyes. "Maybe if we raise them from goslings they'll think you're their mother and then they won't be so testy."

**Sherlock**

My eyes are constantly shifting colours as we pass from streetlight to darkness, to moonlight to streetlight, gazing back and the blinking, my nose crinkling up at the bridge, "Their mother???"

**John**

I chuckle. "Yeah. You know, baby ducks and geese have a tendency to imprint on the first thing they see. You could get an incubator! Then we could hatch them from eggs."

**Sherlock**

I look even more horrified, my mind panicking slightly, "I'm not a fit parent John."

**John**

"You'll be fine. I'll help you. We can raise them together." I say patting his hand, still on my thigh.

**Sherlock**

I grow even more confused, staring down at the patting hand. Does this mean that John expected me to be a regular visitor at his retirement cottage where he would live with his wife, expecting me to assist him raising ducks and geese? Just as I'm about to explode with confusion the driver gives us a loud cough, indicating we've arrived at the hotel

**John**

The car pulls up outside of the hotel and the driver coughs, breaking me out of the little retirement fantasy we were having. I squeeze his hand a little before sliding out of the door on my side of the car to help the driver with the bags.

**Sherlock**

I hesitate, staring after John as he climbs out, then taking a deep breath. If John requires me to help him plan his retirement with his unknown wife then that will be my duty. I will make it the best retirement possible for him and fit in where ever I can, as I've always done. I swing my long legs out of the car and gaze up at the quite fancy, modern hotel.

**John**

The driver unloads the bags but they are taken away by an attendant before I can even help lift them out of the boot. I look at the door to the hotel and into the lobby. "Wow, this is a really posh place. Ooo... you think they have those fluffy robes?" I ask walking up to stand next to Sherlock.

**Sherlock**

I reach to touch his arm and the small of his back, starting to steer him towards the entrance. His enthusiasm, as always, influences my mood and makes me chuckle, nodding, "Fluffy towels too I'm sure."

**John**

"Mmm. Good." We move towards the front desk and I stand back a bit, letting him check us in.

**Sherlock**

The man at the desk looks tired but pleased to see us, trying to engage me in small talk about our journey but just earning a stern glare in return. I produce Mycroft's credit card to secure our books, gaining a key in return and a room number.

**John**

We go up the stairs and down the hall a bit to our room. Sherlock unlocks the door and we step in. I look around at the room. It's even nicer than the lobby. The room is larger than most. The furniture is good quality. The bed is even four poster. "Wow." I say again. I look over at Sherlock and smirk. "Are you trying to seduce me?

**Sherlock**

I blink, then blink again, then again, my brain going temporarily offline at John's cheeky words, having no idea how to respond to them and suddenly wondering if he was angry at my booking a room with only one bed, no matter how large the bed seemed now we were here.

**John**

I look at Sherlock, stalled out, standing in the middle of the room. Maybe I should tone down my comments a bit. I seem to be confusing him. I thought, what with all the touching and the comments that I was starting to get a little obvious. Maybe I would need to start being more straight forward. What was I going to say? 'Hey I have feelings for you. But I'm not really sure what it's all about. Kiss me.' No. The time needed to be right. Or something.

**Sherlock**

I keep staring ahead, retreating into my mind a little in panic, my face blank though and emotionless, if a little pale. I may even sway slightly at my sudden shut down as regrets and self insults start to hurl themselves at me, some sounding a lot like Mycroft chanting, "I told you so" and others a repeat of John, "Not gay...not his date..."

**John**

I break out of my thoughts and look at Sherlock again. He's going pale and starts to sway a bit on his feet. I rush over to him. "Hey, Sherlock. Hey." I grab him by the arms and sit him down on the bed. "Hey. Are you feeling alright?" I put my hand on his cheek.

**Sherlock**

My face is a little clammy, rising out of my mind once more to blink rapidly at John. My voice sounds rough, even to myself, "Oh. John."

**John**

"Yes, I'm here. I thought you were going to pass out. Are you having pain in your chest again? Maybe I should have another look..." I move my hand into his hair checking his pupils as he blinked back at me. I went over possible causes of his symptoms in my mind... it couldn't be internal bleeding... I mean he didn't get kicked that hard. He didn't even fall. And it couldn't be low blood sugar. He'd eaten today. More than normal really...

**Sherlock**

I pull myself together quickly, shaking my head, trying my best to keep John from seeing my emotional crisis, "Maybe just tired John?"

**John**

I drop my hand. "Yes. I'm tired too. We've had a long day." I say, my eyes flitting behind him to the bed. My stomach drops in panic. I stand and move over to our bags and start digging through mine for my pajama pants. How was this going to go? Ok pull yourself together. We've shared a bed before. This wasn't different. Was it? Well last time we hadn’t been holding hands almost all day. I clear my throat. "Do you need help... with your clothes or..."

**Sherlock**

I stand, a little too fast, feeling slightly dizzy again, barking, "Yes!" before pausing, wondering what on earth I was saying before correcting myself, "No! I am perfectly capable of stripping myself for the night John."

**John**

"Ok. Ok. I'm just going into the bathroom to change. Let me know if you need help with the bandage." I grab my wash bag and my pajama pants and go into the bathroom and close the door but don't latch it, leaving it open a crack. I change quickly and get my toothbrush and the toothpaste out of my bag.

**Sherlock**

Hesitating, I dive for my suitcase, opening it and rooting around for my own, rather tatty pajamas, flinging them onto the bed. With deft hands, facing away from the bathroom but in full sight if someone should happen to glance out, I start to strip, draping my suit jacket over a nearby chair and unbuttoning my shirt quickly

**John**

As, I brush my teeth, I try to stifle the butterflies in my stomach by trying to convince myself that this was no different than any other time we had to share a room. But it was different and it seemed this time Sherlock would actually sleep, instead of sitting up all night in one of the chairs. I finish with my teeth and leave the toothpaste on the counter for Sherlock. I pull open the door "Hey, I left the toothpaste for you on the counter."

**Sherlock**

I gasp, just folding my trousers on the chair, naked, leaping to dive under the covers of the bed in a flash of pale skin and miles of long legs. I was not expecting John to finish so soon in the bathroom obviously.

**John**

"Oh, sorry..." I say a little panicked. I step back in the bathroom and shut the door all the way this time. I lean up against it. STUPID! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! I should have announced myself. Or something... I slide down the door to sit on the floor. Why was this so difficult? It wasn't as if I hadn't seen him without any clothes on before... we live together for Christ sakes! But I wasn't sure how I would feel about seeing him like that now... since my feelings had changed over the last few weeks. And since now I was making a conscious effort to show him how I was feeling. The hand holding was nice. Very nice. But I most definitely wanted more, want to try more. I put my head in my hands, frustrated. Why was this so difficult? Because I was going about it all wrong. I was courting him like he was... a woman... no that wouldn't matter... like he was anyone else other than the beautiful genius that he is. He needs facts, not gestures. Words not, caresses and hand holding. I'd have to tell him straight out. I sighed. I'd have to get up the courage to actually say something. What I had no idea. Weren't confessions like these supposed to be romantic? Maybe. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

**Sherlock**

I'm a little....sheepish? Shy maybe? I'm unsure of this sensation in me. I doubt I've felt this way since I was a gangly teenager with spots and the inability to control my newly stretched arms and legs. I seem to recall I was clumsy then. Did I feel so awkward and shy back then also? I must have deleted it if I did. Once John pulled the door closed I pulled my pajamas under the covers and dressed swiftly, waiting a few moments and then sliding out to go and knock on the bathroom door. Should I offer an apology? I have no idea what is the correct social response here. What is worse is that my usual guide, my conductor and moral compass, is the one I may/may not have offended.

**John**

"Yeah?" I squeak. I clear my throat and try again. "Yeah?"

**Sherlock**

Taking a deep breath I steel myself. "I'm sorry John." I wasn't entirely sure if I should be apologizing but I don't want to offend John. "I should have waited to change in the bathroom but I wasn't sure how long you would be."

**John**

I chuckle. Ever the surprise this one. I scoot forward a bit and reach up and open the door a crack. I look up at Sherlock. "Sorry? What are you sorry for? I was the one that barged in."

**Sherlock**

I peek through the crack, wearing my rather loose pyjama bottoms and an old t shirt (that may look quite familiar to John, being one of his old army ones that found its way into my own drawers quite early on in our flatshare), turned inside out so the hems don't irritate me. My voice is a soft rumble, "You didn't expect me to be changing out there. We usually take turns in the bathroom"

**John**

I open the door a little wider and peer up at him. I shake my head.

**Sherlock**

I give him a small smile, my little V shape, almost childish and sweet, my eyes watching him through the widening crack, "I'm all dressed now John."

**John**

"Oh, Right." I say and stand opening the door the rest of the way. "I suppose you'll need the loo now." I pulled my undershirt down from where it had ridden up from being scrunched on the floor.

**Sherlock**

I keep smiling at him, a little enchanted by his slightly rumpled look, then finally go to slide past him, "I need to brush my teeth. Get in bed and I'll join you"

**John**

'Get into bed? He'll join me?' I nod but don't say anything as I retreat into the room, fearful that the only noise I'd be capable of making would be a squeak at this point. I pull back the linens of the bed and sit on the edge rubbing my thighs, taking a few calming breaths. This would be fine. This would be ok. It's just sleeping. I swing my legs up and get under the covers and pull the blankets up to my chin... and wait.

**Sherlock**

I brush my teeth quickly, a little skittish and jumpy, swilling mouthwash around before taking a deep breath, closing my eyes and putting my mind in order. Just sleeping. That's all it is. Sleeping. We've done it before in the same bed while on a case or a stakeout. Opening my eyes I nod and turn around to swiftly exit the bathroom, heading for the bed with a determined look in my eyes, my long legs stretching to actually step onto the bed, standing on it and stepping over John towards the other side where I would be sleeping.

**John**

I'm fiddling with the edge of the blanket, trying to stay calm when Sherlock exits the bathroom. He steps on the bed and over me. "What the hell, Sherlock?" I say trying to sound annoyed. It comes out more of a whisper really.

**Sherlock**

My legs go sweeping upwards, dropping down into a straight flop, the bed jerking and leaping as I fall from my great height to lay full out.

**John**

I roll my eyes. "Child." I mumble.

**Sherlock**

I smirk at John before pulling the blankets back and wriggling my lithe body under them, "You always complain when I don't sleep."

**John**

The sleeping part wasn't what I was worried about. "Yes." I say instead. Why was I so nervous now? I had no problem with all the touching and flirting today and now all of a sudden I was clamming up.

**Sherlock**

I fiddle with the covers, glancing at John then away quickly, staring at the wall. I have no idea whatsoever to do now and am starting to struggle and grow nervous. I can feel my anxiety rising, making me fidget.

**John**

Sherlock is squirming. "Umm.. Do you want to watch some Telly? Maybe there's a movie on..." I suggest.

**Sherlock**

My eyebrows lift, turning quickly to John, bumping our arms together as I do, "It's almost 1am. Your bedtime is usually around 11pm though you do stay up later when you have a date or an outing where you consume enough alcohol to get tipsy but not falling down drunk."

**John**

"Thanks for that. I haven't had any alcohol today. You know that, we've been together all day. I was suggesting the movie because I'm a little wired from... from the trip." I lie about the last bit. "And you also forgot to turn out the light."

**Sherlock**

I huff a little, still rather jumpy, twitching under the covers and bringing my knees up to my chest, showing off the long, smooth curve of my back as the blanket falls away, my t shirt riding up almost to under my arms while my PJ bottoms ride downwards to show the swelling of my backside, "I was just pointing out that usually by this time you would be moaning that you were tired and needed your bed. To sleep."

**John**

I look over at him, turned away from me, curled up on his side. His shirt was riding up and bottoms slipping down, revealing a large view of his lower back . I lick my lips. "Like I said... I'm a little wired..." I whisper.

**Sherlock**

My voice is a little muffled as I hunch down into the covers, showing even more of my spine off, grumbling, "I don't know why. I'm already bored."

**John**

"Really?" I say a little breathless. I resist the urge to reach out and run my finger down that long spine. Maybe I should get up and find the remote for the TV...

**Sherlock**

I shuffle and fidget, unable to get cozy, grumbling a little under my breath and stretching my legs out, my feet wriggling out of the covers as they dangle over the bedside, before muttering, "How do I go to sleep?"

**John**

I sigh. "Well first off you have to LIE STIIL." I say swinging my legs out of the bed. I pad over to the Telly stand and grab the remote. I climb back under the covers and flip it on.

**Sherlock**

There's a muffled grumble as I tug around 99% of the covers over myself, just leaving my butt sticking out from them. I curl into my warm cocoon and growl in my throat. I'm sleepy, a feeling I'm not used too, but restless and on edge

**John**

"Hey quit hogging all the blankets!" I say and tug them back over to my side of the bed.

**Sherlock**

I snarl, gripping hold of them and pulling them back hard with a jerk.

**John**

I grab the blankets once more and yank them back over to my side with as much force as I can manage. Sherlock did not let go. This caused him to come flying over to my side of the bed.

**Sherlock**

Yelping I roll clumsily onto John in a tangle of what seems like mostly arms, legs and a very confused look, ending up face to face laying squarely on top of the smaller man.

**John**

I start giggling. "STOP yanking the blankets and LIE STILL." I shove him off of me slightly and into the crook of my arm, his head on the pillow next to me. "Now we've lost the remote." I start blinding feeling under the covers for the remote.

**Sherlock**

I let John manhandle me around, dropping down to lay by his side, snuggled close to his warm and firm body as his arm sneaks around my shoulders. My hands drop to rest on his chest. My face is turned close to the side of his as he starts to search around and I feel my lips curling up into a wide grin that makes my chins multiple and my eyes sparkle.

**John**

I sit up a bit and feel around with my right hand, as my left is trapped under Sherlock's back. I start feeling the mattress between us. I look up at Sherlock to see him grinning at me. "What?"

**Sherlock**

Wriggling down I curl into John's side more, resting my head on the pillow though, not daring to take the step and find out if his shoulder is as comfortable as it seems to be. My voice is a rumbling soft bass, "I'm just feeling sleepy now John. The remote is on your other side." 

**John**

"No I checked. I think you’re laying on it." I say shoving my fingers under his side.

**Sherlock**

Jumping a little in shock I lift my head and glare at him, then shiver for some reason. I must be cold, yes, that must be what it is. Tugging the blankets more around me I squirm as John's fingers search under my warm body, huffing, "Are you -quite- finished groping me John?"

**John**

I stop moving my hand, not sure how to respond to that. I know how I WANT to respond. I wanted to say 'No'. But my comments like that seemed to be confusing him. And we'd had enough awkwardness for one evening, thank you. So I remove my hand from underneath him and dig under my pillow instead, finding the remote there. I lay back and start to flip through the channels.

**Sherlock**

With a deep breath I start to relax once more, my body strangely heated though and my face flushed. I continue to glare at the side of John's face a few moments more before dropping my head back to the pillow. My hands have moved off his chest during his search and I have no idea what the proper social protocol is for this now. I end up curling them next to him so we're no longer touching. My chest gives a pang at that thought and I wonder if I should have undone my bindings for the night before closing my eyes, lulled by the drone of whatever moronic film John has settled on watching.

**John**

I find an old Hugh Grant movie on one of the channels. I turn to Sherlock to ask if this was ok but he's already breathing deeply, eyes closed. I smile at him and brush a curl out of his face. I turn my attention back to the screen and soon, my eyes get heavy and I am drifting off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is consecutive with this one.


	8. The Full English Breakfast Honey Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning yawns and room service. Sherlock LOVES honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is consecutive with the last.

**Sherlock**

I sleep longer and better than I have in a long time, curled up in John's arm, not quite touching his body but near enough to feel his body heat as my eyes flutter, opening in the hours of the middle morning. My jaw cracks a little as I yawn widely.

**John**

I was lying with my eyes still closed, but awake, when I hear Sherlock start to stir beside me. I open my eyes and look over at him, still curled up next to me. "Good morning." I say with a smile.

**Sherlock**

My eyes blink rapidly as my brain comes back online, my jaw widening again in a content sounding yawn. My hair is stuck up on one side in a mess of wild curls. I manage to mumble a sleepy, "'Mornin'" before dropping back down to the pillow, wincing as I realized there's a cooling puddle of drool on it.

**John**

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask. "I could do with some food. I wonder if they make a full breakfast here."

**Sherlock**

Keeping my eyes closed I answer him as I squirm to find a clean and dry section of my pillow, not realizing I'm wriggling my head onto John's pillow instead, closer and closer to his head, "This is a luxury hotel John. They would bring you a full banquet if you asked them nicely."

**John**

I can feel him squirming a little closer to me. I turn to my side to face him, my eyes still closed. "Mmmm. You don't think beans are too posh for this place?"

**Sherlock**

My breath tickles John's face as I chuckle softly, settling back down on his pillow, "Ring the front desk. I'll have toast. And honey. There's so many bee keepers here. The honey will be divine."

**John**

I open my eyes to look at him. His eyes still closed, still sleepy and being sweet. I want to kiss him. But I'm not sure how it will be received. I run my fingers down his arm, curled between us. "Don't want to get up. Too comfy. And you're still laying on my arm."

**Sherlock**

I make a grumbling little noise, still not opening my eyes as I reach across John towards the bedside table, trying to locate the hotel's phone, "You really are very lazy when we're not on a case John."

**John**

"I could say the same about you." He was leaning far over me now, my arm that had once been trapped under his back now free. I reach both hands up and place them around the sides of his chest, supporting him as he reached and prepared to catch him if he fell.

**Sherlock**

Grabbing the phone I freeze. John's hands are holding. Was he just stopping me from falling on him and squashing him? Was he upset? I take a sharp intake of breath as I finally wake up properly and realize I'm crawling all over him, jerking away quickly to sit up, the phone clutched in my hands and a slightly awkward flush to my cheeks, "Not lazy. Just resetting my transport ready for more work."

**John**

Sherlock jerks out of my hands. Too much? It felt right so I had put my hands on him. I settle back into the pillow. "Good. You don't get enough rest."

**Sherlock**

Turning my rather flustered attention to the phone I dial for room service muttering, "If I got as much rest as you I'd never solve any crimes. The Work would crumble..." breaking off I speak into the phone, ordering a selection of breakfast items including a full English and some toast and honey, along with coffee and juice. 

**John**

I roll back on my side to face Sherlock has he sat, above me on the phone. I put my hand on his knee. When he hangs up, I say "Are we just going to lounge about in bed all day? Or do you have something planned for us?"

**Sherlock**

I toss the phone over my shoulder onto the floor, shrugging and then stretching, my t shirt riding up a little as I do, "I thought we may go and look at some cottages. That whole retirement idea you had."

**John**

I grin, my eyes closed again. "Mmm. Maybe we can find some shops. Maybe one that sells local honey?"

**Sherlock**

I grin back, then fly into action, leaping out of bed as I flit the covers away, pillows going flying as I hurry towards my suitcase to dress, calling out, "We will find you those geese John. The perfect little cottage. It's the least I can do for my best friend."

**John**

"Hey... I thought we were having breakfast in bed?" I whine pulling the covers back up over my shoulder. "Come back to bed."

**Sherlock**

I stretch my arms up, grunting and then flexing, heading for the bathroom with an arm of clothes, "You can stay in bed but I have cottages to find." I slam the bathroom door and hop into the shower, calling out loudly, "Just don't go back to sleep."

**John**

I groan. Well, so much for that idea. I guess if I was going to initiate a conversation about feelings with him, I would have to do it as soon as the opportunity presented itself. He switched from one thing to the next so quickly that I'd have to just spit it out. Short of holding him down... maybe in this very bed... my mind drifted to doing just that and that long neck and then to the fact that he was just on the other side of that door... in the shower... naked. My eyes drift close and I start to dose, dreaming.

**Sherlock**

I finish my shower, peering in the mirror as I brush my teeth, shave and then run some product through my hair. Drying and dressing I pause before opening the door, testing my ribs and wincing at the extensive bruising, before finally exiting, expecting to see John at least awake and sitting up in the bed. I roll my eyes as I notice him dozing instead.

**John**

There's a loud rap at the door and I wake with a start. "Room service!" I bolt up in bed. Sherlock was standing in the doorway to the bathroom. I sit up, then finally wake up enough to realize that I was hard. Very hard. From the dream, I'd been having. And I couldn't even remember it vividly. Something about Sherlock pinned to the bed still naked and wet from the shower. The knock comes again. I grab my pillow from behind me and put it in my lap, trying not to look to obvious or to turn bright red.

**Sherlock**

I start to say something when the first knock comes, then pause, my sharp eyes sweeping over John and a large lump distorting the covers at his waist. My mouth dries up, my words deserting me, before sweeping around and towards the door to open it for our food. I can't help a moment's bitter thought to what woman must have been the subject of John's arousing dream.

**John**

I sit patiently in bed, waiting for the room service attendant to wheel in the cart. Sherlock dismisses him quickly and promptly slams the door. "Sherlock, you were supposed to tip him."

**Sherlock**

I pull a rather disgusted face as I sweep around, heading for the breakfast trays, lifting each cloche to check what was under it, "Why? He was just doing his job."

**John**

"Just because." Was all I could come up with. Determining that it was safe for me to get out of bed without embarrassment, I swing my legs it from underneath the covers and head for the bathroom.

**Sherlock**

My eyes can't help but drift to watch him go, before snapping back to the breakfast plates. I grab the stack of toast and start hunting for the honey pot, "Be quick. We have a busy day ahead of us."

**John**

"I'm just peeing now. I'm starved. I want to eat first."

**Sherlock**

I wheel the trolley over to the small table for two, over by the large, bright windows. With honey pot in hand I cover my toast in sweet, sticky goodness, biting into it with a small sound of pleasure. Dragging my laptop over and opening it the fingers of my free hand start to fly, researching where our day will take us.

**John**

I relieve myself and wash my hands and then reenter the room. Sherlock had set out our breakfast on the table and was already munching on his toast. I sit across from him and take the lid off of my plate. Eggs, beans, toast, sausage, tomatoes and blood sausage. "This looks heavenly." I say taking a sip of orange juice.

**Sherlock**

I hum in reply, deep in my research now on my laptop, bringing up pictures and maps swiftly while I build an internal map of where we'll going today. I order a rental car on the side to be brought to the hotel in an hour ready for us. My toast has vanished now and I'm sucking the honey from my fingers one by one

**John**

As I'm cutting into my tomatoes, I hear Sherlock smacking his lips as he sometimes did when he ate without actually realizing he was eating. I look up at him, intending to tell him to knock it off. What I see is, Sherlock deep into his research on the laptop, absently minded sucking honey off his fingers. Slowly. I watch as he takes his index finger out of his mouth with a filthy smack. My throat gets a little tight and I swallow, trying to clear it. He then moves onto is middle finger. Sliding it into his mouth and sucking, his cheeks hollowing. I lose all control of my motor function and my fork clatters loudly on to my plate.

**Sherlock**

I ignore the clatter, dipping my fingers straight into the honey pot now and ignoring my second slice of toast. My long, nimble fingers glisten as I raise them to my full lips, slipping them in, all three together and sucking. My eyes are fixed to the screen all through my innocently pornographic display.

**John**

The clatter takes me out of my staring and I pick up my fork again. I try to focus on my plate, but above me I can see Sherlock reach over and dip his fingers into the honey pot between us on the table. I glance up at him, without moving my head. He puts all three fingers in his mouth. A soft noise escapes my throat.

**Sherlock**

My tongue slides and slips between and around my fingers, lapping the honey off them as I frown slightly at the screen, zooming in on something with my free hand. My mouth opens slightly as I begin to type one handed, showing how stretched my lips are around my fingers, a flash of tongue darting in and out of them

**John**

I feel a wave of arousal flash over me, through my stomach and into my groin. I huff out a loud breath that's almost a groan. I'm starting to feel rather hot and I really can't remember a time when I was this aroused.

**Sherlock**

The rather loud breath catches my attention, my eyes flickering up to peer over the laptop as I slide my longest finger between my lips to get the last drop of honey off it, "Are you all right John? You seem a little flustered? Did you not sleep well after all?"

**John**

I clear my throat and look down at my plate. "Um... no I slept really well actually.... it's... umm... just a bit hot in here is all." I stammer, pushing food around my plate. "I think I'll go have a shower now." I get up quickly and grab my whole duffel and go onto the bathroom.

**Sherlock**

I frown a little as John scrambles away, noting he hasn't eaten as much as he usually does. Strange. I hope he isn't coming down with an illness. I told him working in that GP surgery wasn't a good idea. Mixing with all sorts of germ laden people. I close my laptop with a snap and lean back in my chair, closing my eyes and retreating into my mind palace, heading for the room dedicated to illness and it's treatment...that happens to look a lot like John's office at the surgery.

**John**

I shut the door behind me and toss my bag on the floor. I lean into the shower and turn it on, debating on having a wank, to get rid of this frustration at least for a few hours. But instead I turn  the shower on the coldest setting. He would know. If I did. And he wanted to get going. So a quick shower it was. I strip off my pants and vest and hop in.

**Sherlock**

I huff a little, unable to get comfortable on the chair, instead getting up and striding over to the bed. I flop down onto it then roll over, burying my face into the pillow John used as mine is still a little....drooly. I close my eyes again, retreating into my mind palace. I walk into the doctor's surgery and go straight to the filing cabinets, starting to pull out folders to check for John's symptoms. Flushed, feeling hot, rushing to the bathroom, loss of appetite....this is hopeless! The symptoms are far too vague.

**John**

I take the fastest shower I had taken in a long while. Whether it was from the ice cold water or just to get on with the day, I wasn't sure. I emerge from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. I spot Sherlock dosing on the bed his face buried in my pillow. I wondered if he was getting sick. This was the most he'd slept in a while. Falling asleep on the train. Sleeping late this morning. And now a nap after breakfast? I should check him over later. I was still chilled from my shower and the bed had been very comfortable and cozy. I slip into Sherlock's side of the bed, pulling the covers over my shoulder as I turn to face his back. I pull the corner of the blanket over his shoulder and back. I turn my face into the pillow and breath in. The scent was faint but there. He had spent most of the night with his head on my pillow, after all. I breathe deeply and drift off.

**Sherlock**

In my mind palace I'm busy going through my files still, huffing a little as John's symptoms seem to fit more than one illness. From common cold to more serious, tropical diseases I know he couldn't possible have picked up in the rather damp London streets. The pile of folders of possible disorders on 'John's' desk grows as I transfer them there for future fast access.  Finally I admit to myself the most likely cause of John's distemper may be just the common cold and resolve to keep an eye on him. With that I make my way out of the surgery room and down towards the main doors, noting as I do a small rumbling in the background, like gentle snores.

**John**

I'm dreaming. Dreaming about long walks in the countryside. Holding hands. Geese. Bees. Farmers markets. Kisses that taste like honey. Honey... oh... long fingers that tasted like honey...

**Sherlock**

I push open my mind palace doors, wriggling a little as I slide back into my transport fully, my nostrils filled with the comforting scent of John, a little faded now and mixed with my own. I lift my head sharply to register the world and then roll over, stretching as I do and lifting myself up onto my elbows before peering over at my dozing companion on the bed.

**John**

Honey and Sherlock. Sherlock's shampoo... lavender... apples... mint. "Mmmmm...good." I mumble in my sleep.

**Sherlock**

I freeze. For a moment I worry that this is the start of one of John's nightmares before scolding myself. What nightmare would have that buttery, delicious tone of voice associated with it? I lean over my companion a little, peering at what I can see of his face and feeling a slight thrill I can't quite place. As if I was indulging in something a lot more interesting than any murder I've solved. I tell myself it's probably the mystery of what illness John has and steel myself to gather more clues.

**John**

I squirm a bit and huff out a breath. "Mmm... Sh'lock, you sssmell good."

**Sherlock**

Blinking I lift my arm, taking a short sniff at my armpit and then down the collar of my shirt. I do? I had just used my normal products. No aftershave or scent as my senses were easily over whelmed by them. Plus they got in the way of picking up clues from crime scenes that the police often ignore, such as the smells around them. I sniff again, wondering what John could mean. I just smelt of myself, as I always did. Clean, yes. Well groomed, yes. Maybe a hint of honey? A wiff from my shampoo and conditioner, even maybe my shower gel. But myself. As always.

**John**

Somewhere in this vague hazy dream full of smells, I sense movement around me. I start awake and open my eyes to see Sherlock staring down at me.

**Sherlock**

My mind has wandered a little from subject to subject, my own smell forgotten. I wonder in a moment what John smells like. I know what he smells like second hand. His scent is all over the flat. I sense it the moment I walk through the door and 221B would not be the same without it. I can smell it on his pillow but it is faint and again, second hand, mixed with the fabric softner notes and my own scent. I've never had the chance to gather first hand data. With that in mind I bend down to what I think is a still sleeping John Watson, trying to bury my nose in the side of his neck and inhale deeply.

**John**

I watch as Sherlock moves towards me and puts his nose (and almost his lips) onto the side of my neck. He must've been relatively deep in his mind palace if he hadn't seen that I was awake. He takes a deep breathe through this nose. Was he smelling me? He was smelling me. I flush immediately heat creeping up and out the collar of my shirt. I gasp loudly as I take a breath.

**Sherlock**

Finally data floods into my mind. The first hand scent of John, strong at his collar and powerful. Rich and musky with hints of tea and gun oil along with something almost spicy that makes me tremble for some reason. Then I freeze. He gasps. I shoot backwards from him. Too far, too fast. With a cry I toppled backwards off the bed, vanishing in a tangle of spaghetti length legs.

**John**

"Oh!" I scramble to the side of the bed to see Sherlock lying flat on his back on the floor. "Sherlock, are you alright?" I say through a giggle.

**Sherlock**

I stare at the ceiling a  moment. My arms splayed to the sides and my legs still on the side of the bed, my socked feet wriggling in the air. I wonder if I should try and invent an excuse my for actions, a little voice that sounds a lot like John reminding me that lying is a bit not good. I dismiss both the lie and the voice, instead deciding to ignore what just happened instead. With a rather undignified scrabble I twist and leap up to my feet, brushing myself down and scoffing, "You're ill."

**John**

"I could say the same about you. You've been sleeping more than normal." I say sitting up.

**Sherlock**

I give him a little glare, smoothing my suit down and striding towards the table where I left my laptop, "I was -not- sleeping just then. I was in my mind palace."

**John**

"Fine. But you still slept on the train last night and this morning. You slept longer than me."

**Sherlock**

I grab my laptop and it's bag, stuffing it into it with more force than needed, my lips starting to curve into a pout, "I was up for three days before this. You sleep at least seven hours every night. You're the abnormal one."

**John**

"No, don't go turning this around on me. Your sleep patterns have been off and you know it. And you hadn't been up for three days. You were asleep on the couch when Mrs. Hudson tried to bring up tea on Thursday before I got home from the surgery. You were still asleep when I got home. If it had been more than three days, you would have already heard about it from me."

**Sherlock**

Prancing around the room I gather our things, waving a hand in John's direction, "Your memory must be playing tricks. I'm sure I was in my mind palace instead. Just because you don't have a mind palace doesn't mean I'm lazy and abnormal like you are." I throw him a little smirk as I sit to put my shoes on, showing him I'm teasing a little. "Or your illness started and you were experiencing fever induced hallucinations."

**John**

I tried to give him an annoyed look. "I'm not sick. What gave you that idea?"

**Sherlock**

Pointing at the table I leap up, fully dressed and ready to go as I heft my bag onto my shoulder, "You ate 30% less food than you normally would when presented with a breakfast that size. You didn't touch the eggs which are normally your favourite of breakfast foods. You seemed hot and flushed, as in a fever, before running to the bathroom where you engaged in a cool shower. You then came out and dropped back to sleep which is unusual as you normally stay awake once you're set for the day. 

**John**

"I.... hmmm....the bed was comfortable last night and I thought you were sleeping." Was all I could safely come up with. I get out of bed, recognizing the manic-ness of his mood. He would leave me behind if I didn't hurry up. I grabbed my shoes and began lacing them up.

**Sherlock**

I dance around the room a little, feeling the thrill of a hunt coming onto me, even if it was just a hunt for a perfect retirement cottage for John and his wif....my mood sinks a little at that. My footsteps falter and instead I stride to the door, putting my hand on the handle and barking, "Come John. There will be a rental car waiting for us downstairs." I pause, then flash him a cheeky smirk. "Try not to fall asleep in the passenger seat."

**John**

I roll my eyes and grab my coat and follow him out the door.

**Sherlock**

I race down the stairs, ignoring the lift. I feel a fizzle in my blood that comes from sleeping too much. A restless, nervous energy that drives me. I know if I don't have something to channel it into it will turn into depressing boredom. I hope that house shopping with John will be enough and I won't end up driving him insane over the two weeks. I startled the person on the front desk, demanding the keys for the rental car before racing for the doors with them gripped tight in my hand.

**John**

"Hey how come you get to drive?" I whine as we approach the rental car outside.

**Sherlock**

I smirk at him as I unlock the car and jump into the driver's seat, "Because you drive a car as if it's a tank on it's way to a medical emergency."

**John**

I huff and climb into the passenger seat. "Everyday IS like a medical emergency with you." I mumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is consecutive with this one.


	9. Cottages and Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is concurrent with the previous chapter. 
> 
> John and Sherlock go looking at cottages.

**Sherlock**

 

Smirking wider I settle, adjusting the seat all the way back to give my legs room before starting the car. I toss my laptop bag onto John's lap. "You can use that to take notes on. I've made up a spreadsheet that should cover all the relative points for what you want from a retirement cottage."

 

**John**

I catch the bag with an 'oof'. "What?" I say looking at him, incredulous. "I thought we were just going to check out the countryside. See if we liked it... not look at actual properties."

 

**Sherlock**

I flash him a wide grin as I pull the car out of the parking spot and set off. "It's never too early to think about these things. The housing market in this part of the country is in a bit of a slump at the moment and plenty of older people are selling off their property at lower than average prices." I drive along the narrow country rounds out of the town we were staying in, my tone precise and clipped. "Even if you don't see a property you like now you can have an idea when you do come to retire of what you'd look for."

 

**John**

"Um.. ok. You're making this sound like it's all about what I want. What about you? I actually suggested Sussex because I thought you'd like it."

 

**Sherlock**

I glance at him as I turn down a rather muddy lane, tall hedgerows on either side. Confusion flickers for a moment before I realize John must mean that I'll retire close by when he does. Maybe we should be looking for two cottages then? Within walking distance. I nod, "Good thinking John. I will duplicate my spreadsheet and enter in my own desires and needs."

 

**John**

I nod, looking out the window, thinking something about his 'desires and needs'. "So where are we headed first?"

 

**Sherlock**

I consult the mental map I hold in my head, feeling a little better now I'm sure I won't be cut out of John's life once he finds his empty headed wife and neat little cottage, "Not far. This cottage is called 'Ivy House' though I fear that's a too grand name for what may be a small building."

 

**John**

"Hmm... alright." I hadn't realized that he was going to take my comment about retiring to Sussex so literally. But I should have known. I watch the hedges disappear into an open pasture.

 

**Sherlock**

Ivy house is indeed a grand name for what is a tiny looking little cottage. The ivy part is correct though as it's covered in the stuff on one side. It sits behind a quaint little hedge which surrounds quite a neat garden. I pull the car up outside and leap out, looking around the open fields with a look of horror, "Where are all the other buildings?"

 

**John**

"It's the country, Sherlock. There are no other buildings." I say climbing out of the car.

 

**Sherlock**

I wrinkle my nose, turning slowly and scanning, "There's no other cottage in walking distance."

 

**John**

"Other cottage? Why would we need another cottage?" I ask, confused.

 

**Sherlock**

I huff, shaking my head and immediately clambering back into the car, restarting the engine, "Come John. Lets go and look at the next cottage!"

 

**John**

"What?!?" I jump back in the car. "Why? We didn't even have a proper look around."

 

**Sherlock**

Shaking my head I start to drive again, a little irritated, "Not suitable for you."

 

**John**

"Ok." I look out the window.

 

**Sherlock**

We drive in silence for a while. I'm quite annoyed that John would consider a cottage when it's clear there wasn't another close by for me. He's sending rather mixed signals. We turn down a larger driveway leading to a row of small cottages this time in the shape of a horseshoe. This looks more promising.

 

**John**

We climb out of the car together. "These are awfully close together... I was thinking an acreage. Can we have geese here?"

 

**Sherlock**

I frown slightly, climbing out too and heading for the last cottage in the row which has a for sale sign outside. "Maybe we could buy more land around it? There may not be enough room for my bees also. The neighbors may complain"

 

**John**

"Mmmm." I agree, nodding and looking around. "On to the next?"

 

**Sherlock**

Sighing I nod and slide back into the car. "This is harder than I believed it to be. Why don't people put the real facts into their adverts?"

 

**John**

"Because they are trying to sell a house. They just tell you what you want to hear to get you to look at their house." I say patting his thigh. "Anyway, it's alright if we don't find anything. We aren't planning on retiring next week right?" I grin at him.

 

**Sherlock**

I deflate a little with a sigh, then give him a rather shy little smile, starting the engine and backing the car down the road again, "When do you feel you may retire? I was considering buying the properties and renting them until we were ready."

 

**John**

"Well... I suppose it all depends on when you want us to stop taking cases. Well at least in London anyway..."

 

**Sherlock**

Frowning I drive faster, through the country lanes and past a rustic looking town, taking a turning with confidence, "I can imagine people would be murdered here. Maybe more so than London. I imagine boredom would drive them to violence."

 

**John**

I chuckle and shake my head. "Well what's next? How many did you write down?"

 

**Sherlock**

I roll my eyes, "Write? I never write things down!" before turning onto a gravel driveway, a neat little cottage with a thatched roof sitting before us. "This one seems...nice?"

 

**John**

"Wow yeah." I open my door and walk through the front lawn. "Roof will be expensive to maintain. But it looks like there is enough land for your bees."

 

**Sherlock**

I start to grow excited, nodding, "The village is close by so there will be other cottages within walking distance. I may even take up cycling." I stride up the pathway, admiring the neat little garden at the front and knock on the door sharply. There's no answer.

 

**John**

Why does he keep talking about a second cottage? I thought we were moving into the same house. Even if we never become involved romantically (my heart sinks at the thought) I thought we'd still at least be friends right? I follow him up to the door. "Why are you knocking? I thought all the houses were vacant."

 

**Sherlock**

I shake my head, knocking again loudly, "This one was meant to have someone here to meet us." I pause. I may have skipped over exactly who it was meeting us. "The homeowner's....something. Some relation." I frown, knocking harder. Still no answer. The cottage looks dark and unused.

 

**John**

I step over and peer through one of the front windows. "I don't see anyone. Maybe we should have a look around back?"

 

**Sherlock**

I ignore John, pulling out my set of lock picks instead and setting to work. I make short work of the lock but when I try the door it's bolted from the inside. "John. I need your tiny hands for something." The crack in the door is far too small for my own hands to slip through to undo the bolts from this side.

 

**John**

"Sherlock! This isn't for a case!" I hiss. "We can't just go breaking into houses. The police here don't know us...."

 

**Sherlock**

I ignore him, beckoning and trying to open the door as wide as it will go, "Just slip your tiny hands in and slide the bolts back."

 

**John**

"I don't have tiny hands." I huff crossing my arms.

 

**Sherlock**

I wriggle my own fingers at him with an answering scowl, "This is what normal hands look like. Now, stop being sulky and slip your hands into this crack."

 

**John**

"I'll show you what normal hands look like slipping into a crack." I grumble. I manage to get my fingers around the deadbolt and slid across, back into the door. "There. Make sure you wipe my finger prints off of it."

 

**Sherlock**

I give him a pleased grin, pushing the door open and trotting inside, glancing around the neat, rustic looking cottage, "Oh this is nice...very nice. Stop worrying. We're meant to be here, looking around."

 

**John**

I follow behind him and enter the foyer that leads into the sitting room. A fleeting phrase passed through my mind. "Well this could be nice. Very nice indeed." Sherlock's eyes dart to mine at the phrase and I smile at him.

 

**Sherlock**

I meet his eyes, my face breaking out into a wide, honest smile, followed by a deep chuckle. "I don't even need to tidy up this time." I start to stride off to where a curving staircase leads upwards into the roof of the cottage where the bedrooms are.

 

**John**

I wander into the kitchen. No appliances, we'd have to get new. I start randomly opening cupboards. All empty but spacious enough for food, dishes and Sherlock's equipment.

 

**Sherlock**

My feet are heavy on the stairs, racing up them to explore. The first door I open is a small box room bedroom. It's being used as a storage area at the moment. The air up here is thick with dust. The exposed beams show the reeds of the thatching and a slightly musty smell suggests it's long past needing to be replaced

 

**John**

I go to the back door in the back of the kitchen and shove it open. It opens into a small stoop and a small concrete slab porch. The acreage stretches out and into a patch of trees. I breathe in the country air. This really could be nice. I was barely nearing forty and I couldn't believe I was looking at retirement cottages in the county. When I left my appointment with Ella that day, I would've never thought that I would end up here. And (attempting) to court my very male flatmate.

 

**Sherlock**

I shut the bedroom door, frowning a little as I wave my hand in front of my face to try and clear the musty, stale dust from the roof. Each step I take along the short corridor release more into the air from the decaying thatch. I reach the next door and open it, peering into a rather antique looking bathroom. It's pale pink 70s fittings are out of place in such a lovely cottage. I mentally note that the wall between the bathroom and box room could be knocked out to make the type of bathroom that would make John moan in pleasure. A full, free standing bath he could spend hours in....yes. I will suggest that if he likes this place (I do hope he likes this place).

 

**John**

I reenter the kitchen and bolt the back door. I wander out of the kitchen into a small den/ office area. There was a small wall of built in book shelves. Slightly bigger and taller than the one we had back at the flat. Space for the books we already had with room to grow. This was becoming more real. Wouldn't it be nice to spend lazy days just lounging about. No where to be. No one to bound up the stairs begging for Sherlock's help. I smiled at the thought. Tea and books. Reading medical journals and non fiction books and then reading the interesting bits out loud to one another. My mind wanders to cuddling on the couch and soft kisses and books falling to the floor and....

 

**Sherlock**

I pause as I put my hand to the last door remaining upstairs. This must be the master bedroom. On the pictures I saw on the estate agent page it looks spacious, sunny, almost dream like. I give a small snuffle as the dust from the roof irritates my nose then pause. There's another smell there. A smell I know very, very well. The cusp of decay, not of vegetable matter but of human flesh.

 

**John**

 

I'm meandering back into the sitting room when I hear Sherlock call for me from upstairs. But it's his "case voice". Something's not right. I dash up the stairs.

 

**Sherlock**

I push open the door, striding in and wrinkling my nose. The room is indeed large with vast windows letting in the sun from outside, highlighting the thick dust flying as I stride across the room to the old fashioned brass bedstead and the dead woman laying tangled in the sheets there. She's middle aged, dressed in a nightgown. She's pale and in an unnatural pose, the bed sheets tangled around her.

 

**John**

I jog from bedroom to bedroom and finally find Sherlock at the far end of the house. In the room, a body of a middle age woman was on the bed, clearly dead for a few days. "God, Sherlock." I approach him next to the bed and he's already holding out a pair of latex gloves. I take them and snap them on as I move around the side of the bed. I inspect her, just looking at first without touching her. "Have you called anyone yet?" I asked brushing some hair away from her neck. "There’s no signs of strangulation. But with as blue as she is already I would have to say that The cause of death would have to be some sort of asphyxiation."

 

**Sherlock**

I shake my head, moving swiftly around the room, checking the windows before finally pulling out my phone and dialing the local police. Somehow I just happened to have the direct number to the local DI in my phone. I speak with him bluntly, dropping Lestrade's name into it as I go as well as my own. I do have an international reputation after all. Luckily the DI...someone by the name of DI Pickford, had heard of me. The groan he gives is superb and he promises to be there soon. I hang up with an air of satisfaction.

 

**John**

I continue to inspect the body of the young woman looking at her hands next. "I don't signs of much of a struggle, other than the blankets wrapped around her legs. Her hands are clean. Is someone on their way then?"

 

**Sherlock**

I hum, nodding and slipping away my phone, already pulling on gloves and bending down over the body too. I don't touch, just observe, my eyes flickering over John's confident hands. "Yes, some local bobby. She struggled...but all the doors and windows seemed locked?"

 

**John**

I nod, standing up straight again. "I didn't see anything out of the ordinary downstairs and the back door in the kitchen was bolted as well."

 

**Sherlock**

I nod and start to prod the woman's corpse, slightly disappointed, "Natural causes?"

 

**John**

"Hard to tell until you get inside her throat and lungs and actually see what it looks like from the inside. It could be a number of things . She could've choked or aspirated. There's no vomit or any foaming at the mouth but that doesn't necessarily rule it out."

 

**Sherlock**

I nod, leaning down and sniffing her mouth, wrinkling my nose a little, "No scent. We'll need to see the autopsy. I lean back a little in slight huffing, a pout threatening, then suddenly there's noise downstairs. I roll my eyes at the predictable shout of "Police!"

 

**John**

"We're up here!" I called back, before Sherlock could say it himself adding 'idiots' to the end of it.

 

**Sherlock**

I roll my eyes, smirking at John though. He really does know me so well. I step back from the body and gesture for John to do the same as the scene is suddenly swamped with police, a young man at the helm who introduces himself as DI Pickford. He's young...maybe a little too young to be in this position of power. It's obvious he's heavy handed with his authority and immediately begins to rub me up the wrong way.

 

**John**

I stand back trying to stay out of the way of all of the police and investigators.

 

**Sherlock**

The young DI seems intent on ignoring me. Even worse he's quite forceful at us leaving the scene, almost bodily ejecting us from the cottage. I scowl as the front door is shut in our faces before turning on my heels and flouncing away down the path, like a well-dressed, pouting thunder cloud.

 

**John**

"Well what do we do now?" I ask as we climb back into the rental car. I think for a second and then turn to him. "Hang on did you find this cottage on your own or did someone recommend it to you?"

 

**Sherlock**

I slouch back in the driver’s seat, all the hallmarks of an epic sulk about me. My voice is deep and muttered, "Found it on an estate agents site."

 

**John**

"Hmmm." I settle back in my seat.

 

**Sherlock**

I lean forwards to tap my fingers on the steering wheel, my eyes darkening as I spit my words at the cottage, "Is it too much to ask for a nice murder to liven things up? That cottage was perfect for you too."

 

**John**

"That doesn't necessarily mean that we can't come to own it later and wouldn't it be just like us to own a house where murder had occurred?" I say grinning at him. "I hear murders are terrible for escrow values and resale."

 

**Sherlock**

I blink at that, my dark mood lifting a little as I turn to face him, then my lips curve up finally in a slight smile, "As always John, you shine a light into the gloom."

 

**John**

I chuckle bashfully. "Lunch?"

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I finally start the car, glancing at the cottage before driving off, "Lunch....then more cottages? Or have you grown tired of them by now? I'm sure there’s plenty of others things we can do." I flounder a moment, "Like....the beach?"

 

**John**

I smile brightly. "Yeah.... or we could take lunch to the beach. I'm sure the hotel would be willing to pack up something to go."

 

**Sherlock**

My eyes begin to sparkle again, revving the engine to startle a couple of lounging officers by the end of the lane, before turning onto the main road again, driving quickly back to the hotel, "I've never been fond of the beach. I'll make an exception for you though."

 

**John**

I smile softly at him. "Thank you. I think you'll like it, though. It can be quite relaxing. And if you're lucky there might be some sea creatures to observe." I say reaching out to pat his thigh.

 

**Sherlock**

I glance down at his hand, then back to the road, murmuring, "I burn....quickly. I may just stay in the shade."

 

**John**

"Well maybe the hotel has some sunblock for sale and an umbrella we can borrow." I say letting my mind wander to the thought of massaging sunblock into Sherlock's chest and back.

 

**Sherlock**

I navigate until we're parking outside the hotel again, leaping out in a flurry of coat tails, wrinkling my nose, "I packed my own sun cream. The cheap stuff irritates my skin. I may as well rub acid onto my body"

 

**John**

"Oh good, then." We make our way up back up to the room and take turns changing in the bathroom. I sit on the bed waiting for Sherlock, which had been made back up by housekeeping while we were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues into the next.


	10. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John go to the Beach
> 
> This chapter is continuous with the last.

**Sherlock**

I hesitate a little in the bathroom. Twisting I try and look at myself in the mirror, awkward as I can't see past my waist. Do I look stupid in this? I feel stupid. It's not my usual style at all. Maybe John will laugh at me. I cringe at the thought, then sigh. It's too late now....I emerge from the bathroom at last, wearing quite a loose, long white linen shirt over some baggy beach shorts. My lower legs are bare and pale, my feet wriggling in sandals. I feel stupid.

 

**John**

Sherlock steps out of the bathroom, in his beach attire. Oh. It was different. I don't think I'd ever seen him wear ANY type of shorts before. His clothes matched his curls and made him look like a laid back beach bum. Not at all like his normal, proper stiff self. He wiggled his toes in his sandals and I grinned at him.

 

**Sherlock**

I steel myself, waiting for laughter. Waiting for John to break out into giggles and mock me. Mock my pale, weirdly skinny and long legs. Or my abnormally large feet with my toes longer than most people's fingers.

 

**John**

"You look... different. In causal clothes." I say putting my feet into my thong flip flops. I stand and shove my hands into the mesh fabric of my own, some-what tighter swim shorts. Mine were cut above the knee and not as long and baggy as Sherlock's. I was wearing an old sand colored vest from when I was in the Middle East.

 

**Sherlock**

I blink, the insults and laughter not coming. Instead John sounds almost.,...fond? A touch of confusion grips me. I shuffle my feet and then glance at him, swallowing past a sudden lump in my throat as my eyes sweep over his sturdy, muscular legs and the tight shorts.

 

**John**

"Well, should we go down to the restaurant to see if they can make us a quick lunch to go?" I say grabbing two towels out of the bathroom and throwing them over my shoulder.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I scuttle past him, a small bag held over my shoulder containing laptop, suncream and sunglasses. I can't stop for a moment to consider if this is a mistake. I'm not a beach going person, especially not when I'm already feeling restless and slightly on edge for some reason. As we stand in the kitchens and wait for our lunch to be packed my gaze drifts up and down John without my permission, my bruised chest throbbing slightly.

 

**John**

I feel Sherlock looking at me and wonder if he thinks I look different too. If he likes it. If he likes looking at me. I stand a little taller and flex the muscles of my chest a bit, then cross my bare arms across my chest. If he was going to look, then I'd give him a show. Especially after what he did to me this morning. I bring a hand up to my face and rest my chin on it, stretching the side of my neck towards him. One of my fingers finds it's way on to my lips and I bite on it a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

My breath catches a little as I watch John. My eyes follow his hands, his perfect, compact hands. I linger on his broad chest and then swipe to his neck. Strong, thick neck covered in sandy pink skin...then his lips. Oh how I like to watch his lips when he talks. When he commands. I swallow deeply, a flush creeping onto my cheekbones, highlighting them even further. I don't even hear the chef telling us our lunch is packed and ready to go, to have a good time and avoid the seagulls.

 

**John**

I step forward and grab our bagged up lunches. I thank the chef and turn around to see Sherlock once more stalled out and staring into space. I walk up to him and put a hand on his arm. "Hey, Ready to go?" I ask softly, giving his bicep a squeeze.

 

**Sherlock**

My eyes blink rapidly as I come back to reality, before fixing on John's lips. He's so close to me, leaning in to put his hand on my arm. I feel my face heat again and then swing around, stalking out of the kitchen, barking, "How does anyone work in a place like this? It's too hot."

 

**John**

I chuckle a little and walk quickly after him. My little show must've worked, judging how pink he had gone. I catch up to him at the car. I jump in, toss the towels into the back seat and hold our lunch on my lap.

 

**Sherlock**

I start the short drive to the beach, still flustered and flushing, muttering continuously to John as we go. Observations about the traffic, the people we pass, deductions about their day and life. Anything to get my mind off the way his lips move with laughter and that soft chuckle of his. I've chosen a quite private, deserted stretch of the beach to park at. It's away from the more commercial areas, rolling into high, grass speckled dunes instead of funfairs and shops. A few lone seagulls sail overhead as I park the car in a deserted little carpark that's being reclaimed by the sands.

 

**John**

I spot a picnic table just down the beach a bit as we get out of the car. "Come on, we can eat at that picnic table to we don't get sand in our food." I say grabbing the towels out of the back.

 

**Sherlock**

I trot along behind him, nodding and casting my eyes across the ocean, murmuring into the wind, "It's so big. I remember now why I often avoid coming to the ocean. It reminds me just how small and fragile we all actually are. Even the world's only consulting detective."

 

**John**

I slow to let him fall into step next to me as we trod through the sand. "The desert feels like that too. It goes on for miles and miles and miles. I felt that way coming back into London, too. Small, weak. Then I met you." I give him a small smile.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm caught off guard for a moment. It's rare John talks about his days before me. It's even rarer he talks about what happened when we met, the emotions and feelings surrounding our companionship. It makes me feel quite warm inside even though the wind carries a slight chill. We reach the picnic table and I start to pull food out of the bags, my voice subdued, "You could never be weak." I pause and smirk, a touch of teasing that only John would pick up on in my tone, "Small, yes. Always small. But never weak."

 

**John**

I huff. "It's not my fault you tower over me like a giant spindly scarecrow." I tease back.

 

**Sherlock**

My lips break into a full smirk, before I lift my eyes to the sky. "It's a bit cold but the sun is still strong. I should put on that sun cream or you'll be sleeping next to a lobster tonight. A grumpy lobster." I grab my bottle of sun cream, expensive and all natural.

 

**John**

I try not to stare as he applies sun screen to his chest, belly and arms. His long fingers moving over his skin and rubbing it in. I take a drink of my bottled iced tea.

 

**Sherlock**

I lift my legs, one by one, the loose shorts sliding up to reveal my knobbly knees (I detest them) and a hint of my slender thighs. Coating them with the suncream I actually begin to enjoy myself a little. "Would you like me to do you?"

 

**John**

My face turns bright red at his words and I effectively suck a piece of bread from my sandwich down my throat. I start coughing violently.

 

**Sherlock**

My eyes widen as I drop the suncream onto the table, my tone sharp, "John? John are you all right? John?" I leap up and vault over the table easily, starting to thump him hard on the back.

 

**John**

I raise my hands and manage to croak out "Fine". I grab my tea and take a drink. My face turns pink again at the scene I had just made.

 

**Sherlock**

I keep slapping his back for a few moments before it turns to gentle rubbing. I can't seem to stop it now I've started, can't break the contact. My chest throbs a little in sympathy for John's coughing fit and I shift, leaning over to grasp a bottle of water, offering it to him. "You shouldn't eat your food so fast. I've warned you before. You still eat like you'll be called into surgery at any moment, or the air strike alarms will ring."

 

**John**

I smile weakly at him, taking the water bottle. "Sorry. Force of habit." I wouldn't tell him the real reason I started choking. Not now when he was caring for me and not realizing it. Rubbing slow circles on my back. I'll just enjoy it for a moment.

 

**Sherlock**

I lean over him, grabbing the suncream from where it fell, lifting my hand off his back in order to squeeze out a generous amount before starting to smooth it over his arms and neck, "So. We're here on a beach. What exactly do we do now?"

 

**John**

"Well you spread out your towel on the sand and then get in the water for a bit. Then you come back and lay out on your towel. Or we could build a sand castle?" I explain as he rubs the suncream into shoulders and upper back. It wasn't sensual. Just... caring. Which was nice. It was nice to be cared for like this when I was the one that usually did the caring.

 

**Sherlock**

I glance at the ocean with slight mistrust, then nod slowly, "Sand castle. I believe I remember building one as a child." I pause and roll my eyes. "Mycroft stepped on it. He was too busy filling his face with ice cream to notice where he was wandering."

 

**John**

I chuckle. "I bet you were an engineering marvel! Moats and tunnels and spires! The right water to dry sand ratio perfected!" I look over my shoulder at him.

 

**Sherlock**

I can't help but chuckle, moving away now to grab the towels, shaking them out and laying them onto the sand, side by side. "Of course. There's tricks you can use to make everything perfect. I haven't yet found anything to make it Mycroft proof yet though."

 

**John**

"Did you want me to do your back?" I ask. "Don't want you to burn."

 

**Sherlock**

I hesitate, glancing up at the sky, then down at the towels, "I wasn't really planning to take my shirt off..."

 

**John**

"Oh. Ok. Whatever you are comfortable with." I say, stripping my own shirt off. I toss it down in the sand, kicking off my flip flops. I jog off towards the ocean. I wade into the waves. The water was cold, but not nearly as cold as my shower this morning. I walk deeper until the waves reach my waist. I turn back to look at Sherlock then. He's still standing in the exact spot I left him. I let myself fall back and dunk my head under the water. I stay shoulder deep, enjoying the chilly water and letting the waves push and pull me.

 

**Sherlock**

I watch John for a long moment, my jaw hanging open just a little. I'm used to wandering around the flat in just a sheet or tatty PJs and a dressing gown but John....he's usually covered from head to foot in his warm clothes, apart from the rare occasion he ventures out to the kitchen or the living room in his dressing gown straight from the shower. It's rare I get a chance to admire his broad shoulders, one scarred but both broad and strong. His back flexes and water runs down it from the waves. My legs give way and I flop onto the towel, landing heavily on my backside and sitting, still watching him play.

 

**John**

I watch as Sherlock almost falls onto the towel spread out on the sand. Maybe if I stayed in the water long enough, he would join me. I kick my legs up, balance myself and float on my back.

 

**Sherlock**

My mind drifts a little as I watch John floating. I fiddle with the hem of my shirt, glancing up at the sky and then around, pondering. Suddenly I stand and slide the shirt off, folding it neatly before making my way down to the water. I dip a toe in the ocean, uncaring at it's coolness and more bothered by it's unending fathoms stretching out around us.

 

**John**

I'm still floating on my back when I feel Sherlock nearby. I crack open one eye to see him wiggling his toes in the water. "Come on. The water feels good." I say looking up at him. He had taken his shirt off. I let my eyes wander over his chest, making a mental note to have a look at the bruise before bed tonight.

 

**Sherlock**

At John's words I finally gather my courage and wade into the water up to my knees, wrinkling my nose. "Now what do we do?" I'm a little uneasy, being unable to see what my feet are stepping on. The water begins to soak into the fabric of my loose shorts, dragging them down a little.

 

**John**

I sit up, almost sitting on the sand, the water up to my chin. "Now we splash!" I shout shooting out of the water and splashing him.

 

**Sherlock**

I gasp and topple backwards in surprise, landing with a massive splash among the waves, floundering a moment like an upturned turtle before righting myself and spluttering. "Unfair! You gave me no warning".

 

**John**

"That's the point!" I giggle. I swim backwards a bit, looking at him. His curls were wet and dripping, goosebumps were popping up across his chest.

 

**Sherlock**

Shivering a little I dip down into the waves again, trying to get used to the cooler water before lifting both hands to attempt to splash John with a feeble little move. My sodden fringe starts to hang downwards, brushing my eyelashes and even my cheeks, getting in my way.

 

**John**

Despite his attempts to splash, I move closer to him, reaching up and brushing away the hair hanging in his face. I let my hand linger on his face before dropping down in the water again.

 

**Sherlock**

Beaming at him I chuckle, something shy around my eyes as they crinkle, "I should really get a haircut soon. I'm beginning to resemble a poodle once more." Pausing I scrunch up my nose, "I would have preferred a bloodhound. Or something more...dignified. Although..." I launch into a detailed and energetic defense of the poodle as a noble and intelligent hound bred for hunting.

 

**John**

I chuckle and grin at him as he talks. When he pauses a bit, "I'm getting a little cold, are you? I'm thinking about a hot shower."

 

**Sherlock**

I splash around a little more, dipping my head under the waves one last time before suddenly an urge grips me, launching me towards John to try and wrap my arms around his waist under the water, trying to drag him under playfully.

 

**John**

He grabs me around the waist and I yelp as he drags me under. I grab his shoulders and when we find our bearings we resurface, chests heaving and giggling.

 

**Sherlock**

I keep hold of him, giggling like a child and beaming, my eyes dancing and my hair flopping into my eyes once more, "Lets go back to the hotel and get warm?"

 

**John**

My throat goes a little tight and my heart starts to pound at the feeling of being so close to him. But my smile doesn't fade. "Yeah." I say with a breathlessness that could be chalked up to all the giggling.

 

**Sherlock**

With a trace of reluctance I don't quite understand, I release him. Turning I start to wade out of the deeper water, a little awkwardly attempting to hold up my shorts which have decided to try and make a break for freedom, dragged down by the weight of the ocean. I huff as my feet touch dry land at last.

 

**John**

I follow Sherlock out of the water and back to our towels, admiring his lean back and following the drips of seawater running down his back to his swim shorts. His swim shorts were sopping wet and they hugged every inch of his ass and thighs. I wonder what the front side of his swim shorts looked like. We reach the towels and I shake the sand off of mine before drying myself off.

 

**Sherlock**

Bending down I grab my towel, quite unaware of how nicely that presents my backside to John. Straightening up again I hesitate. The towel is sandy and doesn't look that clean after being on the beach. I glance over to John, watching him dry himself and then following his lead as I tend to do in these unfamiliar situations. The towel is just as sandy as I believed and it leaves a thin layer of grit and salt on my skin, causing me to twist my face into a rather pouty, disapproving squint.

 

**John**

I finish drying and slip my shirt back on after shaking it out. I wrap my towel around my shoulders in an attempt to warm up. I look up at Sherlock still drying off and notice that he has sand on his neck and chest. I chuckle at him. "How did you get sand all the way up there?" I ask using a corner of my towel to brush the sand off of him.

 

**Sherlock**

Watching John out the corner of my eyes, I finish drying, then start a little as he comes over to brush at my chest. I mutter something indistinct and shrug, before diving to pick up my own shirt. My shorts are cooling in an unpleasant, damp way around my legs and rear and I regret wearing them now.

 

**John**

We collect our things and pick up our lunch trash and head back to the car. I spread my towel out on the passenger seat before climbing in and sitting down.

 

**Sherlock**

Glancing up I follow John's lead in this, never really having had the experience of driving back from the beach and a swim. I cover the driver's seat with my towel and slide in, wincing, "I have sand in places where nothing else has ever been."

 

**John**

"Nothing else?" I cock an eyebrow at him.

 

**Sherlock**

I shift again as I start the car, pulling my face together in distaste and, just for a moment, resembling my brother. "Nothing!" I reply as I start the drive back towards the hotel.

 

**John**

I bust out laughing. "I was just teasing you know. You looked like your brother just then." I pinch my face together making the most Mycroft-looking face I can. "Don't talk about sex. It's tedious." I say as posh as I can, clipping my consonants.

 

**Sherlock**

I look horrified as I park the car, my voice rising in pitch slightly, "I do NOT look like Mycroft! That's the one blessing I have in this world, that the family resemblance between my brother and I is faint." Pausing I go to get out the car, then hesitate, "Sex? We....we weren't speaking of sex, were we?"

 

**John**

"Um...I guess not directly." I look at the ground as we walk towards the front door of the hotel. "You were talking about secret places that sand could get into and I.... um.... nevermind."

 

**Sherlock**

Panic starts to rise in me. I can feel myself getting flustered. Usually with sex I can detach myself from it, when dealing with it as a motive for murder that is. When it is of a more personal nature, that is when I stutter and turn into a blushing maid. I cover it by waving my hands and striding through the lobby of the hotel towards the lifts, "Always with the most base of instincts John!"

 

**John**

I snort. "What's that supposed to mean?"

 

**Sherlock**

I attempt to hide how flustered I am as I stand in the lift waiting for John, "It always comes down to sex for you."

 

**John**

I step into the lift next to him. "Is that all you think of me? Some carnal beast that only cares about sex? I can love, too, Sherlock. And love doesn't always have to be about sex. But sometimes it's nice to show the person how much you love them with your body and..." I trail off turning a little pink not knowing how I got so worked up on this tangent. The lift doors open and I dart out ahead of Sherlock, towards the room.

 

**Sherlock**

I grow more and more flustered, not expecting John to rise to my taunts and not in a million years expecting his passionate answer. I'm left in the lift for a few moments before I stride out after him, calling, "John?" There's a clear note of helplessness in my voice. How did I manage to break social conventions this badly?

 

**John**

I use the key card to get the door open before Sherlock reaches me. I hear him call my name but I step inside and shut myself in the bathroom, turning the shower on the hottest setting. I strip off my salty, sandy clothes and step into the hot shower. What was the matter with me? Sherlock wasn't being anything other than his normal self. His dismissive, unfeeling self. I was having so many feelings. Feelings that I couldn't muster up the courage to open my mouth about. That was it. I was afraid. Afraid he would dismiss it all as "sentiment" and scoff. I couldn't accept that and just go on being. It wouldn't be enough. I brace my hands on the wall and let the hot water stream down my back.

 

**Sherlock**

I slip into the hotel room after John, closing the door and standing awkwardly. I move to the bathroom door and lean in, trying to listen while at the same time feeling guilty for doing so.

 

**John**

I wash slowly, letting the water warm me through. I would have to decide what to do. How to tell him. Not here, though. I would enjoy the little time we had here, and then when we get home to Baker St. I can tell him then. That way if I need to leave, I can. I dress in the bathroom, since my duffel was still in there from my morning shower. I steel myself and emerge from the bathroom.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm sitting by the bathroom door, my laptop open and on my knees, hunched up and tapping away. There's the tiniest of pauses in my typing as the door opens before I resume.

 

**John**

I look down to see Sherlock sitting on the floor next to the bathroom door. As hurt as I was feeling, I still can't help but smile at him. "What are you doing on the floor?"

 

**Sherlock**

I don't look up, don't stop typing. I hate it when John is angry at me, usually as I have no idea why. Like now. I thought he valued his passion and his loving nature, so why get angry when I point it out? We're both aware he enjoys sex...his parade of girlfriends suggests he isn't shy at all about his nature. It's best for me just to carry on as I always do, attempting to avoid making things worse. "I was just waiting for the shower John. Are you finished? I feel disgusting."

 

**John**

"Yes." He was being short with me. He was mad now too it seemed. Normally I would be satisfied by that. 'Good. Serves him right. We can be mad together.' But today. It just made it hurt more. I flopped on the bed and flipped on the Telly, finding Casino Royale playing.

 

**Sherlock**

I put the laptop down, slipping into the shower, my face carefully blank. Once I step into the water I sigh, leaning my forehead onto the tiles. How annoying was it to annoy the one person I could count on to help me navigate the unfamiliar social and emotional world by misreading emotional cues. A long standing ache begins in my chest. The fear of losing him. The fear he would see the real me at last like so many have done and go.

 

**John**

Sherlock's phone starts to vibrate where it was sitting on the small table where we had eaten breakfast. I ignore it and turn my attention back to Mads Mikkelsen and Daniel Craig staring each other down across the poker table.

 

**Sherlock**

I perk up as I hear my phone, grabbing a towel as I leap out of the shower, wrapping it around my waist and sprinting into the other room, leaving a wet trail before me.

 

**John**

Sherlock emerges from the bathroom, towel loosely clutched around his waist, hair still soapy, dripping water everywhere. "Sherlock, you’re getting water everywhere." I scold lazily.

 

**Sherlock**

I ignore him, grasping my phone and answering it with a short, "Yes?". I listen a few moments, my eyes narrowing and then my lips curving into an eager, determined grin, "Yes. That would be good. No. Tomorrow." My face sharpens, comes into focus almost. A bead of water runs down my spine as I turn towards the window. "We'll be there." before hanging up and giving a little leap of glee on the spot, "YES!"

 

**John**

I watch him answer the phone and turn towards the window. I follow a drip of water down his back as it disappears into the towel at his waist. Suddenly, I'm not feeling so sorry for myself anymore. Sherlock jumps. "What? What is it?" I ask.

 

**Sherlock**

I spin around, the towel flaring out around me before sprinting back towards the bathroom. "We need to sleep so tomorrow will come sooner John."

 

**John**

"What?" The door to the bathroom is slammed.

 

**Sherlock**

I yell through the door as I dry myself off quickly, throwing on my sleeping clothes, "That was the local pathologist here. He just took delivery of the dead body we found earlier and wanted us to come and examine it with him tomorrow."

 

**John**

"Hmm. Alright." I call back. A case would be a nice distraction. Sleeping would not be. But I was tired from the beach and the emotional stress I had created for myself.

 

**Sherlock**

Almost skipping, I fling myself out of the bathroom and dive towards the bed and it's covers, "He's a big fan of my blog and was excited to hear I was the one to find the body."

 

**John**

I snort. "You mean MY blog?"

 

**Sherlock**

I shuffle up under the covers, emerging from the top, all dark, damp curls dropping into my eyes, "It's a blog about me. Therefore, my blog. Now are you going to sleep or stay up watching that silly film?" I can't help my eyes as they drift to where Bond is striding along. The blonde man reminds me of my own dangerous, armed little soldier and I find myself wondering what John would look like in a full tux.

 

**John**

"Fine. OUR blog, then." I slip under the covers next to him. I look back at the screen. After a few moments, I ask. "Do you have a favorite James Bond?"

 

**Sherlock**

I hesitate. Has John noticed how much more attention I pay whenever Daniel Craig (oh no, I even remember his name!) is on screen? With the man's sandy hair, rugged face and attitude...I clear my throat and shrug, "There's more than one?"

 

**John**

"Yeah... Sean Connery, Pierce Brosnan... some others. I like Sean Connery, that's what I grew up with, watching with my Dad. But I like Daniel Craig's interpretation, too."

 

**Sherlock**

Narrowing my eyes slightly I peer at the screen, then nod, "I like this one."

 

**John**

I hum. "What time do we have to be at the pathologist’s office in the morning?" I ask snuggling down in the blankets.

 

**Sherlock**

I snuggle down too, a little restless though. I'm obviously eager for the morning’s trip, all my worries about John and the earlier upset forgotten as I twist over to face him, so close I can feel his breath on my face. "As early as we like. Though I doubt he meant before 4am."

 

**John**

"Mmm. Nine? We can get coffee first..." I reach out under the blankets to put a hand on his arm, where it was curled between us. I let my eyes drift closed.

 

**Sherlock**

I startle a little as he touches me, then relax. My restless body stills, as if John was channeling all my shooting, fleeting thoughts and movements away from me. Acting as a lightning rod for the perpetual storm inside me. I felt a calm descend, leaving my eyes to flutter close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter follows this one.


	11. Sunday: Barney and Breadstick Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pathologist's office and some Italian food...
> 
> This Chapter follows the previous one.

**John**

I slowly drift into consciousness, aware of soft breathing and a weight on my chest. The rest of my body slowly wakes up and I can feel that Sherlock is lying almost all the way on top of me. We are a sweaty, tangled mess of arms and legs. I open my eyes to see a mess of dark curls resting on my chest. I don't move, not wanting to wake him up.

 

**Sherlock**

I've never slept so well or so hard. My breathing comes easily as I drift in slumber. I'm drooling a little onto John's chest.

 

**John**

I move my head ever so slightly to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. The time reads 8:04 am. If I let him sleep through our appointment he would be stroppy all day. I lift an arm and start playing with his hair in an attempt to rouse him. "Sherlock. It's 8 o'clock." I let myself breathe in the scent of his shampoo, which I was stirring up with my fingers.

 

**Sherlock**

My hair is a riot of unruly and wild curls from going to bed with it damp. I lift my head very slowly, blinking and looking slightly confused to find myself draped over John like icing on a scone (which shouldn't exist but somehow does.). My mind very slowly comes back online as my tongue flicks out to wet my drool strained lips.

 

**John**

I look up at him as he sits up, confused. "Good Morning." I say smiling at him. I let my hand drop from his head to rest on his back.

 

**Sherlock**

My lips curve into a content little smile. I'm too sleepy and content to worry about the position we're in, stretching over John instead to loosen my muscles. "Phone down for breakfast. Just for yourself and something quick. We have places to be today."

 

**John**

Despite having not eaten dinner last night or much of my lunch or breakfast yesterday, I wasn't very hungry. All this close proximity and touching, the emotions it pulled out, was giving me butterflies in my stomach that never slept. "Umm..I think I'll just get some tea for the road from the lobby."

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I slip my legs off the bed, stretching again so my t shirt rides up across my back, mumbling, "Good idea. I'll go into the bathroom first to get changed." with that I vanish into the other room with my clothes for the day.

 

**John**

I stretch out under the covers, waiting for Sherlock to finish in the bathroom. All that cuddling was rather nice. With a case on, Sherlock probably wouldn't sleep until he solved it or he crashed. So I had to savor what I had gotten.

 

**Sherlock**

I stride out of the bathroom, putting the finishing touches to my hair as I go. I'm wearing my figure hugging black suit trousers and my purple shirt, buttons already straining over my chest, "All yours. Do hurry though. I don't wish to keep the dead body waiting especially as that annoying DI might realize we're there at any time."

 

**John**

The bathroom door opens and Sherlock comes into the room wearing that ridiculous purple shirt. I really have a feeling that it was that shirt that started all these problems. Sherlock said something but I didn't really hear what he said. He gestured a bit making the shirt pull even tighter across his chest. I clear my throat. "I'm just going to go change now." I retreat into the bathroom, leaving Sherlock with a bewildered look on his face...

 

**Sherlock**

Shaking my head at John's rather strange behaviour I cross to quickly snatch up my laptop and my bag, adding in John's notepad as I know he prefers to take written notes. With that done I shrug into my jacket and then my coat, wrapping my scarf around my neck even though the day is quite mild. Like a hyperactive teenager I hop from foot to foot as I wait for John to emerge.

 

**John**

When I come out of the bathroom, Sherlock is already in his Belstaff and scarf. I slip my shoes on quick, grab my coat and we are out the door.

 

**Sherlock**

As we arrive at the pathologist lab I greet the rather eager young man with a polite nod, already my mind whirling ahead to the body waiting for us though. I turn to John, "We should work together to gather evidence faster John. Trevor here will assist us."

 

The young man gives an eager smile, "It's...Barney. Actually."

 

**John**

I nod and follow Sherlock's lead.

 

**Sherlock**

Together we set about the dead body of the woman. Her paperwork names her as Rebecca Adams, 45. The autopsy reveals no physical injuries but all the signs of an acute asthma attack. I frown a little as I process the bloodwork, ignoring Barney's frequent, gushing praise of me.

 

**John**

I sit on a lab stool, resting my chin on my hand, watching Sherlock work. When my view wasn't being blocked by Barney. He'd beat me to every single word of praise I normally give. 'Wonderful!' 'Amazing!' He had said. Over at the lab table, Sherlock did something with his pipette and adjusted the microscope. "Brilliant! I NEVER would have thought of that!" Barney gushed. I made a nasty, mocking face. 'I never would of thought of that.' I thought in a voice that sounded like BARNEY the dinosaur. I was starting to see why Sherlock called people 'idiots'.

 

**Sherlock**

I hardly hear the pathologists praise, concentrating deeply with my microscope as I carefully prepare some slides. John's voice filters through though and I give a small, quirky snap of my lips to one side. It sounds like he's getting on with the other man. He always has such a way with people.

 

**John**

I sigh, impatient and bored with watching Sherlock work. I usually enjoy watching him work. Always so intent and mumbling to himself. It ruins the moment when someone else gets to see him this way. I narrow my eyes at Barney's back as he prances around behind Sherlock, leaning a little too close for my comfort. I clear my throat and Barney turns to look at me. I quickly try to school my expression. "He really is brilliant isn't he?" He beams. "Very." I say flatly. 'And mine.' A voice in my head says. "Do you think that he'll write about today in his blog?" He asks. "I write the blog." I say flat again. "What?" He asks with a chuckle. "I write the blog." I say a little more forcefully.

 

**Sherlock**

I let the conversation wash over me. Tony (Trevor? Gary?) was a background hum, easily ignored. John's voice however echoed around my mind palace, on the cusp of my attention. They soothed me and grounded me in a way no one else had before. They were my link to the outside world, even if I couldn't immediately repeat back what he was saying or identify themes. Something in his tone though pulled at me. The flatness. Unusual. I started to shift my attention a little more to John

 

**John**

"....which is why you barely passed your exams to get this job. However this isn't the job you wanted, you only chose it to be close to Law Enforcement. You wanted to work for the Yard, but you couldn't pass the physical. Possibly from a medical condition. Possibly from lack of physical fitness. I'd gather to say both, judging by your weight and appearance. That's also the reason for your obsession with OUR blog. You're living vicariously through us. I wager you have a police scanner app on your phone, too." I stop when I see Sherlock looking at me from over Barney's shoulder. Barney is blinking at me. I swallow.

 

**Sherlock**

I lift my head, gazing at John as I catch the last of his deductions. I blink and then my lips quirk into my very real, lopsided little smirk. I've no idea why John is deducing Barney and his failings but I'm overcome with a sense of pride that shines through my eyes, if not my face. Nodding I push back my stool and stand, "I think we're done here John. I've collected everything I need but we need to go back to the cottage."

 

**John**

I stand and nod. "Right." I say trying to regain my composure. I move closer to Sherlock as we walk towards the exit.

 

**Sherlock**

I sweep past Barney, mumbling, "You were very helpful Toby." before opening the doors and striding out, lifting my chin high for some reason and giving John a sly little sideways smirk, our own private little bubble intact once more around the pair of us.

 

**John**

I stay quiet all the way to the car. I can feel Sherlock looking at me again. I wondered what he was thinking about me dressing down that pathologist. I was starting to feel a little guilty.

 

**Sherlock**

As we climb in the car I give a small chuckle, "He also has a tendency to dress up like me some weekends and meet with someone who dresses like you. There's a picture of him in costume on his desk."

 

**John**

"What?!" I cough out. I start to giggle. "Are you serious?"

 

**Sherlock**

The sound of John's giggles makes my chest swell a little as I start the drive to the cottage, nodding, "I believe they call themselves cosplayers or some such. It's all rather disturbing."

 

**John**

"I know what cosplaying is but... we're real people."

 

**Sherlock**

Wrinkling my nose I take the lane leading to the cottage, "To them we are icons. As you so rightly observed, that man was trying to live his life through us. Or rather me."

 

**John**

"Hmm. Creepy.... So what are we going back to the cottage for?"

 

**Sherlock**

I draw up outside the quiet cottage. The police have long left, shutting the place up behind them and deciding nothing more needed to be done. I reply as I open the door and slide out, "Everything seems consistent with a natural death. Yet something bothers me still. I just need to take a look around."

 

**John**

I nod and follow him up to the door.

 

**Sherlock**

As before I swiftly pick the lock, no bolts this time to stop the door opening. Sweeping inside I glance around, "Good. It looks like the police didn't make too much of a mess. Look around down here John. I'll take upstairs."

 

**John**

"Ok...." I answer unsure of what I am even looking for.

 

**Sherlock**

Striding towards the stairs I call out, "Look for anything unusual....and anything inconsistent with a natural death."

 

**John**

I wander around a bit looking on shelves and opening coat closets.

 

**Sherlock**

There's noises from upstairs as I search the rooms. The house seems rather old fashioned in decor. The belongings all seem to fit with a much older woman and not the younger woman we found. There would be a couple of bags in the living room, unpacked but lived out of.

 

**John**

I wander into the living room, looking around and see a suit case and a duffel on the floor. I finger through it a bit. Then yell up to Sherlock. "I found her bags!"

 

**Sherlock**

I quickly descend, rubbing my hands. "Perfect. It's obvious the woman we found dead was not the usual inhabitant." My eyes sweep over the bags, "It seems she was packed for a long stay but also expected to leave at any time. She has quite a few changes of clothes but hasn't bothered to unpack them."

 

**John**

"So do you think she was squatting? Or house sitting, maybe?"

 

**Sherlock**

Going through her bags I frown, nodding, "House sitting maybe? She didn't look like a squatter." I stand again suddenly, sweeping off and up the stairs once more without another word.

 

**John**

I roll my eyes. What was he looking for? I sit on the steps leading upstairs. I could only help so much. I knew he would figure it out in his own or call when he needed. I suddenly realize how hungry I am. I look at my watch. It was almost 3pm. No wonder I was hungry...

 

**Sherlock**

After a short while I sweep back down, pausing as I see John waiting before my eyes warm, "I heard your stomach calling out in distress from upstairs John. It was making the house shake."

 

**John**

I chuckle rubbing my stomach. "You did not...." I say standing up.

 

**Sherlock**

As I stride past John I hesitate, then extend my arm to him, "May I escort you to dinner Doctor Watson?"

 

**John**

My breathe catches in my throat and then I let out a little sigh. "Yes." I take his arm and then smile up at him.

 

**Sherlock**

Together we walk out the house, making sure to lock it again as we leave. I hold John's arm all the way up the path to the car before reluctantly letting him go to climb in, "I researched places to eat. There's an Italian place on the sea front or we could go traditional with fish and chips if you wish?"

 

**John**

"Italian sounds good. Might be... nice." I almost said 'romantic' but stopped myself. "Am I dressed nice enough? I just threw on some clothes this morning."

 

**Sherlock**

I don't even look at him as I start to drive, "You are dressed to your usual standards John."

 

**John**

"I know. That's why I'm asking. You're wearing... your good shirt."

 

**Sherlock**

I steer the car towards the sea front, crinkling my brow slightly, "It's a shirt. All my shirts are good."

 

**John**

"Mmm. But that one’s especially good." Falls out of my mouth before I realize what I'm saying. I snap my mouth shut and look out the window.

 

**Sherlock**

My face freezes, staring out the windscreen as I drive along the main road towards the sea. What did John mean by that? Was there something wrong with my other shirts and I didn't realize? But that tone... clearing my throat I come back to life, trying to sweep away my slightly flustered response, "I have been told purple goes well with my colouring."

 

**John**

"It does." I say trying to keep my voice even, still looking out the window. "It makes your hair look darker too."

 

**Sherlock**

I can't help but preen slightly at that, pulling up outside a small Italian restaurant, quiet at this early hour. "Your jumpers make you look larger than you actually are."

 

**John**

I grin. I think he was trying to complement to me. I look at him this time. "Thank you, I think. Are you trying to say I'm fitter than I look?"

 

**Sherlock**

I beam at him. Only John would have known what I meant by my comment. I'm sure others would have taken offense, but not my John. Nodding, I offer my arm once more, "It is as if you are camouflaged."

 

**John**

'Just for you.' I think. I take his arm again and we walk into the restaurant.

 

**Sherlock**

We are seated straight away, the only customers at this slightly awkward time of the day between lunch and the evening rush. I flick my eyes over the menu before ordering a portion of gnocchi for myself.

 

**John**

I order ziti with meatballs and take a drink of my water. I watched Sherlock across the table. I'm not sure how things got so heated all of a sudden, but it would be the death of me. I hoped that Sherlock was feeling it too and understanding it.

 

**Sherlock**

My long fingers play with my own water glass as we wait, then I reach to slide a long breadstick out of the basket to one side. I curve my lips around the end and slide it in slightly before taking a bite. My eyes drift over to John thoughtfully.

 

**John**

I suddenly feel like I am going to pass out. He was watching me while he was suggestively eating a bread stick. No, not suggestively, sadistically. Oh he knew what he was doing, didn't he? I catch his eye not hiding the flush across my face. I squirm in my seat. 'Please see me. See what you do to me.'

 

**Sherlock**

I finish the breadstick with a few bites, before glancing up as our food is delivered. "John." My voice is like velvet across the table, "After we eat we can return to the hotel and get stuck in with this case. It is now clear to me that this death was murder, not natural causes. It only remains to discover the how and why."

 

**John**

I nod, poking at my food, suddenly not hungry again. I had to eat something though. I hadn't eaten very much in the last few days. And I had to set a better example for Sherlock. I grab a breadstick and dip in into the red sauce on my plate. "So do you at least have any ideas?"

 

**Sherlock**

Frowning I play with my own food, pushing it around from one side to the other. My transport is already beginning to be pushed aside, my brain whirling into action as it catches itself on the unfolding mystery. "If someone has severe asthma, acute enough to die from, what would you expect to see travelling with them?"

 

**John**

"An inhaler." I kicked myself, why didn't I think of that before. Because my mind had been somewhere else, I knew what else I had been thinking about.

 

**Sherlock**

I chuckle, then lean over to stab at John's food, eating a bite off his plate, "There was a small, standard one in her luggage. Just a low dosage one. Such as someone with a childhood history of asthma may carry in case. It was left downstairs though, packed away and unused."

 

**John**

"Hmm. Do you think the dust in the house could have done it or the roof? That thatched roof was pretty moldy smelling."

 

**Sherlock**

I ponder for a moment, stealing a few more bites from John's plate, "Could dust trigger an attack that massive it's deadly? We may have to investigate" My eyes gleam with the thrill of the game, gazing over the table at John with my quirky grin in place.

 

**John**

There it is. The look that's better than watching him suggestively eat a bread stick or lick honey off of his fingers. The look that pulled me in and made take the room upstairs without even thinking about it. The look that made me... has made me... want him. But it wasn’t just about wanting his body and burning off the adrenaline from a case. No, we were looking at retirement cottages. Planning for the future. And I wanted it more than anything. I'd have to tell him. I nodded internally. I'd let him have his case. And then I'd finally tell him. Tell him that I was in love with him.

 

**Sherlock**

I watch John by the light of the late afternoon sunshine coming through the tall windows onto our table. Often his hair seems a little dull, it's colour unremarkable and even drab. Now it sparkles like spun gold and silver. I know he worries a little at the speed by which the grey strands outnumber the blonde and brown but he shouldn't. He'll be even more handsome, his hair and face telling a story which I can read over and over, each time changing a little as another wrinkle or laugh line deepens or forms. I just hope he'll suffer me long enough to watch the changes.

 

**John**

I stab a piece of meatball and pop it into my mouth. "How's your gnocchi?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

 

**Sherlock**

I manage to look slightly sheepish at that, well aware that I haven’t actually eaten anything off my own plate. I've been too busy picking away at John's. I scoop up a gnocchi and taste it, "It's very...food."

 

**John**

I chuckle. "You polished off that bread stick rather quickly." I commented, trying to hold back a smile.

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I scoop up more off my own plate before pushing it away. I've eaten around an eighth which is more than I usually have when I'm on a case. Not including that which I snatched from John's plate of course. "It keeps my transport operational."

 

**John**

"Mmm." I roll my eyes as he pushes his plate away. "You know, there are starving children in Africa that have no food. They'd be happy to eat every last bite of all the food you waste over the course of a day."

 

**Sherlock**

I quirk an eyebrow, nodding, "It doesn't usually go to waste. Usually you finish off anything I don't."

 

**John**

I steal a bite from his plate. "True." I smile and the waitress approaches. She smiles at us. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asks. "I think we are ready for the bill, yeah." I reply. She starts to turn away but then turns back. "A couple of the girls and I were talking and... well we'd like to say how lovely you two are. So brave and you just look so good together. The way you look at one another... it's just so wonderful that you've found each other." My face flushes and I turn to gage Sherlock's reaction. But he seems to be waiting for a response from me. I'm usually the corrector here. The one to say 'oh we aren't together.' I turn back to her and say "Thank you."

 

**Sherlock**

I sit frozen. I have no idea whatsoever how to react to this. I've never denied it when people assume we're a couple, or that John is mine. I've always left it to him as he takes such a ...passion doing so. To correct people. I have a suspicion it's less about his sexuality and more about control. John craves control in his life. Control over life and death, the doctor and the soldier. Be strong in body and strong in knowledge and nothing will be able to overpower you. By denying that he is my date (that he is my friend even, once) he takes back that control, fearing maybe I've stolen something from him. Without meaning too I've retreated a little into my mind, thrown a little into disarray.

 

**John**

The waitress nods, with a smile and leaves to get our check. I turn to look at Sherlock who had now gone a little pale and appeared to be stalled out. I reach across the table and put my hand on his, squeezing. "Hey, Sherlock. Are you alright?"

 

**Sherlock**

The touch of his hand grounds me. It always has. Maybe that's why I, who have always hated touch from others, fell so easily to casual touches from and with John. Steering each other, helping him on with his coat, even the hand holding. It grounds me to this world, brings me out of my mind. "I should have paid the bill." I manage to snap.

 

**John**

"You always pay. I got it this time. And it doesn't matter anyway. It all goes to the same place in the end."

 

**Sherlock**

"I suppose you're right." I chuckle at that, curling my fingers around John's, "If we didn't have that joint account I'd never bother to bill any of our clients."

 

**John**

"No, you wouldn't. And Mrs. Hudson would toss us out. Then we'd be solving crimes on the street, with nothing to show for it."

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I stand, keeping hold of his hand though, "I wouldn't have been able to offer a flat share. You would have found someone else in no time and be living in some neat, beige painted modern flat with a dishwasher and no skulls or bullet holes. Boring."

 

**John**

"Very boring." I grin at him. "Back to the hotel?" I ask.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I tug him towards the door, stealing a breadstick from the basket on another table as we go and sliding it between my lips, squeezing his hand as we step out onto the deserted high street. The air is crisp with salt and the cries of the overheard gulls.

 

**John**

I return the squeeze, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand.

 

**Sherlock**

I wave the half eaten breadstick around to punctuate my words, "We'll solve this crime in no time and be able to relax once more. No Sussex murderer will get the best of us." The gulls cries grow louder before suddenly around five massive herring gulls swoop out of the sky, dive bombing them both with sharp beaks and claws.

 

**John**

I duck. "Oi! Throw the bread stick!" I yell.

 

**Sherlock**

I hesitate, unwilling to let any bird get the better of me. Trying to fend them off I use the bread stick itself as a sword, wincing as a sharp beak rakes across my knuckles. "Run! It's the geese all over again!" Sweeping the hem of my coat up I attempt to fling it over my head, pulling John in close with my other arm and attempting to cover his head too, thankful I decided on such a dramatic cut to my clothes.

 

**John**

Sherlock pulls me in close under his coat and we run towards the car. When we get there, I'm laughing so hard that I can't breathe.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm laughing too, loudly and without my usual restraint, holding the coat above us and stubbornly holding onto the bread stick even though it's earning my hand a few more cuts. I fling open the passenger side and trying to give John a push in, my hand landing on his backside where he's bent over in my coat, "Quick John! I will distract them."

 

**John**

"Just throw the bloody bread stick and get in here!" I say grabbing his wrist and trying to tug him into the car after me.

 

**Sherlock**

I cry out in surprise, losing my grip on my prize and watching it be snatched out of my hand by the largest of the gulls who flies off with it, the others chasing him instead of us at last. I toppled back into the car to land on John's lap, my legs flying upwards and wriggling.

 

**John**

I giggle and hum, with lap full of Sherlock. "How do we keep getting into these situations?" I lean my head on his shoulder. "I think maybe you should leave birds alone. Don't think that's your 'area'." I grin.

 

**Sherlock**

Twisting my head a little I smirk at him, my tone casual and almost disinterested, "Birds? No...not my area." Then I burst out into peals of chuckling laughter.

 

**John**

I laugh hard with him, realizing the double meaning of what I had said, wrapping my arms around his waist as we laugh. I rest my head on his shoulder as we catch our breath.

 

**Sherlock**

Finally I chuckle into rather breathy gulps, peering out the still open door and then back at John, "I'm glad the criminals of London aren't as vicious as those birds. We wouldn't stand a chance."

 

**John**

"Not likely. But it seems we would be able to distract them with food..."

 

**Sherlock**

I suddenly realize our faces are very close, beaming at him so my chins multiply, something Mycroft always mocked me for growing up, "I would equate these gulls more to the Met then. I'm sure many a criminal has got away just by throwing donuts behind them and escaping while Lestrade and his people fight over them."

 

**John**

I chuckle. A little nervous with how close we were. "Did you get scratched up? On your hands at all?" I ask softly.

 

**Sherlock**

Frowning I suddenly become aware of the sting in my right hand. Lifting it I display the deep cuts laid out across my pale skin like a bloody map which has started to drip its way onto the floor.

 

**John**

"Oh Christ, Sherlock let's get back to the hotel, so I can get you fixed up. Buck up, I'm driving."

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking I do as he commands, standing and allowing him out of the car before sliding back in like a boneless slinky, folding myself into the much smaller space than I usually occupy. My lips quirk as I watch John adjusting the driver's seat, his feet utterly unable to even reach the pedals from my setting.

 

**John**

I see him smirking at me as I adjust the seat. "Shut up." I say with a smile. "We don't all have miles of legs and arms."

 

**Sherlock**

I attempt to tuck my knees up around my ears, rolling my eyes, "I don't see you complaining about my legs when I need to reach the top shelf of the cupboards for you."

 

**John**

"No, then their useful. Seems they would be in the way otherwise." I say pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I settle in the passenger seat as best I can, despite it being set for the comfort of hobbits. I snatch some tissues from the glove box and attempt to wrap them as best I can around my bleeding hand. It seems like I'll have to add in a car cleaning bill to my brother's credit card.

 

**John**

I get us back to the hotel and into the room, quickly and in one piece. I point to the bed. "Sit." I tell Sherlock and I go into the bathroom to wash my hands and grab the first aid kit out of my duffel. I ALWAYS carried one, because we always needed it. It was considerably smaller than the kit I kept stocked at the flat, but it had the necessities.

 

**Sherlock**

I flop down onto the bed, holding my injured hand and ignoring the pain from it. My mind starts wandering back to the case as I wait. Dust...yes...mold and mustiness...enough to trigger a fatal asthma attack....whole new avenues open to me, my eyes closing as I concentrate on them and not my throbbing hand.

 

**John**

I come out of the bathroom and sit on the bed across from Sherlock and take his injured hand. He had it all wrapped up in tissues from the glove box. I peel the tissues away, but it leaves bits of tissue stuck in the cuts. "I can’t work with this. You'll have to rinse in the sink." I grab the wrist of his uninjured hand and lead him towards the bathroom.

 

**Sherlock**

I follow him, as I always do when I'm in pain and my brain is whirling, clicking away, like a swirling messy cyclone in my head. The sensory information is always too much, too overwhelming so I let it. I let John handle it. My transport demands are met by him, food, sleep, pain, while I handle my chaotic thoughts, herding them into order.

 

**John**

I turn the water on, test the temperature and shove his hand under. I use my fingers to gently brush the chunks of toilet paper out of the scratches. I grab a white hand towel off of the top of the toilet and pat his hand dry, leaving spots of blood on the towel. I lead him back to the bed.

 

**Sherlock**

Trotting along behind John I bring myself back slightly to the real world, wincing. The gulls had torn my skin quite deeply, especially across my knuckles and back of my hand. I flop down onto the bed once more, murmuring, "I'm staying up tonight. Research. I'm going to call that pathologist also....Timothy."

 

**John**

I hum and nod. "Let me just get you fixed up." I clean his cuts and then bandage his hand up. I pat his thigh. "There good as new."

 

**Sherlock**

Raising my hand I examine it, then give him a firm nod, gazing into his eyes, "Sleep? I'll be sitting at the table researching. I'll wake you if anything comes up urgently."

 

**John**

"You're making me out to be an old man...putting me to bed so early every night."

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I stand, crossing to the table and pulling my laptop out of its bag, placing it carefully before sitting, "You could stay up a while. Watch some more of those horrible action movies you enjoy?"

 

**John**

"Mmm. Probably will." I say. I disappear into the bathroom to change into my pajamas.

 

**Sherlock**

I open my laptop, reaching for my mobile as I do and starting to weave my web of investigation. The game was on and I was focusing already.

 

**John**

I change into a pair of pajama pants but no shirt and go back into the room, flopping onto the bed with the remote. I lean back against the head board and start flipping through the channels.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm quiet at the table, just my tapping fingers reminding John I'm there. I'm settled for the night between my mobile and my keyboard. I still have a sense of grounding though, of John being nearby...even if he is engaged in some truly dreadful TV watching.

 

**John**

I find a Top Gear marathon and watch that for a bit before I start to nod off. I move under the covers and try to relax, but I'm restless. The bed is cold and feels empty. I roll over again trying to get comfortable. I look over at Sherlock typing on his laptop. "Are you sure you won't come to bed? I... mean.. your sure won't sleep tonight?" I ask trying not to sound to disappointed.

 

**Sherlock**

I blink, coming out of my trance a little. I hesitate. I'm well aware I won't be able to sleep, no matter how much I wish to curl up next to John and.....oh! With a little grin I pick up my laptop, lifting it and carrying it over to the bed. Sitting on the side I swing my legs up and get comfortable sitting against the headboard next to him, my laptop over my lap. "Better?"

 

**John**

"Mmm." I snuggle a bit closer to his hip and close my eyes. I'm lulled to sleep by his warmth next to me and the steady tapping of his typing.

 

**Sherlock**

I do indeed stay there all night, tapping away and reading quietly. My gaze often strays down to check on John, curled up next to me, snoring lightly. We stay like that till the next morning when I finally put my laptop to one side and slip out of bed, attempting not to disturb him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter continues after this one.


	12. Monday: interviews and poisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday: Sherlock and John interview a few people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is concurrent with the last.

John  
I start awake, the bed cold and empty. I wake up enough to hear the shower running. Comforted by the fact that Sherlock is not that far away, I scoot over to his side of the bed and relax into the scent that he had left behind.

Sherlock  
Wrapping myself up in towels I poke my head out the bathroom door, checking if John is awake or not yet. I frown as I see the bed lump hash shifted over to the other side, unable to tell if he's dropped back off. I call out loudly, "John?"

John  
I sit up quickly. "What?! What's wrong?"

Sherlock  
Chuckling I swan across the room, only dressed in a towel draped across my torso like a toga, "We're going to interview people today. And drop in on Terrance to collect some test results I wanted run."

John  
I watch as Sherlock prances across the room in a towel and suddenly I am very awake. "Um... ok. What time is it?"

Sherlock  
I don't even need to look at a clock to answer, "8am. I've left you some dry towels, don't worry." Grabbing the room's phone I order some coffee and toast to be brought up to our room.

John  
"Ok." I climb out of bed and move towards the bathroom. I stop short. "Oh, um.. how's your hand this morning? Do I need to rewrap it?"

Sherlock  
I glance down, frowning as I flex my fingers and then nod, "Yes. I washed it again and it's starting to ooze a little."

John  
I grab the first aid kit off of the table. I move to stand in front of Sherlock where he sits on the edge of the bed in his towel. He holds his hand out for me as I rebandaged it. "You should've woken me up. I could have helped you. You've ripped some off the scabbing off." I scold gently.

Sherlock  
Wincing slightly I allow John to fuss over me, shrugging one rounded shoulder under my towel toga, "I was typing a lot over the night. I had to keep my hands moving and that loosened any scabs that formed."

John  
I clicked my tongue. "Well then you'll have to rest this hand today. No more typing."

Sherlock  
Frowning I roll my eyes, then nod, "You'll take notes of our interviews and findings?"

John  
"Do I need to? You'll remember everything anyway."

Sherlock  
Chuckling I leap to my feet, padding over towards the wardrobe where my suits hang ready, "That's the way we always do things John. I ask the questions and annoy the clients and witnesses, you make notes and smooth things over."

John  
I smile over at him, packing up the first aid kit. "As always." I say. I disappear into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Sherlock  
I drop the towel as soon as I hear the bathroom door close, smiling to myself. I'm at peace, if such a thing exists. The calm at the center of the case, the sense of anticipation before haring off. A sense of having leads in my hands and the need to follow them. Nude, I reach to take out my shirt and trousers for the day, picking the deep forest green one.

John  
I shower quickly, having a shave in the shower as well, since it had been a few days. I dress in the bathroom and when I emerge, there is coffee and toast waiting for me on the table.

Sherlock  
I'm sitting dressed in my black trousers and dark green shirt, playing with my mobile with a hint of impatience.

John  
"Sorry, I wanted to shave. Where are we going first?" I ask taking a bite of toast.

Sherlock  
I leap up, sweeping up my bag and racing for the door, "A little village roughly 90 mins drive away. There's someone there we need to speak too."

John  
"Um...alright." I take a quick swallow of coffee, grab my coat and follow after him.

Sherlock  
Leaping into the driver's side of the car I give a rather undignified squark as my knees are forcing upwards and arms touch the windshield. My miles of arms and legs tangle up as I fail to put the seat back to the correct position.

John  
I snort as Sherlock tries to squeeze into the driver’s seat that was set for my shorter frame. "Do you want me to drive?" I ask.

Sherlock  
Snapping my reply, I attempt to reach for the lever to move the seat back, finding myself rather trapped though and unable to move my arms from on top of the dashboard, "No! Just reach under and grab the lever."

John  
I raise an eyebrow and lean over him reaching between his legs and under the seat. I find the lever and pull it up. "Push back." I say. He pushes back and that causes the seat to slam all the way back. I lose my support with my other arm and fall face first into his lap.

Sherlock  
The first feeling is of relief as my legs can finally stretch out, my arms dropping to the side. Then my seat jerks and slams, making me grunt in a little shock. Then an unexpected sensation, of something heavy landing on a very delicate part of me. I look down and my eyes widen, my brain sending up warning flares and fireworks.

John  
All of the air leaves my lungs, like I had been punched in the stomach. But I hadn't been. I let go of the lever and set my hand on the seat between his legs and push myself up. I look up at Sherlock, his eyes wide. "I... uh... sorry." I stutter. I sit back in my seat.

Sherlock  
Frozen, I vaguely hear his stammered apology, it not really registering though among the explosions that are happening in my brain. My breath comes quickly and I feel the bruises on my chest once more, bringing me back to reality with a low grunt, "Hmmm?"

John  
"I said 'Sorry'." I say squirming a bit. I cross my arms over my chest.

Sherlock  
Clearing my throat I bend to fully adjust the seat, sliding it smoothly now. I try to ignore the slight pinking of my cheekbones and the uncomfortable sensation in my lap, "Clumsy John."

John  
I blush at his teasing. "Just drive would you." I say smiling at him through my embarrassment.

Sherlock  
I return his smile with a smirk of my own, starting the car and backing out of the parking spot, "If you wished to drive so badly you should have just said instead of trying to cripple me with your infamous Watson forehead."

John  
I snort, thinking that it's not my forehead he needed to worry about.

Sherlock  
Our drive is quite a long one, over an hour, moving out of the seaside areas and into the rolling hills and fields. I keep glancing to John with a small smile as we exchange tales and stories. As we pass through a busy town I nod to one side, "There may be cottages here we could view. Another time."

John  
I nod. "Yes, it looks nice." I smile at him softly, my eyes lighting up.

Sherlock  
I breathe out a small sigh of relief at the light in John's eyes. I'm well aware that this may not be his idea of a relaxing holiday and am determined to make it up to him.. somehow. My determination to find those two perfect cottages strengthens. "Maybe not the seaside after all? I fear with the geese and gulls I may not survive."

John  
I chuckle. "So who are we going to talk to?"

Sherlock  
I turn off the motorway, heading down a B road instead, "Stanley Wiles. Older brother of the late Rebecca Adams, our corpse in the cottage."

John  
"Ok. What information are you expecting to get from him?"

Sherlock  
I frown slightly, considering how best to communicate my research. Before John it was something I rarely had to consider. I researched, interviewed suspects and witnesses, collected evidence before packaging it all up and presenting it. I never had to communicate the individual steps. Now it was different and there was often advantages to keep John informed...if I could remember to do so. "The cottage was owned by a Margret Wiles, their aunt. She died three months ago and left it to Rebecca in her will."

John  
"Hmmm. Well hopefully this will shed some light on your theory."

Sherlock  
Nodding, I pull up outside a row of neat but small houses, tossing my bag towards John which contains my laptop and a notepad and pen, "The first light being why did the cottage go to the youngest and not the oldest."

John  
I clamber out, carrying his bag and follow him up to the door.

Sherlock  
The man who answers the door is rather friendly seeming, leading us into his small, neat living room and seating us, offering tea. Stanley Wiles is a widower in his late 40s, childless. I glance at John and nod for him to take notes as I engage the man in conversation.

John  
I take the note book and a pen out of the bag, knowing full well that he won't read any of my notes. He's just trying to make me feel useful. He knows, though, that I'd follow him anywhere, useful or not.

Sherlock  
Stanley sits down in an armchair. He's quite tall and well built, a little flabby in his older years. He answers all my questions rather bluntly with a slight scowl, "No. I didn't get on with my sister that well. We had a bit of a family falling out a few years back." The man glances at John taking notes, "Look, what is this all about? I was told yesterday she died from an asthma attack."

John  
"We are sorry for your loss. Just tying up a few loose ends is all." I cut in. I give him a thin, sympathetic smile.

Sherlock  
Stanley seems a little mollified by that as I stand, moving to stand by the large patio windows that overlook a well-tended garden, "Why did she inherit the cottage from your aunt, Mr. Wiles? Why not you as the eldest?"

The man starts to get a little tense again, snapping, "I don't see it any of your business. But I've nothing to hide. Like I said there was a family falling out and I was on the wrong side of things." The man glances at John sharply, "Who even are you two? With the police?"

John  
"Consultants." I answer for Sherlock. "With the Pathologist's office." I said, thinking that Barney would claim us before the local Yard would.

Sherlock  
I wave a hand as I keep looking out over the garden, "You sound a little bitter about things..."

Stanley huffs and leans back in his chair, "It was a long time ago. My aunt didn't approve of the woman I married. My sister sided with her. Now, if you're done, can you please leave?"

I swoosh around from the window, giving one of my very fake, large smiles, "You have a lovely garden."

The man looks a little confused at the change of subject before gruffly trying to show us to the door, "I love gardening. I married a gardener and together we created beauty."

John  
"Well, thank you for your time. And again apologies for your loss." I say stepping out the door ahead of Sherlock.

Sherlock  
I frown, hesitating and obviously wanting to ask more questions but the man is starting to look angry, snapping, "You shouldn't come around here asking questions when Rebecca hasn't even grown cold yet!"

John  
Sherlock is shoved, unceremoniously out the door and into me. I manage to catch him about the elbows, keeping us from going over. The front door slammed behind him. I let him go. "Well, he was a bit touchy."

Sherlock  
I huff, a little agitated at my undignified exit, keeping my arm in John's hands though as I fluff out like an offended cat, spitting, "I hope the parasites which are currently eating his roses move onto the rest of his flowers."

John  
I smirk. "Did you at least get the information you wanted?" I asked. Even though the man hadn't directly answered his questions, I knew that Sherlock would've made his own deductions based on what he did say or how he said it or possibly by the way he buckled his belt.

Sherlock  
I grab John's arm now, turning and steering him back down the path towards the car, "This case is almost too easy. The hardest part will be convincing the idiots there was actually a murder."

John  
"Well, where to next?" I ask as we climb into the car.

Sherlock  
I ignore him for the moment, putting my fingers to my lips as I sit and slip away into my mind palace, hurrying down the halls towards the flourishing garden in the middle.

John  
"Whatever we do, can we stop at a petrol station? I need the loo and a snack... some cheap coffee, too..." I look over at him and he's gone into his mind palace. Solving the case on the spot, most likely. I sit back in my seat, pull out my phone and start to play Candy Crush.

Sherlock  
After what seems to me, a short time later, I rouse myself, opening my eyes and huffing, "It's too easy, as I was saying John."

John  
"Right, solved it then have you? I managed to get through to level 203!" I said showing him my screen. "Leveled up 10 times while you were out."

Sherlock  
I peer at the screen, scrunching my face up as I do, "This looks like a game Mycroft would play. Why are there sweets everywhere?"

John  
"It's Candy Crush, Sherlock. Anyway... are we going? Stop at a petrol station would you? I need the loo and some cheap coffee."

Sherlock  
I pull back, my nose still all wrinkled and puzzled, "Why are you crushing candy?"

John  
"It's just a game. Can we go please? I really need the loo."

Sherlock  
Smirking a little I start the car and drive off, "I don't know why you waste your time with such infantile games John. You'd do much better to practice your typing. I'm sure there's some children’s games out there that would be suited to your current skill level."

John  
"What like Plants Vs. Zombies? I know you play it, I've seen the app on your phone."

Sherlock  
I pause for a moment, a slight colour to my cheeks before snapping, "It was for a case!"

John  
I cross my arms over my chest and smirk. "Right."

Sherlock  
Glancing at John then back to the road I lift my chin a little, "These games are all tedious. They require no real skill and are just time sinks for those who have nothing better to do."

John  
"I couldn't agree more." I grin at him. "Doesn't make them any less entertaining, though."

Sherlock  
Rolling my eyes I find a petrol station to pull into, gesturing around, "Be quick or I'll leave you here and you can play the nice game of 'walking back to the hotel alone'."

John  
I shove his shoulder playfully. "You'd be back for me eventually. You'd miss me too much and all of my flattering adjectives." I grin at him. "Do you want anything?"

Sherlock  
Chuckling I shake my head, then make fluttering motions with my hands, "I suppose you'll buy all manner of disgusting treats in the shop. I'll fill up on petrol meanwhile. Fuel for our transport."

John  
I go inside the petrol station and gather the snacks. I head back to the car and up to Sherlock, balancing precariously two coffees, two bottles of water, a pastry bag of donuts and a bag of salt and vinegar crisps. And a beef stick.

Sherlock  
I watch John from the comfort of the driver's seat, peeking over the edge of my phone as my fingers fly over the screen. I lift a brow at the amount of food and drinks he has while sending out a long leg to push open the passenger side, "I didn't know we were expecting guests? Or were you planning a dinner party?"

John  
"Road snacks!" I say, enthusiastically. I hand him his coffee and put the rest of my purchases on the floor boards by my feet.

Sherlock  
Leaning back I slurp my coffee, ignoring the heat almost burning my tongue and glancing down at the mountain of snacks, "You'll gain weight over the next two weeks."

John  
"I didn't eat much this weekend." I mumble. "Didn't have much of an appetite."

Sherlock  
Raising a brow I lowering my phone slightly from my face, "Why? I tried to be considerate to your needs."

John  
"No, you always are. It wasn't that. I guess... I...um... I've been a little distracted, is all." I stammer. The butterflies threatening my stomach returned and suddenly all the snacks were no longer interesting. I took a sip of my hot coffee to attempt to drown them.

Sherlock  
I blink, "I'm...always considerate to your needs? I think you're mistaken there John. Or still suffering from an illness." Smirking and slurping my own coffee I chuckle, "In fact most of our arguments boil down to you pointing out that I never consider your needs. You inspire me to try harder."

John  
"Ok. Maybe not always, but you frequently are. Especially in the last few days. Better?" I smile shyly at him.

Sherlock  
Chuckling I nod, reaching over to touch his arm with my hand, still warm from the coffee, "Better. You teach me to be a better man. Even if I frequently fail as I have more important things to do."

John  
I smile warmly at him, not knowing what to say.

Sherlock  
I shuffle a little on my seat, feeling that strange tightness in my chest once more and patting John's hand slightly awkwardly. Clearing my throat I gulp down some more coffee before putting it into the cup holder and tossing my phone over towards John, trusting his reflexes to catch it, "I need you to contact and speak to that pathologist while I drive to our next interview."

John  
I catch his phone and my face falls. "What for?"

Sherlock  
Starting the car again I pull out, "He was running some tests for me and I need the results."

John  
I sigh, not really wanting to speak to the man again. Ever. I dial the number anyway. There's an answer from the switch board and I request to speak to "Barney in Pathology", stating, reluctantly that, I was a 'friend' when asked who was calling. She patched me through and Barney picks up, his voice an echo in the morgue. "Hello, Barney, it’s John Watson. I'm calling to see if the results of Sherlock's tests from yesterday are back?" "Oh hello, Dr Watson! Maybe I better tell Mr. Holmes himself? Is he there?" I grit my teeth. "He wants to speak to you." I whisper and put the phone on speaker.

Sherlock  
I smirk a little at that, rolling my eyes and speaking firmly, "Doctor Watson is more qualified than I to understand the test results."

John  
"Oh well, they were your tests so I figured I'd tell you directly." Came Barney's answer. I huff and lean my elbow on the window.

Sherlock  
There's a note of annoyance in my tone now as I head back towards the village near the cottage, "Terrance. Please just cooperate with my partner. I value his medical opinion."

Barney's voice whines a little over the speakers, "My name is Barney!"

John  
I snort into my hand, trying not to laugh.

Sherlock  
I grin a little at John as we drive, Barney finally seeming to accept talking to John, "Well I have the results here anyway. Sherlock asked for a full allergy panel to be done. It should take longer but I managed to get it done in no time at all."

John  
"Great." I answer, sounding less than enthusiastic. "What were the results then?"

Sherlock  
There’s a tapping down the phone as Barney brings up the results, "Hmmm no dust allergy...sorry. I did find a mild allergy to certain pollen though." I frown at his voice, glancing at John as we pull up outside a small and pretty looking cottage, much like the one we visited where we found the corpse.

John  
I kick my door open but don't get out still holding the phone out for Sherlock. "Does the test tell you what kind of pollen?" I ask.

Sherlock  
I lean in to the phone, not taking it yet but still listening as Barney replies, "A few types but the largest result was from the herbaceous family." My eyes light up at that, beaming at John as I lean even closer.

John  
I look at Sherlock, his face beaming. "What does that mean to you?" I ask, wanting to add "big, beautiful genius" to the end of that sentence but I don't.

Sherlock  
I reach for the phone at last, barking into it, "That's all Bertie" before disconnecting the call before the pathologist can respond, my fingers curling around the phone to touch John's, "I believe I know the how. It's just the who now I need to investigate"

John  
His fingers touch mine as he grabs the phone. His smile widens when he said he'd figured part of it out. "Well, get on with it then." I say gesturing to the house.

Sherlock  
Tugging the phone away I wink, leaping out of my door and striding towards the cottage. I pause on the garden path, glancing around. This garden, in contrast to the house where Rebecca was found, is rather wild and untended. It makes the whole place a little shabby and run down, not helped by the thatched roof which is in dire need of repairs.

John  
I follow Sherlock up the path towards the house. The sun had finally come out, and it was a little warmer than it had been all weekend. 'Too bad we weren't going to the beach today.' I thought.

Sherlock  
I stride to the door, knocking. It's opened by a frail looking old lady who greets us with a warm smile, "Yes? Oh, you must be that lovely Mr. Holmes I spoke too on the phone earlier?"

I nod and assume one of my many disguises, the mild and gentle one which I have perfected over the years by observation, my face slackening into a wide and charming smile, hunching slightly to seem shorter, "Yes, that's right. Please, call me Sherlock. It's so good of you to see us."

John  
I look at him bewildered, only for a second though, and assume a kind face when I glance at the old woman. "John." I say with a slight wave to her.

Sherlock  
The old woman bops as she nods, waving us inside the rather neglected cottage, "I'm Mildred. I'm very open minded you know. I fully support men like you two. I think it's sweet."

I shuffle in, still fully immersed in my character, pausing though at her words, my eyes fleeting to John.

John  
I was shocked that she'd picked it up so easily. But Mrs. Hudson had known the first time that she'd seen us together. I'm so glad EVERYONE else had figured it out before me. I smile at her and then glance at Sherlock. "Thank you."

Sherlock  
I freeze, my disguise slipping for a moment. That was the second time John hadn't denied it, been offended or cried out his heterosexuality from the nearest rooftop. Mildred giggles and moves towards her kitchen, "Can I get you boys a nice cup of tea? Or would you prefer something a bit more fruity? I have some homemade herbal teas."

John  
I watch as his persona falters. Maybe dropping hits would work, well at least at first. He'd start asking questions eventually. "Tea would be lovely. Sherlock?" I ask looking up at him, closing my hand around his forearm to bring him round again. 'Case now, questions later.' I try to relay with my gaze.

Sherlock  
I snap back into character, nodding and half dragging John to a nearby sofa to sit together, "Tea. Oh yes, please. That would be nice."

Mildred laughs from the kitchen as there's the sound of tea making going on, "I don't have many visitors. Not since my darling friend Margret passed away."

John  
I scooch a bit closer to him. Might as well milk it while I can.

Sherlock  
I lift my arm and wrap it around John's shoulders, telling myself it adds to the disguise. Indeed, when Mildred brings out the mugs of tea she looks at us fondly before sitting opposite, "Now, what can I do for you boys?"

"We're just investigating the death of Rebecca Wiles." I keep my mild mannered persona in place as I pull John a little closer. "John, dearest, will you keep notes please? You know how scatterbrained I am."

John  
I smile at him and grab my notepad and pen out of my inside coat pocket. "Yes, I know, love. I'm always prepared." I say holding up the notebook. This was rich. I didn't know if it was hilarious or sweet. Both most likely.

Sherlock  
My body tenses just a little at his words, my smile freezing before widening, chuckling warmly, "Now. Mildred, you mentioned you were very good friends with Margret? She was the aunt of Rebecca, correct?"

Mildred nods as she adds rather suspect biscuits to the saucers, "That's right. I moved here around two years ago and we became good friends. I was so upset when she passed. I was just getting to know her niece, that nice Rebecca. She was house sitting while waiting for the cottage to be sold." Mildred straightens and offers a mug of tea and biscuits to John.

John  
I take the cup and saucer and take a sip of tea, fingering the biscuit.

Sherlock  
Mildred seems more than happy to ramble on, telling us about how she was Margret were friends and how they both talked about their families. When Rebecca moved in a couple of months ago Mildred claimed she already knew all about her. I beam widely, not touching the tea or biscuits but keeping one arm around John, "Did you ever see a man named Stanly Wiles come here?"

Mildred tuts and nods, her tone cold now, "That man, yes! Poor Margret's nephew. He started coming around about the time Rebecca moved in. Nasty piece of work if you ask me. I used to hear the shouting when I was out collecting herbs around the cottage."

John  
I set my tea down an relaxed into Sherlock, enjoying the touch. My hand found its way to his thigh, as he chatted with Mildred.

Sherlock  
I keep her talking about Stanley for a few moments more, the old woman quite angry about him for some reason, huffing and spitting on his character. As she goes on I feel myself leaning slightly into John, telling myself it's for my disguise, "Do you happen to know what the family feud was about by any chance?"

Mildred pauses, a slight hesitation for some reason, then shrugs, "I don't think they approved of the woman that Stanley married. Margret didn't really like to talk about it."

John  
I start to get a little sleepy, feeling Sherlock's warmth next to me, his arm around me. I rub lazy circles with my thumb into his thigh. I struggle to concentrate on the conversation as I start thinking about the bed back at the hotel.

Sherlock  
Our conversation continues for a while longer. I ask about Mildred's family and she grows a little wary, responding that she had no children before collecting our cups. "Is that all boys? I'm afraid I'm getting a little tired. The perils of getting old."

I nod, beaming at her with my full, fake smile, before nudging John gently, "Come on John, lets get back to the hotel. Thank you for all your help Mildred. It's been..illuminating."

John  
"Yes. It was nice to meet you." I manage to get out before Sherlock shoves me out the door.

Sherlock  
As soon as we're out of the house my disguise falls away. My fake smile drops off like it was never there, my impassive mask back. My voice rumbles at it's usual, lower pitch as I mutter, "Interesting...". The only thing that doesn't change is that I keep my arm around John. I tell myself I'm just keeping it there as Mildred may be watching us leave.

John  
I'm still a little dazed and sleepy from Sherlock's warmth. "Is she the suspect? She might have drugged my tea. I feel a little sleepy." I say as he ushers me towards the car.

Sherlock  
I frown, unable to keep the worry from my voice as I steer him towards the car, whispering into his ear, "I believe she is our killer, yes. Shall I drive you to the nearest hospital?"

John  
"Um? I dunno.... you're the detective. You tell me." I lay my head onto his shoulder. Maybe I was drugged. "Mmmm. You're warm..." I mumble.

Sherlock  
I quickly bundle John into the car, starting it and driving a short distance away so we cannot be observed by Mildred before pulling over, lunging across the seats to attempt to look in John's eyes, "How do you feel?"

John  
"Sleepy." I struggle to get my Doctor brain in order. "Wh.. What did she give me, Shhhherlock?"

Sherlock  
My teeth grit and I have a sudden urge to turn the car around and go back to the cottage. Instead I tell myself John is the priority, checking his seat belt and slamming the car into gear, it's tyres skidding on the loose gravel by the side of the road before shooting off, "I'm taking you to the hospital. I cannot take risks with your health John."

John  
"No... if you know what she gave me... we can just go back to the hotel." I say a little dazed. "Why did you let me drink the tea?"

Sherlock  
I hiss with displeasure, driving faster along the narrow land, "I fear she would deny everything if we turned around" I hesitate, then add, "I fear I may do something I would regret also if we went back. But if you feel it is needed then...we shall do so John." I start looking for a place to turn around, my cheeks heating a little, "There's always something I miss. This time the price may be higher than I am willing to pay."

John  
"No... pull over. I think I'm going to be sick."

Sherlock  
The car skids to a halt. I fling myself over John to open his door, wincing as I stab myself with the gear lever before trying to clamber over it to help John lean over, "Good. Yes. Vomiting is an excellent way to void the body of any poison."

John  
I lurch out of the car and get sick on the gravel on the side of the road. Luckily it was all tea and coffee. I sit back in the car seat and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I take a few deep breaths. "I think I'm alright. I only had a sip." I say looking over at him. His face looked absolutely panicked. "Please just take me back to the hotel, Sherlock. It'll be alright. Please."

Sherlock  
I feel frantic, out of control, my hand on John's back as I slowly rub it..that's meant to help, isn't it? I stare down at the little pool of vomit, my mind whirling, suddenly showing me the effects of all manner of poisons on the human body, reflecting on all the corpses I've seen that have suffered that fate. All the bodies I've experimented on through Molly and all the ones killed by others through poison and left for the Met to find.

 

John  
Sherlock still looked panicked and seemed lost in his thoughts. I grab his arm and squeeze. "Hey, take me back to the hotel. I'm going to be alright. I just need to sleep it off."

Sherlock  
My mouth seems to work without consulting my still whirling brain, "No. Hospital. "

John  
"No. You can take care of me." I give him a thin smile.

Sherlock  
I blink, leaning over him a little more, shaking my head, "I don't know how to take care of people John. That's your job. You take care of the living bodies and I take care of the dead ones."

John  
"You can take care of me. I know you can. I'll tell you what to do. Besides, I just need to sleep and maybe some tea."

Sherlock  
I hesitate. John did seem a little better after vomiting but he still looked terrible. Pale and tired. "I...I don't know how to take care of people John."

John  
"You can start by driving to the hotel. Can you do that?" I ask.

Sherlock  
Leaning back I blink. then nod. "Yes? I can?"

John  
"Good." I shut my door and sit back in my seat, closing my eyes. Breathing down some dizziness and nausea.

Sherlock  
I lean over again, reaching across John to slip the seatbelt back into place, murmuring, "Will you tell me if you get bad and wish to go to the hospital? You're not very good at being sick."

John  
"Of course. But I won't need to go to the hospital. I'll be right as rain in the morning. Besides these country doctors won't know their arses from their heads." I chuckle.

Sherlock  
I start to drive, going over the speed limit once more as we zoom along the lanes, "Just like the police then? Why did we think it was a good idea to come here where there's no civilization?”

John  
"It's relaxing. Quiet. The air is clean. Next time we don't leave the hotel. Old ladies can't roofie my tea if we don't leave the hotel."

Sherlock  
I can't help but grin a little at that as I zoom through the village towards the hotel, "While I'm curious about what she used I would have preferred a more controlled experiment."

John  
"No experiments on me." I say still leaning my head back on the seat.

Sherlock  
Pulling up outside the hotel I park, then lean across John once more to release his belt, "But under the correct conditions..."

John  
"What? No.. I don't want to know." I say swinging my legs out of the car. I take a few seconds for another deep breath.

Sherlock  
Throwing my door open I spring out, briskly stepping around, "Stay there!"

John  
"Hmm?" I looked over my shoulder at him, but he was already halfway around the car. What ever drug this was it making my reactions slow. Then he was suddenly standing in front of me.

Sherlock  
Leaning down I try and wrap my arms under John's, attempting to lift him to his feet, "I shall assist you upstairs. It wouldn't do to have my blogger wander and totter his way in front of everyone."

John  
I smirk, as Sherlock lifts me, the drug making me feel a little giddy. "You're so nice." I say smiling at him.

Sherlock  
I pout a little at that as I wrap one arm under him, using the other to close the car before starting towards the lobby, "No I'm not. Don't accuse me of such a horrible thing. The drug must have scrambled what little brain you have."

John  
"That's NOT nice." I said with a frown as we hobbled through the lobby.

Sherlock  
My lips curve into a slight grin as I help him towards the lifts, "I told you. I'm not nice."

John  
"I still like you though." I smile at him again.

Sherlock  
Chuckling we ascend in the lift to our room, struggling slightly to keep John standing while finding the door key, swiping us in at last, "Really? Maybe that tea was a love potion in disguise?"

John  
"I don't need a potion for that." I say poking him in the chest. I giggle as he opens the door. We take one step inside, my face falls and I rush to the bathroom, getting sick in the toilet.

Sherlock  
I stand in the doorway as John rushes off, my eyes wide and stunned, totally bewildered at what he just said as my cheeks glow.

John  
I get a flannel off of the top of the toilet, wet it in the sink and wipe my face. I come out of the bathroom and start to stumble towards the bed.

Sherlock  
I rouse myself from my mind, running towards the bed too and then changing my mind, striding towards the phone instead, picking it up and barking down an order for iced water, tea, coffee, toast, lemons, oranges and other fruit, slamming it down again before waiting for a response and turning back to the bed.

John  
I flop down on the bed and cover my face with the flannel, willing the room to stop spinning.

Sherlock  
I pause by the edge of the bed, lifting my hand then dropping it, for once unaware of what to do. It's a feeling I'm unfamiliar with and uncomfortable. "John..?"

John  
"Tea...I need tea...." I croak.

Sherlock  
A slight smile tugs on my lips, "Tea is not a cure all solution John. I'm sure if it was your job as a doctor would be a lot easier." Reaching out I touch his forehead with my fingers softly but boldly, telling myself I'm checking his temperature and not seeking my own comfort.

John  
I move my head just slightly to move into the touch. "No, but it will settle my stomach."

Sherlock  
Stroking his cheek slowly I nod, feeling rather pleased with myself, "I've ordered tea, coffee, fruit juice...a variety of edible things. They will be here shortly. I believe it would benefit you to try and eat in order to slow the absorption of any poison left in your stomach."

John  
"Mmm." I hum not sure if in response to his touch or in the selection of food that's on its way. I start to dose a bit.

Sherlock  
Frowning I watch him, remembering his sleepiness earlier. I scan my mind palace for a few moments before deciding it's safer if he remains awake so I can observe him. Shaking his shoulder I call softly, my mouth close to his ear, "John? John, stay awake please."

John  
His breath on my ear sent goosebumps down my neck, even in the state that I was in. "Keep me awake then. Sit with me. Talk to me."

Sherlock  
Nodding I slide onto the bed next to him, "I must apologize. I did not realize the old woman would go to these lengths to attempt to conceal her crimes."

John  
"Sssok." I reach out to blindly pat his leg.  
Sherlock  
His voice startles me and I begin to feel uneasy. He had improved by now seemed to be deteriorating once more. I'm about to pick up the phone to abuse the slow staff when there's a knock at the door, I leap up and go to open it, receiving a trolley filled with all manner of drinks and food stuffs. Slamming the door in the staff member's face I wheel it over towards the bed, "I have things for you John. Good things."

John  
"Mmm. What kind of good things?" I mumble huskily from under the flannel, still draped across my face. The drugs were still affecting my filter.

Sherlock  
Chuckling now at his husky voice I start to pour some tea, "Drinks...ice for your head...food to eat. Honey."

John  
I brush the flannel off of my eyes and peer over at him as he prepares the tea. Hoping that he would dip his finger in the honey and suck it off again. He didn't though, which was all right because I didn't know if I'd be able to contain my reaction in the state that I was in. Instead, he came to sit next to me on the bed with a cup of tea. I sat up a bit, leaning on the head board. "Thank you." I say taking the cup from him.

Sherlock  
I watch carefully as he takes it, just in case he spills or tips it, before getting up again and starting to spread some jam over toast, "We need to get something inside you."

John  
I almost spit my tea across the room, but instead it comes out as a sputter and I cough a bit. I have to set my cup down on the night stand, so I don't spill it. I turn bright red at the images that his comment brings to mind.

Sherlock  
A little panicked by his spluttering I lean and grasp his head in both hands, staring into his face, "John? Are you all right? Are you going to vomit again?"

John  
I clear my throat. "Um... no. I'm... I'm ok." I try to give him a reassuring smile.

Sherlock  
Pondering a moment on his actions, I pick his tea up again, pushing it towards him, "Finish this and eat some toast. Do you need ice for your head?"

John  
I take the toast and take a bite. "No, but the cool flannel feels nice."

Sherlock  
Nodding I slip off the flannel in order to wet it with the water from the ice bucket I ordered. "You need to drink lots John. Lots of water, not tea. It will help flush the poison out of your system"

John  
"What ever you say Doctor Holmes." I say. He puts the cold flannel on my head. Goosebumps spread all over my body from the chill.

Sherlock  
Chuckling I make sure the flannel won't slip, then an idea strikes me, "You brought the first aid kit!" before swinging around and tearing off towards the bathroom.

John  
"What?" I ask but Sherlock was already in the bathroom. I munch my toast happily, starting to feel a little better.

Sherlock  
Sorting through the first aid kit I emerge with something in my hand, a small vial, waving it, "Activated charcoal, medical grade. I know you always carry some in case I ingest something I shouldn't."

John  
"Oh no! I've thrown up enough today!" I say shaking my head.

Sherlock  
I race towards the water jug, grabbing a glass and peering at the vial, "How much do I add? Half a teaspoon to a glass of water, correct?"

John  
I shake my head again.

Sherlock  
I fill the glass with water, then tap out some of the charcoal into it, the water turning a dark, muddy black as I do. Grabbing a spoon I stir it before pushing out my arm, the glass ending up in John's face, backed up by a hopefully little puppy dog look from myself.

John  
"No. Absolutely not. No." I close my mouth tightly.

Sherlock  
The glass bumps against John's lips as I frown. As a doctor he should know the benefits of this. I hesitate then remember, somewhere in the mists of time, something my mother used to do. Moving the glass away I sweep it from side to side while getting closer to John's lips, "Open wide....here comes the aeroplane. Choo choo."

John  
I give him an annoyed look. "Really, Sherlock?"

Sherlock  
Pausing, I blink at him, trying to engage my best 'innocent and sweet' look, "Open wide for the dumper truck?"

John  
"Would you stop that? I'm feeling better. I'm not even dizzy anymore." I say sitting up a bit. "Like I said before. I just need to sleep it off." A wave of nausea passes over me, I grab the glass of tea and take a drink to wash it away. I give him a thin smile.

Sherlock  
Clutching the glass to my chest I gaze down into it's slightly murky depths. I force myself to talk, rather slow and stilted. "I am not a natural caregiver John. I am not you. Our places should be reversed and I am struggling. If your condition worsens then I will not be able to do the correct things."

John  
"That's ok. I don't need you to do anything right now." I say swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "Actually, you can do something. Help me up? I'd like to change into pajama pants."

Sherlock  
At his first words I almost drop the glass....he didn't need me. I don't blame him. I'm not used to feeling so helpless. I'm about to open my mouth to agree when he sits up. I toss the glass back onto the trolley, not caring as it tips up and spills charcoal water all over the remains of the toast. "Of course! Wait here. Don't move. Not a muscle." Racing to the bathroom where he left his pajamas I pause, shouting over my shoulder in case, "Move your heart muscles of course. And your lungs. But nothing else."

John  
I snort. "What are you doing? I'm perfectly capable of walking to the bathroom."

Sherlock  
Gathering John's pajamas into my arms I stride back, shaking my head, "I've been no use to you so far during this. It's my fault you were poisoned in the first place. Now. Take off all your clothes."

John  
I cough. "Excuse me, what??" My face gets rather hot.

Sherlock  
Prancing back to the bed I wave my armful at him, "Strip. Disrobe. Get nude."

John  
"Um... I don't think that's such a good idea." This was not happening not this way. Not when I wasn't feeling well enough to enjoy it.

Sherlock  
The pajamas in my arms are dumped onto the bed, "But John, you just stated you wish to change into your pajamas." I hesitate, then wave my arm at the clothes as if it will help him get the idea, "They are here."

John  
"I'll change in the bathroom, Thanks." I stand slowly on my own, wavering a bit before grabbing my pajamas and heading for the bathroom.

Sherlock  
I look a little dismayed, then stride after him, "You're weak. You need my help in case you fall."

John  
I stop short and turn. "No. I'm fine." As much as I would love to have him undress me, I wasn't sure if I could keep my body in check. I still didn't know what I had ingested. I let my face soften. "I'll call for you if I need your help. Really, Sherlock, I'll be fine."

Sherlock  
My feet stamp a little as I huff, nodding and then slouching down to sit beside the bathroom door, "I'll be right here. If I hear a thump I will assume you're unconscious and come in."

John  
"I'm rolling my eyes.... since you can't see me." I call through the door as I strip off my clothes.

Sherlock  
A tiny grin tugs at my lips, calling back to him, "If I hear you vomiting I -will- make you drink that glass of charcoal."

John  
I pull on my pajama pants, staying shirtless because I was feeling a little hot. From the drugs...or whatever. I open the door to see Sherlock sitting on the floor. "See I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself without passing out or throwing up." I spread my arms to illustrate.

Sherlock  
My eyes roam a little, totally without my command which annoys me slightly. I can't help but admire his wide shoulders and strong chest before fixating on his scarred shoulder.

John  
I watched as his eyes roamed over my chest. I hadn't thought about his reaction to me at all. I was just worried about my own. I was suddenly thinking about putting a shirt on. Oh well, no backing out now. I clear my throat and he still doesn't say anything, so I move back to the bed and get under the covers.

Sherlock  
My eyes track him across the room, my body moving of it's own accord as I slowly shift onto all fours and then straighten up, something in my posture and slow, smooth movements that recalls a hunting jaguar spotting a helpless rabbit in the grasses.

John  
Wanting him to feel useful, I milked the attention for all I could get. "Sherlock, my head is hurting. Can I have the cool flannel for my head again?" I make my best pouty face.

Sherlock  
Leaping along now I pounce on the flannel, dunking it in the ice bucket before gently placing it over John's forehead, "You can sleep. I will stay here and watch over you. At the least sign of distress I will wake you." My other hand strays down by itself to start rubbing the covers over John's stomach, something I remember mummy doing when I had an upset tummy.

John  
I smile happily at the attention. "I'm sure I'll be fine. But I appreciate you taking care of me. Find something for us to watch on Telly?"

Sherlock  
Nodding I reach for the remote, still keeping my hand rubbing, "Maybe we can find one of those reality shows? I can deduce all the secrets they're trying to hide?"

John  
"Mmm. Good." I loved listening to him deduce even if it was while watching crap Telly.

Sherlock  
I shuffle my long legs onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard, "Try to sleep John? You'll be no good to me tomorrow if you're still sick."

John  
"I'll try." My filter seems lower as I start to get sleepy again. "As long as you stay with me. I sleep better when you're here."

Sherlock  
Nodding I lean into him a little, my voice a low, rumbling whisper, "No little old lady is going to take my blogger away from me."

John  
I smile again my eyes closed and I fall asleep into his warmth, not even seeing what was on the Telly.

Sherlock  
As John slips away into sleep I rest my hand on his stomach. I'll be able to tell any changes in his breathing from there and it will serve as a grounding as I slide into my mind palace. Once there I start to recreate the interior of the cottage we visited today, stalking around it to learn what John was poisoned by. It takes me hours and dawn is breaking when I finally have a working hypothesis, my hand still resting on John as the sun comes up.

John  
As I start to stir, I feel Sherlock's hand on my stomach. I look up at him, his eyes still closed, but he's not sleeping. He must still be working out the case. I take my hand out of the covers and place it on his on my stomach. When he's in his mind palace, I have to be careful not to startle him. "Hey, Morning, Sherlock. I'm awake."

Sherlock  
I'm standing in the rather dusty and dismal cottage of Mildred, fiddling with a bottle of rose spray thoughtfully, my untouched tea besides me. There's suddenly a sense of warm on one of my hands. I smile, knowing this means John must be touching it on the outside. I put the bottle down and move to the cottage door, opening it just as I hear his faint voice calling me back. My eyes flutter open, wincing slightly at the morning light.

John  
I try to sit up and wince, just realizing that my head is pounding. It feels like a hangover but not the worst I've ever had. Nothing some coffee and paracetamol won't fix.

Sherlock  
Stretching a little I curl my fingers around John's, squeezing. "You feel terrible. It's expected. You should shower while I arrange breakfast."

John  
I nod and squeeze back. "That sounds like a good idea." I swing my legs out of bed and pad into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I rifle through the first aid kit that Sherlock had left out on the counter. I grab two paracetamol and swallow them with a glass of water from the sink. I turn the water on nice and warm, and get in letting the water wash away my headache.

Sherlock  
I change my clothes quickly to fresh ones, then open the door to grab the trolley of coffee, tea and a rather suspiciously healthy looking breakfast of toast, spreads and fresh fruit, wheeling it to the window side table. Laying it out I call out, "Breakfast is here, just as the doctor ordered."

John  
I hear Sherlock call something about Breakfast over the noise of the shower, so I turn the water off and dry off and dress quickly. I enter the room to see a large array of toasts, jams and fruits. My stomach grumbles as I seem to have my appetite back. I sit across from Sherlock and begin to spread some marmalade onto a triangle of toast.

Sherlock  
I sit down opposite him, pulling across my laptop and starting to type, glancing to watch him each now and then but not taking anything but a cup of coffee for myself, "Methoxychlor."

John  
"Gazuntite." I say with a smile, taking a sip of coffee.

Sherlock  
Rolling my eyes I keep typing without pausing, "An organochlorine insecticide. I noticed a bottle of pesticide for roses in her kitchen. Strange place for it. It looked rather elderly, like it hasn't been used in quite some time but the handle was clean. It had been handled that day. The spray nozzle was missing so it could give a strong spray, not really what is needed for it's specific purpose. The tea we were served had a faint, fruity odor. As does Methoxychlor. She panicked when we arrived, had nothing set up in advance so used the old bottle of pesticide that was in the kitchen because it was something she never got around to throwing out but always meant too. She dosed the tea with it, hopefully enough to put us both out of action."

John  
"Extraordinary. You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" I set my coffee down, hoping that he knew I was being sincere. "We didn't even leave the sitting room."

Sherlock  
My face is impassive but inside I capture John's praise like the precious thing it is, storing it away in it's own special room so I can hear it again and again later, "Quite simple really John. She is a complete amateur and I fear the only reason she has been overlooked is that the police never suspect anyone over the age of sixty."

John  
I nod. "So what do we do now? It was clear she was trying to harm us both... if not murder us. What do you think her motive was?"

Sherlock  
I lean my elbows on the table, frowning as I steep my fingers together, "It's clear she must have been responsible for the murder of Rebecca Wiles and probably Margret Wiles also, though that again was attributed to natural causes. I need more data though on why she murdered these people."

John  
"So will we go to the police station then? Tell them what happened yesterday?" I start peeling an orange.

Sherlock  
Nodding I start tapping away on my laptop again, my face intense, "You're lucky the bottle was old and you didn't drink much of the tea. We're lucky I didn't drink the tea also. She may have had further plans if we had both been incapacitated."

John  
I hum in agreement. "Are we going to the police station straight away, this morning?"

Sherlock  
Nodding harder I snap down the lid of my laptop, gesturing over the table, "As soon as you've eaten enough to make up for not swallowing the charcoal yesterday. You still look terrible John. I can't have my blogger fainting while we're chasing little old ladies across Sussex."

John  
"I am feeling much better, you know. I just need to get my blood sugar back up." I grab another triangle of toast and slather it with raspberry jam this time.

Sherlock  
Leaping up I sweep up my laptop, my other hand darting to grab John's arm, "Excellent! Let’s be on our way then."

John  
"Alright, alright. Lemme put my shoes on." I say shoving the last bit of toast into my mouth. I lace my shoes up quickly and join Sherlock at the door.

Sherlock  
I'm almost bouncing as I tear out of the door and down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the lift, sprinting to the car and throwing open the driver's seat. I start the engine and begin to pull away, forgetting to check John made it, trusting he was right beside me.

John  
I get my hand on the door handle just as Sherlock throws the car into reverse. "Oi! Wait for me would you!" I shout.

Sherlock  
Slamming on the brakes I huff, muttering, "Hurry. We have to get there before that idiot DI eats his way into a donut induced coma for the day."

John  
I jump in the seat and buckle my seat belt, as he backs out. I sigh, feeling a little disappointed that his attention wasn't focused solely on me any more. Oh well, I guess I'd have to take what I could get.

Sherlock  
Throwing the car into gear again I speed off towards the police station, talking almost continuously as we go, "I'll have to convince the idiots there..I'd rather not bring Gary into it of course. That would mean owing him a favour and I have no wish to get involved in any case that he deems too boring to entice me without calling in a favour owed"

John  
"I don't know why you two just can't work together without "owing" each other something...." I comment.

Sherlock  
Grinning I park up outside of the station, jumping out and striding towards the doors, "We both enjoy games."

John  
"Right. I'm not so sure Greg would agree." I mumble as I follow him to the door.

Sherlock  
Chuckling I hold the door open for John to enter, glancing around as I do and working out which door will lead to my target.

John  
I step inside, watching as Sherlock scanned the entry way.

Sherlock  
As soon as John is through the door I take off like a whippet out of the starting gate, sweeping my way through a nearby entrance as another man steps out of it, bypassing the security and alarming the policemen scattered around who shout after me to stop.

John  
"Sherlock!" I hiss as I follow after him. "You're going to get us arrested."

Sherlock  
My long legs carry me swiftly away from the chaos of the front desk, trying John to smooth over any nerves as I sweep dramatically into DI Pickford's office where I startle the man into almost choking on his coffee and bacon buttie.

John  
I follow close behind Sherlock, apologizing to any officers that seemed alarmed.

Sherlock  
I'm soon engaged in a snappy and frustrating argument with the DI who insists that the deaths of Rebecca and Margret Wiles were natural and that John must have just ate a funny whelk to cause his sickness the day before. Our voices grow louder and louder.

John  
My phone buzzes with a text from Greg, asking if I can take a call. I step out and call him back.

Sherlock  
I hardly notice John is gone, my insults flying faster and faster in the face of the stubborn DI. With a growl I exit, stalking outside for a smoke, stolen from a passing copper in the corridor as John does hate me carrying them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our weed killer research cane from here: http://psep.cce.cornell.edu/Tutorials/core-tutorial/module09/index.aspx
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018068/chapters/29785374


	13. Tuesday~ FINALLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Tuesday morning....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Previous chapter can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018068/chapters/29785374

**Sherlock**

Sweeping down the corridor I race towards the exit again, my face pale but burning at the same time, my heart racing and feeling a little ill. I wonder if I've been poisoned. It would be unlikely but would explain how I'm feeling.

##### John

I hang up with Lestrade and follow Sherlock outside. I reach him where he is stalled out in the grass next to the pavement. "Sherlock? Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I reach out but let my hand fall, not wanting to make it worse.

 

**Sherlock**

I stand there feeling flushed, sick and rather mocked. How dare John tease me like that, in public too. I curl my lips and spit at him, "I'm sure your wife would have something to say about you kissing me John."

##### John

"My wife? What are you talking about, 'my wife'?" I hiss as a few officers pass us. I grab him by the shoulders and drag him around the corner of the building where we can't be seen.

**Sherlock**

Stumbling with him I'm sure I've been poisoned. Maybe by that idiot of a DI. My head swims a little as we stop and I snap, "The wife that you'll find sooner or later. The one that will move to your beautiful cottage here in Sussex."

##### John

"What?! Are you serious?" I stand in disbelief. I know I had been vague but I knew that I should have been more direct. "My wife..." I chuckle at how ridiculous this is. "I... thought we were looking for cottages for us, Sherlock. What do you think this has been the last few days? The hand holding... the touching... Sherlock, I've been courting you." I say looking up at him quietly.

**Sherlock**

I draw back, my jaw dropping open, then responding in a quieter, almost timid voice, "I believed we were looking for two cottages. One for myself and one where you would retire with your wife, John." I pause, then decide to point something out, just in case John's observation skills are that of Lestrade, "You may not have noticed...but I am a man."

##### John

"I have noticed. Quite a bit actually." The corner of my mouth turns up. "If you hadn't noticed, which I'm really surprised you haven't, I've not been on a date in months."

**Sherlock**

My nose scrunches up into my face, "I thought it was because you had some romantic notion about waiting for 'the one' as it was time you settled down. Married, two and a half children, a dog..all that."

##### John

"No." I chuckle. "No. I realized a few months ago that I loved our life together, just the way it is. I may want those things someday. But I want those things with you. I just wasn't sure if you felt that way, too. I was afraid to say anything." I look down at my hands, feeling a little relieved at finally having told him how I was feeling. Then panic washed over me as I waited for his response.

**Sherlock**

My brain freezes, retreating into my mind in an attempt to deal with this information. John would wish to be with me. In a romantic sense? Would it involve kissing? It may do? He would want to kiss me? Kiss a man? Be romantic? John would wish to be with me? My thoughts start to spin around and around helplessly.

##### John

He doesn't say anything. "Look, I'm sorry. That's why I didn't say anything. I know you've said you don't "do" relationships. I just... it's been hard to deal with how I've been feeling. I didn't want to screw up our friendship." I'm scrambling for my words now, panicking. "So you can just forget that even said anything. Ok?"

 

**Sherlock**

John's voice is very faint and far away as my mind starts tearing itself apart in confusion and panic. I can't hear his words, only his tone...he sounds distressed. I'm already messing this up. He'll never want to kiss me now.

 

##### John

"Sherlock? Please say something." I look up at him then. He looks a million miles away. "Please just say something." I plead.

 

**Sherlock**

John's voice tugs at me, his words still indistinct but the pleading tone pulling me. I resist, trying to drive myself deeper into my mind palace. I remember mocking taunts from my past that made me give up ever trying to be close to another human, insults thrown at me and failed attempts to make friends as a youth.

 

##### John

"Right then. I'll just go wait by the car. Until you're ready to go back to the hotel." I turn to walk back towards the pavement.

 

**Sherlock**

One thing starts to ring in my mind palace, shaking the very foundations, John is leaving..leaving...John is leaving.... "NO!" I cry out.

 

##### John

I stop and turn back towards him again. I try to school my face to not show all of the emotions threatening to bubble out but I wasn't doing a very good job.

**Sherlock**

I'm panting a little.....flushed...wide eyed and slightly wild and desperate looking, crying out again, "NO! Don't leave."

 

##### John

"I don't know what else to do, Sherlock. I told myself that if you didn't return my feelings, I would stay as long as I could and try to look past that because I don't want to lose our friendship. Our time together. But now… After this weekend I don't think I can anymore." I take a deep breath and grit my teeth, My eyes stinging.

**Sherlock**

Suddenly, without warning, I leap towards John, attempting to grab his shoulders, that one thought 'John is leaving' rattling and shaking my mind.

 

##### John

I flinch as he grabs me by the shoulders, not entirely certain that he wasn't going to hit me. "Wh... what are you doing?"

 

**Sherlock**

Lunging I attempt what I believe is a passionate kiss, my lips and teeth clashing as I smooch our faces together hard, trying to silence the taunting voices in my head, the loudest of whom sounds a lot like Mycroft.

 

##### John

His lips hit mine and I freeze. The shock of the situation not allowing me to move or think. When it finally hits me that this is really happening I allow myself to relax into the kiss almost in a swoon the only thing keeping me up are his hands on my shoulders.

 

**Sherlock**

My hands tighten, keeping my lips moving, twisting my head from side to side in a mimic of kisses I've observed.

 

##### John

I start to giggle, giddy from the fact that his lips are even on mine. I pull away. "What are you doing?" I chuckle.

 

**Sherlock**

I pull back a little, suddenly very aware that I've drooled a little from the force of the kiss, my lips feeling rather tender, "...kissing you?"

 

##### John

I grin at him. "You don't have to get all crazy on me. It's only our first kiss."

**Sherlock**

"Our first?" My jaw drops open a little, "That means there will be others? You're not leaving?"

 

##### John

"Only if you want me to stay. And if I stay I would hope there would be more kisses. Loads more." I grin up at him a little sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

**Sherlock**

My lips spread wide into a very real, very warm smile, finally releasing the death grip on his shoulders. There's a note of amazed disbelief in my voice, "You...actually mean it? You're not mocking or taunting me? You haven't got tired of me yet and wish to leave?"

##### John

"No Sherlock I'm not having you on." I take his hand tentatively. "I want to stay with you and be with you if you'll have me. I… I think I'm in love with you."

**Sherlock**

My brain threatens to tumble into white noise and static once more, blinking rapidly and squeezing John's hand hard to ground myself again, a spark of fear shooting up my spine, fear of losing him if I retreat again. I manage to stammer the words, "I...respect and wish to kiss you more. You are not an idiot."

 

##### John

"What? Sherlock, you’re not making any sense. Maybe we should go back to the hotel. So you can sit down?"

**Sherlock**

Huffing I try again, squeezing his hand, "I....am fond of you. My conductor of light."

 

##### John

"I know. You've said that before. And I know you're fond of me. Hopefully more than some people...." I trial off, trying not to sound disappointed.

**Sherlock**

There's that small frizzle of panic up my spine again. Often I have difficulty reading John but it's clear he's growing upset now. My reaction isn't what he desired. Clenching my hand around his I take a deep breath and take the biggest plunge I ever have in life, "What I am attempting to say, in my poor way...is that your sentiments are returned John."

##### John

I glance up at him quickly, my eyes wide. "Are you serious? YOU'RE not having ME on?" I pause. "You're not saying that to keep me from leaving, are you?" I had what I had been wanting to hear for months but I was suddenly doubting it. It seemed to good to be true.

**Sherlock**

I could still read the doubt in him quite plainly. It was all going wrong. I was messing things up right from the start as I have always done when it comes to other people. This is exactly what Mycroft has warned me of. Gritting my teeth and grinding them slightly I reach and grasp both of John's hands in an attempt to stop him leaving. "I...you're the one. It's always been you John"

##### John

I grin up at him relieved and overwhelmed at the same time. I could see the frustration in his face still. I knew it had been hard for him to articulate what he had said. Why were we such shite at this? This was supposed to be a good thing. Then I did the only thing I could think of to make it better. I grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, backed myself against the wall of the building and pulled his mouth to mine.

**Sherlock**

I stand there feeling terrible and worried and my head is starting to hurt with the barrage of emotions John has unleashed. I try to hold them back but they're burst out. I go to open my mouth to clarify but find it suddenly filled with John as he drags me into him.

 

##### John

I crush our mouths together and I feel Sherlock huff into my mouth at the contact.

 

**Sherlock**

I gather myself as my blood begins to heat, raising my hands and grabbing John's wrists to try and pin them to the wall. My kiss is a little clumsy at first but then my brain finally clicks into whirling activity once more, providing me with examples I've observed from around me.

 

##### John

He pins my wrists to the wall and I groan and huff into his mouth at his forcefulness. I part my lips just a bit, inviting him to take the lead and deepen the kiss whenever he's comfortable.

**Sherlock**

I pause as I feel his lips part. This bit is...tricky. No amount of observation could prepare me for the messiness of invading some's mouth. I swallow hard, my grip tightening on his wrists as I crowd him more into the wall.

 

##### John

He pauses, pulling away ever so slightly. I lean forward as much as I can, with my arms still pinned to the wall, and nip at his lips, asking for more.

**Sherlock**

My lips tingle where he nips them. The thought of teeth had never occurred to me. I had never observed teeth being used in kisses before...as usual with something that puzzled me I plunged headfirst into experimenting, biting John's lower lip gently.

 

##### John

I groan loud enough that I can hear myself. This brings me out of the emotion and arousal filled haze that I had been in. I'm suddenly very aware that we are still outside, and Sherlock has me pinned up against the wall. Of the police station. It then becomes very funny and I start to giggle as Sherlock continues to kiss and bite my lips. "Sherlock." I manage between kisses.

**Sherlock**

I pull back slowly, keeping John's lower lip between my teeth though, stretching it out as my eyelashes flutter, replying with a low hum.

##### John

I watch him as he pulls back, his eyes lids fluttering. God, I did not want to stop but.. "Sherlock, we're outside the police station. We're dangerously close to being arrested for public indecency." I wiggle my wrists a bit under his grasp. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere? Somewhere private?"

**Sherlock**

A few of his words filter through my rather fuzzy brain before I lean back in, rumbling in a voice deeper than it's ever been, "Don't care. Want."

##### John

"Mmm. Me too. But not here. Come on." I manage to wiggle my wrists out of his weakening grip. I grab his hand and lead him around the side of the building to the parking lot and to the car. I hold out my hand. "Keys."

**Sherlock**

I pass him the keys without arguing, but then hesitate as my head clears slightly, glancing back at the police station, "But John...murder"

##### John

I stop. "Oh, right the case." I try my best to sound neutral. I wanted to show him that we could be in a relationship and still work cases. Not let one interfere with the other. I take a deep breath. "Um.. is there more to do for the case? Or is the DI doing his own investigating based on your findings?" I try to sound hopeful and positive.

**Sherlock**

My face crinkles a little. Usually I would launch into a rant involving much throwing of arms but now I'm feeling....almost calm. Centered. The constant swirl and thunder of my thoughts for once sliding into place neatly. My conductor of light indeed. "He's an idiot. He refuses to consider murder. He has agreed to come back to the Wiles cottage though this afternoon so I can prove it was murder."

##### John

"This afternoon? So... um...what do you want to do until then?" I ask twisting the keys in my fingers. "We could get lunch, if you're hungry."

**Sherlock**

His hand is still in mine. I lose myself in wonder for just a moment at how well his square, small hand fits into my own, before rumbling, "Delicious" in a voice that would shake any nearby windows with its depth.

 

##### John

My knees almost go weak at his words. I squeeze his hand before dropping it and hurrying around to the driver's side and getting in.

**Sherlock**

I clamber into the passenger side, too wound up to even complain about the seat position and the way it forces me to bend almost in half. I'm too focused, too fixated on the memory replaying in glorious detail in the very forefront of my mind, of how John's lip trembled just a little as I tugged and nibbled, how his body squirmed under mine, how easily he gave away control...

##### John

I start the car and throw it into gear. I pull out of the car park and onto the road. I clear my throat to find my voice. "Am I going back to the hotel?"

**Sherlock**

Shifting on the seat I lean over, my eyes narrowed and intent, a smirk on my lips as I fix John in my rather predator sight, "Ohhhh yes."

 

##### John

My foot stutters on the accelerator causing the car to jerk a bit. I let out a huffing breath and with a sidelong glance at Sherlock, I speed up a bit and quickly drive the ten minutes back to the hotel.

**Sherlock**

I slip my hand over the center, rolling my fingers down John's thigh as my lips curl into a rather satisfied little smirk.

 

##### John

"Oh god. You are going to be the death of me." I groan, squirming in the driver’s seat.

**Sherlock**

My tongue flicks out to touch my top lip, rumbling deeply as my fingers dance, "I hope not. I rather prefer you alive."

##### John

His voice sends goosebumps all over my body as I pull into the parking lot of the hotel. I throw the car into neutral and stop and look over at Sherlock, my hand on the handle of the door.

**Sherlock**

Instead of opening my own door I start to pour myself over the central console, sliding over the gear stick towards John with a look in my eyes that can only be described as 'panther spotting a rabbit with a broken leg'.

 

##### John

"Oh, can't you wait until we get upstairs?" I purr, grabbing him about the waist.

**Sherlock**

Blinking I peer down to my waist, before attempting to lunge across the car to pin John down in the driver's seat.

 

##### John

I grab down next to the seat for the lever that makes the seat recline and pull up hard, causing the seat to slam back all the way, until the seat is fully reclined.

**Sherlock**

Not expecting that I'm thrown a little off balance, falling onto John fully and blinking, before chuckling deeply, "Smooth."

 

##### John

I grunt when his body lands fully over mine. "I try." I wiggle my eyebrows. "Well, you've got yourself over here, what are you going to do about it?"

**Sherlock**

I'm in the midst of running a finger down John's side as his question hits me. I freeze, my face slackening a little.

##### John

I bring my hand up to his face. "What? What's wrong?"

**Sherlock**

Gazing down at John I hesitate. It's not in my nature to show weakness. Even to John. "Let’s go upstairs instead. This is not the most romantic of places and I would hate to offend your sentimental side." I reach and flick the door handle, opening the driver's side.

##### John

I chuckle. "Doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun..." I comment.

**Sherlock**

I'm lacking a little of my usual grace as I pour myself out the car, trying my best not to knee John in any sensitive areas. My voice is slightly harsh, "I need to gather evidence ready for this afternoon."

##### John

I shut the door and follow him towards the hotel lobby. "Um.. alright."

**Sherlock**

Striding to the lift I at least remember to hold it for John, not quite able to look him in the face though. I can feel the tension rising in me, making me restless and snappy.

 

##### John

I step on to the lift, grab his hand and crowd him up against the wall of the  lift. "You know, I've been thinking about kissing you all weekend."

**Sherlock**

I'm bumped into the wall of the lift as it starts to rise...and realize something else is rising too. My face is red and a bit flustered and I automatically reach for John's arms to pull him forwards, "You have? Why?"

##### John

"Because I wanted to see what it would be like. We've been holding hands and touching a lot. Just seemed like the next step." I run my fingers down the buttons of his shirt.

**Sherlock**

My mouth has always been troublesome, connected to my brain without the usual filters people have. This time is no different as it seems my hind brain has a direct line to my lips, making them blurt out, "I've always admired your fingers."

##### John

The corner of my mouth turns up. "I like your fingers, too. Especially when you’re sucking honey off of them." The lift doors ding open and I shove off of him and move down the hall to the room.

**Sherlock**

I try to keep pace with him, stumbling a little as my overlarge feet tangle with his small, perfectly formed ones, unsure what I should be doing right now and just nodding, "We have honey in our room still."

##### John

I chuckle. "Mmm. That could be good." I open the door to the room and step inside, suddenly unsure of what to do next.

**Sherlock**

I stumble into the room, equally if not more unsure, glancing around and then shutting the door firmly, "John..."

##### John

I look at him then. "Yeah?" I ask a little breathless.

**Sherlock**

I keep my hand on the door, half crazy with fear John will escape still, fixing him in an intense gaze, "Did you mean it?"

##### John

"Did I mean what?" My heart was pounding. We'd been in this room all weekend. Relaxed with no expectations and now... it was a different place.

**Sherlock**

Leaning back on the door I allow some of my nerves to show. It's always a risk to show my emotions and I still can't quite manage, still a little wary of John's intentions. "Everything. Not two cottages. No wife. Just one with geese and honey bees."

##### John

"Yes. All of it. I only want you. Just us." I say taking a small step towards him.

**Sherlock**

I still lean on the door, my head bowed a little, "I was prepared to give you up. To see you happy with some woman. As long as I could have a part in your life, no matter how small."

##### John

"I see that now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I was feeling sooner. But I.. I was a coward. I'd didn't want to lose what we had." I look away and down at my hands.

**Sherlock**

I look up sharply. Then lunge to attempt to grab him and drag him nearer, "You are anything but a coward John Watson."

##### John

I smile up at him and stand on tiptoes to kiss him softly on the mouth.

**Sherlock**

The softness of his kiss is unexpected after the frantic energy of our past ones. I pull away slightly, clearing my throat, "You....are not gay."

##### John

"Does that matter? I love you, Sherlock. I want to be with you. In whatever way that means for us. Whatever you're willing to give." I take his hand and squeeze it.

**Sherlock**

Frowning, I try and give him a push back towards the bed, "What does that mean for more physical matters John? It's one thing to kiss a man, that must not be so much different to kissing a woman. But for other things?"

##### John

"I... I don't know." I squeak a little as he pushes me to the bed. "I guess you'll have to teach me. I want to try." I stammer a bit.

**Sherlock**

I freeze, my eyes going wide, "Me? Teach you?"

##### John

"Well, I guess we've never talked about it... we've established that I've never been with a man. What about you? Are you... I mean.... you like men right? Jesus, I never even thought to ask." I cover my face.

**Sherlock**

I plop to sit on the bed, feeling a little shocked and shaky. "Men. Yes. I did tell you that first night. At Angelo’s."

##### John

"You did?" I think a second. "'Girlfriends aren't my area' right..."

**Sherlock**

Reaching for John's hand to pull him to sit on the bed next to me I roll my eyes, "I thought I couldn't be more obvious. Just as it couldn't be more obvious you were using your 'three continents' charm to see if I was single and approachable."

##### John

"What?" I chuckle and sit next to him. "I didn't realize what I was doing at the time. But it took me awhile to figure out how drawn I was to you. But you shot me down so..."

**Sherlock**

Raising my brows I look utterly unconvinced, "I wanted a flatmate, not a horribly physical relationship with a man I just met who would probably leave in a few weeks after he discovered how emotionally cold I was."

##### John

"Well, I haven't left yet. What do you want now?" I ask playing with his fingers.

**Sherlock**

I watch his hands carefully, taking note of how he moves, his confidence and strength, the surgeon's deft motions, almost getting lost in thoughts of what I do want him to do with them.... "I have never...with a man. With anybody."

##### John

My eyes shoot up to his. "Oh." Panic mixed with arousal flood through me. No one? Ever? "Oh." I manage again. "Well, you at least have a few years on me of thinking about it."

**Sherlock**

Shaking my head quickly I start to feel a little panicky, "I could hardly stand people up to this point. You are among the few I have allowed close and the only one that has aroused my interest. It is only lately that I have found myself...pondering such things. With you."

 

##### John

I swallow hard. "What kinds of things?"

**Sherlock**

Tipping my head down I can feel myself growing flustered, the emotions threatening to burst out, making me swallow before answering, "I have observed, most of my life, romance and sexuality from the outside. It is such an important part of human nature but one I felt I would never partake in. I wanted to know the motives and logic behind it, the motions and movements. Not so I could replicate them but so I could understand and apply them to my deductions. I fear that has left me with a hollow understanding instead. A framework that is empty without the passion inside it, driving it."

##### John

"Well, I think I can show you that part. But sometimes when you're intimate with someone you don't think. There are no motives. You just do what feels right. What feels good."

**Sherlock**

Reaching to hold both his hands in mine I keep my gaze fixed on them, nodding, "I know techniques but I fear you will find them cold and lacking. That you will find me lacking."

##### John

"I don't need techniques. I just need you." I bring his knuckles to my mouth and kiss them lightly.

**Sherlock**

My shoulders relax slightly from their tense state, my voice softening to a deeper rumble, "I'm...wary that my brain may interfere at some point. That I will be overcome with the urge to be technically perfect according to my observations and unable to show my....my passion for you."

##### John

"It's ok. It will take practice. We can learn together. I'm sure I can think of a few things that will make you stop thinking. And I can assure you that I won't be disappointed." I give him a crooked smile.

**Sherlock**

My eyes drift up at last to his face, responding with my own lopsided smile, "Mycroft warned me that all hearts are broken. All love dies. That if I showed affected and feelings my heart would be broken."

##### John

"I won't break your heart, Sherlock. I want it too bad." I look into his eyes, serious now.

**Sherlock**

Swallowing, I lean in to try and capture his lips with my own, closing my eyes as I do so, my hands holding both of his still.

##### John

I relax into the kiss and brush my thumbs over his hands where they held mine.

**Sherlock**

My attempt at this kiss feels better than the last. I'm more confident in his feelings towards me and with my own inexperience. I remember what happened last time and suck his lower lip between my own full ones, applying a little force.

##### John

That sets me over the edge and I can't be gentle anymore. I groan into his mouth, bring my hands up to his face and dart my tongue out and into his mouth, just a bit, forcing him to release my lip.

**Sherlock**

I taste John as he slides his tongue into my mouth, leaning into it and rolling my own tongue forwards eagerly to sample him. My hands reach blindly, unsure where to go, grabbing his waist and his thigh as I shudder.

##### John

I relish the feel of his mouth and all of the sensations it causes. My mind wanders to all of the events of the weekend. The hand holding in the dark movie theatre, waking up wrapped up together, watching him suck honey off of his fingers, eating that bread stick at the restaurant. Oh god, his mouth. I groan again and pull him down next to me on the bed.

**Sherlock**

Tumbling down next to him I can't help but shift my arm, wrapping it around his waist and pulling him forcefully to my body before lifting a mile long leg and holding him down with it, looped over his waist, my tongue starting to lap around his lips eagerly.

##### John

I huff as he pulls me close and open my mouth wider for him. I push back with my mouth and body.

**Sherlock**

There's a low sound in my throat and chest. I wonder what it is. The growl escapes beyond my control as I attempt to push back harder, trying to roll us so I'm on top of him, my teeth nipping at his lips.

##### John

I let him roll me onto my back and the rest of his body follows until he is on top of me. The Belstaff covers us like a blanket. I slip my hands up and inside his coat and jacket and around his back.

**Sherlock**

Sliding my hands up I rest them on the pillow above us, the kiss starting to heat even more as I twist and turn my head, sucking and nipping at his lips before attempting to copy his earlier movement, my tongue gently pushing forwards. Another low, rumbling, husky moan slips out of my throat.

##### John

He makes another noise and all I can think of is wanting to hear that again and again. I slip my hands over his shoulders and try to lift the coat and his jacket off at the save time. "Off." I say between kisses.

**Sherlock**

I sit up a little, regret filling me as my lips tingle and my blood boils, just wanting more of what John is willing to give. The Belstaff goes flying across the room, followed by my suit jacket to leave me straddling him in my tight, tailored trousers and straining shirt.

##### John

As he straddles me, I struggle to start unzipping my own coat. I was starting to feel a little tight and I was getting too hot.

**Sherlock**

Leaning down I let a little of my nerves out in a show of frustration, grabbing the zip of his coat and forcing it down so hard it's in danger of breaking, "This. Off. Now."

##### John

"Yes..." was all I could manage to choke out as he forced open my coat. I leaned up a bit to shrug out of it. He rips it off my shoulders and throws it to the floor with his own coat. I grab him by the arms and pull him down to me again.

**Sherlock**

My legs feel awkward, I'm utterly unsure where to place my hands and my mind is growing fuzzy as I launch myself back down, missing John's mouth at first and attempting to slobber on his cheek and jaw.

##### John

His mouth finds my jaw and I arch my neck to encourage him. I let out a huff and squirm a bit.

**Sherlock**

I blink, not expecting that reaction, then grin to myself, starting a dedicated and passionate assault on his neck and jaw, my teeth scoring across his skin as I leave wet and tingling kisses behind, growing quite aroused at the sensation of stubble irritating my tender and sensitive lips.

 

##### John

Now that my mouth is free, I can encourage him with my words more. "God, Sherlock.. your lips..." The sensations making me more turned on than I had been in a long time. I let my hips squirm underneath him.

**Sherlock**

I work my way down his neck, closing my eyes as I shudder, before suddenly pulling away, panting and flustered, the feelings too much, too intense.

 

##### John

"No, don't stop." I whine, breathless.

**Sherlock**

I look a little panicked, startled, staring down between us as I pant, "Too...too...much.."

##### John

"Ok. Ok." I grab his hand and pull him down off of my lap and next to me. "It's alright. Let's just lay here a minute." I pull us up the bed, to lay on the pillows, facing each other.

**Sherlock**

I start to tremble, scrunching my whole face up to hold back the overwhelming feelings, gritting my teeth and curling up a little next to John, "How so you deal with this?"

##### John

"There is no dealing with it. The point is to feel it. To just let it happen. But sometimes talking helps. What are you feeling?" I ask, letting my fingers brush his throat as he spoke.

**Sherlock**

Swallowing hard I groan, whispering, "I..don't know. It's all too much. So many physical and emotional sensations."

##### John

"I know. I feel that way too. And honestly, I've never felt this way with anyone else before." I let my fingers dip below the collar of his shirt.

**Sherlock**

I curl a little more, bending my slender body almost in half, closing my eyes to shut out some of the sensations at least, "You're used to deal with these...emotions" I spit the word a little.

##### John

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it any less intense. This is... different."

**Sherlock**

I roll away slightly, sitting up and rubbing my hand over my face, "I don't know how to deal with this. Do you know how hard it is for me to admit that John? I'm a genius yet something as simple and every day as a kiss has destroyed my cognitive ability to a point where I may as well ask Lestrade for a job in the police."

##### John

I snort at his insult. "That's kind of the point. Sex and love is supposed to be about letting go. Not thinking. That's how you know it's good. That it's worth it. You lose all ability to think. You just act because it feels good. That's what happens when you’re with the right person." I sit up on one elbow and put my hand on his back.

**Sherlock**

Slouching fowards I rest my elbows on my knees, my face hidden by my hands as my voice quavers a little, "Not thinking...how can I not think? My whole life has been a whirling storm of thoughts, of ideas and connections, deductions. The idea of stopping them is as fearful to me as actually seeing the truth of the world is to those I reveal the secrets of."

##### John

"Then let me think for you." I reach my hand up to his shoulder and tug gently trying to encourage him to lay back again.

**Sherlock**

Lifting my face I turn to regard him, my look vulnerable but beginning to close down a little as I recover from the onslaught of arousal. I lay back at his direction, sneering a little, "How I envy you."

##### John

I sigh, this was getting a little off course. I lean on my fist and look down at him. "That was supposed to be a sexy line. And there you go, shooting me down again." I joke.

**Sherlock**

My face falls, staring at him in something close to horror before snapping my jaw up, my eyes shuttering, "Maybe I'm just not made for romance."

##### John

"You were doing just fine a second ago. More than fine. Great really." I say tracing his collarbone through his shirt.

**Sherlock**

My cheeks flush a little as I peer up at John, "I became overwhelmed." I hesitate then decide to follow my usual bluntness, "I wanted to see you lose control, utterly."

##### John

If I would have been standing, my knees would have given out at his words. "I wanted to give that to you. I still do." I take a breath. "And I want to make you give yourself to me. To shut that beautiful brain off. And just be here with me." I put my fingers in his hair, brushing it out of his eyes.

**Sherlock**

The noise I make at his touch is utterly beyond my capability to hold back, leaning into his fingers so they slide backwards over my scalp, shivering.

##### John

I watch as he closes his eyes and relaxes into my touch. I tug at his hair a bit as my hand slides back. I bring my hand around to brush my fingers over his throat and pause at the first button of his shirt. I lean down to his ear. "Can I keep going?" I whisper.

**Sherlock**

My hesitation is clear, along with a slight reluctance to let go of control of the situation before my eyes flicker open to thin slits, closing quickly after I scan John's face, nodding once with a low hum.

##### John

I give his lips a gentle peck for confidence, for both of us, and then move my mouth to his jaw. I push his head back with the force of my kiss to get access to his neck as my fingers start working open his shirt buttons one by one. I leave sloppy kisses all down his neck and pause at his collarbone and suck a little at the skin there.

**Sherlock**

Gasping loudly I jerk back a little, crying out, "Sensitive!"

##### John

"Sorry, sorry. Just relax." I bring my mouth up to his again. Giving him a chase kiss. "Why don't you talk to me? Tell me what you want."

**Sherlock**

I pause, looking a little lost. "I don't know what I want John. This is the first time I've even contemplated anything like this beyond flirting for a case or to get Molly to give me bodies."

##### John

I chuckle. "Ok. I'll try to go a little slower. If you want me to keep going?"

**Sherlock**

I think very seriously about his question, running a check on my own body and finding myself aroused but not overly so. Leaning back in I present my long, pale neck, speckled with it's few freckles, "Go."

##### John

I hum and dive back into his neck. Putting kisses down the middle now, over his Adam's apple and start down his chest where I had opened his shirt. I busy my hand with the rest of his shirt buttons and stop where his shirt disappears into his trousers. I move my hand back up just under his left nipple and brush my finger tips over his nipple ever so lightly. I look up at him to gauge his reaction.

**Sherlock**

I jerk as soon as he even goes near my nipples, a bright red river of blush running from my cheeks, down my neck and onto my chest where my nubs fill out to hard little bullets. My breath catches and I stare down at John in sheer amazement.

##### John

I gasp and don't even wait for another response. I roll on top of him, grabbing his sides and put my mouth on his nipple and swipe my tongue over it.

**Sherlock**

My back arches and I let out a rather higher pitched noise than any I've made since the age of 13 when my voice broke. Immediately I feel the burn of embarrassment and the rising bite of defensive bitterness to it, my first instinct to snap something bluntly insulting at John. With a great effort though I grit my teeth and hold it back, squirming under him instead.

 

##### John

"God Sherlock. That was… was that OK? I want to make you do that again." I whisper huskily, my fingers kneading into his sides.

**Sherlock**

Swallowing, my mouth feels dry, my throat contracting a little as my breath increases, my heart pounding under my reddened nipples, "I...I don't know...what did you do?"

##### John

"This." Without breaking eye contact I lean down to his right nipple and swipe my tongue over it.

**Sherlock**

The noise forced from me this time is a little more dignified, a low moan like a passing earthquake over the bed. Trembling I lift a hand to touch John's face, meeting his eyes still, "Is it supposed to do that?"

##### John

"Yes." I lean into his touch, not breaking his gaze.

**Sherlock**

His eyes make me feel more confident. I often have trouble reading people’s eyes, missing the subtle emotional shifts in them that normal people find easy to pick up. John's eyes are different though. Shifting between an almost navy blue and grey, even brown sometimes. Always warm towards me and understanding. My lips curve in a tiny little smile as my hands clench in the bedsheets on either side of us, "Do it again."

##### John

I grin at him and then lower my mouth back to his right nipple but instead of taking it into my mouth I blow onto it a bit. I watch as it hardens again and I start leaving wet kisses all around his nipple biting or sucking a bit with each kiss. Finally I put my mouth over his nipple sucking and biting lightly.

**Sherlock**

I can't stop myself from squirming on the bed, moaning softer now as the bedsheets become rumpled and uncomfortable under my writhing body. My head arches back to reveal aches of pale, tight skin, my pulse visible pumping.

##### John

I take my mouth off of his nipple and kiss to the middle of his chest. I stop and look up at him squirming underneath of me. "What do you want me to do next?"

**Sherlock**

My breath comes in pants, dropping myself down hard onto the bed to lay like a wrecked octopus, all jellied arms and legs. "I don't know. I'm not sure what could be better than that."

##### John

I chuckle and snake my body up his to lay on top of him. "There’s a few more things. You haven't even finished yet." I nuzzle his neck.

**Sherlock**

My mind blanks for a moment, then I come back online with a gasp, "Finished?"

##### John

"I know you're inexperienced Sherlock but I know you know how the male body works." I smile at him.

**Sherlock**

Blinking rapidly I sit up a little, then huff, "Oh you mean ejaculation? Correct?"

##### John

"Well yes and orgasm too." I cross my arms on his chest and lean my chin on them, looking at him.

**Sherlock**

I lift an eyebrow, coming down a little from the physical high the nipple play had on me, "Orgasm also? I'm unaware there is a difference."

##### John

"Oh, yes, you can definitely have one without the other. Ejaculation is just ejaculation but orgasm now that's the part that feels good."

**Sherlock**

I can't help but look a little unconvinced, "Maybe I should have researched this matter more. I believed ejaculation was just a simple response to stimulation. I believe I missed the whole...enjoyment aspect."

##### John

"Mmm. I'd say so." I think a moment. "Sherlock, when was the last time you masturbated?" I tried not to sound clinical about it.

**Sherlock**

I freeze. The question was utterly expected. My first instinct is to comment on John's own very frequent masturbation habits in a blunt, insulting way. My first defensive instinct. I have to swallow it down before I reply in a more unsteady manner, "Why do you wish to know?"

##### John

"I was just trying to gauge your personal... um solo experiences to explain the difference. And sometimes, with a sexual partner, you share those kinds of things." I pause. "But if you’re not comfortable sharing that's ok."

**Sherlock**

Glancing down at myself I think for a few moments, before murmuring, "I -do- masturbate. My transport demands it. I know I fall far, far under the national average for my age range though."

##### John

Even with his clinical description, I feel a wave of arousal rush through me at the thought of him touching himself. Something I'd never even thought of until just then. "Researched that bit did you?" My voice comes out a little huskier than I anticipated. I clear my throat trying to make it sound normal again. It's just as husky when I ask. "When?"

**Sherlock**

My hands start to pick at the bedsheets under me, glancing away a little, "When did I research the national average for the British male?" I scrunch up my nose, "When I discovered as a teenager I wasn't 'normal'."

##### John

I ignore his avoidance. The clinical discussion I was attempting to have was turning into something else entirely. "No, when was the last time you masturbated? When was the last time you made yourself come?"

**Sherlock**

The little glance I give is shrewd, knowing it's more difficult to manipulate him than anyone else I've ever known, with the exception of my brother. The breath in my lungs release in a long suffering sigh, knowing John won't be distracted. "Around two weeks ago." I start to add more then stop myself, clamping my jaw shut.

##### John

I noticed he wanted to say more. "No... what? Go on." I encourage.

**Sherlock**

"It doesn't matter John." I shift slightly, letting go of the sheets at last and trying to touch his hand.

 

##### John

"It does matter. This is a healthy conversation. And if you have any questions for me, I'll answer them." I place a light kiss in the middle of his chest.

**Sherlock**

"Yes. Doctor Watson." My lips quirk and I can't help but chuckle before glancing away again, "I was rather bored. You were stamping around the flat making some tea and getting some biscuits for us." I hesitate suddenly, unsure if I should be revealing things like this, if it was normal.

##### John

"And?" I prompt. I begin tracing figure eights on his chest with my finger.

**Sherlock**

"And..." Pausing, I attempt to drag my attention away from the finger on my chest and back onto the suddenly complex task of speaking, "...and...I had hidden the ginger nuts on the top shelf. You stretched up to reach them and I turned around to mock and..." I have to take a small breath before continuing, "Your jumper and shirt rose up. I could see the strong, defined muscles of your lower back and the waistband of your briefs."

##### John

I suck in a breath. I hadn't thought about me being the cause of his.... of him thinking about me while he was.... I feel my face suddenly get hot. "You were thinking about me?" I say quietly.

**Sherlock**

Nodding I reach to touch his fingers, "Of course. Have I not been clear so far John? You are the first person to catch my attention. I had to.." I can feel another, annoying flush building, "..to leave the room and take a shower where I masturbated."

##### John

I let out a breath trying not let it come out in a whine. "That's.... um... good." Was all I could manage. "Very good."

**Sherlock**

"It is?" My gaze quickly turns back to him. My voice is a little husky, "I was unsure. It is good to masturbate to thoughts of your heterosexual flatmate?"

##### John

"Yes. I.. it's... I find it.... hot. That's really hot, Sherlock. I didn't know it until now…but yeah." My face gets pinker and a wiggle a bit. I suddenly feel hot all over.

**Sherlock**

Watching him I feel a spark of interest. Leaning towards him I drop my voice into an almost subsonic purr, "What do you think of when you masturbate?"

##### John

His voice rumbles through me. My first thought was just to squeak out "You!" But I took a breath instead, knowing he might like a more thorough answer. "Well, would you like a general statement or a specific instance?" I ask biting my lip.

**Sherlock**

There's a moment of pride at John's words. He knows me so well, more than anyone. He knows my curious nature and my need for details, leading me to nod and ask, my breath tickling his ear, "A specific instance. Please."

##### John

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. But I had said it was good to be open and honest, so I took a breath and said "Well, it was Friday morning. I've been having quite a lot of dreams lately."

**Sherlock**

My attention is caught by his words, leaning in closer, my lips now brushing the curve of his ear. "Not..bad dreams? I know you suffer nightmares easily. They are often triggered by near misses for us and by memories of the war and..Moriarty at the pool." I hesitate to mention that but decide it's best to cover all sources of distress.

##### John

His mouth at my ear, makes me shudder and sends goosebumps down my neck. I close my eyes. "No good ones. I've not had a nightmare in months actually."

**Sherlock**

A low rumble forms in my chest, making it's way out of vibrating lips as they brush back and forth on his ear, "Tell me about Friday?"

##### John

"Well, in my dream, we had just come back from finishing a case. You were wild eyed and so euphoric. When we got into the flat, you shoved me up against the wall in the kitchen and kissed me. Then you got down on your knees and..." I sigh, pressing my hips down a bit into the mattress, between his legs.

**Sherlock**

Waiting for him to continue the penny drops he's done. I can't help but finish the sentence for him, "...and I give you oral sex?"

##### John

"Yeah. You put your mouth on me. I think about your mouth a lot." I bring a finger up to trace his bottom lip.

**Sherlock**

Shuddering, I close my eyes at the feeling of his finger before sweeping down to try and suck it into my mouth hard.

##### John

He sucks my finger into his mouth and I lose all ability to think. I groan loudly.

**Sherlock**

My tongue dances around his finger, sucking on it. My full lips pout a little around the digit, my eyelashes fluttering till I'm watching him through dark slits.

##### John

I'm torn between wanting to kiss him again or continue to watch and feel him suck my finger. I can't move or think so I don't. I close my eyes.

**Sherlock**

Raising a brow I watch his reaction. I can't help the smug little grin that spreads across my face as I reduce him to his most base needs just by providing oral stimulation to his finger.

 

##### John

My mind drifts back to that dream and him on the floor looking up at me. My hands in his hair. His mouth so warm and wet around my hard cock. Right now, I was painfully hard and I could feel Sherlock hardness pressing into my stomach as I lay on top of him.

**Sherlock**

I wrap my tongue around his finger, sucking on it and for a moment wondering what it would be like to perform proper oral sex. My hips give a little jerk and I moan, making my whole mouth vibrate eagerly.

##### John

My eyes fly open when I feel his hip buck up into me. I press my whole body into him. Grinding myself into the mattress. The pressure makes me sigh. "What are you thinking?" I ask pulling my finger out so he can answer.

**Sherlock**

There's a small huskiness to my voice, grinding my hips up and around his, muttering, "About orally pleasuring your penis."

##### John

I snicker. "Sorry." I mutter when he stops moving. I press down into him again. "You could use sexier words, though."

**Sherlock**

My cheeks heat a little, scrunching my nose up while reaching for his hips, "I tried to avoid porn while educating myself about sexual relations. I thought it would be unrealistic. Now it seems you do wish to hear language like that?"

##### John

"It sounds less.. clinical, yeah... and you saying it... well..."

**Sherlock**

I think a moment, before leaning in to whisper into John's ear, "I wish to suck that rather large cock I can feel in your trousers." The porn star worthy line is delivered in my purring, deep sinful voice.

##### John

"God.." I groan out and move up his body to attack his mouth. I kiss him hard with more want and desire than I had all morning. Opened mouthed, my tongue lapping at his and my breath coming in huffs through my nose.

**Sherlock**

This isn't the reaction I expected. I expected a snicker and gentle teasing. This was...John almost as an animal, taking control and devouring. My mind starts to haze over at my trousers become uncomfortably tight, moaning and squirming, trying to kiss back and grind at the same time under him.

##### John

I can feel him squirm underneath me as I pressed down into him. It wasn't enough. Then I got an idea. I had dry humped with clothes on with girlfriends in my teens. It had always been a decent experience for me, not so great for the girl, but maybe since we had the same equipment... I stopped and pulled back to look at him. "Can we try something?"

**Sherlock**

My mind is rather a disarray, trying to reach for him with a low moan to pull him back on top of me, nodding eagerly though only half understanding his words.

##### John

I pull up on all fours and hover over him and move down just a bit so our hips are aligned. I lower myself onto my elbows and into a push-up position and then, while watching his face, I drop all the way on top of him, our cocks pressing together through the fabric of our trousers. I press my hips down fully into him and groan.

**Sherlock**

Arching my back I make a noise which can only be described as a mating moose, writhing under him and losing all control over my body, before shuddering. My neck stretches back and my eyes flutter, rolling up slightly with the sensations spreading through me as intensely as my pleasure is spreading into the fabric of my trousers.

##### John

"Christ, Sherlock." I say as I watch him writhing underneath me. I start pressing my hips into him in a rhythmic pace, our cocks slotted next to each other. I could feel his heat, even through the fabric of our trousers.

**Sherlock**

My body shudders its way through my first ever orgasm in the presence of another person. My head flops backwards as my body collapses under John, my hips still moving weakly with his to chase the last few aftershocks. The noises from my lips decay to more of an angry otter.

 

##### John

My breathe catches in my throat as I watch him. I stop moving. "Did you just..."

**Sherlock**

The realization that I've just ruined my first ever sexual encounter crashes into me, destroying my afterglow. With a weak and rather pathetic moan I try and push John away.

##### John

"No.. don't you dare." I say holding him down.

**Sherlock**

Flopping back down I'm overcome with embarrassment, trying to turn my face away as I stammer out an apology, "I...I'm so sorry..."

##### John

"God, don't apologize, Sherlock. That was... you were...god. Hot. So hot." I resist the urge to grind into him again. Instead, I turn his head back towards me and give him a lingering kiss.

**Sherlock**

My voice is a little muffled by John's mouth, bitterness clear though, "You don't have to be nice. I know I was pathetic. Not even a teenager goes off like that I'm sure, disappointing my partner."

##### John

"I'm being serious. Give yourself some credit. We've working up to it for what..almost an hour now? And watching you, watching you let go was... amazing."

**Sherlock**

My breath catches a little. I had...lost track of time. For the first time in my life. Time had slipped away from me and my precise internal clock was in shambles. "But...you haven't orgasmed John?"

##### John

"No. I haven't. Sorry." Now it was my turn to be embarrassed at my own performance. Maybe he was disappointed that we hadn't gone together. I think I was.

**Sherlock**

Shuffling on the bed I decide to take the plunge, hoping John would forgive me and let me try and make it up to him, "Let me have you in my mouth?"

##### John

My breathe catches and my cock pulses at the thought. "Are you serious?" Suddenly I was very nervous and my mouth went dry. "I... we've only just started and... you don't have to do that.. if you're not ready..." I was rambling.

**Sherlock**

"I feel guilty that I attained pleasure and you have not." Wriggling a little I pause, the mess inside my trousers cooling now to an unpleasant, sticky feel, "You seemed to enjoy me sucking your finger."

##### John

I nod. "Very much."

**Sherlock**

My lips curve into an inviting smile, "Let me try? I have observed the technique. For science."

##### John

I try to think of a witty come back to the science thing but all I could manage was "Ok." I don't move.

**Sherlock**

I lean on my elbows, watching John. I'm expecting...something. Maybe some getting naked? Certainly some trousers being undone. Not this freezing in place.

##### John

He looks at me and nothing is happening. Finally my brain comes back online and I realize I should get off of him. I push myself off and over to lay on my back, the wet spot that had seeped through onto my trousers hitting the cool air.

**Sherlock**

As John dismounts me I shiver. The pathetic feeling inside blooms, causing me to reach and grab a pillow, holding it over my groin. I can't help by have my enthusiasm dim slightly for the task ahead, glancing away from what I feel is John's judgmental gaze

##### John

"Don't." I grab his hand and pull the pillow back. "I want to see the mess you made for me."

**Sherlock**

The pillow is pulled away slowly, revealing the spreading darkness on my groin, from waist down to my crotch and even across my thighs. The scent of semen hangs heavy in the air

##### John

"God." My cock gave a sympathetic throb. "You said it was only two weeks ago?" The medical doctor in me tried not to ruin the moment by asking further questions.

**Sherlock**

Glancing away I nod, one hand moving to try and cover myself again in sheer shame, snapping, "I would like for you not to tease or mock me anymore John. If you wished proof of my inexperience I believe it has been provided."

##### John

"No, stop." I grab his hand and pull him down to me. "I'm not trying to mock you. Just trying to get to know you. Next time I want to watch you come." I whisper then crane my neck to reach his mouth.

**Sherlock**

My lips softly meet his, matching his soft tone with my own, filled with regret, "I pride myself on control over my transport, yet when I needed it most it deserted me John."

##### John

"It was fine. It did exactly what I wanted. Doesn't that count for something?"

**Sherlock**

Blindly I attempt to reach for his hand, sighing, "How could it be? You haven't achieved orgasm"

##### John

"No, but we don't always have to come together. We could go one at a time or just one of us. It can be a mutual thing but sometimes you just want to watch the other person." I lace my fingers with his when he grabs my hand.

**Sherlock**

My grip is tight, almost painful, raising my head slowly with a distressed look, "I wish to see you orgasm also, John."

##### John

"Ok." I say breathlessly as I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull his mouth to mine again.

**Sherlock**

My kiss is long and tender now, starting to learn the shape of his mouth and lips, adjusting my own, able to call on my past observations now the giddy haze of lust has dimmed for me. My hand comes up and wraps around his waist then slowly my fingers trace across his hips and down towards his groin.

##### John

I gasp into his mouth when I feel his hand move over me. My hips squirm when he gets close to touching me through my trousers.

**Sherlock**

Pausing I flex my hand, then boldly wrap it around as much of John's clothed erection as possible, my cheeks blushing, "Big."

##### John

I groan, bucking up into his hand and then chuckle. "You flatter me."

**Sherlock**

Running my hand along his whole length I shake my head, "You are a just above average for the British male but your thickness is impressive." pausing I add in a somewhat sheepish tone, "Just as I deduced from my observations."

##### John

I chuckle. "Deduced the size of my cock, did you?" I ask, huskily. "For science, of course."

**Sherlock**

Finally a small grin lights my face, squeezing my hand around him and starting to move it up and down his length, "It was hard not too by the way you walk, John"

##### John

I huff as he starts to keep a regular pace. "What's the way that I walk have to do with anything?"

**Sherlock**

Chuckling at that I shift so I can better stroke him through his clothes, before deciding to take my courage...and John's zip..in hand, undoing him slowly, "Confidence. You fill a room with it even though you are a physically small man. It may come from your army and medical training but I suspect it is your natural presence which stems from knowing you have nothing to be ashamed of."

##### John

"I'd never thought about it that way." I huff as he slowly unzips my jeans.

**Sherlock**

My hand slides into the opening, feeling around for his underwear blindly, not quite bold enough to strip him just yet, "You are also confident, even cocky, about approach women to date you which suggests you know they would never be disappointed in the bedroom."

##### John

I listened with my eyes closed as he deduced me. He'd only done it a handful of times. Including the first time we met. That's what attracted me to him. Whether it was sexual attraction then or just intrigue I still don't know. But I knew that it filled me with appreciation and lust when he did it to other people or at crime scenes. I sighed again as his hand moves inside my jeans.

 

**Sherlock**

Long fingers curl around John's cock, making me shudder at my first feel of someone else's intimate flesh. I can't help but breath out softly in a hushed, husky tone, "I wanted to be one of those women...then I realized I already had been, the very first night. But I turned you down."

##### John

I huff and groan and the same time as he closed his fingers around me. "Sssok. We can make up for it now." I choke out.

**Sherlock**

Squeezing him I reveal in the feeling, floods of new data rushing into my mind. For the first time I'm glad for my earlier mistake with the loss of control as it's left me somewhat clear minded for this. Watching John's face intently I begin to stroke him as I would stroke myself, twisting and rather rough on each upstroke, whispering, "Come for me John?"

##### John

My hips buck up at his words and I thrust into his hand. "God, yes. I'm so close already."

**Sherlock**

My hand pumps and squeezes, then I give in to my curiosity, ducking my head down and pushing my tongue in through John's flies to taste the damp spot on his underwear while my hand strokes him inside it.

 

##### John

I can feel his breath, hot, through the thin fabric of my underwear. I gasp and try my best not to buck up into his face and instead end up pressing my hips down in the mattress away from him.

**Sherlock**

Shuffling around I gaze up at him, my lips catching his taste, rumbling, "Don't hide from me John. Show me. I want to see everything. Everything."

##### John

I meet his gaze and my hands fly to my belt and start fumbling to get it open.

**Sherlock**

I push my tongue out fully into his view, teasing the head of his cock through the material with the tip, shivering and smirking slightly, "I taste you."

 

##### John

"Christ." I manage to get my belt open and the button of my jeans undone. I start trying to tug my jeans down but Sherlock is leaning on my hip. I let out a frustrated groan and throw my head back.

**Sherlock**

My clumsiness and inexperience is showing without me realizing, pinning John down while eagerly just dipping the tip of my tongue into the damp patch, following by laying the flat of my tongue to get the most exposure to this pure, base essence of John. My eyelashes flutter on my cheeks as I sigh in happiness.

##### John

I look down to see Sherlock licking the precome seeping through my underwear, eyes closed. My breath catches and I run my fingers through his hair. "You know, that might taste better with my underwear off."

**Sherlock**

Lifting my head I blink. "This is why I enjoy your company John. You're not an idiot." With that I smirk and reach to try and pull his underwear down quickly to reveal my prize, my mouth already watering.

 

##### John

He yanks my jeans and underwear down and I lift my hips so he can pull them down father. My cock bobs out and I watch his face for his reaction.

**Sherlock**

I freeze as a very large, glistening and rock hard cock bobs in my face for the first time in my life. Eyes widening I slowly swallowing, my senses overwhelmed by sight, smell, taste.

##### John

My cock is so hard that it's almost painful. I moan when I can feel his warm breath on me as he looks at me. I put my hand back in his hair.

**Sherlock**

My gaze is finally torn from John's cock to his face. My eyes are wide and vulnerable, unable to keep my walls up in this intimate moment. "It's....even more impressive in the flesh" I manage to whisper out, a tiny trace of doubt in my voice.

 

##### John

"You're amazing you know that?" I run my fingers back through his curls and tug a little.

**Sherlock**

His words of praise are like magic, making me shiver and relax, my lips curving into a smile as my eyes flutter half closed, "Am I? I've never felt less so in my life John."

##### John

"Yes, you are." I bring my hand around to his cheek, thumbing his bottom lip. "Make me come. Please."

**Sherlock**

My cheeks flush, my smile growing softer as I lean in, poking my tongue out and slipping it around the wide, blunt head of his cock, blinking, "Oh. A new taste."

##### John

"Fuck!" I throw my head back into the pillows. Christ! He didn't even have me all the way in his mouth.

**Sherlock**

I'm growing bolder, my tongue sliding into his slit to taste his essence fresh from the source. I don't even register that I've grown hard again once more, grinding myself down into the mattress as I lay on my front teasing John.

##### John

I force myself to look down at him. I'd been waiting so long for this fantasy to come true I didn't want to miss any of it. My cock pulsed at the sight, giving him a fresh bead of pre-come as he licked over the head. I watched as he ground his hips into the mattress and I wondered if I might be able to make him come again.

**Sherlock**

Starting to pant I grow more confident. This isn't so hard. The taste is crisp and tingles a little, nothing like the saltiness it was described as online. My lips part and I try to slip them over his head, my eyes gazing up to try and meet his as my own hips circle restlessly.

 

##### John

My hips buck up as he teases the head of my cock with his lips. "God, Sherlock you're going to kill me." I groan.

**Sherlock**

Feeling bold now I manage a cheeky wink to him before starting to suck just his head, one hand resting on his hip, the other moving to start stroking his shaft once more.

##### John

"Oh, fuck." I gasp as he starts pumping me with his hand. I put my hand back in his curls again and while the other hand bunched up the sheets of the bed.

**Sherlock**

My tongue dances around the smooth skin of his head, lapping at the drops he allows me, my lips stretched around him in absolute bliss. I can't believe he's allowing me to do this to him. Shouldn't he be fearful I'd make a mistake, hurt him somehow? Maybe with my teeth or hands? Instead he's just laying back and allowing me to explore at my own pace.

##### John

"Christ, Sherlock, your mouth. It feels better than I imagined it would. God, so warm." I thrust up just a bit, try my best to control my hips.

**Sherlock**

I pause as my mouth is filled with more cock than I ever dreamed I'd ever taste, before taking a risk and trying to push even more in, attempting to swallow some of John's shaft. The sensation is amazing and my own hips thrust downwards into the abused sheets as I groan.

##### John

"God, yeah take it all." I groan as he swallows me down his throat. I'm teetering closer and closer to the edge. I watch as Sherlock grinds his hips into the mattress. "I want you to come with me. Do you think you can come again?"

**Sherlock**

For a second I'm not sure. I haven't even noticed my own arousal, so caught up in the floods of new data from John. Now he mentioned it though I feel the familiar itch and tingle that can only mean one thing. I nod, in doing so swallowing even more of him. I'm still having to control it with my pumping hand but I have a true mouthful now.

##### John

"Shit. I'm so close. I've been hard for you all weekend. Please." My moans start coming out in a string of curses and Sherlock's name as he pumps me in his mouth.

**Sherlock**

Grunting my head starts to bob, sucking him harder and moaning, squirming and rubbing on the sheets before sliding my free hand down, rubbing it over my bulging length, still encased in my messy, sticky trousers. My eyelashes flutter as I begin to lose control, dribbling a little around John.

##### John

"I can't.. I can't wait. I'm going to come. Right NOW. Oh fuck, Sherlock!" I moan loudly, my orgasm starting before I start pulsing down his throat. My orgasm comes in wave after, after wave, the most intense one I've ever had.

**Sherlock**

My eyes spring open wide as the first squirt hits my tongue. I'm suddenly glad I wasn't encasing him too deeply in my mouth as then I wouldn't have the full taste of him on my tongue. I revel in the strange, slightly chemical taste of him before I'm forced to swallow or choke. It slips down my throat and one thought blares into my head. John Watson's DNA is inside my body. It pushes me over the edge, rubbing my hand frantically on my groin until I give a deeply muffled whimpering moan and spasm inside my trousers once more.

##### John

As the last waves of my orgasm pulse into his mouth, I watch as he rubs himself through his trousers and makes himself come again. I whimper at the sight wanting more already. Wanting to see him. I wait for the haze of his orgasm to pass and when he meets my eyes I pull him up lay next to me on the pillows.

**Sherlock**

I feel boneless, floppy and exhausted. More than I ever have in my life. More than a whole two week non stop case load. My mind though is quiet, filled with a soft buzz of static, white noise. As John pulls me up into his arms I curl into his side and for once in my life, I just enjoy the moment. The physical sensations of my transport. The silence of my thoughts.

##### John

We lay like that for a long moment, eyes closed, as I rub lazy circles into his back. I lean down to press a kiss into his curls, breathing in the scent of his hair product and sweat.

**Sherlock**

Sleep comes easier than it ever has for me. The warm blanket of peace settling on me even though it is only midday. Soon I'm giving small, snuffling snores onto John's shoulder.

##### John

Sherlock drifts off to sleep, quicker than he ever has and I smile smugly to myself. I grab the corner of the blanket and pull it over us and soon I'm drifting off with my lips pressed to the top of his head.


	14. Fire & Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock solves the case and he and John get back to relaxing together.

**Sherlock**

It takes only about an hour till my phone is buzzing from my jacket where it's slung on the floor.

 

##### John

I wake with a start at the noise of a phone vibrating. I ignore it and close my arms tighter around my sleeping Sherlock and snuggle in deeper.

**Sherlock**

Squirming I realize three things. The first is that I'm held tightly in the arms of a certain army doctor. The second is my phone is buzzing loudly and with rather a demanding air to it. The third is that I've fallen asleep wearing my trousers which still have the stiff, uncomfortable remains of two life changing events in them.

##### John

I feel Sherlock stir next to me. "Leave it." I mumble.

**Sherlock**

My eyes are still closed and my voice sleepy, "It must be DI Pickford about the case. I have to get it." None the less, I make no move to remove myself from the comfort of John's side.

##### John

"Sod the case." I squeeze him tighter.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling now I begin to move, attempting to disentangle my body from that of my blogger's, a surprisingly difficult task, "Come now, don't you wish to catch a murderer...and the person who drugged you?"

 

##### John

"She’s so old anyway, she'll probably die before we get there." I wrap my other arm around him and attempt to hold him down.

**Sherlock**

His arms are very strong, stronger than I might have estimated. All that army training and his broad shoulders and chest stand him in good stead for holding down wriggling detectives it seems. Chuckling, I attempt to distract him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "I've spent the last few days convincing that moronic policeman to take me seriously. I can't waste all that work I've put in trying to communicate with his lesser mind."

##### John

I let out a dramatic groan and bury my face in his chest. "She's probably so senile that she'll poison herself." I say muffled.

**Sherlock**

Starting to wriggle, I shift closer to the edge of the bed, hoping I can slide out from under John. My grin is wide though and warm, "I have a dramatic reveal to undertake and you do know how I love them."

##### John

I lift my head to look up at him. "Yes. Yes. I wouldn't want to miss that." I loosen by grip a bit.

**Sherlock**

Taking the chance I wriggle myself out of his grip, trying to roll myself gracefully to stand before grimacing, my hand going to my crotch where fabric is stiff and worse, sticking painfully to my pubic hair, "Is this the painful part of losing one's virginity I wonder?"

##### John

I snicker. "Um... I don't think so. None of it should be painful. If you’re doing it right. That's just a bonus."

**Sherlock**

My gait is rather strange, attempting to walk towards my phone without actually moving my legs that much, wincing at each tiny shuffle before standing by my jacket, sighing deeply, "How am I supposed to pick it up without giving myself the strangest waxing in all of history?"

##### John

I let out a big belly laugh at that. "Go get in the shower. You can call him back after." I scoot down the bed a bit and pull up my underwear and trousers under the blanket.

**Sherlock**

My gaze sweeps over John a moment, drawing another sigh from my lips before nodding, shuffling off towards the bathroom, "Maybe order some coffee for us both and something to eat? You must be hungry and I refuse to do a dramatic reveal with a grumpy blogger by my side."

##### John

I stand and fasten my jeans and belt. "Mmm. Was planning on doing just that." I give him a peck on the lips. "Sandwich?"

**Sherlock**

Freezing I close my eyes, leaning into the kiss before feeling disappointed it ended so soon. "You know I don't eat while on a case John."

##### John

The corner of my mouth turns up as I pull away. "You were pretty keen on putting things in your mouth just a bit ago."

**Sherlock**

For once I'm speechless, just staring at him with wide eyes and a slightly agape mouth.

##### John

I grin at him. "Go shower. I'm going down to the kitchens to get coffee and sandwiches. You WILL eat at least a bite of something before we go."

**Sherlock**

Blinking rapidly, I just give a small nod before turning and fleeing, as fast as I can with my crotch encased in dried semen, into the shower.

 

##### John

I leave the room and head down to the lift. When the lift opens into the lobby, I try without success to wipe the goofy grin off of my face. Instead of going over to the cafe, I step out the front doors into the cool air and take a deep breath. I let the warm sun wash over me. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was surprisingly calm for a straight man that had just received a blow job from his male flat mate. I had also just taken Sherlock's virginity. Well, sort of. We would get there wouldn't we? What was the next step? It would be my turn to reciprocate on the oral sex department. The butterflies that had been threatening my stomach all weekend returned and I took a deep breath to clear them. I was nervous about it, but I did want to do that for Sherlock. I wanted to make him feel good. And I wanted to enjoy it. I took a last deep breath and headed inside to the cafe to order our sandwiches and coffee.

**Sherlock**

Upstairs in our room I'm enjoying my shower, the warm water and musky scented shower gel washing away the slight aches in my muscles. Hesitating my hand dips lower to start washing the results of the earlier experience with John from my groin. Fingers sliding through somewhat coarse and tangled hair, removing all trace of what happened between us....apart from the memory of his eyes meeting mine as my lips were stretched around his cock. That could never be washed away, could never be forgotten. I close my eyes to begin the process of storing every detail of it away in a special, reinforced and well connected area of my mind palace, losing track of time a little as I do so.

 

##### John

I grab a couple of pre-made Ham and Swiss sandwiches and order two coffees from the counter when paying for the sandwiches. One Black and one black with two sugars. I make my way back up to the room and find that the shower was still running. I rap on the door. "Sherlock, I'm back. You didn't fall asleep in there did you?"

**Sherlock**

Bright sun beams illuminate the corridors I wander down. My footsteps are nonexistent in my mind. I have long finished recalling and storing each detail of my first ever oral sex and have now taken a walk to the wing which houses all the data I have collected on John Hamish Watson. Peace settles around me as I thread my way through the cups of tea, smoking guns and laptops that serve as anchor points for key moments in our history. The sound of knocking is faint, on the edge of my mind, as is John's slightly concerned voice. I use it to find my way back out, shivering as I realize the water has long run cold.

##### John

When he doesn't answer, I crack the door and poke my head in. 'Sherlock?' I call.

**Sherlock**

Rolling my head around my shoulders I reach to turn the water off, shivering a little, "You were faster than I anticipated John." Reaching a long arm out, I try and grasp a towel, flashes of my flesh showing from behind the shower screen.

##### John

"I've been gone for twenty minutes. I even stepped outside for a bit." I retreat back into the room to give him some privacy but leave the door open a crack.

**Sherlock**

Stepping out I wrap the towel around my hips, then grab one to start drying my hair, "Really? My internal clock still seems broken."

##### John

"Hmm. Yes. I got you Ham and Swiss. That ok?"

**Sherlock**

Rubbing my hair more I emerge from the bathroom, my skin glistening damply still, the towel hanging low on my skinny hips, "I'm not eating. I told you."

##### John

I sigh. "You just... You have to eat SOMETHING. You just... exerted yourself... physically. You have to eat after sex. Those are the rules." I try to hold back a smirk at my tainted logic, hoping he would buy it.

**Sherlock**

Pausing I allow the towel from my hair to drop across my narrow shoulders, peering at John in open suspicion, "I've never heard of that rule. I have researched sex you know."

##### John

I shrug. "Maybe you weren't looking in the right places."

**Sherlock**

My eyes are still intent and suspicious, rubbing down my chest and arms now before making my way towards the wardrobe, "You are the sex expert...do you always insist your girlfriends eat after sex? That might explain the large food bill you always complain about."

 

##### John

I stop chewing the bite of my sandwich. "I usually just feed them up beforehand. But you never eat so I have to keep an eye on you. Make sure you keep your strength up for me." I smirk behind my coffee cup.

**Sherlock**

I grab a new suit from the wardrobe, then drop my towel, keeping my back to John though as I start to change, "Are you implying I wouldn't be able to keep up with three continents Watson?"

##### John

I shrug. "Not if you're fainting from low blood sugar. Adrenaline keeps you going on a case... but sex is different."

**Sherlock**

Bending a little I stoop to start putting on a fresh pair of trousers, half thinking about how I plan to dry clean my other pair without risking embarrassment. My nude rear bobs and flexes in front of John as I dress, "Then I may have to impose a rule of my own. No sex while on cases."

##### John

"What?! That's not fair!" I shoot up from my reclined position up against the headboard of the bed.

**Sherlock**

Smirking now I pull my trousers up and fasten them before reaching for a fresh shirt, "I'm sure I read about it in some rules about sex somewhere."

##### John

I stare at him in disbelief and then narrowed my eyes. "You're having me on, aren't you?"

 

**Sherlock**

Picking out a deep maroon shirt I slip it on, starting to button it, carefully keeping myself facing away from John still so he can't see my wide smirk. My voice is perfectly serious though, "I believe I found it in the same place you found the rules about eating before or after sex John."

**John**

I snort. "Fine one bite of sandwich and drink your coffee." I get off the bed and move towards him, spinning him to face me and crowding him back against the wardrobe. My mouth hovers over his but not touching. "Because I'll be damned if you withhold sex from me during a case, when you look so fucking hot when working one." I huff into his mouth but push away from him and head into the bathroom smirking.

 

**Sherlock**

My knees feel a little like rubber and I wonder for a brief moment if I'm getting sick. Then my eyes follow John as he moves away, my whole body just wanting to follow and grab him, wrapping around him and continuing his rather obvious show of dominance. "I will not be manipulated, John" I huff after him, grabbing a suit jacket and pulling it on while I finally retrieve my phone, checking the messages.

 

**John**

I stride into the bathroom pretty satisfied with myself. When I finished, I come back into the room to hear Sherlock in a heated conversation on his phone.

 

**Sherlock**

"No, you won't go there alone. You have no idea what you're search for." I snap into the phone, pacing the room as my free hand tugs at my still damp curls in frustration, "You will wait an hour and we will arrive."

 

**John**

I stand sipping the last of my coffee while he continues to berate who I assume to be the DI Pickford.

 

**Sherlock**

Spinning on my heel I nod to John, then remember his commanding words, striding to the table and grabbing one of the sandwiches in my free hand, "One hour. Do you think you can hold back your pack of mindless dogs for that long? Good!" I press the disconnect button hard and then bite into the sandwich with the same vigor.

**John**

I smirk at him. "The DI has finally seen the light on our suspect, has he?"

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I munch quickly, gesturing with the food, not even noticing as I take a second bite, "We are to meet him at the Wiles cottage. I need to show him the evidence that Rebecca Wiles was murdered before he will arrest our elderly suspect."

**John**

I twist my mouth at that. I usually didn't have sympathy for our suspects but this one seemed a little.. sad. I knew my thoughts were showing on my face.

 

**Sherlock**

The rest of the sandwich is tossed on the table, scooping up my phone, then heading for the door, before pausing and passing my intense gaze over John's face, "You feel sorry for her just because she is old. Strange."

**John**

I shrug. "It just seems a little....sad is all. Pathetic. For her to be arrested and have to go to jail at her age. Maybe once we hear her reasoning it will be different." I frown and shrug again.

 

**Sherlock**

My hand plays with the door handle a moment, before turning back to him, murmuring gently, "Your heart is far too large. How is it even possible that one such as I have managed to capture the attention of such a warm man"

**John**

I smile shyly at him, my eyes full of affection. "I'm just glad that you return my affections. I'd like to think I've always given you my heart, since the very first day even if I didn't realize it at the time."

 

**Sherlock**

"I'm not sure about that." I can't help but smirk a little, "You did ask me out that first night in Angelo's after all. I wonder how long you'll deny that my deduction was correct."

 

**John**

My face flushes pink. "Ok, I was gauging your reaction. But I'd never really thought about being with a man before that. I was just checking to see if you were available, in case my intentions changed."

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I open the door, murmuring gently, "I know. Now, enough with the sentiment. The game is on John."

 

**John**

I grin at him and give him a quick peck on the lips as I walk past him and into the hallway.

 

**Sherlock**

Closing the door behind us I overtake John quickly, rushing towards the stairs instead of the lift, starting to talk quickly, "I believe I have discovered all there is about this case now. It just requires exposing the truth behind Rebecca Wiles death to the rather slow Pickford and then arresting that poisonous old women. Then we can return to our holiday."

**John**

I follow behind him, grinning. Both at his exuberance for the case and his assurance that we can return to our holiday. That sounded nice. I might do some planning of my own...

 

**Sherlock**

Leaping down the stairs I call back up them, slightly echoing, "We can go and look for -one- cottage John. ONE! I need to revise all my spreadsheets and tables. I need to start my search all over again."

**John**

I chuckle as we thunder down the stairs together. I catch up to him at the bottom. "One sounds lovely. I rather liked the one with the dead body." I said with a smile.

**Sherlock**

Crinkling my nose I rush out through the lobby, ignoring the stares as we discuss dead bodies in public, "We would need to have the thatching redone utterly of course."

**John**

"Of course. That was the first thing I noticed. Actually, Greg and I could do the work ourselves. I helped my father re thatch a roof once. It's hard work but it can be done."

 

**Sherlock**

Racing across the car park I glance back, my nose crinkling in honest confusion, "Who is Greg?"

**John**

"Lestrade, Sherlock. Lestrade." I shake my head.

 

**Sherlock**

Unlocking the car and bending myself into the driver's seat I roll my eyes, "Why didn't you just say that? Wait, does Lestrade even do the countryside? I thought he only went out of the city is forced too by family?"

**John**

I shrug. "I think he grew up outside of London. But if I asked him to help, I'm sure he'd love to get out of the city."

 

**Sherlock**

Starting the car I begin the drive to the murder cottage we had our eye on for our own little happily ever after, rolling my eyes, "This isn't just 'outside of London' John. It's the wilds. It's the strange part of England where seagulls attack you for no reason. Lestrade wouldn't last two minutes here. He would be attempting to arrest the tide for getting his shoes wet."

**John**

I giggle. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides he'll just be visiting us to help out."

 

**Sherlock**

Huffing loudly I turn onto the roads that takes us to the Wiles cottage, "What if he wants to stay? What if..." my voice takes on a tone of horror, "...he brings my brother with him?"

**John**

"Your brother? You think they're that serious? They only went for coffee this morning."

 

**Sherlock**

I roll my eyes, drawing up outside the rather scruffy Wiles cottage, a few police cars already parked nearby, "My brother gets what he wants. He always has. It's one reason I detest him." Climbing out the car I nod to DI Pickford, sweeping past him and towards the open cottage door, "If he wants the inspector then he shall have him."

**John**

I huff out my nose. I'd never thought about it that way before. As much as they hated each other, the brothers knew each other well. Too well it seemed sometimes. He saw things that were barely there. So I should have known, even though I'd just found out that Mycroft and Greg had gone to coffee that morning, that Sherlock would have seen it coming from miles away. I shake my head with a smile as we enter the cottage.

 

**Sherlock**

I don't even hesitate, bounding up the stairs to where we discovered Rebecca dead on the bed a few days before, entering the dusty bedroom and smirking slightly as I wait for John and the police to catch me up. As I wait I pull my penknife out of my pocket, opening it.

**John**

I catch up to Sherlock in the back bedroom and take my place next to him as DI Pickford and his team filter in behind me.

 

**Sherlock**

This is my element. This is what I live for. The reveal, proving my intelligence, proving myself right over the minds of lesser men....apart from John of course. I enjoy proving myself for different reasons in front of him. "Rebecca Wiles would found dead on this bed from a massive asthma attack. That much was true. Yet why would someone who suffered from such a bad medical condition sleep in a dusty, moldy room without her inhaler nearby?"

**John**

I watch as Sherlock does what he does best. This time, I'm conscious to school my face. Just my usual amazement and wonder showing. I didn't want any of the emotions that this morning and hell, the whole weekend had stirred up. Not here. Not when Sherlock was trying to prove his self to this DI. To solve this case.

 

**Sherlock**

Moving to the ceiling of the room I grin, gesturing to the exposed beams and rotting thatch beyond them, "John was the one who noticed the dust and decay in the air yet it was not this that caused her death. No..." jamming my penknife between the rushes I start to wriggle them, before pulling out a load of what looks like long, dried stems covered in small, powdery flowers which dissolve in clouds of dusty pollen, "It was this!"

**John**

I step aside a bit to avoid the falling dust he had stirred up, still watching him make his reveal.

 

**Sherlock**

I flourish the dried stems around in a little victory dance, "Partietraria judaica, a common herbaceous perennial that grows well on the coastal regions here, otherwise known as pellitory." Shaking it a little more I smirk at the cloud of pollen released, "Often called asthma weed as it has a nasty pollen which is highly allergenic and which acts as a accumulative poison in those sensitive. The more you breathe in, the higher the risk of it triggering an asthma attack in those who are vulnerable."

**John**

I watch as one of the detectives retreats into the hall.

 

**Sherlock**

My grin turns even wider as DI Pickford's eyes open wide, gesturing with my penknife to the ceiling, "I'm sure your people will find plenty of it stuffed into the rotting thatch there. Perfect to slowly build up in the system of Rebecca Wiles while she spends time here. Before it finally acted on her childhood asthma and pollen allergies to trigger the fatal attack in her sleep."

**John**

The DI approaches Sherlock and I step aside slightly. Still staying close to Sherlock to maintain a united front. "Ok what's this got to do with the old lady?" He asks Sherlock.

 

**Sherlock**

I roll my eyes so much at that for a moment I wonder if they'll actually depart my head and bounce out across the floor. "Was Lestrade ever this stupid? I honestly don't remember..." before snapping, "How do you think the plants got into the roof? Who else had access to both Rebecca's family history and access to the cottage between her elderly neighbour's death and Rebecca moving in to look after it?"

**John**

The DI shakes his head. "You expect me to believe that old lady climbed up there and put those plants in the roof?"

 

**Sherlock**

Narrowing my eyes slightly I wave my hand, "The ceiling is low, low enough that even John could reach it. That old woman is quite tall when she stops stooping over. She could easily reach up and push all the plants in she wants."

**John**

"Okay, so say she did. Where's your proof?" The DI asks crossing his arms across his chest.

 

**Sherlock**

I start to grow frustrated. I'm so used to working with Lestrade who leaps into action sooner, knowing I'll explain everything later, "She killed Rebecca using plants. She killed Margret Wiles, probably using some sort of plant or chemical based poison which mimicked a heart attack, knowing her blood wouldn't be tested as it would be signed off as a nature cause. She tried to drug both myself and John when we went to question her."

**John**

The DI doesn't look convinced. I start to get a little worried. Lestrade usually just takes Sherlock's word for it and makes the arrest. Because Sherlock is always right.

**Sherlock**

"Mildred spent plenty of time talking with Margret before her death. They spoke about her family so she would know all about Rebecca's childhood asthma." I'm snapping now, leaning in close to the DI, "She also had plenty of time to slowly poison her over time with tea."

**John**

"I don't know what they do for you in London, Mr. Holmes, but I can't make an arrest off "she knew she had asthma" and "she had time to poison her tea". I'm sorry." The DI says. I brace for Sherlock's reply.

 

**Sherlock**

Leaning forwards now I prepare to launch into an insulting and dismissing deduction of the DI including his erectile issues which are causing a lot of his alpha male behaviour in the workplace before pausing, my eyes widening and mouth forming into an almost perfect O, "Oh...OH....family history...of course!"

**John**

I grin. There it is. The face and the epiphany. I wait for all of the information to come spilling out.

 

**Sherlock**

Spinning away from the still confused DI I wave my hands, "Why would she murder her neighbour and then the niece? Why? They talked about their family history but what if Mildred had moved here especially to get closer to Margret Wiles? Oh yes...of course!" My brain is lighting up, neurons flashing and sizzling as connections are made, suddenly the whole mystery laid bare, "She attempted to frame Stanley Wiles for the murder of Rebecca, telling us how she had seen him here many time yelling at his sister, yet Stanley told us he hadn't seen his sister for years after a family feud."

**John**

"Right." I confirm, encouraging him to continue.

 

**Sherlock**

I continue with my high speed deductions, seeing things clearly now, my face flushed a little and eyes sparkling, "The family feud began when Stanley married a woman the Wiles thought was beneath him. A gardener. Maybe a woman who had inherited her skills with plants from her mother...a mother who is now taking revenge for her daughter by taking the lives of the Wiles with flowers!" Pausing, I gasp, then suddenly sprint through the crowd of police, "We need to get to Stanley Wiles to prevent another murder, if we're already not too late"

**John**

"What?" I chase after him as he retreats down the stairs.

 

**Sherlock**

Racing down the stairs I call back, "This is all about Stanley Wiles' wife, the daughter of Mildred. She's taking revenge and Stanley is the only target left for her."

**John**

I just catch up to him as he's getting in the driver’s seat of the car.

**Sherlock**

Throwing the car into gear I don't even bother to check the DI and his goons are following us, "Mildred sees the Wiles as having killed her daughter. I'm sure if we look into things deeper we will find Stanley has a history of domestic abuse which lead to his wife's demise. Judging by his character and bitterness the abuse was fueled when his family disowned him."

**John**

I chuckle a bit. "Amazing. Always amazing."

 

**Sherlock**

The car leaps along the lanes, followed by the couple of police cars, the DI finally either coming to his senses or deciding to follow me in case I'm dangerous, "I had already discovered Mildred had one daughter who passed away at quite a young age but only just made the connection with Stanley Wiles' wife. A gardener...of course. How else to take revenge but to use the tools and plants her daughter loved so much."

**John**

I nod following along.

 

**Sherlock**

My fingers tap on the steering wheel, before wrenching it, turning onto the road which will take us to Stanley Wiles house, "She knows we're onto her. She must realize her plan to drug us, maybe kill us, failed. I fear she may have decided to target Stanley now, while she still has her liberty. I hope we're not too late...or those idiot police may never believe she is to blame."

**John**

"What's your plan then? Do you think we'll catch her in the act right now?"

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I speed along the A roads towards the village where Stanley lives, my face set in determination, "That's my hope. That will be easiest for everyone and mean that Stanley has a chance to live of course."

**John**

"That would be ideal yes." I comment dryly.

 

**Sherlock**

Giving a shrug of my shoulder I go on, "Of course the best part is that those fools following us would be convinced too. I can't believe they doubt all the proof I've given them!"

**John**

"You have to remember, Sherlock, the pieces don't fall together for the rest of us like they do for you." I give him a small smile. "And in order for the police to make an arrest they have to have proof, even if they know that's what happened."

 

**Sherlock**

Taking both hands off the steering wheel I wave them around in frustration, "If they hadn't bungled the whole thing they could have found plenty of 'proof' by now!"

**John**

I grab his arm closest to me and push his hand back down on the steering wheel. "Well, they'll have it now, right? As long we catch Mildred in the act?"

 

**Sherlock**

Turning into the village I look troubled suddenly, "What if we're too late? Or too early? Should we scout out first and check she's in the act?"

**John**

"Well, we've got the whole Calvary behind us. Do you think we can get them to wait?"

 

**Sherlock**

My face crunches up a little, "Should we lose them and go to Stanley's alone?"

**John**

I see him looking in the rear view mirror, contemplating it. "Ahhh... no. I think not this time. Their too close behind."

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I nod at last after a lengthy little pondering, "I suppose even they would take offense to crashing their cars...then we just have to hope we're just in time."

 

**John**

I give him a stern nod as he hits the accelerator.

 

**Sherlock**

It isn't long before we pull up outside of Stanley's house, climbing out quickly and looking around with a frown, "It's quiet here."

**John**

"Too quiet." I agree as I shut my door without making a sound. "What do we do now?"

 

**Sherlock**

Pausing I sweep my gaze around the street, then lift my head, sniffing the air as the police cars pull up behind us, "Smoke..."

**John**

"Yeah, I smell it too. A little bit early for a Guy Fawkes bonfire, isn't it?" I say moving to stand next to Sherlock.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I turn, trying to pick up the scent on the air, then gasp, "It's coming from Stanley's garden." before racing towards the gate which is alongside the house, leading to a narrow alley and the garden at the rear.

**John**

I trail after him, jogging to keep up. A few officers jog up behind me.

 

**Sherlock**

I try the side gate, finding it locked and putting my shoulder to it. The flimsy wood breaks easily and I'm racing down the alley, the smell of smoke richer now, along with wisps of it curling around us. Bursting into the garden I scowl, the large garden shed at the back blazing as Mildred stands near it, watching with a look of victory in her face

**John**

I barrel around the corner after Sherlock, almost running into him. I stop to see Mildred standing next to the source of the smoke. "Good god!" I run past Sherlock and grab Mildred by the arm to drag her back away from the blaze.

 

**Sherlock**

I stare at the shed, then roar over the flames, "He's in there John, he's still alive." Sure enough there's the sound of banging on one of the walls that isn't yet a fiery furnace.

**John**

I turn and shout at one of the officers "Call the Fire Brigade!" I run back over to the shed to see if I can get the door open but it's engulfed in flames. "Sherlock! Help me!"

 

**Sherlock**

I go to John's side without thinking, looking around the shed quickly, the banging getting louder from side as the fire intensifies, "Here. One of the wood panels. We may be able to rip it apart if we work together."

**John**

"Yes." Together we grab the panel and pull as hard as we can. The wood snaps leaving a waist high hole in the shed.

 

**Sherlock**

Panting with the effort I drag the wood away, then trying to fit into the hole before spotting a waving arm, "Stanley."

**John**

Sherlock pulls Stanley up and I grab his arm, and together we tug him up and out of the hole and into the grass. "Stanley? Stanley?" Even in the fresh air now he was less than responsive. "Sherlock, he needs oxygen. Where's the Fire Brigade?"

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I spring into action, leaving Stanley in my doctor's capable hands as I rush to start barking orders at the slightly stunned police, some of whom are taking Mildred into custody...how many police does it take to surround an elderly woman who isn't resisting arrest?

**John**

I start giving Stanley mouth to mouth since he'd stopped breathing. The Fire Brigade and the paramedics arrive and take over Stanley's care from me. I stand, wiping my hands on my jeans and join Sherlock who is talking with DI Pickford.

 

**Sherlock**

Pickford looks suitable sheepish as Mildred is busily confessing everything to the officers arresting her. I add little bits to her story here and there that I have deduced, unable to keep the smug expression off my face, especially when I see John joining me. Turning to him I beam, "It was all as I said John."

**John**

I smile back. "It always is."

 

**Sherlock**

Glowing now at his simple praise I turn back to Pickford, "I'm sure that even you will be able to take things from here." before sweeping off without giving him a chance to reply, my arm around John to hurry him along by my side.

**John**

Surprised by his forcefulness, I stutter out, "Where are we going?"

 

**Sherlock**

My arm tightens a little around his back, leaning in to whisper in his ear as we pass the fire brigade racing through to the garden, "The case is over John. I believe we have some celebrating to do."

**John**

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" I ask the corner of my mouth turning up.

**Sherlock**

Smirking slightly I hustle him towards the car, "I thought maybe..." my smile falls slightly, clearing my throat, "That is....if it is allowed..."

**John**

We climb into the car, he still looks unsure. "Of course we're allowed. We can celebrate however you'd like." I turn towards him in my seat. "Now what did you have in mind?" I repeat, a little more forcefully.

 

**Sherlock**

My long throat moves with the sound of his voice, swallowing and looking down between us. I wonder if he realizes what his 'Captain Watson' voice does to me? "Maybe. Cuddles?"

**John**

My face lights up. "Yeah, ok. Find a crap movie on Telly?"

 

**Sherlock**

Glancing up I scowl slightly, "You don't think my request is too childish and immature?"

**John**

I shake my head. "No, not at all. It sounds.... wonderful."

 

**Sherlock**

Starting the car we drive off from the crime scene, leaving the local police to swarm over it. For a moment I miss London and Lestrade, even Dimmock and Gregson with their bumbling but organized ways. "I know you may wish to jump straight into full penetrative sexual intercourse..." I trail off, glancing at him warily.

 

**John**

I suck in a breath and choke on it. I clear my throat. "I... I hadn't really thought about that... much."

 

**Sherlock**

My brows come together a little as I drive back towards our hotel. "You tend to expect full penetrative sexual intercourse after the third date with most women you have romanced." My tone is blunt, clinical.

**John**

"That's... that's different. I think." I couldn't decide if it was. Did we need to go on proper dates? Do everything in order? Like a normal relationship? No, I think not. I glance over at him and put my hand on top of his on the gear shift. "I just want to be with you in whatever way we are comfortable with. This is new for both of us."

 

**Sherlock**

Glancing at him, then back to the road, a small, warm smile graces my lips, "Some may say that we have been dating now since we met John."

**John**

I chuckle. "Yeah. I think they had a pool on down at the Yard. On when we would finally make it public."

 

**Sherlock**

There's a small hiss of displeasure at that in return, "I shall have to see where they have recorded it. We can't have someone like Donavan...or worse, Anderson, winning."

**John**

"I'm thinking no one could guess "Up against the wall of the police station in Sussex while retirement cottage shopping"." I laugh.

 

**Sherlock**

Finally I give in, chuckling deeply and shaking my head, "Most will have said 'after one of us were injured' or 'you kissing me to shut me up'."

**John**

I grin. "Yeah, those have been likely contenders many times."

 

**Sherlock**

Sighing I turn onto the side roads to bring us back to our temporary home, "Have you ever...thought about it? Before?"

**John**

"Kissing you? Or..."

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding, I send him a tiny, unsure smile before turning my attention back to the winding roads, "Indeed. After cases, or after fights."

**John**

"Yes." I swallow hard. "Lots of times. Everyday practically." I rub my thumb over his hand, where it still sat on top of his.

 

**Sherlock**

We pull up outside the hotel and I park, turning off the engine but making no move to get out yet, leaving my hand where it is. "Tell me about a specific instance?"

**John**

My heart thuds in my chest and a take a deep breath to calm it. "Friday, after the movie. When you were all confused about it. You started to panic, I just wanted to kiss it away. Make you stop thinking."

 

**Sherlock**

My lips start to spread in a small little V of a smile, the kind Mycroft always teases me about, when my chin turns into several chins. "In that cinema you told me you wished to find love. I thought you meant it was time to be serious about your search for a wife, maybe children. Then retirement to your Sussex cottage."

**John**

I give him a shy smile. "No, I was talking about you, Sherlock. About us. I've been thinking about it for weeks. What I should say. Whether or not you could... would return my feelings. I just stopped thinking on Friday. And just did what felt right.”

**Sherlock**

Taking a deep breath to calm myself I nod. "I still have...difficulties with emotions and the overwhelming physical sensations. My greatest fear is disappointing you by not being what you think I can be." A small pause, then quieter, "But know that I do return your feelings, even if I am unable to express them presently."

**John**

"I don't expect anything from you. But you're always more than what I expect. You're truly amazing in everything you do. Ever since that first day at Bart's. That's why I think I'm... why I fell in love with you. And I do know that you return my feelings, I can feel it." I lace my fingers with his.

 

**Sherlock**

My long fingers play with his as I ponder his words a moment, before nodding, reluctantly letting go so we can exit the car, "I felt a pull the very first day also."

**John**

I climb out of the car and fall into step with him as we walk towards the main doors of the hotel. "It's cliché, but I feel like a felt a spark... or something, when I handed you my phone. I was hooked from that moment." I link our hands again.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding we walk into the lobby and towards the lift, keeping my voice down for once so it's a deep, smooth rumble, "You gave a complete stranger your phone without any questions asked. That has always puzzled me a little as you're usually so careful with your belongings."

**John**

"You seemed....non-threatening. I was just trying to be nice. You were a friend of Mike's." We stepped onto the lift and the doors closed.

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking I peer at him, then scowl in disbelief, "Non-threatening? Non-threatening??" I pronounce it as though someone had just said they could see the family resemblance between myself and Mycroft.

**John**

"What? You hadn't exactly spoken to me yet. What did you want me to say? "You were so hot and I gave you my phone so you could put your number in it because I wanted to fuck your brains out."? It took me a while to figure out what that spark was. Finding out that maybe you weren't as straight as you thought because you'd fallen in love with your best friend is well... I don't know. I was confused for a long time, you know." I cross my arms over my chest.

**Sherlock**

The lift doors open as I'm still trying to process all that John had just said. It was a torrent of information and new data about him that I had been rather blind too. I felt my cheeks pinking before I manage, "You thought I was hot?"

 

**John**

We step off the lift and head down the hall to the room. "Well, I didn't know that I did at the time, but yeah. Your posh curls, those bloody tight trousers. And just the way you carried yourself. Cocky, arrogant. I didn't even know what hit me." I said taking the room key out of my pocket to open the door.

 

**Sherlock**

I can't help but puff up a little with something that much be close to pride. "Most of those attributes tend to put people off me at first." Smirking slightly my hand wanders to cup John's rear, "I don't normally wink at people as I leave also. I don't know what got into me."

**John**

I feel his hand on me and don't move into the room, not wanting to break the connection. "Yeah, the wink, too. You almost had me melted to the floor."

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling, I shake my head, giving him a small squeeze, "I think you know by now how we met wasn't my usual style. The deductions, of course, yes. But the wink and then when you arrived at 221B and commented on the mess, I'm not sure I've ever tidied up for anyone in my life."

**John**

I smile and lean back into his chest a bit, my hand still on the door handle. "What did you think of me? That first day?"

 

**Sherlock**

Frowning I think back to that first day, touching the reminder in my mind palace, a riding crop lying next to a lab microscope, the exact memories flooding back, "There was two sides to you. The upright, wary, damaged soldier. Then the warm, curious, helpful doctor. Both were fully visible to me, existing together when they should have been clashing."

**John**

"Yes, I know that. I know what you deduced. What did you feel?"

 

**Sherlock**

His question knocks me a little off balance. "I'm...not used to accessing my feelings. They interfere with my deductions, makes them biased."

**John**

"Doesn't matter with us. You don't need your deductions with me anymore. Because you know everything already. And what you don't know, I'll share with you."

 

**Sherlock**

My shoulders relax a little at his words, "Let’s go inside and I can try and tell you what I felt that first day? I will need to go into my mind palace to properly recall the memory. The..feelings, not just what occured, my deductions."

 

**John**

I nod, pushing the door open, my back suddenly feeling cold as I step away from him and into the room.

 

**Sherlock**

Stepping in, I close the door behind us and head straight for the bed, rubbing the back of my neck a little, still slightly tense from going head to head with Pickford all day over the case, "Do we have any wine here still?"

**John**

"Wine? I'm not sure we ordered any. But I could have some sent up? Tea and cakes too?" I say shucking my coat off and heading for the phone.

 

**Sherlock**

Flopping onto the bed I nod, a little absent minded as I prepare to take a walk in my mind palace, folding my long legs under me, "Tea."

**John**

I pick up the phone and order a tea service to be brought to the room along with a bottle of wine... just in case. I toe my shoes off and climb up on the bed next to Sherlock.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm sitting in an almost zen like pose, my eyes closed. "John." I murmur, still not quite ready to go into my mind palace. "I'm glad you're here."

**John**

"I'm glad we're here together." I whisper. "That we have this time to ourselves. To get to know one another, like this." I don't touch him, I just watch him think.

 

**Sherlock**

Taking a small breath I enter my mind palace, heading straight for where the riding crop sits next to the lab microscope, the items serving as anchors to the memory of our first meeting. I touch them and am transported back to that moment, of John walking in with Stamford. On the outside world my eyes flicker under my eyelids and my fingers move slightly.

 

**John**

I love watching him think. At home, when he does this, going into his mind palace whether it's for a case or just for his own experiments, it brings me a sense of calm. The flat is so quiet during those times. I'm content to just sit and watch him quietly. The aura he puts out usually ends up putting me to sleep in my chair. His deductions and joy on cases makes me lust for him, but this? This makes me love him.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm deep into the memory now but rather than recall just the facts and visual details I now try something I have never done before. I try and connect with myself in it, to how I was feeling in the moment. With a little shock that makes me gasp on the outside world I am filled with a sense of curiosity and warmth, a desire to help the broken soldier, a pull towards him I cannot explain from just deductions and my need of a flatmate.

**John**

Sherlock gasps and I see his body tense, then relax. Overwhelmed by the emotions he's showing without knowing it, I pull him down to my chest and hold him while he thinks. I've wanted so much to just hold him when he's like this, so I took my chance.

 

**Sherlock**

In the middle of my rather overloading emotional experience in my mind palace I feel a sense of peace coming over me, like a shock blanket draped over my shoulders. I smile and return to analyzing that day in the lab, my feelings now of excitement and hope of having a new flatmate but also fear, that it won't last.

 

**John**

He huffs a little in his thoughts and I hold him tighter, running my fingers up and down his back.

 

**Sherlock**

The sense of peace keeps me grounded, keeps me from getting lost in my memories. It's always a risk I run, to remain in my mind palace and never find the way out. With John here I know that will never occur. I raise my face as the lab fades, a glowing golden light bathing me, bringing a sense of happiness and now love with it. I follow it, follow my conductor of the light that now illuminates my whole mind palace, bringing every detail into sharp relief.

**John**

I feel him start to come around, up and out of his thoughts. Just as I was about to say his name. There's a knock at the door. "Sherlock, that's the tea, love." I slip out from underneath him leaving him on the pillows. I answer the door and take our cart with a quiet 'Thanks.' To the attendant.

 

**Sherlock**

Rubbing my eyes I blink in the light of the room, smiling as I watch John getting the tea and chuckling, "You illuminate things I never thought of. Your light guides me to look in places that I never would have seen before. My conductor of light."

**John**

I roll my eyes a bit at his sappiness. "You know I don't do much except stand around making comments about how wonderful you are." I wheel the cart to the end of the bed and start making up the tea.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I stretch my legs out a little, "You make little comments during the cases, when I'm thinking. They're never correct but they serve to direct my thinking to things I may never have considered otherwise."

**John**

"Mmm. I'm glad you value my little contributions."

 

**Sherlock**

Sliding to the edge of the bed I reach for a cup of tea, "I recalled our meeting and you illuminated my feelings during it."

**John**

"Did I? What kind of feelings?" I ask putting milk in my tea.

 

**Sherlock**

I stir some sugar into my cup, thinking a moment, "Warmth. Something I rarely feel towards people, especially strangers. I wanted to impress you, to make you stay so I could.." I pause, frowning, "I'm not sure."

**John**

"Impress me some more?" I smile over at him.

 

**Sherlock**

Sipping my tea I think a moment. I'm so used to my brain working at lightning speed, connecting and deducing in almost immeasurable speeds. Feelings though..they take time. To process, to identify, even with John's help. I shake my head, "Maybe. I wanted to give you something though. I usually just wish to take."

**John**

I nod. "Hmmm. Well, you did fix me before the night was out that first night. No more cane."

 

**Sherlock**

The memory fills me with a warmth and pride, "You were a little angry when I first pointed out your limp was psychosomatic. I knew I would have to prove it without drawing your attention to me doing so."

**John**

"This still is the craziest thing I've ever done, you know. And I love all of it." I stir my tea a bit, a smile quirking up the corner of my mouth. "You told me what you saw, what you knew about me and what you felt, to some extent. But I was really wondering... well if you were attracted to me then. Physically."

 

**Sherlock**

I study my tea for a few moments, swirling it around before sipping again, "I am...unsure. I knew you were handsome and commanding but I do not think I felt physical attraction then. It's difficult to tell."

**John**

"Hmm." I say maybe a little disappointed. I grab one of the cakes from the tray and take a bite.

 

**Sherlock**

Watching him I feel a sharp pang in my chest, putting my tea down quickly onto the tray, "John....I'm not a man who will fall into bed with anyone. I'm not someone who can give my body as easily as others."

 

**John**

"I know that. I just... I dunno... thought maybe. I guess it doesn't matter. I didn't really have my feelings put together back then either."

 

**Sherlock**

Shuffling over on the bed a little, I reach for John's hand, "I've hurt you."

**John**

"No. No. Bollocks." I say taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. "It's fine. What matters now, is that we've finally opened up to one another." I pause and lean over to give him a peck on the lips. "You mentioned something about celebrating with cuddles?"

**Sherlock**

I look utterly unconvinced at his words, my eyes large and rather unsure, "I knew you were different from the very start John. I've never felt that pull with anyone."

**John**

"Me either. I was so lonely for a long time. And you are the only one that’s ever understood me." I say, the words spilling out without a thought.

 

**Sherlock**

Squeezing his hand gently I shuffle even closer, "I don't know why I couldn't feel attraction for you then, physical attraction. I...it's something which has bothered me in the past. I believed it was just part of my freakness."

**John**

"You're not a 'freak', don't say that." I think for a moment, eyeing him sternly. "Maybe, you had shut yourself off from any kind of FEELINGS at all. Just like, I didn't know that I was attracted to you then. I'd never thought about being with a man. So I would have no reason to think that what I was feeling was attraction. It took me a whole year to realize it as that."

 

**Sherlock**

Playing with John's fingers between my own I give a small shrug, "I believed I was gay as women just tend to annoy me. My attraction to you happened...slowly. I felt a mental attraction right away but physically..it took longer. A lot longer."

**John**

I nod. "Me too. I kinda had to work my way up to it. I've been trying to wrap my head around it since last summer."

 

**Sherlock**

My lips twitch at that, "It must have been difficult to come to terms with that fact that 'not gay' Watson may in fact be a little gay"

**John**

"Maybe just a little... just for you." I smile.

 

**Sherlock**

Picking up my tea I gulp it down quickly, before eyeing him with curiosity, "Do you believe sexuality is that simple? Gay, not gay, attraction or not?"

**John**

"No. Not anymore. I have feelings for you, no one else. I don't feel like I could just look at any man and be attracted to him. I liked women before, but now... I don't know. I don't see anyone else but you. So it's not black and white but it is at the same time. I don't know that I need or want to label it. What we do in our bed, or don't do is nobody's business but ours. Not that I'm saying I want to hide this either." I say swirling my tea.

 

**Sherlock**

My whole body relaxes, my tension draining away as John speaks, his words soothing. I reach for his hand again, my word still rather unsure, nervous, "If you wanted to hide...us...then I'd still understand John. I wouldn't take offense. As long as you kept your flirting with women to a minimum."

**John**

"No, we can shout it off the roof tops, if you want or we can keep it our secret. Whatever you want or are comfortable with. And I definitely won't be flirting with anyone else. Just you. Maybe a bit in front of your brother, make him squirm a bit." I smile at him.

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking, I burst out chuckling, even snorting a little at the thought, "Will you have a 'happy announcement' for him at last then?"

 

**John**

I laugh with him. "Yes. Finally!"

 

**Sherlock**

Nudging him with my shoulder, I wink, recapturing that cheeky little air I had when we first met, "Now, I believe I was promised some mindless movies and cuddling?"

 

**John**

I grin and hop off the bed to get the remote from in front of the Telly, and grab the knitted throw blanket off the back of the armchair in the room. I hand him the remote and shuffle up the bed, to lean on the head board. "You pick something to watch."

 

**Sherlock**

Fiddling with the remote I get comfortable, smirking slightly, "Why bother? I won't end up watching it."

 

**John**

"You won't? What will you be doing if you’re not watching the movie?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

 

**Sherlock**

Leaning quickly I steal a peck on his lips, before leaning back and beginning to strip off my clothes, tossing my jacket onto the floor followed by my socks and belt, "Watching you of course, John."

 

**John**

"What?!" I choke out. "Wh.. why are you taking all your clothes off?"

 

**Sherlock**

Pausing in the middle of unbuttoning my shirt I raise an eyebrow, "I thought I was allowed now we have officially had sex?"

 

**John**

"Um.... yes?" I say a little unsure. "Maybe we are unclear on each other’s definition of "cuddling"..."

 

**Sherlock**

Leaping off the bed I head towards the wardrobe, "I'm just going to put on my pajama bottoms John. Then we can begin."

 

**John**

"Begin? Sherlock, I..." I stop and my mouth goes dry as he drops his trousers to the floor.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm careful to keep my back to John as I step out of my trousers, my naked rear bobbing and flexing as I grab my pajamas, bending a little to slip them on, "Begin cuddling of course."

 

**John**

"Ok. Well I didn't realize pajamas were... an option? Or a requirement." I sit up and start striping off my jumper with a little too much exuberance, going for my belt next.

 

**Sherlock**

Turning around I do up the string of my bottoms around my skinny hips, frowning slightly, "You're suggesting we should be naked instead?"

 

**John**

"Well, no. If we were naked, I don't know how much cuddling we would get accomplished." I start stripping off my jeans revealing the boxer briefs I had changed into earlier. I toss my jeans to the floor and cover up with the knit blanket from the chair.

 

**Sherlock**

Sliding back onto the bed I slither under the blanket too, popping up with a rather tousled little shake of my curls, "Why?"

 

**John**

"Why?" I say through a laugh. "I don't know that I'd be able to stop myself from touching you."

 

**Sherlock**

My cheekbones pink a little under my thatch of messy curls, huddling into John's side and pulling the blanket higher, "I didn't think of that."

 

**John**

I push his hair off his forehead, running my fingers through it. "Mmm. I think being close to you now, and not being able to do anything about it might be just as agonizing as it was before. Because now I know what it's like. To have you."

 

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I cuddle up close, my voice dipping to a level that vibrates both our chests when I speak, "Find something to watch? Then I can watch you."

 

**John**

"Watch me? You're going to watch me watch telly?" I say grabbing the remote and flipping it on.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I nod and curl up more, wriggling under his arm, "Problem?"

 

**John**

"Nope. Just clarifying." I kiss the top of his head. I flip through the channels passing both re runs of Bake off and Top Gear. I settle on a Doc Martin mini marathon.

 

**Sherlock**

Snuggling up I settle, my hand sliding onto John's chest over his heart, Closing my eyes I try and synchronize our heartbeats and breathing, finding it calming, anchoring, a way to stop the whirling of my mind for a short while at least. An oasis of calm.

 

**John**

I feel him relax into me, almost asleep but I know he's not. My breathing slows and I almost feel myself drifting off. My eyes get heavy as I'm watching the screen.

 

**Sherlock**

My thoughts slow, my brain floating almost. It should scare me. It would have scared me in the past. But John's heartbeat acts like an anchor, guiding me and keeping me safe. I feel my whole body slowing and sleep creeping up on me.

 

**John**

In my sleepy haze, I let my fingers brush along his back, as I can feel him slip into actual sleep. I let my eyes drift closed.

 

**Sherlock**

A gentle little snore falls from my lips, remaining curled up into a weirdly small ball next to John under the blanket.


	15. Tickles and Bangers & Mash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night dinner and round two....

**John**

I open my eyes, not realizing that I had actually fallen all the way asleep. The room was completely dark, except for the telly. The sun had set because there was no light coming through the sheer curtains covering the window. Sherlock was still curled into my side breathing deeply. The case was done, and he hadn't slept the last two nights. His after case crash. Not that we hadn't added insult to injury this morning. I smile to myself and look over at the clock next to the bed. 8:47 pm.

 

**Sherlock**

My breathing is slow and steady, lost in a deep world of darkness, comforting and warm. No dreams disturb me though my hand still rests on John's chest, his heartbeat echoing through my sleep.

 

**John**

I settle back in, holding Sherlock close as he rests. I sigh deeply and press a kiss to the top of his head, content. I turn my attention to the telly, which was now showing Death in Paradise. I smile to myself. Sherlock really did like this show whether he wanted to admit it or not. He loved pulling it apart.

 

**Sherlock**

Stretching out a little my transport wraps itself around John without my mind being involved. My legs tangle with his, one lifting over his waist as my upper body slides onto his, my head now drooling onto his chest as I begin to snore once more.

**John**

In his sleep, Sherlock slides over me, laying practically on top of me. I let out a satisfied groan and give him another squeeze. I huff a breath into his hair.

 

**Sherlock**

Wriggling a little I get cozy again on my mattress made of John, falling back into my deep, almost comatose sleep, drooling and snoring on his chest and shoulder.

 

**John**

He wiggles again and I chuckle lightly and turn my attention back to the telly.

 

**Sherlock**

I sleep soundly a few more hours, feeling comforted and safe on top of John, wriggling a little sometimes as my transport rearranges itself, my snores growing louder and then fading away again to nothing. I seem determined to catch up on the sleep I missed while on the case.

 

**John**

After lying happily trapped under Sherlock and watching two more episodes of Death in Paradise, I was now about half into an episode of Call the Midwife. My stomach starts grumbling a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

In response to the grumbling I wriggle a little more, wriggling more and more on top of John till I'm sprawled out on him like a dribbling starfish over a particularly fine rock.

 

**John**

I huff in response to his wiggling. "Mmmm. Stop your wiggling." I whisper. I ruffle his hair.

 

**Sherlock**

One hand raises, thumping up and down lightly on the talkative rock, trying to get it to stay still and be quiet under me.

 

**John**

I chuckle. "Hey you. I'm getting hungry." I wiggle my hips under him, shaking him a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

I start to waver, coming out of my deep cycle sleep and into a half dreamland. My hips return the favour, grinding down a little, showing that at least one part of my transport is wide awake.

 

**John**

"Oh. Hello there." I push my hips up a bit in response. I press my lips to the top of his head.

 

**Sherlock**

Grumbling a little I stretch over him, nuzzling into his neck and stroking with my hands to try and work out what's happening, stroking up John's arms lightly as my hips keep grinding. My voice is low and slightly slurred with sleep into a dragon like growl, rising straight from my chest, "How long did I sleep?"

**John**

"Mmmm. It's been about 7 1/2 hours since we got back to the hotel." I say running my hands lightly up and down his sides.

 

**Sherlock**

Wriggling under his hands my legs kick slightly. I never knew I was ticklish until John. It wakes me up fully and makes me curl up slightly to protect my vulnerable ribs.

 

**John**

"Ooo. Ticklish are we?" I brush my fingers over the same spots again, ever so lightly.

 

**Sherlock**

Gasping my eyes shoot upwards, managing to yelp out a , "NO!" before I try and roll off my John mattress.

 

**John**

Grinning, I hold on to him, not willing to let him go. I hold him with one arm and run my other hand down to his hips where I pinch at the skin above his hip bone. "What about here?"

 

**Sherlock**

The squeal I let out is probably not classed as human in any textbooks, flailing my legs as I attempt to grab his hands with mine, "No!!"

 

**John**

I giggle and hold him to me tighter. I drag my hand up his side again to his ribs, where I start poking between each rib bone. "No? Not here either, I suppose?"

 

**Sherlock**

My whole body jerks and flushes, moaning and trying to push his arm away between little jerks as my heels beat on the bed hard, "Sherlock Holmes is not ticklish."

 

**John**

"I would beg to differ." I giggle and nuzzle into his neck, just holding him with both arms.

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling back into him slightly I huff, catching my breath but still panting a little, "I never knew about this. I don't like it. How do I stop it?"

 

**John**

"How do you stop what? Being ticklish?"

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I duck my head down and try to bury my face in his neck.

 

**John**

"I could tell you the biological reason for it, but I'm sure you already know that. You make it stop by getting away from me or fighting back." I shrug slightly and then run my fingers up his side again, letting out a restrained giggle.

 

**Sherlock**

Gasping I have only a moment to consider before my hands dart to John's sides, attempting to return the favour.

 

**John**

I let out a squeak and my whole body tries to lurch away from his hand. I lose my grip on his middle and he slides off of me on to his side into the crook of my arm.

 

**Sherlock**

I gasp again but this time in glee, a wicked look coming over my face as my long fingers trail up and down his sides, "You should never start battles you have no hope of winning John."

 

**John**

I grunt and squirm, then roll over on top of him pinning him to the bed, holding his wrists down. "Oh no? I think win in any scenario."

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking I gaze up at him with a slight innocent air, utterly faked of course. I allow my eyes to grow large and my lower lip to pout just a little, "What is your prize then?"

 

**John**

"I win because I already have my prize." I nuzzle into his neck, rubbing my slightly scratchy chin into the crook of his neck.

 

**Sherlock**

My nose crinkles up as I roll my eyes, "That may be the most sentimental thing I have ever heard in my life John! Disgusting." I make no move to try and get away though.

 

**John**

I chuckle. "You love it though. Admit it!"

 

**Sherlock**

Making no answer I attempt to start wriggling out of his grasp, "We should order some dinner. You must be hungry by now and I can see you haven't eaten without me. Those programs you insist on dulling your brain with must have driven you to sleep alongside me."

 

**John**

"Mmm. I slept for a while too. If we want food we should order now, the kitchen closes at midnight." I begin leaving kisses down the side of his neck.

 

**Sherlock**

Relaxing back into the pillows I respond with a rather jaw cracking yawn, nodding. It wasn't unknown for me to sleep for twelve hours or more after a case and I could feel my transport demanding it's revenge on me, "Order whatever you want John."

 

**John**

"You don't want anything?" My kisses find their way to his collarbone and I move across his throat and up the other side of his neck.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm about to answer when my stomach does for me, snarling and growling and making me flush, muttering, "Maybe something then..." Wriggling under his attention I attempt to slip out before I embarrass myself, growing harder within my pajamas under the kisses.

 

**John**

"Where are you going?" I pout.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I wriggle some more, trying to squirm downwards, "To order food of course. Unless you're planning on feasting on my neck?"

 

**John**

"I was... but I could do with some bangers and mash if they have it."

 

**Sherlock**

Making a grab for the phone at the bedside I dial the front desk, ordering bangers and mash, alongside onion gravy, some red wine and a right fish and chips for myself. Luckily the kitchen is still open and happy to provide as I slide off the bed and start walking towards the bathroom, stretching and making my pajamas slide down my hips even more.

 

**John**

I watch him walk into the bathroom, admiring the little bit of his hips showing from his pajama pants falling down a bit. When he shuts the door, I look at the ceiling and stretch.

 

**Sherlock**

Jump in the shower I give myself a quick wash, getting rid of the lingering smell of smoke that’s made a home in my hair, as well as the sleepy musk from my body, feeling satisfied for some reason. Grabbing a towel I'm wrapping it around my hips when I hear the knock of room service. Without thinking I open the bathroom and rush towards the door, still damp and glistening with only a towel on, to open it.

 

**John**

I was half way to the bathroom door, intending to grab a pair of my own pajama pants. When Sherlock steps out of the bathroom, steamy and dripping. "I was just going to put on some pants...." I say.

 

**Sherlock**

Shrugging I open the door, "No need." The girl outside with the serving trolley blinks and gives a small gasp, her eyes quickly travelling over my glistening, near naked body shamelessly. Totally without my notice though as I only have senses for the smell of the food.

 

**John**

I just go with it, standing there in only my boxer briefs and undershirt. I see her eyes travel over Sherlock and I cross my arms over my chest. I give her an annoyed look as Sherlock takes the cart from her and closes the door.

 

**Sherlock**

The girl's mouth hangs open despite John's annoyed look, not paying him any attention and just staring at me up until the moment I close the door, pushing the trolley happily towards the table, "This does smell good."

 

**John**

"Yes." I say a little too grumbley. I go into the bathroom to relieve myself and wash up a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

Peering after him I wonder what I've done wrong. He was smiling and giggling with me before my shower, not he seems a little off. Putting out the dishes I move the chairs into their places before sitting and poking at my fish while I wait for him to return.

 

**John**

I finish up quickly and return, not wanting my food to get cold. I sit down across from Sherlock. He's poking at his fish. "What's wrong?" I ask picking up fork.

 

**Sherlock**

Stabbing a chip I give a small scowl at it, before deciding it's not quite chippy enough, letting it go and selecting another, "Nothing."

 

**John**

I raise my eyebrows. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? I thought I woke you up nicely...."

 

**Sherlock**

Raising my face at last I sigh, nodding, "I thought we both woke up nicely."

 

**John**

I give him a crooked smile. "Yeah."

 

**Sherlock**

My lower lip slides out in a tiny little pout, "Then why are you grumpy with me now? What have I done wrong?"

 

**John**

"I'm not grumpy with YOU." I say looking back at my plate and cutting into one of my sausages.

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking I stare at him, my plate forgotten, "You're not?"

 

**John**

"No. Of course not." I steal a chip off of his plate and dip it in my gravy.

 

**Sherlock**

I still look a little skeptical, eyeing John carefully, "Then why are you grumpy?"

 

**John**

I look down at my plate again, embarrassed. "That room service girl... she... she had her eyes all over you. I can't say I blame her though, you all naked and dripping..." I grumble stabbing a bite of sausage.

 

**Sherlock**

Finally I begin to eat, nibbling chips as I feel a slight swell of relief, managing a chuckle, "I didn't notice. How did I not notice?"

 

**John**

"You never notice. But I do. I'm actually surprised that you never noticed my eyes wandering this last year." I look back up at him with a small smile.

 

**Sherlock**

Shoving a whole chip into my mouth I frown, "I believed my data was biased. I could not be a naive scientist when it came to you."

 

**John**

"Biased? Why would your data by biased?" I said through a mouthful of mash.

 

**Sherlock**

Leaning over to stab my fork into a sausage from his plate, "Because of my own feelings towards you of course. I couldn't be sure if it was emotion coming from you or just my own wishful thinking."

 

**John**

I smile at him. "Maybe it was a little of both."

 

**Sherlock**

Returning the smile I bite into his sausage, speaking around my full mouth, "Why does it bother you? If women look at me. You know I have no interest in the female form."

 

**John**

"I don't know... I know you have no interest in women, but... you're mine to look at." I frown at my food, feeling a little silly for my jealousy.

 

**Sherlock**

Tilting my head I consider his words, fitting them into my own emotions and experiences so I could access the proper empathy till I gasp, "Of course. The same emotions I feel when I witness you with one of your girlfriends or one of the many women who admire you."

 

**John**

My face goes pink. "You get jealous when you see me with other people?"

 

**Sherlock**

Taking another bite I nod, glancing down at my plate to hide the rather disgruntled look on my face at the memories of all the women who have flirted, and been flirted back, with Captain Watson. "None of those women could see you for who you are."

 

**John**

I look up at him, trying to catch his eye. "You're right. Only you can. It's always been you."

 

**Sherlock**

I avoid his eyes, playing with my fish again, dissecting it carefully, "I thought it wouldn't be long until you found one with low enough self-worth to put up with me. Or one who was strong enough to take you away."

 

**John**

I reach across the table and grab his hand. "I'm sorry that it took us this long to get here. That I put you through that."

 

**Sherlock**

Dropping my fork in surprise my hand come up quickly to grasp his, holding tight and putting my other over the top, murmuring, "I would have stepped away though, if only so I could keep some small part of my life with you. I've never had that generous impulse before in my life."

 

**John**

"I never would have jeopardized our friendship for a woman. That's why I went through so many. None of them would accept us, so I didn't pursue it any longer. I think they all knew... long before I did."

 

**Sherlock**

My fingers play with his for a moment, before I release his hand in order to start eating my chips again, leaning to dip them in his gravy automatically, sharing our food without thought, "Your girlfriends, all the women who flirted with you, only saw the cuddly, cute, harmless doctor you present to the world."

 

**John**

I blush. "What's wrong with that? That's my signature move." I grin at him.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I return the grin, digging into my chips but ignoring my fish, "That isn't you. Or rather, it is you but it is the mask, the armour, you present to the world."

 

**John**

"What's the part of me that you get to see then?"

 

**Sherlock**

Tilting my head I ponder for a moment how to phrase things, then shrug, "The soldier. The man who decided, on the second day of knowing me, that someone needed to die and killed him. For me. The man with the dark sense of humour who jokes over dead bodies and murder with me. The man who often uses force to get his way as soon as you deem it needed."

 

**John**

I don't know what to say. He's never told me those things about myself. He can always tell me things but this is more about how he feels than he knows. "Did you know you were telling me your own feelings just now?"

 

**Sherlock**

Staring at John I pause, "What? What do you mean my feelings?"

 

**John**

"You were telling me things that are true about me, yes. But your meaning behind what you said, the way you felt about it, was conveyed in the way you said it."

 

**Sherlock**

Playing with my decimated fish for a moment, I consider his words, before looking up once more to meet his eyes. "I am not skilled at showing my true emotions. Somehow you always pick up on them though."

 

**John**

I give him a small smile. "And that's the side that I can see, that no one else can."

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I reach for his hand, pushing my still half full plate away towards John, knowing he often finishes the meals I don't, "I saw the two sides to you straight away, that day in the lab. The healer and the killer. The man who would not hesitate to save a life or take a life, depending not on rules but on his own moral judgement."

 

**John**

I take his hand, rubbing it a bit. "I know you did. That's why I showed up at Baker Street the next day. I had to see you again."

 

**Sherlock**

Watching his eyes now I enjoy the attention, my voice firm and blunt, "Too many people consider a good man to be one whom follows the rules. That's what the women who flirt with you see. But you are the best of men and follow what is right."

 

**John**

"I follow you. And always will."

 

**Sherlock**

Shaking my head firmly I squeeze his hand, "No. I follow you. You keep me right John Watson. You show me the right path."

 

**John**

I smile. "Lets go back to bed. I want to hold you."

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I stand, keeping the towel still around my waist though, "I'll go and change in the bathroom."

 

**John**

"Ok." I pull back the duvet on the bed and climb in to wait for him.

 

**Sherlock**

Vanishing into the bathroom I hesitate before dropping the towel and pulling my pajamas back on. In a bit of a frenzy I splash my face with water before brushing my teeth rather harder than I mean too, ending up wincing as my gums are sore. Finally I emerge back into the room and go to slide under the duvet, already enjoying the heat coming off John.

 

**John**

"You're cold. You shouldn’t’ve been sitting there in your towel for the last 30 minutes." I wiggle next to him as he snuggles up to me.

 

**Sherlock**

"You're like a furnace. Why are you so hot?" Curling into his side, I close my eyes, my arms snaking around his waist and a leg coming up and over his to pin him down.

 

**John**

I chuckle at the double meaning. "That's why I wear so many layers to keep it all in."

 

**Sherlock**

Snuggling up, more like trapping John under me and sprawling over him, I yawn and rest my head on his shoulder, "I expect Pickford will contact me tomorrow morning for our statements."

 

**John**

I hum at the pressure from his body and kiss the top of his head. "Ok, but I have something in mind for the afternoon."

 

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I move my hand over his heart once more, amazed at how easily we fit together physically, "What?" I demand.

 

**John**

"It's a surprise." I squeeze him a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

Opening one eye I peer up at him, "I don't like surprises."

 

**John**

"Hmm. Well too bad. You're getting one anyway." I can feel his body warming up to mine now, creating a cozy pocket under the blankets. I sigh and put my hand on top of his on my chest.

 

**Sherlock**

"Fine. I can always deduce it."

 

**John**

"Go ahead. Let's see if you can guess." I grin, my eyes closed.

 

**Sherlock**

Grumbling a little I worm my way deeper into the duvet nest and the comfort of John, before yawning, "Tomorrow. Deductions tomorrow."

 

**John**

"Aw. You're no fun." I ruffle my fingers in his hair. "You going back to sleep?"

 

**Sherlock**

Yawning again, so wide my jaw cracks a little, I slump down in a loose-limbed heap on top of John, "You always nag me for not sleeping enough Doctor Watson."

 

**John**

"Mmmm. Guess I'm not tired now. You made me sleep all afternoon. But if you're still tired go back to sleep." I take in a deep breath of the scent of his shampoo and kiss the top of his head.

 

**Sherlock**

My eyes closed I take a few deep breaths of my own, before shifting my face, poking my nose into John's armpit.

 

**John**

"Hey!" I giggle. "That tickles. And it probably smells..."

 

**Sherlock**

Breathing in through my nose and mouth I murmur, "It smells like you. I always wondered. You have a unique smell that I could identify anywhere, even blindfolded in a sewer."

 

**John**

"Maybe you should remind me to shower more often, then."

 

**Sherlock**

Taking another deep breath I finally raise my head and rest it on his chest, "Never. Then how would I recognize you if I ever needed to blindfolded?"

 

**John**

I laugh out loud at that. "You're right, I can always smell your shampoo, even across the room. Maybe it's all in my head. But getting to smell it up close is..." I bury my face in his curls and take a deep breath through my nose. I let out a loud sigh that borders on a moan.

 

**Sherlock**

Not expecting the deep, sensual noise from him makes me hesitate, then shiver, "I didn't know the smell had such an effect on you. That would explain why my shampoo often depletes faster than I expect. You masturbate using it in the shower."

 

**John**

I freeze and I feel my whole body flush. My face was very hot. I was caught. "I... I know it's expensive. Sorry."

 

**Sherlock**

Lifting my head a little I huff, "I missed it. I should have caught it but I didn't consider you to be attracted to me of course. I believed you were just using it for your own hair instead of that cheap and nasty slop you call shampoo."

 

**John**

"I was, sometimes.... it just smelled like you." I bit my lip, still a bit embarrassed.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling softly I plant a kiss on John's lips, before settling back down, "Use my shower gel instead when you feel the need. It's less expensive."

 

**John**

"I like that too... it's not as good as the shampoo, though..." I grumble a bit and wiggle under the covers, trying to get comfortable. "Besides, I won't need to do that by myself anymore. Will I?" I ask a little hopeful.

 

**Sherlock**

My body stills, tensing, then relaxing a little, my voice slightly husky, on the edge of sleep, "Did my...attempt at sex please you?"

 

**John**

"It wasn't an attempt. We finished, didn't we?" I lower my voice to a whisper, "and it was very pleasing."

 

**Sherlock**

His low whisper sends another shiver through my body, making me return the soft tone, "I know the techniques but the thought of infusing them with passion worries me. You took much longer than I did to complete."

 

**John**

"Yes, because I've had sex before. And it's awkward for everyone their first time. You're embarrassed to make any noises, or say anything really. We will get comfortable with each other. It will just take a few times. We just have to figure out what we like, together." I put a hand on the side of his face.

 

**Sherlock**

Gazing into his eyes I feel a bubble of frustration rising, "But all your past girlfriends were both women and normal. I am neither. What if you don't like my male body? The noises I make. What if you think I'm...a freak?"

 

**John**

"I would never think you are a freak. I've been thinking about your body and what it would be like to have you for a year. What sounds you would make. I'm nervous but... I think I'll like it very much. I was very turned on by watching and touching you earlier."

 

**Sherlock**

Wriggling a little I hesitate, then look away, down between us in the depths of the duvet, "But you haven't seen everything yet."

 

**John**

"No. No I haven't. I take a deep breath. "But I want to." I swallow hard, looking at the ceiling.

 

**Sherlock**

My hand slides down between us, stopping at the waistband of John's boxers, playing with it between long fingers, "What if I'm abnormal?"

 

**John**

"What do you mean? Physically?" My breath hitches when he fingers my waistband.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding firmly, once, I return to playing with his waistband silently, keeping my eyes averted.

 

**John**

I take a deep breath. "Well, I'm a doctor, I've studied and seen it all. And you, you are a scientist and you research EVERYTHING. So you would know if you are abnormal or not and probably why. So are you abnormal? Or just nervous?"

 

**Sherlock**

My fingers clench in the material of his boxers, "I have taken measurements. Compared myself. Inspected myself. Yet how do I know what you would expect? You were in the army so must have been exposed to many penises."

 

**John**

"Yes. More than I care to remember. And I didn't want them. I don't know what I expect. But it wouldn't matter, you can't change it. I want you the way you are." I reach out to touch his face again.

 

**Sherlock**

Lifting my eyes slowly, I manage a smile, "Tired now John. I believe I will sleep."

 

**John**

"No, don't shut me out. We spent too long avoiding this. Talk to me. Please." I plead, looking into his eyes.

 

**Sherlock**

That makes me roll my eyes, my lips tugging in a very real grin now, "I remember when you were easier to fool. When we first became friends and you would just accept my little avoidances and not push so hard."

 

**John**

I smile shyly at him. "I told you, I'm the only one that can see past the wall you put up."

 

**Sherlock**

Narrowing my eyes slightly I reach to grasp his hand, starting to pull it downwards between us.

 

**John**

My breath catches and my heart threatens to beat out of my chest, when he grabs my hand and pulls it down beneath the blankets.

 

**Sherlock**

Keeping our eyes fixed together I take a deep breath and push his hand down into my pajamas, intent on reading his emotions and reactions, alert for the slightest hint of disgust or mockery.

 

**John**

He shoves my hand down his pajama pants and my fingers tangle into wiry hair. I huff out a breathy sigh at the thought of where my hand was. I started to panic a little. I'd waited for this and thought about a lot. And now presented with the real thing, I was about to lose my mind. "Are you sure?" I choke out.

 

**Sherlock**

Hesitating I keep our gaze locked, my own eyes on the edge of panic also. "Why are you nervous? You just said you were certain this was what you wanted. That -I- was what you wanted."

 

**John**

"You are. I want you so much. I don't want to screw it up. What if I don't know how to make you feel good." What the hell was the matter with me? I was losing my chance. We had all the same parts, which might prove that I'd be better at pleasing Sherlock than any woman. Still, I hesitated.

 

**Sherlock**

With reluctance I lift John's hand upwards, out of my pajamas, instead leaning up to kiss his lips gently, "You're not ready. I understand."

 

**John**

"No. No. Damn it. I don't want to wait anymore." I grit my teeth. I grab him around the waist and crush our bodies together. "Can't you feel how much I want you?" I grind my hardness into his.

 

**Sherlock**

His sudden action takes me by surprise. For a brief moment I think he is about to push me away but then I find myself crushed to him. My whole body tenses and shudders, a tiny moan slipping from my pouted lips as I feel him grinding on me, an answering hardness inside my pajamas where it was waiting to be discovered by his hand.

 

**John**

Sherlock lets out a small moan and that does it. It was all the confidence and reassurance I needed. I put my mouth on his and kissed him open mouthed. I move my hips back and slide my hand back down the front of his pajamas. "Ready?" I whisper into his mouth.

 

**Sherlock**

A deep, throaty grunt is my answer, my lips locking with his preventing any more words. My hands shift, trusting him now to handle me without guidance, instead sweeping up his arms to his shoulders as I pull away in order to watch his face again.

 

**John**

I look into his eyes as I trail my hand through the patch of hair until I reach the thick base of his cock. I suck in a breath and follow his length with my fingers. When I reach his head, my thumb smears the precome beading there. I wrap my hand all the way around him. "God, Sherlock." I groan. "You are just like I thought. So long."

 

**Sherlock**

"You...actually thought of this part of me before?" There's a shimmering note of disbelief underlying my words, "This part of me that is the essence of maleness?"

 

**John**

"Yes." It comes out more of a grunt as a start to stroke him back and forth.

 

**Sherlock**

Attempting to keep my mind on the conversation I scrabble for some control, knowing I'm once again on the edge of climax just from John's attention. "I'm...I'm...pleasing to you?" The last word comes out slightly elongated with lust, my hips jerking as I swell in his hand, my own hands moving to clutch his shoulders to try and anchor myself.

 

**John**

"God, yes. I... could come just from touching you." I pant, my hips buck in sympathy, reminding me how painfully hard I am.

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking rapidly my eyebrows shoot upwards, having to grit my teeth to keep from going over the edge. I'm beginning to grow annoyed with my transport for it's lack of stamina. Deciding to take action I slid my hands down John's back till they reach his boxers, "Then...do it? Show me how sexually arousing you find my form?"

 

**John**

"I want to feel you on me. Can... can we try that?" I ask between kisses. I start to shove down his pajama pants at his hips.

 

**Sherlock**

Copying his movements I flick my fingers into the waistband of his boxers, trying to tug them down, slightly clumsy as John does the same to me, "Show me? I believe I know what you're referring to but my mind is..foggy. Slow."

 

**John**

I ruck his pajama pants all the way to his knees, allowing him to kick them off beneath the covers. I manage to get my boxer briefs all the way down and then I take deep breath before pulling our hips back together.

 

**Sherlock**

Shuddering I manage to cry out his name, my hands scrabbling at his muscular back and rear before I start to thrust, letting my transport lead the way for once, slotting us together side by side.

 

**John**

"Fuck, Sherlock, yeah." Holding his backside, with both hands I match him thrust for thrust. His cock was so hot next to mine. It was a sensation I'd never felt before and it was amazing.

 

**Sherlock**

"John!" I cry, louder, unable to hold my eyes open anymore as they close. Silently cursing my weakness my movements are already becoming jerky, my feet kicking the duvet lower to expose us both. My rear starts to clench in his hands, ready for the last jolt of pleasure, my whole body coiling up tense.

 

**John**

"Christ, Sherlock, I'm going to come." I start to thrust faster and faster until my back stiffens and my cock is harder than it’s ever been. My orgasm hits and I start spilling my release all over Sherlock's stomach and cock as he continues to thrust between us.

 

**Sherlock**

My eyes fly open, gasping and staring down between us in disbelief, managing a couple more jerky, clumsy thrusts before my own release joins the mess, my mouth open in an almost perfect, silent O of pleasure, hands gripping John's rear as if scared he might push me away still.

 

**John**

I can hear and feel him coming but I'm to dazed to watch. I rest my head on his chest, trying to catch my breath. "Oh my god, Sherlock." I pant.

 

**Sherlock**

Aftershocks wrack my body, shivering and muttering low, jumbled phrases. Slipping upwards I wrap my arms around him, clinging, resting my head on top of his.

 

**John**

I sigh deeply at the feeling of him holding me close as we both catch our breath. I run my fingers up and down his back.

 

**Sherlock**

My skin is slick with sweat, my eyelashes fluttering on my cheeks as I finally manage to assemble some words into a language which could be understood by us both, "I...may be convinced."

 

**John**

"Convinced? Of what?" I say into his chest, muffled....

 

**Sherlock**

His hair is ruffled by my breath as I manage a small, satisfied smile, "You do find me attractive. Even my penis."

 

**John**

"Oh god, I do. Can we do that again?" I look up at him and smile and then blindly search for his lips.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling our lips meet, that strange, unique peaceful feeling in my mind once more. The peace that only John has given me. Between kisses I manage to whisper, "I fear I may need some time before I am ready to perform again, John. I may feel like a teenager but my body knows its age."

 

**John**

"Well it has been three times today for you. Twice for me." I say burying my face back in his chest.

 

**Sherlock**

Lifting my fingers I run them gently through John's hair, chuckling again softer, almost wistful, "I'm glad I consulted actual biological textbooks and not just pornography to get an idea of the average male's performance and recovery times."

 

**John**

"Oh?" My eyebrows raise even though he can't see my face.

 

**Sherlock**

Stroking the strands of his short hair I nod, growing more confident with his acceptance of my body, "If I had relied on pornography, especially gay ones, I would have been worried you would expect me to be upright and ready for another round quite soon."

 

**John**

"Mmmm. I don't think I'll be able to again until after a long nap.... Wait!" I pop my head up as my fuzzy mind catches up to what he has been saying. "You've been watching porn? Porn where they go multiple rounds in one.... sitting?"

 

**Sherlock**

Pulling back slightly as his head bobs up my face contorts into slight confusion, "There wasn't much sitting involved. For a while afterwards in some of the men's cases I'd presume."

 

**John**

I snort and dissolve into giggles into his chest.

 

**Sherlock**

With twitching lips I can't help but hold back my own chuckles, stroking his hair once more, "Where else would I do research John? I did of course pay for the all access pass with Mycroft's credit card."

 

**John**

"Oh god!!" I dissolve into more hysterical giggles.

 

**Sherlock**

The sound of John's laughter surrounds me, making me giggle even harder too, "In the interests of balance I also charged his card with a site where two ladies promised to have fun together and a site with some older gentlemen with lots of body hair."

 

**John**

"Oh... that's rich... I love you, you know that?" I press a few kisses to his chest through my laughter.

**Sherlock**

"In the interests of research of course." Watching him laugh encourages me to relax even more. The things I'd do for science and for cases often disturbed others but, once I explained, John was different, as usual. "I think I'm coming to believe you do love me. Slowly. It's a hard concept to grasp."

**John**

I look up at him and put my hand on his cheek. "I do, and I hope that someday, you'll be comfortable enough to tell me that you love me, too." I give him a soft kiss.

 

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I smile, thankful John understands me and is willing to stay with me. "Shall we sleep? I think we'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

 

**John**

"Yeah, I think I could sleep now." I sigh into his chest. "Think maybe we should get cleaned up first?" I was starting to feel the remnants of our release getting a little tacky between us.

 

**Sherlock**

Sitting up a little I sigh, "We don't want a repeat of earlier I suppose when I had to lose half of my pubic hair to remove my trousers." I hesitate, an irrational moment of fear still making me unwilling to walk to the bathroom nude in front of John.

 

**John**

"Stay here." I kiss him again. "I'll get you a wet flannel." I slide out of bed and move quickly to the bathroom, grabbing a flannel off the back of the toilet and wetting it in the sink. I wipe myself down and then rinse and rewet the flannel in the hot water of the tap. I go back into the room, and hesitate, trying to decide whether I should hand Sherlock the flannel and let him clean himself or if I should do it for him, wanting to be considerate and all.

 

**Sherlock**

Laying my hands over my groin I wait awkwardly, unaware of the proper behaviour during this period. Watching John carefully I resist the urge to pull the duvet back across, knowing it would just end in a mess. "I..clean myself now? Does the dominant or submissive partner fetch the flannel? They don't show this bit in pornography."

 

**John**

I roll my eyes and climb onto the bed and put the flannel on his stomach and start cleaning him. "Maybe your right about porn being a bad research tool. When you're in a relationship, a loving one, you don't have dominant or submissive, you just have each other. At least that's what I think. Both partners can be in that role, or not at all." I grab his wrist and move his hands so I can wipe down his groin.

 

**Sherlock**

Wincing I allow him to clean me, the irrational fear surfacing again that he'll see my now shriveled penis and find it repulsive somehow, "But when it's two men, doesn't one need to take a woman's role?"

 

**John**

"Well, I don't know... I don't think so. And what does that mean anyway. Women can be dominant, too." I toss the flannel through the open door and settle down next to him.

 

**Sherlock**

Thankful I wriggle down into the covers, hiding myself away again, "You're right of course. It all seems rather confusing." My hand slides out and over John's chest again to rest over his heart, "We are both dominant people in our daily lives."

 

**John**

I nod. "And maybe here when it's just you and I, I'd like to be a little submissive, just let you take what you want." I put my hand on his, lacing our fingers together.

 

**Sherlock**

"You're a captain." My eyes feel heavy, my body limp like I've just ran several miles on a case, "You give orders but you also take them. You're also intelligent and secure enough to follow me and my orders even if you don't understand them."

 

**John**

"Always." I close my eyes and settle into him more with a heavy sigh.

 

**Sherlock**

Yawning, my jaw clicks a little, before closing my eyes and resting close to him, my words slowing and slurring as sleep draws near, "I may have difficulty letting control go John."

 

**John**

"Mmm... ssok. You can control me all you want." I smile sleepily.

 

**Sherlock**

A long, low rumbling snore is my answer, worn out from the day and the unexpected release, my body draped over John's as my breath tickles his neck.

 

**John**

I sigh again, feeling so loved and satisfied with Sherlock next to me. I hold him closer as we drift off.


	16. Paperwork and an Identity Crisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paperwork....

**Sherlock**

My phone's text alert beeps next to the bed as I give a grumpy sounding little huff, waking up reluctantly and squinting at the bright, sharp rays of sunlight coming through the curtains.

 

**John**

I feel Sherlock stir next to me, I hold him tighter. "What is it?" I ask sleepily, my voice still gravelly.

 

**Sherlock**

I attempt to reach for my phone with a hand, awkwardly batting it as my face is still buried in John's chest, my body hardly able to move in his possessive arms. "Phone. Text."

 

**John**

I release him a bit so he can reach his phone. I turn my head to look at the telly, which was now showing the morning news, the time ticker at the bottom read 10:03am. "Shite." I mutter.

 

**Sherlock**

Plucking my phone off the table I stretch with my free arm, yawning and sleepily checking the text, "Pickford, as I thought. He would like us to come to the station for statements."

 

**John**

"Mmmm. We did sleep a little late. He's probably been waiting for us all morning." I run my fingers over his stretched out torso.

 

**Sherlock**

Bringing the phone up I show John the screen which reads three missed calls and five missed text messages, all from Pickford, "Gavin never bothers me like this the morning after a case. I miss Gavin."

 

**John**

I smile. "No, if you don't answer, he just calls me. Or shows up in our sitting room. We might have to start keeping the door locked or at least shut."

 

**Sherlock**

There's a low snort of laughter from the duvet as I pull it back up, settling down once more and tossing the phone back on the table, "Does Pickford have your number?"

 

**John**

"Nope. Didn't give it to him." I kiss his forehead. "Go back to sleep. I want the shower first." I squirm out of his arms.

 

**Sherlock**

It doesn't take much to convince me, burying my face into John's pillow and pulling the duvet up and over my head with a sleepy grunt of acceptance.

 

**John**

I pat his rear as I climb out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. I run the shower and hop in, letting the hot water relax my muscles. After a moment, I reach for my shampoo and see Sherlock's posh shampoo sitting next to mine. I grin and pick it up.

 

**Sherlock**

There's deep snores coming from under the duvet once more in the other room, the phone beeping again, utterly ignored.

 

**John**

I exit the bathroom, clean, steamy and smelling oh so posh, with a towel wrapped around my waist. Sherlock was still buried under the duvet breathing deeply. His phone buzzes on the night stand and I go and pick it up. There were two more texts from Pickford demanding to know what time we would be by and a second one threatening to come to the hotel himself. I swiped to respond and told him we'd be there within the hour. I leaned over the bed and pulled the covers back from Sherlock's head. I ruffled his hair. "Hey, Sherlock, we need to get going. Pickford's threatening to come pounding on the door if we don't get down to the station."

 

**Sherlock**

A hand comes out of the duvet, grabbing it and attempting to tug it back over my head, "He's such an ineffective detective I doubt he could even find out hotel, let alone our room."

 

**John**

I snort and sidle up to him on the bed. I wrap my arms around him through the blankets. "Come on. Besides, we were going to go out after... do a little exploring. Then that surprise I have for you."

 

**Sherlock**

Finally that's enough to grab my attention, a ruffled head of curls emerging from the warm detective burrito, "My surprise..."

 

**John**

"Yes. Your surprise. Go shower quick. So we can go."

 

**Sherlock**

Lunging out of the safety of my nest I peck John on the lips before rolling off the bed, still wrapped in the duvet as I start towards the bathroom.

 

**John**

I hum and lay back a second before deciding I should get dressed. Then I realize that my bag is still in the bathroom. I knock on the bathroom door before poking my head in. "Sherlock, I'm just coming in to get my clothes." I call.

 

**Sherlock**

The shower is running, rubbing myself all over with my shower gel and calling back, "Did you use my products?"

 

**John**

I freeze while digging through my bag, a wide grin on my face. "Maybe."

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I make sure I'm squeaky clean and shiny, pulling my hair back from my eyes and peering out through the shower door, "You couldn't have masturbated with it."

 

**John**

I laugh. "No, I just wanted to smell like you today." I stand and give him a quick peck on the lips.

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I take a deep breath, mentally and physically, before stepping out, dripping wet and utterly nude in front of John for the first time.

 

**John**

I gasp a little and let my eyes wander a bit over his pale skin, water running down his body. We had been very intimately pressed together last night but I didn't get to see much of him. And now, now I could see all of him. I very nearly drop everything in my hands, the grip on my towel included. "You're... you're dripping everywhere." Was all I could manage.

 

**Sherlock**

Swallowing, my hands twitching at my sides, feeling more exposed than I ever have for years, maybe my entire life, "I should cover up?"

 

**John**

My eyes flit to his and then back down his body. "I could look at you like this forever." I take a shallow breath. "But if we still want to leave this hotel room today. You probably should."

 

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes, I reveal in the feeling of confidence John's words give me, before nodding and heading for the towels, deciding to give voice to my fears, "You have no regrets?"

 

**John**

My face makes its "I don't understand" face. "Regrets? Regrets about what?"

 

**Sherlock**

Sweeping the towel off the stand, I make short work of drying my body, "Of being with me. Of displaying your love so boldly and plainly. Taking the next step with me."

 

**John**

"God, no. Why would I regret it?" I grab his wrist and pull him towards me, pushing our bodies together. "I think I want you more, now than I ever did."

 

**Sherlock**

My face contorts a little at that, through fear, confusion, then a small, delicate hope blooming in my eyes, "Even if I'm slow to settle into a romantic relationship? Difficult to express my emotions? Unused to physical affection?"

 

**John**

"You're doing just fine. And this is new for me too. I got pretty nervous last night, if you didn't notice. We just have to work through it together. And slow is good for me too, even though we moved pretty quickly yesterday."

 

**Sherlock**

Bending down I plant a kiss on the top of his head, easy to do with our height difference, before moving away to try and dry myself properly, "I refuse to call myself your boyfriend." The word is almost spat out in disgust.

 

**John**

I smile and drop my towel, and start to dress. "What then? Partner?" I wrinkle my nose.

 

**Sherlock**

Squeezing water from my curls with a dry towel there's a moment though, "We are already partners. In the sense that we work cases together."

 

**John**

"Yeah... seeing as how everyone always thought that's what we meant. That we were already together." I pull on a pair of tan trousers and shrug on a checkered maroon button up.

 

**Sherlock**

Dropping my own towel I swan out into the other room, confident now in my own skin and even ready to show off a little, long dancer's legs sweeping towards the wardrobe, "How...public do you wish to go with our new relationship?"

**John**

I step out after him rolling my shirts sleeves to my forearms. I shrug. "It's nice to have it just between us. But I don't want to hide it from anyone. We should tell Mrs. Hudson first, though. She'll be thrilled." I can't help but grin.

 

**Sherlock**

My fingers dance over my hanging shirts, before pulling out a deep blue one that has a subtle little shimmer to it, pairing it with slim fitting black trousers, "She'll soon work it out even if we don't tell her. She's often the smartest person in 221."

 

**John**

"Yes, yes she is." I reenter the bathroom to finish getting ready. Hair, teeth, deodorant.

 

**Sherlock**

Mildly I add, slithering into my trousers and pulling them up, "She'll of course hear the noise from my bedroom also."

 

**John**

I step out of the bathroom. "Maybe we'll have to turn on some music to drown out the noises. Or I'll have to put a put a pillow over your face while I'm..." I almost said 'fucking you'. But I stopped myself. My face reddened at the thought.

 

##### Sherlock

Turning around slowly to face the bathroom, my fingers quickly doing up my shirt, I raise my brow, "While you're...?"

 

##### John

I clear my throat, because it had suddenly gone dry. Sod it. "Fucking you." I finished, a little breathless. "....was what I was going to say."

 

##### Sherlock

There's a funny noise in my throat, the buttons catching on their holes suddenly making me fumble.

 

##### John

I watch my words cause him to struggle with his buttons. I smiled at him, his fumbling was cute. I walked over and pushed his hands away and finished buttoning up his shirt for him.

 

##### Sherlock

Letting my hands drop to my sides I take a deep breath, "So. That sort of sex would be something you are interested in? In the future?"

 

##### John

I swallow hard. I'd only thought about it a bit, and mostly Sherlock being on the receiving end. I hadn't thought about reciprocating, letting him.... Most of my fantasies had been him receiving from me. But now that I was certain of my feelings, I'd try anything for him. If that's what he wanted. "Well, it is the logical next step. I haven't really thought about it... much. I want whatever we are both comfortable with." I say smoothing down his collar.

 

##### Sherlock

The peck on his lips is gentle, an obvious growth in confidence from the clumsy, desperate ones yesterday. "The next logical step is for me to get you naked and gain all the data I can from your body. There's no rush."

 

##### John

He pulls away to soon from the gentle kiss and my whole body follows him as he pulls away. His next words wash over me. "Oh really? Sod the paperwork and surprise then. Let's stay here." I move forwards to find his lips again when his phone buzzes on the night stand again. I let out an annoyed sigh.

 

##### Sherlock

Chuckling, I slip past him to scoop up my phone, reading the impatient text from Pickford, before sweeping to grasp my coat and scarf, "The Work comes first John. The sooner we get it over with we can play."

 

##### John

I pull on my coat as well, no jumper today. The Work comes first. It's what brought us together so it would not be discounted. And truthfully, we both needed it. I followed him to the door and down the hall to the lift.

 

##### Sherlock

Striding out to the car my hand reaches for the small of John's back, keeping him close as I herd him to the passenger side, "I can imagine times in the future you'll curse me because of the Work."

##### John

"I do already. Sometimes I just want to sit. But now I have a different motivator to keep you in the flat." I turn to face him, standing at the side of the car. I grab his hand. "But we wouldn't be here without the Work. We wouldn't be us without it, either. We need it. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

##### Sherlock

Beaming into his eyes I nod, "You're addicted to danger Doctor Watson. You can't live without the war." There's a flash of something in my eyes, almost manic, eager, "You need the battlefield I provide as well as the pleasure you've found now."

 

##### John

"And you need the high and the thrill of the chase. To keep you out of trouble." I squeeze his hand. "Let's get this paperwork over with, so we can have a nice, romantic afternoon."

 

##### Sherlock

Chuckling deeply, I nod, returning the squeeze, "We're both addicts John Watson. Maybe we'll become addicted to the bedroom in time."

 

##### John

"Oh, I think I already am." I lean up to rub my nose against his, our mouths hovering close, but not touching.

 

##### Sherlock

A light pink shade adorns my cheekbones, not expecting John to initiate such close affection in a public place, "But we haven't even done much?"

 

##### John

"What we have done was amazing, don't you think? I want more." I give him a quick peck on the lips and then pull back to look at him.

 

##### Sherlock

Giving a very quick peck back I nod, scrunching my nose up, "But slowly."

 

##### John

"Yes. No rush. At our own pace." I give him a small smile. "Let's go." I squeeze his hand a reach for the handle of the passenger door.

 

##### Sherlock

Nodding I stride back around to the driver's seat, slipping in and starting the engine just as my phone starts to ring. "Pickford. Again. It seems he's a brute of little patience and even fewer brain cells."

 

##### John

"Here give me the phone, I'll answer it." I say holding out my hand.

 

##### Sherlock

Tossing the phone to him with one hand, the car shoots off out of the car park and onto the roads leading to the police station.

 

##### John

I catch the phone and swipe the screen to answer it. "Holmes and Watson Private Detective and Consulting Services. John Watson speaking. What can we solve for you today?" I quip, I hold back a grin when Sherlock rolls his eyes.

 

##### Sherlock

Snorting I listen in to the conversation as there's a long pause, then Pickford snaps, "How about solving the mystery of why you two interfering muppets aren't at my station yet giving your statements?"

 

##### John

My eyes narrow. "We were SLEEPING, we are on holiday you know. We were also recovering from mild smoke inhalation from solving YOUR case and preventing a second murder on your watch." I snap back.

 

##### Sherlock

Pickford huffs, raising his own voice, "You were offered medical assistance at the scene but you ran off. You can't hold me responsible for that."

 

##### John

"I wasn't, I was just making sure that it was noted. We are on our way to the station now." I pause, "Oh and Pickford, make sure you have everything ready for us. We don't have all day, we have plans this afternoon." I end the call and look at Sherlock before breaking into giggles.

 

##### Sherlock

Snorting loudly I shake my head, grinning wide, "That was Captain Watson talking. He didn't stand a chance." Parking the car outside the station I share a wink with John before getting out.

##### John

I chuckle and smile at him as we walk up to the front door of the station. "Let's just get this over with so we can get on with our day."

 

##### Sherlock

Taking the steps three at a time I smirk back at him, "As long as Captain Watson comes out to play later."

 

##### John

I blush and grin at the same time. So he liked it when I was commanding... I was pondering that thought as we were accosted before even getting through the front door of the station by Pickford.

 

##### Sherlock

Pickford snaps at us, "I've been talking to a friend at New Scotland Yard about you two. Warned me about you." My upper lip curls into a sneer, sweeping past him down towards his office, "I would save your breath. We'll have no official part in what happened. We were just tourists looking at cottages who happened to discover the body. That's all."

 

##### John

I pull up to my full height next to Sherlock. "Yes, and as I said on the phone, we'll fill out whatever you need. Just make it quick."

 

##### Sherlock

I can't suppress a small smirk as Captain Watson takes charge, making Pickford back down as he scurries after us, stammering a little, "You mean I can take full credit? There's one murder, one attempted murder and we're running tests on the death of the old woman Margret Wiles too.." Nodding I enter his office and flop down into his own chair, swinging my feet up onto his desk, "That's right. Two murders and one attempted. We'll forget the fact she tried to murder us as well."

 

##### John

"I will be writing about it in our blog though. But I can 'change the names to protect the innocent' and all that." I take my place near the door, in my parade rest stance.

 

##### Sherlock

Pickford looks even more on edge, "Blog? What the fuck you talking about?"

 

##### John

Sherlock rolls his eyes and I smirk. "You mean to tell us you don't know who we are? I thought you said you'd been talking to the Yard?" I say with mock shock.

 

##### Sherlock

Pickford starts to look like he's regretting asking us to come in, "You're Sherlock Holmes and his sidekick. You stick your nose into things my friend said. He didn't say anything about a blog." Snorting a little from my seat at Pickford's desk I glance over at John, drawling in a slightly bored tone, "Pickford has even less expertise with technology than you do John. His 'friend' at Scotland yard is also a low level office clerk who processes the payments for lunches and travel the proper police incur in the line of duty."

 

##### John

I snort. "He solves crimes and I blog about it. We've been in the papers. That's how we get private clients. What has it been? About two years now, Sherlock?" I look at him fondly, in mock reminiscence, trying to irritate Pickford further.

 

##### Sherlock

I move my face into it's best fake, wide smile, the one that unnerves people without being obviously creepy, nodding, "I'm a consulting detective. I'd be lost without my blogger." Pickford looks suitably unnerved by John's commanding manner and my own wide smirk, "You won't mention me on this blog thing then? I don't want it getting out how you two pointed out the murders. I mean, I would have solved them on my own.."

 

##### John

I smile genuinely at Sherlock's words. "I'll leave out the names and locations, yes." I say with a sigh. I let my mind wander about how I would write up that blog post, while Pickford and Sherlock discussed the paperwork. How would I explain why we were in Sussex to begin with? Would I announce outright that we had both finally come to our senses? No, mostly likely not. Maybe I'd just tell the truth, put in the pertinent details of the case and leave everything else out. There was a lot of speculation in the tabloids and online about us and our relationship or lack there of. But it wasn't any of their business. This was ours. We would tell our close family and friends because we owed it to them, telling them. Everyone else can piss off.

 

##### Sherlock

Grabbing the various bits of paperwork I scrawl my name over them while at the same time telling Pickford where and how he would find all the evidence tying Mildred to the murder of Margret, such as the family feud. I start to grow rather bored with the tiresome, nervous man, pondering defacing the last bits of paperwork before just signing them, glancing at John to try and catch his eye, ready to leave.

 

##### John

Sherlock catches my eye and Pickford is still rambling on. He's ready to go, I can see it in his face. I look at my watch but don't even look at the time. "Are we finished here? We have someplace to be."

 

##### Sherlock

Gritting my teeth under the dual onslaught of Pickford's idiocy and sheer boredom I stab the pen through the last three sheets of paper, impaling them before leaping to my feet and leaping up onto the desk in order to cross the room by the shortest route, "Come John!"

 

##### John

I chuckle at his exuberance and turn to Pickford as Sherlock exits into the hallway. "Thanks for letting us help. It's exhausting keeping him occupied, sometimes. If you're ever in London, look us up." I say shaking his hand.

 

##### Sherlock

Pickford stares after us, his mouth dropping open, "No chance! You're both insane!" he tries to pull his hand back as soon as he possibly can.

 

##### John

I raise an eyebrow and follow after Sherlock. I scoff as I catch up to him. "He was a little rude."

 

##### Sherlock

"He is an idiot." Striding out of the station I don't even glance back, "Maybe I should send some kind of gift to Lestrade to let him know he has moved up the rankings of intelligence a little?"

 

##### John

"You could start by calling him by his real first name..." I comment.

 

##### Sherlock

Jumping into the car I pause, "I do?" My face is utterly straight and serious.

 

##### John

I roll my eyes as he jumps in the driver’s seat. "Hey I'm driving! You don't know where we are going." I stand by the open driver’s door holding my hand out for the keys.

 

##### Sherlock

A little pout storms over my face, lower lip sliding out and my brows lifting, knowing the effect this face has on people's will power, "But your little legs can't reach the pedals."

 

##### John

My face goes serious. "Out." I command.

 

##### Sherlock

I'm moving out of the seat even before my brain registers it. By the time I'm standing beside the car my face contorts into pure outrage, "Hey!"

 

##### John

"What?" I say innocently sliding into the driver’s seat.

 

##### Sherlock

Stomping around to the other side I fling myself into the passenger seat, jerking it all the way back and folding my arms over my chest like a 6ft tall toddler, "You're not allowed to use that voice for things like that."

##### John

I smirk. "No? What am I supposed to use it for then?" I say again, with mock innocence, adjusting the seat.

 

##### Sherlock

I keep my arms folded, sinking into my coat a little so only my curls and pouty lower lip are visible, "Not on -me-. On the idiots who get in our way. On Anderson. On Mycroft!"

 

##### John

"Hmm. Well, maybe if you didn't argue with me I wouldn't have to use my Captain voice on you." I put the car in gear and pull out of the car park.

 

##### Sherlock

My voice is still grumpy but my face emerges a little more from my collar, sharp eyes peering at John, "But half of our relationship is built on arguments"

 

##### John

I shrug. "Maybe that will change. Maybe we won't be so... frustrated anymore?" I offer.

 

##### Sherlock

One brow rises out of the depths of my coat, "You believe I'll change enough that I won't leave body parts in the fridge or set fire to the flat at regular intervals?"

 

##### John

"No, of course not. That's what makes life interesting at Baker St. I love you for it. Maybe we'll just get on each other's nerves less."

 

##### Sherlock

The flaps of my collar quiver as I chuckle now, relaxing slightly from my sulk, "At the very least we may have another way to resolve our arguments."

 

##### John

"Mmmm. Or make up from them." My cheeks redden as I try to keep my eyes on the road.

 

##### Sherlock

Relaxing more I emerge like a rather smug looking turtle from the shell of my coat, "Make up. Yes, I like the sound of that. I wonder what the going exchange rate is for leaving body parts on the food shelves in the fridge."

##### John

"Depends on what you have to barter." I give him a side long glance.

 

##### Sherlock

I'm about to speak when suddenly a thought strikes me, my mouth dropping open a little before snapping shut, clearing my throat, "Hypothetically...what would be the barter rate for leaving a pair of infected kidneys out in the food cupboard for two weeks?"

 

##### John

My face falls. "What? Are you putting me on?" I look at him full on as he sinks into his seat. I start to chuckle. "The flat is going stink like holy hell, when we get back! You’re ridiculous, you know that? You better hope Mrs. H finds it and throws it out."

 

##### Sherlock

Wincing a little I pull my phone out, "I could text her....or no, she'll just phone me and yell for an hour. I'd have to put her on mute and you'd glare at me."

 

##### John

I reach over and pat his thigh, shooting him a smile. "Oh and as far as payment for that... I'd say we're even. I think I owed you one anyway... after yesterday."

 

##### Sherlock

It's my turn to be confused now, peering at him, "What do you mean?"

 

##### John

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I thought we were ahm... discussing sexual favors in exchange for the messes you leave around the flat." I clear my throat.

 

##### Sherlock

Nodding eagerly I adjust my slouch in the seat, turning a little towards him, "You said you owed me one after yesterday? I believed we were even in what we've done sexually together."

 

##### John

"Oh.. well I was being... I was implying that the whole thing was so good that... I owed you one. I... it was supposed to be funny... I think." I try to continue. "I wouldn't REALLY make you.. ask you to... for that..." I stammer

 

##### Sherlock

I continue to stare at John, feeling a little more confused with each passing moment, then my mouth drops open as the click of comprehension floods me, "I gave you oral sex and you didn't return it."

 

##### John

Oh! Always over analyzing things, this one. I hadn't thought of that. I feel an intense blush creep up my neck. I swallow and don't take my eyes off the road. "No, I.. I didn't. But that's not what I meant, I..." I take a deep breath and then the words are falling out before I can stop them. "Do you want me to, do that for you?"

 

##### Sherlock

Slumping back in my seat I place my fingers together, pondering the question for a moment before nodding, "YuP", my lips curl around the sound, popping it, "I believe I would like that."

 

##### John

"Oh. Ok!" I choke out, maybe too forcefully. I take a deep breath to try and slow my heart. How was he the calm one now? Here I was panicking again. And he was fine with it.

 

##### Sherlock

Stretching my legs out a little I keep my fingertips pressed together, "I admit, I knew that I would always be attracted to the idea of oral sex. I know you look at my lips, quite often in fact. Even when I was convinced you were heterosexual, I saw you looking. I believed it was because my lips resemble those of a woman. Your lips on the other hand...are you aware you lick them? At almost four times the rate of an average male."

 

##### John

"I do?" I really hadn't noticed. "And your lips don't look like a woman's lips. They look like... well their just yours."

 

##### Sherlock

A little grin tugs on the very lips in question, before I return to thinking out loud, "Most people would suggest I have an oral fixation. Smoking, touching my lips while thinking, tasting things. Yet you are the one who watches my lips, who licks yours, who enjoyed my poor attempt at oral sex. I would propose you have an oral fixation instead."

 

##### John

"Your attempt wasn't 'poor', it was the best... one I've ever had." I'm still avoiding his eyes, turning off the motor way onto a side road.

 

##### Sherlock

Drumming my fingers together I ignore him, "You enjoy giving oral sex to your girlfriends." My voice is blunt, trying to distance myself from the emotions my thoughts bring with them, "Your pride yourself on the fact that you bring them to orgasm using your mouth before you engage in full sexual intercourse."

 

##### John

"Jesus, Sherlock. Yes. I was good at going down on a woman. I liked it. I'm just worried I won't be good at it... that you won't like it." Or that I won't like it. I didn't say that bit out loud.

 

##### Sherlock

Blinking I raise my head from my thoughts, my tone coloured with confusion, "No...that isn't it. That isn't it at all. You're a doctor. You're very aware of the similarities between male and female genitals. The differences also." peering over at him I narrow my eyes, then gasp, "You're fearful you won't like performing it on me."

 

##### John

I swallow hard. I pull the car over to the side of the road and take a deep breath. "You're right, I'm afraid. I'm afraid I won't like it. I'm afraid you won't like it. I wanted you so much. It's like I want everything and nothing all at the same time and I don't know what to do. I don't want to bugger this up. I need you. I need you to show me."

 

##### Sherlock

For a brief moment I fear John is about to exit the car for one of his infamous 'walks' but instead he bursts out emotionally. Listening I take in all his fears, stacking them neatly away to tackle bit by bit without any emotional clutter around them. Once John has finished I reach for his hands, "You've been concerned about this for some time or is this a new worry?"

 

**John**

I let him take my hands, I start to relax immediately. "I don't know. I was ready to have you in whatever way you would have me. I didn't think you wanted me this way. I've thought about you plenty of times. But it mostly involved your mouth." I smile a little sheepishly. "But I do know, I want to make you feel good. I want to do that for you."

 

**Sherlock**

My lips quirk in a rather smug little grin, "You seem to forget John. I am a scientist. I experiment and quite often things don't work or go to plan. That is how science advances. We try things and then we make adjustments and try again. I know I liked having you in my mouth. If you try and find you don't like it then we can try something else."

 

**John**

I sigh, relieved. "Thank you. I'm sorry." I lean forward and kiss him.

 

**Sherlock**

Returning the kiss gently I squeeze his hands, "I may be unskilled but I am not naive John. I want to try everything, even those things that scare me. How else will I learn what I like and dislike? How else will I grow if I do not step out of my safe zones? It's all just transport. It's all just science."

 

**John**

"You're right, I want to try everything, too. But it's not all just transport and science. It's you and me being together." I brush the curls hanging in his face back. "If it was just about getting off, we wouldn't care about pleasing the other person. I would put you before myself every time."

 

**Sherlock**

The bridge of my nose scrunches up, then my eyes roll, "Fine. I will admit it's more than transport and science IF you admit to yourself that you should be open to trying things and maybe failing them."

 

**John**

I nod. "Alright." I take a deep breath. "Should we get going then? I think we are almost to our first stop."

 

**Sherlock**

Squeezing his hands again I smirk a little, "Where are we going?"

 

**John**

"It's a surprise." I smile and pull back onto the road.


	17. Sussex Downs Apiary and Honey Goods

**Sherlock**

Slumping back in my seat I huff, making sure I'm loud enough to be heard over the noise of the engine, "Is it another murder cottage? I didn't know Sussex would be so entertaining."

 

**John**

"No. No cases. No murder." The cottages and farms start appearing closer together as the road leads into a small village. I turn off the Main Street into the city square. There are shops all around and a park in the middle. I find a parking spot on the street in front of the park.

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking I peer out of the window, curious despite myself, looking back and forth along the road at the shops and passerbys, then back to John with a questioning look in my eyes.

 

**John**

Turning off the car, I turn to him. "Let's go."

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I decide to place myself in my doctor's hands, trusting him and slipping out of the car. Tugging my coat around me I wait, silently peering at any passerbys and attempting to ignore the flow of deductions that assault me. The lying woman who has three dogs and who is embezzling funds from the retirement home she works at, the man who thinks he just landed his dream job yet who will receive a call tomorrow telling him he hasn't...the facts float off people like scents in the air, impossible to ignore.

 

**John**

I step out of the car and move next to Sherlock. He looked like his mind was racing with all of the new faces and input here. I slipped my hand into his coat pocket and laced my fingers with his, squeezing a bit to bring him back.

 

**Sherlock**

Letting my breath out slowly I allow John's touch to ground me, turning my attention to him instead. He's so familiar to me, so easy to be around, no deductions flying around him. The way our hands fit together in my pocket, bound together but out of sight, private and subtle. Perfect.

 

**John**

"Ok?" I ask tugging on his arm a bit. I start leading us across the park to the other side of the square.

 

**Sherlock**

Falling into time with his stride I nod, muttering, "Ordinary little people with their ordinary, boring little lives."

 

**John**

"Does that mean we aren't ordinary or boring?" I bump his shoulder.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I return the gesture, shaking my head, "We live outside that dull and boring world. Excitement, addiction, action, that's what we need."

 

**John**

I nod sternly. "Right you are." We reach the opposite side of the park and stand across the street from a row of shops. "Surprise number one." I gestured to a small shop in the middle. It was the brightest shop in the strip, the sign and trim decked out in yellow. The sign read 'Sussex Downs Apiary and Honey Goods'. The painted words on the windows boasted 'Hive supplies' and 'Local Honey'.

 

**Sherlock**

My jaw drops open, my eyes widening in honest surprise. My face seems to transform into one without my usual barriers and defensives, shedding the years and walls as I gaze. There's a sparkle in my eyes that not many get to see.

 

**John**

I watch as his face lights up. I grip his hand a little harder, fearful that he may actually run out into what little traffic there is on the street. "You like it? I'd researched it a few months back..."

 

**Sherlock**

All I can do is nod eagerly, my mouth still hanging open. I'm even more glad for my John's anchoring hold on my hand.

 

**John**

"Let's go then." I grin as I have to pull him forward, his brain not quite communicating with his legs. We cross the street and approach the door. I open it and a whoosh of air hits us. It smells waxy and sweet.

 

**Sherlock**

My lungs fill with the scent of honey and bees, of fresh combs and wax, breathing deeply and closing my eyes as I murmur, "It's almost magical."

 

**John**

His reaction is sweet and I feel proud of my surprise, so I lean up and kiss his cheek as he looks around in wonder.

 

**Sherlock**

I don't know quite what to look at first. The rows of fresh scented candles, the extensive collection of books on all aspects of bees....my attention zooms on, jars of honey sitting, sealed and ready to be brought, some open though and displayed ready to be tasted. All different kinds collected from all over the region from the hardy cliffs to the flower rich meadows and gardens.

 

**John**

"Well go on. Let's look around." I release his hand inside his coat pocket, ready to watch him explore every inch of the store.

 

**Sherlock**

Scowling I grab his hand, tugging him over to the honey on display, "We must try every one John!"

 

**John**

"Ok. Which one do you want to try first?" I ask grabbing a tiny testing spoon out of the container next to the open jars.

 

**Sherlock**

The shopkeeper smiles at our enthusiasm, ready to offer advice as I pick up the card behind the first, "This one is harvested from bees that brave the windy cliffs and beaches, collecting pollen from hardy plants." leaning in I sniff the pot, murmuring, "Can we buy one of each jar to take with us back home? There's too many to try today."

 

**John**

"Of course, love. Whatever you want." I couldn't help but use the endearment. He was just being so... Sherlock. And at this rate, I'd let him buy the whole store if he asked. I dip the spoon into the first jar and hold it out for him to taste.

 

**Sherlock**

My eyes light up, leaning in and closing my lips around the spoon, making them glisten as I slide it in, my pleasure revealed in my low, husky groan.

 

**John**

"Oh... don't do that. I think you're right about my oral fixation." I whisper, so the shop keeper doesn't hear me.

 

**Sherlock**

Opening my eyes I gaze up, meeting his eyes and then winking cheekily, sucking the spoon down till my lips meet his fingers before slowly releasing it bit by bit, honey glistening on the cusp of my bow and on the swell of my lower lip.

 

**John**

My knees go a little weak and I let out the quietest groan I could manage. "When I get you alone again, so help me, Sherlock."

 

**Sherlock**

My tongue flicks over the bowl of the spoon to lap up the last drop of honey, keeping my lips open as I straighten up, my tongue rolling the drop around before letting it slide back. My neck moves as I exaggerate gulping it down, whispering in a husky tone, "Delicious."

 

**John**

My fingers rub over his, our hands still in his pocket. "What else do you want to look at?" I ask, my voice low, my eyes still on his lips. My tongue darts out to wet my own lips.

 

**Sherlock**

Sending my tongue on a journey around my lips I ponder a moment, then point to the books hopefully.

 

**John**

I huff out a breath. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" I squeeze his hand and let go. "Go on then." I say tipping my head towards the book stacks.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I drag him towards the books, running my free hand across them until I gasp, pulling out a rather old, thick volume, "The Delicate Dance of the Beekeeper."

**John**

"Hey," I yank his arm bringing him the 5 inches down to my height. I give him a peck on the lips to get his attention. "I'm going to go have the shop keeper wrap up your honey."

 

**Sherlock**

I'm pulled down with a small oooof noise, blinking as I'm kissed, still tasting of the sea shore honey. "It's a lot of honey. We'll need it in a box. Make sure it's a sturdy one." Then my nose finds it's way into the book again.

 

**John**

I smile to myself, licking my lips, tasting the remnants of honey and walk to the front counter. The shopkeeper was behind the counter, reading a book titled 'Drums of Autumn'. I step up to the counter. "Hello, we'd like to get a jar of every flavor of honey you have." She moved her book to the side and looked at me, wide eyed. "All of them? You boys must really like honey." She gets down from her stool and finds a box behind the counter. "Well, its for... my... he likes honey and bees." I stammer a bit. She smiles warmly at me. I wander the front half of the store while she packs a box with the 14 jars of honey. I find a quilt that's blue and yellow plaid alternated with a fabric that had bees and beehives on it. It was sewn in a honey comb pattern. I pick it up and drape it over my arm. I find some honey scented hand cream and select that for Mrs. H. I walk back up to the counter, where the shop keeper had just finished packing up the honey. "What brings you two love birds down from the city?" She asks. My face reddens and I rub the back of my neck, suddenly shy. "Just a short holiday." "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to assume if you weren't.." "No. We are." I smile at her. "It's just new, is all." "Oh that's wonderful." I set the hand cream and the quilt on the counter. "Anything else for you dears?" "Oh you'll be lucky if he doesn't buy the whole store." I crane my neck to see back to the book shelves to see Sherlock spread out on the floor, surrounded in piles of books. "Um, do you think I could pay for the quilt and run it to our car. I want it to be a surprise. I'm sure he won't be too much bother if I leave him for a minute." She nods and rings me up for the quilt. I thank her and exit the shop.

**Sherlock**

Flicking through the pages of a book on amateur beekeeping I ponder for a moment if old Hudders would allow me to keep hives on the roof of 221. Hesitating only a moment I place the book onto the small pile I've already selected to buy which is growing steadily. Reaching for another I slide down to sit next to the book shelf, losing myself in the rather scientific journal of a bee enthusiast who travels around the globe. His words and pictures induce a little daydreaming state that I'm often wary of entering nowdays but one which filled my long days of childhood. Images of John, tanned and bright haired, leaning on a tropical fence somewhere while I inspect the beehives pictured in the book on a remote and almost deserted island.

 

**John**

I re-enter the honey shop 20 minutes later, having made another stop on my way to the car. The shop keeper looks up as I enter. "Silent as the death, back there. He hasn't moved an inch. I tried to offer him a cuppa, but he didn't answer." She tells me. "Yeah, he does that when he's thinking." I peer down the aisle to see Sherlock, sprawled out on his back, surrounded by piles of books, holding one in the air in front of his face.

 

**Sherlock**

My eyes flicker over the words contained in this volume, taking me to far away places, to a strange bee species that exists in often frozen temperatures and ice. All I can imagine is one day searching adventure and excitement with John at my side but discovering the dances of new bee species or no... my mind flicks to a new scene, closing my eyes to the outside world. Myself and John in a calm little cottage, harvesting our own honey while a red coated dog runs between our legs.

 

**John**

I walk down the shelves to stand at his feet, well as close as I can get to him, with all the books surrounding him. I reach my foot out and tap his shin with my shoe. "Sherlock."

 

**Sherlock**

My arms drop slowly, covering my face with the book, still lost in my happy little daydream world where we let fresh honey drip off it's combs while we watch.

 

**John**

I crouch down and put my hand on his knee and squeeze. "Sherlock, are you getting hungry? We haven't eaten yet today." I shake his knee a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

Slowly I emerge from my daydream, my voice muffled by the book resting over my face, "I need to buy some books John."

 

**John**

"Ok." I say with a laugh, "Have you had a chance to look at the rest of the store?"

 

**Sherlock**

Reaching up at last I tug the book down, blinking in the light a little before shaking my head, my curls sweeping on the floor messily, "I got distracted. There's so many rare volumes here."

 

**John**

I hold my hand out to him. "Come on, let's take what you want up to the counter. Then you can finish looking around."

 

**Sherlock**

I take his hand, skillfully flipping, almost tumbling to my feet, ignoring the dust stains on my knees and in my hair, "Have you looked around? Have you had time? Have you asked for the honey yet?"

 

**John**

"Yes, the shop keeper has all the jars boxed up and I found some bee's wax hand cream for Mrs. H."

 

**Sherlock**

I can't help but feel a little confused as I pick up the books I've selected, a good proportion of the whole shelf, carefully stacking them up, "That was fast."

 

**John**

"We've been here forty minutes." I say looking at my watch, then shaking my head at him with a smile.

 

**Sherlock**

My eyes widen, "What? Impossible" quickly I search out my internal clock, usually so smooth running, hanging on the very front hallway of my mindpalace. Staring up I blink...John's right. But I had utterly lost track of time, once more.

 

**John**

I take a few of the books from him and lead him to the counter. "Sherlock, I think we'll to have drive the rental car home. We won't be able to take all of this on the train."

 

**Sherlock**

Scrunching my nose I nod, my own arms loaded as I place the books onto the counter, "Maybe I get Mycroft to send a car by telling him we have honey cake?"

 

**John**

I smile. "That would be... good." My mind wanders over the things we could be getting up to on a two hour car ride. I lean on the counter. "Well? What else?" I ask him.

 

**Sherlock**

Gazing around the shop I think a moment, "They sell all sorts of supplies....but I can't buy anything until I convince Hudders of something."

 

**John**

I raise an eyebrow. "Alright. Maybe when we move here, this will be where you come to get all your supplies."

 

**Sherlock**

Handing over my card...my real card for once, not Mycroft's, my face lights up, "That would actually be...something to look forwards too in life." It's been a long while since I've actually believed I had anything in my future. It's a strange feeling and I'm not quite sure what to do with it.

 

**John**

"Yes. Maybe you could sell your honey here." I put my hand on his forearm and squeeze a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

There's nothing more in the world I would like but to lean down and kiss his lips but I don't dare, remembering we're taking things slow, still wary that John will pull back at being openly labelled gay. Instead I nod, smiling gently and picking up my paid for books, turning to the shop keeper and asking for her contact details for future correspondence.

 

**John**

A look crosses his face, like he was going to kiss me but he smiles and turns back to the shop keeper instead. I feel a little disappointed by the missed opportunity. He finishes up his conversation with the shop keeper, I offer my thanks as well and we exit on to the pavement, both carrying a heavy box of his purchases. "Well? What did you think?" I ask as we head across the park to the car again.

 

**Sherlock**

For a moment I wonder what he means, then I remember he asked me a question, nodding hurridly, "I think my honey would do well. I have several theories about how to make honey even more healthy."

 

**John**

"No, I meant about the shop?" I chuckle as I fumble to get the keys out of my pocket to open the boot of the car.

 

**Sherlock**

Juggling my books from one arm to the other I huff a little, "What about the shop?"

 

**John**

I sigh. "What did you think about the shop?" Lord, maybe fishing for compliments wasn't worth the effort. I mange to get to boot open and set the box of honey down gently.

 

**Sherlock**

Putting the books down next to the box I try and lunge in order to peek at my bounty of honey, only half paying attention to the conversation, "I didn't realize such shops existed John."

 

**John**

I smiled to myself. "So I did good then?"

 

**Sherlock**

Leaning in I whisper into his ear, slightly husky, "I can show my appreciation better once we get back to the hotel."

 

**John**

I huff out a breath. "We still have another stop to make, though. Surprise number two." I turn to try and catch his lips.

 

**Sherlock**

The kiss catches me by surprise, my eyebrows flying up and for a second forgetting to return it or take an active part.

 

**John**

I kiss him but he doesn't react. I pull back to look at him. "What's wrong?"

 

**Sherlock**

My eyes are wide and quick shocked, "You kissed me in public."

 

**John**

"Oh. Sorry. I thought it would be ok." I shut the boot of the car. "I... uh... just felt like it. You were so happy in the shop..." I trail off.

 

**Sherlock**

I start to feel the sensation of the conversation, and John, slipping away. It's a feeling I've always hated in life, the lack of control and over emotionality. It leads me to do something I wouldn't normally do apart from in pursuit of a case, lunging to try and catch John's arm to pull him in closer to me.

 

**John**

I gasp as he grabs me and pulls me close to him. I let out an 'oooff' and a chuckle.

 

**Sherlock**

Taking a deep breath I plunge down, trying to take his lips and claim them for my own, trying to put some of my thoughts into the kiss. That no one has ever done something like this for me. That no one has ever known me well enough this well. That no one has ever placed my needs above my own in such a subtle, undemanding way.

 

**John**

He kisses me and I prepare for the heady feeling and rush that it causes, followed by the rushed and fevered kisses. But that doesn't come. His lips feel me with a warmth that I hadn't felt before. Soft and light. I peep open an eye to look at him. His eyes are softly closed and his face is so relaxed. I close my eyes and lean into him more not wanting it to stop.

 

**Sherlock**

Slowly my hands slide up his arms to clasp his shoulders gently, moving my lips in still somewhat clumsy motions. It's nothing like the kisses I've observed in films and on the streets. I want to infuse myself into it, my thanks, without knowing how.

 

**John**

I pull away, to come up for air and smile at him. "That was... wonderful."

 

**Sherlock**

In reply there's a small, deep and content hum in my throat, my eyes still closed. "You're ok with us displaying public affection."

 

**John**

"Yes. I want to kiss you when I want to kiss you... I don't care what anybody thinks. Well maybe not at crime scenes... I always want to kiss you at crime scenes. Maybe not the appropriate time, that." I hear a group of giggles come from the pavement. I turn my head to see a group of elderly ladies shuffling by, oogling and giggling at us. I turn pink and look back at Sherlock, with a sheepish grin.

 

**Sherlock**

Ignoring the women I smirk, "Kissing at crime scenes....bit not good?" Reluctantly I let him go, keeping eye contact though with a glint of something in my eyes.

 

**John**

"Bit not good, yeah. But maybe just once, give Donovan a show." I say, smiling.

 

**Sherlock**

The glint flashes as I turn away to go to the passenger side, "You may regret giving me this leeway John. I'll have you blushing in no time."

 

**John**

I smile after him and climb into the drivers seat. "Leeway? Giving Donovan a show or kissing me in public?"

 

**Sherlock**

Slouching back in my seat again I smirk, "Both. You know I already have little regard for social constructs. Even less regard for Donovan."

 

**John**

"I can't wait to see what you come up with." I start the car and pull onto the road. Heading out of the village. It was sunny out and I was hoping it wouldn't be too chilly for us to take a walk in the country.


	18. Martin & Timothy

**Sherlock**

Peering out the window I trace little patterns on the glass, narrowing my eyes, "Where are you taking me now John? I thought we were going back to the hotel so I could try some honey."

 

**John**

"Not far. I picked us up some lunch at the cafe in the village. I bought a quilt at the honey shop. I thought we could have a picnic." I say glancing at him. "And I had them throw in some biscuits and scones, so we could try some of your honey."

 

**Sherlock**

My attention shifts back to John from the landscape, staring at him, "A picnic?" there's a slightly wary note to my voice.

 

**John**

"Yes." He sounded unsure. "Is that alright? We can always take the lunch back to the room, if

you'd rather do that."

 

**Sherlock**

Sitting up a little straighter in my seat I clear my throat, "I haven't been on a picnic since I was a child and Mycroft took me out often into the fields."

 

**John**

"Oh... well there's a little pond. I wanted to show you something and I thought we might find a place to spread out the quilt." I turn off the main road onto a gravel one.

 

**Sherlock**

Gripping the edges of my seat I nod, starting to grow excited now. Memories stir themselves in my mind palace, ones I thought I had long deleted. Walking through long grasses with my hand held tight by my older brother, his calm voice indistinct through time but edged with a humour and patience the adult doesn't possess now.

 

**John**

I pull onto a dirt drive and park the car. The drive is surrounded by tall grass and there are trees at the end of the drive, that surround the pond. I look at Sherlock and he seems bubbling with excitement. "You want to pick out a couple of jars of honey for us to try?"

 

**Sherlock**

I'm lunging out the door and towards the boot almost before the car has stopped moving, slamming it open and ripping the neatly packed box in my haste.

 

**John**

I climb out and open the back four to grab out picnic lunches and the bee quilt, chuckling as I do. I shut the door and go around to the boot, where Sherlock is still digging. "I didn't think you'd be so excited about a picnic."

 

**Sherlock**

I'm almost toppling into the boot of the car as I sort through the honey, snapping, "What kind of food did you bring again? I must match it with the perfect honey."

 

**John**

"Ahm..." I peer into the bag. "A bottle of wine, some finger sandwiches, grapes and strawberries, cheese, biscuits and scones." I say trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I grab one of the pots, reading the small handwritten label, "Fruit orchard honey. Perfect." before glancing up at John in confusion, "When did you get time to pack all that?"

 

**John**

"I went to the cafe in the village when you were browsing in the honey shop." I gesture with the bag.

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking I clutch the pot of honey, then burst out laughing, "That's very clever John. You distracted me."

 

**John**

I laugh with him. "I wasn't intending to distract you. You were just preoccupied and I wanted you to enjoy yourself."

 

**Sherlock**

I start around the car, nodding and opening the honey so I can smell it as we make our way to the picnic spot, "That shop was amazing John. It was like it was made just for me. I didn't even notice the passing of time like I usually do."

 

**John**

"I know." I say smugly. "That's why I wanted to take you there." I give him a crooked smile as we walk up the path towards the tree line.

 

**Sherlock**

Glancing at him my voice turns serious a moment, "Not many people make the effort to get to know me to that depth."

 

**John**

"I'd like to think that I know you that well. There wasn't that much effort involved because I can always see you. You close up to everyone else, but you've always shown yourself to me." I reach for his hand.

 

**Sherlock**

My fingers slip into his, another section of the wall around my heart crumbling into dust in the wake of his words. "I...I don't know quite what to say to that John." My voice is a blank, unable to know how to even put emotions to what I'm feeling inside.

 

**John**

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that I do love you." I squeeze his hand and we continue to walk.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I let out a sigh of relief, following him as we walk. My emotional side was all very new and somewhat disturbing and frightening. I didn't really look forwards to exploring it, especially not in the middle of the English countryside.

 

**John**

I guide him through the trees and to the edge of the pond. "I want to bring you here because well, I've been following this photographer online. She comes here to take pictures." I step closer to the edge and look around until I spot them. Two swans just down the edge of the water from where we were standing. "There they are." I say pointing to them.

 

**Sherlock**

Glancing around, my focus is immediately caught by the swans, taking a step back, "John. I haven't had the best record with large water fowl recently."

 

**John**

I chuckle. "We won't get close. I just wanted to come see if they were here." I step closer to the trees and find a grassy place to spread out the quilt. "I'd been following the photographer's blog because she said that these two swans were both born here from different mating pairs. One of them was injured and the other stayed with him, when the rest of the family's left to find better food sources. They care for eachother, grooming and looking for food together. Their both males. Some people say they are a mated pair." I stand after spreading out the quilt and search his face for a reaction.

 

**Sherlock**

My face slackens as I sit down on the grass, watching the swans with an unreadable expression, my fingers finding the edge of the quilt and rubbing it between my tips.

 

**John**

I sit on the blanket near him. "Seeing her photos of these swans, just being was nice... I think it gave me the confidence to move forward with us." I shake my head. "It's silly, I know."

 

**Sherlock**

Narrowing my eyes I watch the swans more closely, before finally speaking, "You identify with the injured swan."

 

**John**

I smile, bashfully and rub the back of my neck. "I guess I do. You took me in, and then fixed me in less than 36 hours."

 

**Sherlock**

Folding my hands in my lap, my lips pursed I nod, "Someone once compared me to a swan."

 

**John**

"Well, you do have a wonderfully long neck." I reach up and run my finger from his chin to his shirt collar. I hum, thinking about following my finger with my mouth.

 

**Sherlock**

The blush that springs to my cheeks in beyond my control, as is the grin that quirks one corner of my lips up, my eyes still on the swans, "That's what they said. Long neck, graceful, pale...also prone to fits of temper that could break someone's arm, though they did add I was more likely to break someone's ego than arm."

 

**John**

I laugh. "Who told you that?" I ask still trailing my finger on his collarbone.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling now I close my eyes, enjoying his touch, "Somebody at university. The compliments came first and then, when I turned them down, the insults."

 

**John**

"Mmm. I'm sorry that happened to you." I lean forward to give him a light kiss.

 

**Sherlock**

Returning the kiss I shrug, "If it bothered me every time someone insulted me then I'd be bitter like my brother. People believe that when they pay someone a compliment they're owed something. It's disgusting."

 

**John**

"You're right it is." I drop my hand down to hold his. "Are you hungry?"

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding, my eyes stray back to the swans, "How did they help you?"

 

**John**

I watch him and then look down at our hands. "I don't know. They just inspired me I guess. I thought, if they could do it, then why couldn't we?"

 

**Sherlock**

Squeezing his hand, I lift it to my lips, kissing his knuckles and finally turning to him properly, "You're not wounded anymore. You could have flown away at anytime. You stayed though."

 

**John**

I watch as he kisses my knuckles and then I look up into his eyes. "I'm only healed because I have you. Because we have our life. That's what keeps me going. If I left, I don't think I'd be whole without you."

 

**Sherlock**

My lips meet his knuckles again, my voice softer, a deep purr, "Did you ever think that maybe you weren't the only injured one? That maybe we both were wounded?"

 

**John**

My voice comes out in a whisper. "Yes. I know. I know you needed someone. You didn't need to split the rent. That wasn't it. You needed someone to ground you. To watch over you. To save you when you needed saving. I've always wanted to be that person. You were more important to me than anything, since the very beginning."

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling, I smirk, pulling back slightly, "How long did it take you to figure out I didn't need to split the rent?"

 

**John**

I smile, "When your brother kidnapped me and wanted to pay me to spy on you, I knew money wasn't an issue. And then, then you bought me dinner." I raised my eyebrows.

 

**Sherlock**

Tilting my head slightly my smirk widens, "My brother had a hand in forcing me to find a flatmate. He thought it would encourage me to be..responsible" I spit the word in distaste.

 

**John**

"I gathered that. An agreement so you'd stay out of trouble. You're lucky you found me. He could've sent you to live with your parents." I make a shocked face.

 

**Sherlock**

Swinging around quickly I pull a horrified face, "He wouldn't dare! He knows I'd escape within an hour. Mummy would smother me."

 

**John**

I laugh and lean closer to him. "Well it's a good thing I'm here then. You never try to escape from me."

 

**Sherlock**

Mirroring his motions, our lips come closer, my chuckle a throaty growl, "You may be a captain and a doctor but you will never be as scary as mummy Holmes."

 

**John**

"Oh is that so? You do like my commanding voice." I whisper. Our faces are so close that I can taste his breath.

 

**Sherlock**

I lift just one shoulder in what I hope is a casual appearing shrug, dropping my own voice to a rumbling whisper that brushes across his lips, "So...command me. Captain."

 

**John**

The corner of my mouth turns up as I try to keep a stoic face. "Kiss me." I say, my voice quiet but firm.

 

**Sherlock**

My breath releases, almost in relief, closing my eyes and pressing our lips together softly, my full ones pillowing over John's thinner mouth, still a tiny hint of honey lingering on them.

 

**John**

I can't keep up that demeanor when he tastes so good. I groan into his mouth and grab his arms to pull him closer to me on the quilt.

**Sherlock**

Gripping John's arms, I attempt to try and tumble back onto the blanket, trying to pull John down with me as we keep kissing.

 

**John**

He pulls me on top of him, wrapping his arms around me. I lean down to him and deepen in the kiss. I pull away. "You taste like honey." I groan and start kissing down his neck.

 

**Sherlock**

That gives me an idea, my hand stretching out to grasp the jar of honey I picked, before unsealing it and dragging my finger through the thick, glistening liquid, applying it to the other side of my neck.

 

**John**

I freeze and watch as he wipes a trail of honey down his neck. My eyes dart to his and I've never seen him look at me that way before. Mischievous and something else.. I leave another lingering kiss on his mouth before moving down his jaw, to the trail on is neck. I stick my tongue out to taste and then put my whole mouth, open, on the spot where the trail started. I sucked lightly, swiping my tongue across the honey.

 

**Sherlock**

My whole body jerks in response, my clean hand flinging out to grab the edge of the blanket, crushing it between my fingers as I dip into the honey once more, this time swiping it down my throat so it drips into the open collar of my shirt

 

**John**

I follow the trail of honey he leaves for me. Lapping and sucking and biting my way to his collarbone. I start on the buttons of his shirt, so I can get to the honey that ran underneath his collar.

 

**Sherlock**

My honey covered finger slides over my chest as it's revealed, highlighting my rather prominent collar bone and then hesitating, before one nipple is coated. Rolling my head to the side from my prone position I watch John eagerly.

 

**John**

I move back and watch as he drags more honey down his chest and onto a nipple. "God, you're a tease." I dive straight for his nipple, sucking it hard. I swipe my tongue across it before following the trail in reverse to his collarbone. I don't swallow and kiss him, my honey coated tongue darting into his mouth.

 

**Sherlock**

My whole body arches, thighs trembling and the finger which dips into the honey in order to smear down my stomach, leaving a pool in my naval, unsteady, though not as clumsy as my tongue as it darts to taste John's lips.

 

**John**

I let out a little growl as I pull away and continue on the trail that he left me down his stomach. When I get to his belly button, I smile up at him with a chuckle before sticking my tongue into it and slurping the honey out.

 

**Sherlock**

None of my research had prepared me for the shock of it, none of it suggesting that my belly button could be a source of pleasure. It makes it all the more eye opening when my whole body tingles with the sensation, nerves I never realized I had coming to life.

 

**John**

I reached for his hand that was coated in honey and began sucking his fingers clean one by one. Sucking them into my mouth all the way to the back of my throat before slowly pulling them out.

 

**Sherlock**

My eyes widen as my fingers are swallowed up, not daring to move them in case I cause John to choke. "You're amazing."

 

**John**

I let's his middle finger slide wetly out of my mouth. I crawl on all fours over him. "So are you." I put my mouth on his again, kissing him deeply.

 

**Sherlock**

Both hands come up to wrap around John's sturdy body, dragging him in close as my tongue sweeps into his mouth, tasting honey and his own unique taste.

 

**John**

He pulls me down causing my arms to give way, I fall on top of him with a grunt. I chuckle into his mouth as he kisses me, tasting the honey.

 

**Sherlock**

A long leg comes up, wrapping itself around John's waist and allowing our groins to connect, showing him how much the licking and kissing has affected me.

 

**John**

I grind down into him in response. I was hard too and I could feel him pressing into me. I grind down a second time. "Jesus, you're so hard." I groan into his neck. I loved feeling how hard I could make him.

 

**Sherlock**

My breath starts to quicken, panting as I whisper into his mouth between messy, passionate kisses, "Let me suck you."

 

**John**

God, that sounded good. "But... I... I wanted to do that for you this time." I pant.

 

**Sherlock**

My body tenses a little under him, my passion ebbing slightly as I remember his fears from the car journey, his worried confessions.

 

**John**

"Help me try. I want make you feel good too. Please." I grind into him again. "Show me. Tell me what you want."

 

**Sherlock**

Swallowing hard, I take the plunge, nodding and pushing John away very slowly, whispering, "You can stop at anytime. I won't be offended. In fact I expect it."

 

**John**

I shake my head. "But do you want me to? Do you want me to put mouth on you?"

 

**Sherlock**

Gripping his shoulder tight my voice turns pleading, "More than anything, if only to know what it feels like."

 

**John**

"Ok." I nod quickly and dive for his mouth again, kissing him deeply and then moving down his neck, still sticky from the honey.

 

**Sherlock**

My hands slide down my own body, hesitating and then undoing the button of my trousers, "If you want to stop, just do so. Please."

 

**John**

"Ok." I manage. I leave sloppy kisses down his chest and past his stomach again. My mind was blank and buzzing at the same time. I slide down between his legs and watch as he pulls down the zip of his pants for me.

 

**Sherlock**

Wriggling my hips slightly, my trousers are tugged down, wincing slightly as my rather aroused cock pops out of the fabric and into the cool air to bob in front of John's face, glistening already.

**John**

"Fuck." I croak out, anything else I wanted to say, getting stuck in my throat. I was hoping that whatever was on my face was showing how amazed and turned on I was. I touched him last night but didn't really get to see him when he was hard. Now I could see all of him. "Can I touch you?"

 

**Sherlock**

Lifting my head a little I scoop my elbows under me so I'm half sitting, giving a faint little nod. My stomach is churning slightly and I wonder if I should have eaten something first. "It's all yours John. It belongs to you."

**John**

I run my hand up his thigh, kneading a bit before reaching up and running a finger from head to base on the underside of his cock.

 

**Sherlock**

I shiver from the tips of my toes to the longest hairs on my head as he touches me, my lips pressing together tight to attempt to hold back the undignified noise I'd make otherwise.

 

**John**

I wrap my fingers around the head of his cock and pull down and up again, stroking him. His skin was so hot under my fingers, just like I remember from yesterday. I let my mind wander a bit, thinking about yesterday, my grip on him tightens and a grind my hips into the quilt a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

A tiny little noise slips out beyond my control, a soft grunt in my throat, followed by slightly strained words, "Not so tight, please. Not yet."

 

**John**

"Sorry." I loosen my grip a bit and stroke him slowly, running my fingers over the head. I can tell he's holding back a bit. "Is this ok? Do you like what I'm doing?" I prompt.

 

**Sherlock**

Struggling to move my lips without making the noises my body desperately wants I mutter, "Perfect. Oh! Honey?"

 

**John**

"What?" I was confused if he was asking or... "Oh! Um... no. This first time I just want to taste you. You can use the honey on me though... after..." My hips squirm at the thought.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm a little surprised at his answer, my face showing it plainly as my mouth drops into a perfect little O before his hand draws a long, almost painfully deep moan out of me, arching slightly on the blanket.

 

**John**

"Yeah, that's it. I want to hear you." I quicken my pace ever so slightly.

 

**Sherlock**

That sounds a little like a command to me, loosening my vocal cords more, feet scrabbling in the blanket as I begin to pant, my whole body wracked with deep grunts and shivering moans. A bead of precum collects on my slit, shimmering and glistening.

 

**John**

I watch as the precum seeps out and I slow my pace a bit. My tongue darts out to wet my lips, I wanted to taste it. "Tell me what you want me to do."

 

**Sherlock**

Flopping back onto my elbows, I peer down at him, feeling slightly lost, "Errr...ahhh? Oh...taste me?"

 

**John**

I lean forward and stick my tongue out and lick the small bead of cum off of the tip. It was almost the same consistently as the honey. Sticky. But it tasted acidic, spicy, bitter, salty and even sweet. I huff out a groan that blows hot air over the tip of him.

 

**Sherlock**

The noise I make is quite unlike any to that point. It's high pitched and almost squeaky, a rushing of air out of my lungs past vocal cords that have tightened like bow strings. It may be a variation on John's name but I'm unsure as the rational part of my brain seems to have given up.

 

**John**

Again, his noises always giving me the confidence and reassurance that I need, I dip down and press a kiss to the head of his cock before swiping my tongue all the way around it. I take just the head between my lips and suck just a bit before pulling off again.

 

**Sherlock**

Gasping I sit up and watch him in disbelief, whispering, "Please, please don't stop John."

 

**John**

"God, ok. Just keep talking like that. I'll never stop." I hold the base of his cock for more control and I take him back into my mouth, just the head, and suck lightly. I start to bob my head, bringing him in and out of mouth. This was easier and better than I could of ever imagined. He tasted and felt good in my mouth. And he was so responsive. I wanted to make him come apart.

 

**Sherlock**

The feel of John is amazing, without compare. All the research I had ever done in the realm of sex could never have prepared me for the hotwarmtightwet feel of his mouth around me. I can feel the little jerks of my body as precum slides out of me and onto his tongue. John is tasting me and not pulling away in disgust or embarrassment is the only thought circling in my head.

 

**John**

He tenses in my mouth and I can taste more of him. I hum around him and push farther down taking more of him into my mouth. I suck him deeper two more times before coming up for air. "God, Sherlock, you taste so good." I mouth sloppily at the head before sucking him down again.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm trembling now, actually having to hold back my climax. I never expected it to feel this good and it's an insight into why John enjoyed it so much when I sucked him. Helplessly nodding I whimper my words out, "You feel so good."

 

**John**

I let out a rumbling moan around his cock in my mouth. I suck him as deep as I can, proud of myself that it was nearly all of him, given how ridiculously long he was. I start pumping and twisting my hand a bit. I pull my mouth off again. One last time. I look up at him. "Do you want me to make you come?"

 

**Sherlock**

At first I can't speak, only nodding eagerly before my remaining neurons spark and prompt me to manage, "You don't have to....in your mouth."

 

**John**

"I know I don't, but do you want me to?" I lick around the head of his cock again, teasing him.

 

**Sherlock**

What else could I do but nod shyly, watching him and thinking it wouldn't take long to push me over the edge of no return.

 

**John**

I grin crookedly. "Besides, we don't have anything to clean up with." I tighten my grip again, and suck him into my mouth again, my pace a bit quicker than before. I could tell he was close. He was so hard in my mouth and his moans were becoming one steady sound.

 

**Sherlock**

My body rocks from side to side, gasping and grunting, hips gyrating and bucking under John's steady weight under suddenly I tense, curling up slightly with a whine, my body preparing to.....snap. My climax washes over me, making me jerk and huff with effort.

 

**John**

With only a few passes, he was coming in my mouth. The warmth spread over my tongue and I started swallowing immediately, maybe sucking a little harder than necessary. He rocked beneath me and I tried to hold him as he came. I give one more swallow and pull off with a pop. Its then I realize how painful hard my own cock is. God, making him come was so hot. I wasn't sure why I had been so worried. My hands fly to my belt and start scrambling to get it undone. All I could think about was coming.

 

**Sherlock**

Wincing slightly as the air stings my now sensitive and wet head, I’m watching John in disbelief as he kneels up. My voice is gone, lost somewhere in the white haze of my orgasm, making me just mouth the words, "Yes, God yes...please..."

 

**John**

"God, I want to come." I rip open my flys and yank down the front of my pants down. I groan as my cock is freed and I close my hand around it, squeezing lightly.

 

**Sherlock**

I try and scrabble up to help but my arms and legs seem to have somehow escaped my control, flailing a little and flopping me back down to the blanket. I attempt to speak with a tongue made of jelly, "Mouth?"

**John**

I continue to stroke myself. "You still want to suck me? Where... where do you want me? How?"

 

**Sherlock**

Lifting one hand I make a grabby fist towards him, gesturing to my eager lips with small grunts of encouragement. I remain laying on my back, the thought of John leaning over me and using my mouth suddenly making me blush red hot.

 

**John**

"Do you want me... god... you want me fuck your mouth?" I move to kneel by his head. "I've never done this with anyone before."

 

**Sherlock**

I roll a little onto my side, awkward since my trousers are still around my knees and my arms feel strangely disconnected to my mind as they rise to grab John's hips, nodding and pulling him closer, "Yes...that's what I want. I've seen it done. I know what to do."

 

**John**

I shove my pants and trousers down a bit more, as I move closer to his face. My cock twitches when I feel his breath on me.

 

**Sherlock**

My tongue rolls over my lips to wet them, before straining my neck slightly to attempt to take him in, pouting around his flaring head as my eyes glitter in need and want.

 

**John**

"Oh, Sherlock. Fuck, I missed your mouth." I put my hand in his hair as he sucked me in. From this vantage point, I could see much better than yesterday, his lips spreading wide around me. God, it was wonderful. I hummed, trying to keep my hips still.

 

**Sherlock**

My fingers slide from his hips around to his rear, squeezing two handfuls as much as I can, trying to encourage him to move. His words and tone have made me blush more but also instilled a bravery into me, that I want to do so much more for my John.

 

**John**

He pushes my hips forward to encourage me to thrust into his mouth. I start to thrust slowly into his mouth. Not too deep, I don't want to overwhelm him. I let out a low groan as his fingers knead into my ass cheeks.

 

**Sherlock**

As he thrusts I try to delve into my mind palace quickly, thankful for my earlier release that has cleared my head. Pulling out all the files I've collected on deep throating I decide to try and put the tips into practice, relaxing my throat and pulling him in to thrust deeper.

 

**John**

He grabs my hips and almost forces me to thrust all the way into his mouth and down his throat. His throat opens to accept me then contracts squeezing around me. I let out a low moan. "Oh, Sherlock." I pull back and all the way out of his mouth. He gasps, catching his breath.

 

**Sherlock**

Panting, my voice comes out slightly hoarse, "That looked easier in the videos..."

 

**John**

I chuckle. "That felt so good. But you don't have to do it again." I drop my hand to his cheek. I sit back on my heels, resting for a minute.

 

**Sherlock**

Clearing my throat I try and reach for him again, grunting, "The only way I'll get better is for you to help me. I know what I did wrong now. I want to try again"

 

**John**

"Do you want me to lie down? So you have more control?"

 

**Sherlock**

Shaking my head rapidly I start to feel my full brain coming back online, gesturing, "Kneel over me and fuck me. You said you've never done it but it's plain to see you want too. So do it. Fuck my mouth John."

 

**John**

"I just want your mouth. I don't care how." I kneel over him again. I put my hand around the base of my cock for more control and lower myself towards his mouth.

 

**Sherlock**

I give my lips a very quick lick, before opening my mouth and relaxing myself, slipping into a calm place in my mind palace in order to push away any feelings of discomfort. It's a place I often find myself in when on cases or injured but I've never come to use it for purposes of pleasure. I think the thought sends shafts of light dancing around the room, allowing me to relax even more for John.

**John**

He relaxes into me and allows my to push down into his throat. I sigh and pull back to look at him. His eyes are closed and he seems far away. I stop moving and pull out of his mouth. I put my hand on his face. "Hey. Where are you? I don't want this if you’re not here with me. If you don't like it we can try something else."

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking rapidly I gaze at him, then chuckle gently, "I was just trying to make things smooth for us both. Relaxing. I really do want this John, more than anything. If it wasn't so soon after my own climax I would be hard because of it." pausing, I stoke a hand down my own body thoughtfully, "In fact, give it a few moments longer and I will be hard again, no doubt about it."

 

**John**

"Ok." I smile shyly at him. "Should we try again?"

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I continue to stroke my own body, playing with my still soft cock between long fingers. Opening my lips I smirk, regarding him above me, "Just do it this time John. I'm sure I'll find some way to let you know if I'm distressed."

 

**John**

I give him a crooked smile and hold my cock for him as he slides his mouth on me again. His mouth did feel so good. I gave a few shallow thrusts as he looked up at me. "Christ, seeing you with my cock in your mouth is probably the hottest thing I've ever seen." I put one hand in his hair and let my other explore his chest, my thumb brushing over a nipple.

 

**Sherlock**

His words make me shiver, stroking myself slowly as my eyelashes flutter on my cheeks. I attempt to stay out of my discomfort room for his sake, concentrating on my own physical feelings instead. Even though I'm not yet hard my fingers provide a welcome distraction as they send little shivers around my groin.

 

**John**

I pick up my pace a little as I feel my arousal building again. I try not to push the back of his head with my hand, but I can't help it. His mouth feels so good. I tug on his curls a bit, holding him in place.

 

**Sherlock**

There's a low, long grunt from me, relaxing my throat to allow him deeper, my eyes closing. My hand plays with myself more for comfort and to distract myself from the slight panic which comes from finding it harder to breath. Tips from my research surface, informing me how to calm that panic.

 

**John**

I alternate deep thrusts with shallow ones allowing him to take a breath when he needed. My hand trails down his stomach then back up his chest again. "Mmmm."

 

**Sherlock**

My free hand comes up, groping and trying to grab one of his. My lips burn slightly, stretched around him but the pain is somehow translating itself into a naughty pleasure that sparks down my spine and makes me grow harder in my own fist.

 

**John**

I watch as he strokes himself, he was getting harder. That only encourages me more and my cock throbs as I start to thrust faster. "Do you want me to come in your mouth?" I ask through a groan.

 

**Sherlock**

There's no other option but to give a rather hoarse, muffled grunt, hoping John knows how much I want it as my fist starts to pump myself harder. I'm doubtful I can reach orgasm again this soon but I'm going to try.

 

**John**

I start thrusting quicker, the head of my cock hitting the back of his tongue. His mouth was so warm. I let out another groan as my hand moves over his chest. I close my eyes and just feel. "So perfect." My breath starts coming out in pants and I let out a low groan.

 

**Sherlock**

I pump myself harder as John thrusts, squirming a little now and grunting with him. Half of my mind is on my own pleasure and the other half is working to supress my gag reflex, luckily one that's never been that strong to start with. I huff breaths through my nose in time with his thrusts, getting the hang of it now and relaxing more.

 

**John**

"Fuck. I'm so close, Sherlock. Right there. Help me. Make me come."

 

**Sherlock**

My throat flexes as I attempt to push my head up, trying to swallow John's head past my tongue, the muscles of my neck squeezing and welcoming him as they vibrate with the rumbling low moan of bliss I produce.

 

**John**

"Oh god. Yeah, Sherlock." I give three more shallow thrusts, threading my fingers in his hair and I'm coming down his throat. My moan a long steady stream of his name over and over. My legs go weak as my orgasm hits me and I have to steady myself on his shoulders.

 

**Sherlock**

There's something a little strange about the experience, almost surreal. I can feel John climaxing but not taste it as it bypasses my tongue. My throat almost rebels but I force it to stay relaxed and allow him to do as he will....that thought makes my own body tense, my fist starting to fly at my groin.

 

**John**

When I recover from my orgasm, I realize that he's still working himself with his hand. I pull gently out of his mouth and lean down to kiss him. "Are you going to come for me again?" I ask between kisses.

 

**Sherlock**

Grunting I nod, my eyes squeezing shut now as I lose myself in the moment, replaying John's climax over and over in my head as my knees bend up, finally gasping and shuddering through a nearly dry orgasm, only a couple of drops of cum squeezing out onto my stomach.

 

**John**

I groan between kisses as he orgasms again. I drop down next to him and put my arms around him, pulling him in. I sigh, content. I kiss his chest inside his open shirt.

 

**Sherlock**

My head rolls back onto the blanket, panting and trembling. Just watching him now I feel safe, sated, content, whispering with a husky, sore little note, "I feel I don't need to ask if you enjoyed that."

 

**John**

I shake my head, nuzzling his chest. "I think you enjoyed it too."

 

**Sherlock**

My lips brush his skin, unable to form words above a whisper even if I wanted too, "Your mouth was...superb."

 

**John**

"Mmmm. Next time we should try it with the honey." I grin up at him and kiss his lips.

 

**Sherlock**

Slipping my tongue out I dare to lick his neck, tasting the tang of fresh sweat and shivering, whispering, "I always deduced you had a liking for exhibition doctor. Public sex..how bold."

 

**John**

I chuckle. "I actually forgot we were outside."

 

**Sherlock**

A loud snort if ripped from me, rolling my head from side to side, "Trees....swans...a pond...yes, it would seem you just gave and received oral sex in a public space."

 

**John**

"So did you." I poked his chest. "I wasn't paying attention to where we were. Just you." I put my hand on his cheek.

 

**Sherlock**

Wriggling slightly I lift my hand, wiping away the few spots of cum from my stomach before starting to pull my trousers up, leaning into his touch on my cheek, "The difference is I'm entirely unbothered by it John."

 

**John**

"Unbothered by being outside?" I pull up my own pants and trousers and lay back on his chest. "I didn't say I was bothered by it. Why do you think I brought you out here?"

 

**Sherlock**

Squirming to get comfortable under him, my fingers automatically travel to his hair, starting to stroke it from nape to crown. "Then it seems we share a...kink?"

 

**John**

"Mmmm. Perhaps. I just want you. I don't care where we are." I lean my head into his touch as he scratches through my hair.

 

**Sherlock**

The weight of two orgasms in quick succession start to affect me, my eyelids feeling heavy as my movements become lazy, "Then if that is a kink, so be it. It may make crime scenes a little awkward in future."

 

**John**

I chuckle softly, my eyes closed. "Mmm. We'll have to just get it all out of our system here. Before we go back."

**Sherlock**

"Do you think we will?" My answer is a sleepy little grunt, leaning in so our heads touch gently, "Or will we always be like this? I have no comparison."

 

**John**

"I don't know. I've never been in a long term relationship where we lived together." I started gently tracing lines down his chest. "Hey, you're falling asleep. Are we gonna take a nap out here?" I say a little sleepily myself.

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling my head on the blanket I sneak an arm around John's shoulders, "Will the swans eat us if we sleep here?"

 

**John**

"I doubt it. Unless you know something about swans that I don't." I settle against his chest, pressing another kiss to the middle.

 

**Sherlock**

Smirking slightly I wriggle so I'm comfortable, closing my eyes and letting my lips brush his hair, "I know all manner of things about birds. Swans can break the arms of humans."

 

**John**

My eyes fly open but I don't move from where I'm snuggled into his chest. "Seriously?" I say bewildered.

 

**Sherlock**

There's a deep chuckle in my sleepy voice as I start to drift in the haze of my afterglow, "With their wings, yes."

**John**

"Hmm." I close my eyes relaxing into him even more. I can smell his skin where my face was pressed into his bare chest. He smelled like sweat and his body wash. I take a deep breath and hum a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm just about to drop off when I feel his humming travelling through my skin and making me shiver. As I purr my words my chest will rumble and quake under him, "Go to sleep. You're always nagging me to sleep more. You've now found the secret so you should make good use of it"

 

**John**

"That's true. You get oh-so sleepy and cuddly after sex. I love it." I press another kiss to his sternum. I finally feel the sleepy haze falling over me.

 

**Sherlock**

My fingers trace up and down John's spine, squirming more to get closer, yawning and whispering, "Sherlock Holmes does not cuddle!"

 

**John**

I hum a response, his touch lulling me to sleep. He was so warm and I felt so relaxed and safe.

 

**Sherlock**

Soon enough my mouth drops open and my body relaxes, starting to issue deep, rumbling snores of happiness, despite the ever present threat of the arm breaking swans who are taking an interest in our unattended scones.

 

**John**

I'm not sure how long I'm out, but I wake to a rustling noise nearby. My eyes fly open but I don't move. Sherlock is still breathing deeply next to me. "Sherlock!" I whisper.

 

**Sherlock**

Grunting I just try and tighten my grip on John, still dozing and giving little snorting snores.

 

**John**

I turn my head as much as I can to see the swans waddling around nearby. One of them with its head in the bag with our uneaten lunch. "Sherlock! The swans." I whisper again.

 

**Sherlock**

"Swans?" My brain seems to be coming online without informing the rest of my transport which is still snoozing away happily.

 

**John**

"Yes, swans. I say through gritted teeth. I squeeze his side a bit where my hand had been resting. "What do we do?"

 

**Sherlock**

Lifting my head at last I blink groggily at the pair of swans who are treating themselves to our picnic, "Why is that swan eating our lunch John?"

 

**John**

"Because we got distracted and never ate it ourselves." I smile and start pressing kisses into his chest, suddenly distracted again.

 

**Sherlock**

Tilting my head I chuckle as one of the swans shakes his head, sending the bag flying and scattering crumbs everywhere, both swans gobbling them up, "That one swan eats like you do. He's smaller too."

 

**John**

"And always sharing his meal with his... his partner?" I crinkle my nose a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding, stroking John's back and siting up slowly so we can watch the swans, the larger one seeming to take the lead as he roots around the bags, finding the sandwiches and shaking them out of their packaging, "The big one seems bold and fearless. Intelligent too."

 

**John**

"Yes." But I'm not looking at the swans. I run a finger down his cheek.

 

**Sherlock**

Tilting my head into his touch I chuckle, "Do these swans have names? You said the photographer documents them."

 

**John**

"The smaller one is Martin and the bigger, Timothy."

 

**Sherlock**

Crinkling my nose I watch the pair sorting out the sandwiches, each seeming to have a preference for which part they enjoy most with the lettuce being contested between them the most, "They really do work well as a pair, don't they?"

 

**John**

"They do." I glance at the swans then back at him. I reach out and start buttoning up his shirt. "Since they've eaten our lunch should we go in search of some dinner?"

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling now I nod, "I wouldn't like to attempt to fight them for the food. Maybe we can try and get some fish and chips instead?"

 

**John**

"Mmmm. Maybe a pub?" I finish buttoning up his shirt and use it to pull him down for a kiss.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding eagerly I return the kiss, then try to hop to my feet without startling the swans, the smaller one lifting his head to watch us suspiciously as his mate feeds.

 

**John**

I stand with him, adjusting my clothing. I carefully pick up the bottle of wine and some of the empty wrapping from our lunch.

 

**Sherlock**

Following John's lead I work at grabbing the empty wrappers and bags out of the swan's reach, tidying up our picnic but leaving the scattered food which the smaller swan is now guarding with a quiet evil look in his eyes.

 

**John**

I pick up the jar of honey and replace the lid, handing it to Sherlock, with a crooked grin. "What did you think of the flavor of that one?"

 

**Sherlock**

Gripping the honey I ponder for a moment, "I didn't get a chance to try too much of it. You were the one eating the most John."

 

**John**

"I guess you'll just have to try some later. Maybe back at the hotel." I say picking up the quilt to shake it out and start folding it up.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I pack up all our rubbish, checking we've left the place in the condition we found it, apart from the scattered remains of the sandwiches and scones, before grabbing the still untouched pack of biscuits, opening it and shaking it out onto the ground.

 

**John**

I smile as the swans both dive towards the biscuits and grab his hand. "Let's go get some food. I'm starved."

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I take his hand, leading him back to the car before pausing, glancing back at the swans, "They seem so happy. So well matched."

 

**John**

"They chose each other. They just fit. No work required." I add in agreement.

 

**Sherlock**

Slinging the rubbish bag in the back, followed more carefully by the honey jar, I murmur, "Not like us. We have to work to fit. Hard."

 

**John**

"You think so?" I frown. "It's always been natural for me. I just follow you wherever you go."

 

**Sherlock**

Slipping into the car I lean back in my seat, waiting for John to get in the driver's side, "I feel it's natural for me too in that way. But in other ways....John. I am a difficult man to love. I know that."

 

**John**

"Hmm. Well, I don't know about that. I didn't have to try to love you. It just... I dunno came up on its own." I shrug. "It's the hard stuff that makes me love you the most, I think."

 

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I lean back onto the headrest, murmuring, "I am a difficult, often childish and selfish man. You often grow angry and have to escape me for a while. There's easier people for you to love."

 

**John**

"But I don't love anyone else. And now," I squeeze is arm. "When I feel like leaving, I can just kiss you instead. Because lately that's really wanted to do anyway." I give him a shy smile.

 

**Sherlock**

I can't help but return the smile, still feeling unsure and unworthy, "There will be times you need to leave the flat to go for a walk, or to sleep on a friend's sofa for the night."

 

**John**

I shake my head. "No, I won't want to be away from you that long. Besides, who would I stay with?"

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling, I shrug, "Stamford. Gavin. I'm sure you have plenty of friends. Your ex girlfriend, Sarah." I attempt my best to keep jealousy out of my voice. "You've stayed on her sofa before."

 

**John**

I snort. "I doubt that Sarah would have me back. And I think Stamford would send me straight home. I think he's been rooting for us since the beginning." I chuckle.

 

**Sherlock**

That makes me grin, chuckling and nudging John, "Let’s find a pub to eat at? I'm sure I told Stamford I needed a flatmate, not a bedmate."

 

**John**

I chuckle back. "Yes, please. We haven't eaten all day."


	19. Fish & Chips

**Sherlock**

Waving a hand at John as he's sitting in the driver's seat I pull out my phone, "Somewhere in mind or shall I pick somewhere?"

 

**John**

"No, you pick. I just found the bee shop." I hold up my hands.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I start typing into my phone, "Let’s get back towards the hotel. There must be somewhere on the seafront that does good fish and chips."

 

**John**

"Mmmm. Sounds good."

 

**Sherlock**

As we drive I search, until finally I give a low, satisfied grunt, my lips twitching up on one side, "Found the perfect place."

 

**John**

I put my hand on his as I drive.

 

**Sherlock**

Leaning into his hand I nod to my phone, "On the seafront. Open air tables. We can sit and watch the sun go down while we eat." I hesitate. "That is romantic, isn't it? I checked and someone mentioned romance in a review."

 

**John**

I grin at him and lean over a bit. "Yes, very romantic." I give him a peck on the cheek, trying not to take my eyes off the road.

 

**Sherlock**

Crinkling my nose I point out directions, "It's hard to tell sometimes. Isn't romance just a subjective view of things?"

 

**John**

"Sometimes. Something romantic for us might be completely different for another couple. Especially given the nature of our working relationship."

 

**Sherlock**

Sinking back down into the seat I nod, "Are body parts considered romantic if I remove them from the fridge? Or even to a different shelf so they don't contaminate your left over chinese?"

 

**John**

"Maybe." I give him a sidelong glance. "And maybe I dunno a themed date near our first crime scene or a reminiscent trip to Angelo's might be too?"

 

**Sherlock**

My face lights up, nodding, "A romantic tour around some notorious murder scenes?"

 

**John**

"Yes. I've heard they do a Jack the Ripper tour."

 

**Sherlock**

Snorting a little I direct John to park near the seashore, "It amazes me how idiotic the police were then. I wonder if the men in charge were related to Anderson at all."

**John**

I pull into the car park and find a spot. "Forensics had barely been invented. In fact, if I remember correctly it was that investigation that pioneered some of the modern techniques."

 

**Sherlock**

Leaping out the car I nod, rubbing my hands together as the evening chill starts to descend, "The study of forensic science is fascinating John and we're lucky to live in the country that pioneered much of it. One day I hope Lestrade will grant me access to the Black Museum."

 

**John**

"What's the Black Museum?" I catch up to him as we walk up the path to the pub.

 

**Sherlock**

I step up to the open front of the pub where there's a hatch serving only fish and chips to the few scattered tourists, ordering two portions for us before looking thoughtfully at John, "You're rather close to Lestrade, aren't you? As friends I mean."

 

**John**

"Sure, I suppose." I say grabbing some napkins out of the dispenser on the counter.

 

**Sherlock**

There's a cunning, eager glint to my eyes as we walk down towards the shore with our paper wrapped bundles and wooden forks. The dying sun makes my irises gleam a dark sea green. "Let’s sit and I'll tell you about the Black Museum."

 

**John**

"Ok." I follow him, as I always do and we find a bench along the sandy path. I sit as close to him as I can get, to keep warm of course.

 

**Sherlock**

Sitting down I hand over John's food, unwrapping my own and breathing in the unique tang of vinegar and salt covering perfectly triple cooked chips and fresh cod coated in fluffy beer batter.

**John**

I unwrap mine and pinch off a chunk of fish and pop it into my mouth. It was way better than the stand we get from in London.

 

**Sherlock**

Stabbing a chip with my fork I gesture before stuffing it into my mouth, "The Black museum is otherwise known as the crime museum. It's located at New Scotland yard."

 

**John**

"Not open to the public I take it?" I toss a few chips into my mouth.

 

**Sherlock**

Huffing I shake my head, "It houses artifacts from some of the biggest, goriest, historically and scientifically significant crimes of the last two centuries. Personal and professional artifacts from murderers, forgers, thieves and other assorted criminals."

 

**John**

"Sounds interesting. They have the same kind of think at Bart's, too. There's a medical artifact museum."

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I stuff some of the fish into my mouth, "They won't let me in there either. People are so paranoid about things like that." suddenly I pause, "You...Bart's...."

 

**John**

"Yes. I've been there. Stamford and I both. We got a tour during our residency."

 

**Sherlock**

My eyes gleam, leaning towards him, "Get me inside."

 

**John**

I nearly choke on a chip, several innuendos passing through my mind. "See that's another example of a date that might be romantic to us but not to others." I smile at him. "I'll talk to Stamford and Molly."

 

**Sherlock**

My lips meet his soundly, tasting of tangy vinegar and salt, my tongue licking around his mouth firmly before pulling back and continuing to eat as though nothing has happened.

 

**John**

I gasp as he pulls away from the spontaneous kiss. That seemed to be happening more and more now. I hummed to myself and went back to eating my fish.

 

**Sherlock**

Popping some chips into my mouth I shuffle so we're pressed against each other, watching the sun sinking downwards, "I wonder how many boring, domestic crimes I would have to solve for Lestrade to allow us entry to the Black museum as another date?"

 

**John**

"Mmm. I dunno. Maybe I could arrange that one too. Ask him over pints."

 

**Sherlock**

"I think there are more hidden places in London we could explore as dates." My tongue flicks out to wrap around a long finger, licking it clean as my eyes dance in the wavering sunlight. "Not all are as gruesome as those but they would be just as fascinating."

 

**John**

"Oh so romantic." I shove my shoulder into him a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I push him back, before leaning to steal some of his fish, "I know there's a hidden, secret library somewhere in London that has strange and forbidden books."

**John**

"Does it have a restricted section?" I laugh.

 

**Sherlock**

I peer at him in slight confusion, "The whole library is restricted John. That's the point."

 

**John**

"Oh right. I was making a joke..." a Harry Potter one, but I decided not to elaborate.

 

**Sherlock**

"What kind of joke?" I start to fold up my paper ready for the bin, eyeing John carefully.

 

**John**

"Ahm.... a Harry Potter joke." I offer sheepishly.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling loudly I stand, stretching, "That's the books about that child who does magic, yes?"

 

**John**

"Yeah. There's Movies too." I stand, tossing the last of my salty chips in my mouth and sucking the salt off my fingers.

 

**Sherlock**

I pop my empty wrapper into the bin, waiting for John to join me, before clearing my throat, "Maybe....we could watch the movies back at the hotel?"

 

**John**

I look taken aback. "Really? I've been trying to get you to watch those movies with me for months." I toss my wrapper into the trash as well.

 

**Sherlock**

"I've been researching relationships." I start walking back up to the car, "..as well as sex. My relationship research has only just started today though, in the car driving here in fact. I never believed I would be in a relationship before so didn't look into what is expected."

 

**John**

"Oh? What did you find out?" I ask taking his hand as we walked towards the car.

 

**Sherlock**

"That I should make an effort to be interested in things you find interesting," My smile is eager, almost hesitant as if a little unsure I've got things right.

 

**John**

"Yes, that would be nice. But you do that already sometimes. You'll watch Bake off with me. Your commentary is entertaining. And you went to the cinema with me on Friday." I offer.

 

**Sherlock**

Reaching the car I decide it's my turn to drive, climbing in the seat and adjusting it quickly before my back dislocates, "Bake off...that's the one with that rather striking man with piercing blue eyes and a military manner?"

 

**John**

"Yes, Paul Hollywood... he does have nice eyes doesn't he?" I make a thoughtful face.

**Sherlock**

There's a smirk playing on my lips as I wait for him to fix his seatbelt before starting to drive back to the hotel, "You have a bit of a fetish for eyes. Lips also."

**John**

I lean across, closer to him. “And where do you think that came from?” I squeeze his bicep.

 

**Sherlock**

His words slightly confuse me, making me glance at him then back to the road, "Fetishes are often the result of early puberty or even childhood influences."

 

**John**

I sit back and roll my eyes. “Sexy talk is never lost on you.”

 

**Sherlock**

"Is sexy talk another one of your kinks John?" Pulling up outside the hotel I turn and give him a rather piercing look. "Dirty talk?"

 

**John**

“What have you deduced about that thus far?” I say turning sideways and leaning against my door, with a raised eyebrow.

 

**Sherlock**

Raising my own eyebrow to match, my voice holds an element of challenge, "Very easy to deduce, especially from watching how your ex girlfriends got your attention."

 

**John**

I narrow my eyes a bit. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

**Sherlock**

My return smile is wide now but doesn't quite reach my eyes, more like the one I often give clients in an attempt to seem more attuned to their woes, "I fancy a cup of tea. Let’s go up to our room?" Without waiting for an answer I leap out the door and start off towards the lobby.

 

**John**

I huff as he jumps out of the car. I get into the boot of the car and grab one of the jars of honey and shove it into my coat pocket, just in case. By the time I get into the hotel he’s waiting for me by the lift.

 

**Sherlock**

I smile a little, my real, natural smile that I always consider rather unattractive, spotting the slight bulge of the jar in his pocket, before sweeping him into the lift.

 

**John**

Sherlock puts his hand on the small of my back as we step onto the elevator. The doors close and I push the two for the second floor.


	20. Sherlock Holmes and the Philosopher’s Stone

**Sherlock**

Glancing at the ascending lights I take my chance, pulling John into my body and bending in an attempt to claim his lips hard,

 

**John**

I let out an ‘ooff’ as he pulls me to him and then I relax into his kiss. I grab the lapels of his coat for leverage and pull back. “Mmmmm. What was that for?”

**Sherlock**

Smirking down at him my hands slide to cup his rear, squeezing hard with both hands, "Testing a theory."

 

**John**

His squeezing causes my hip to move forward a bit. “Theory? What theory?” I grunt.

 

**Sherlock**

My smirk grows, grinding a little together with John, lowering my head to whisper in his ear, "That you do enjoy being naughty in public doctor Watson."

**John**

I shove him up against the wall of the lift. “Only with you.” I kiss him hard as the lift doors open. I let the kiss linger and then push off of him a retreat towards our room.

 

**Sherlock**

My breath is a little faster, my heart racing as he takes control of the situation, walking away with that subtle confidence of his. Confidence that he doesn't fake as some display of alpha dominance, just a natural confidence in his own ability, displayed in his firm walk and set shoulders. It makes my pupils dilate, sending me rushing after him with a wide grin.

**John**

I manage to get the room door open and Sherlock follows me inside. I take the jar of honey out of my coat pocket and set it on the table before slipping my coat off.

 

**Sherlock**

Scurrying into the room I give it my normal little sweeping check before turning and starting to advance on John with a gleam to my eyes.

 

**John**

He stalks towards me and I find myself trapped between him and the table. I back up into it and put my hands on it to steady myself.

 

**Sherlock**

Looming over him, our bodies touch in all sorts of interesting and provoking places, "I did promise you romance though."

 

**John**

I hum. “Yes you did.” I take a deep breath from the contact. “What did you have in mind?” I ask, my lips reaching towards his a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

Pulling back swiftly I twirl on the spot, not noticing as my coat smacks John across his body, tearing towards the bed, "Films in bed with sweets."

 

**John**

I huff from the loss of contact but grin anyway. “Oh right. We were going to watch Harry Potter right?” I toe off my shoes.

 

**Sherlock**

My teeth grit slightly at that, hiding it from John though as I arrange the bed with extra pillows and the laptop, beaming once more as I look back to him and nod, "I'll call room service to arrange snacks. Is there anything you wish?"

 

**John**

I shrug. “Whatever you want. I don’t care.”

 

**Sherlock**

Lunging over the bed I catch hold of the phone, waving my hand at the laptop, "Set it up to play the movies?" As the call connects to the front desk I start to remove my coat and shoes, tossing them messily around the room as I pace while ordering what sounds like enough snacks to feed an entire compliment of soldiers, not just one.

 

**John**

I climb onto the bed and pull the laptop onto my lap and pull up Netflix. I search for Harry Potter and pull up the first movie.

 

**Sherlock**

Reaching to undo the buttons of my shirt I hesitate, "What should we be wearing for this romantic date John? I believe this is what's called 'Netflix and Chill' but my research was mixed on what to expect."

 

**John**

I chuckle. “No, ‘Netflix and chill’ means we aren’t watching the movie at all.”

 

**Sherlock**

Slipping my shirt off my shoulders I pause, giving John a plainly baffled look, "No. It means we watch Netflix and relax. Then I'm supposed to give you a look..but I'm unsure what look. I mean, I'm looking at you now anyway."

 

**John**

“It’s slang for Having sex, Sherlock. With Netflix on in the background.” I push the laptop down the bed and start rolling down the cuffs of my shirt.

 

**Sherlock**

My jaw drops a little, my brows coming together like confused caterpillars, "Why would you have Netflix on in the background? Especially Harry Potter movies. I thought they were designed for children."

 

**John**

“Don’t ask me. That’s just what it means.” I start unbuttoning my shirt.

 

**Sherlock**

The tip of my tongue makes an appearance in disgust, "People! Urghh..."

 

**John**

I shrug and lean back on the head board, leaving my shirt on, just unbuttoned. I reach out to the laptop to press play on the screen.

 

**Sherlock**

There's a knock on the door as I spring to open it, dressed only in my tight, tailored trousers now. Opening it I ignore the slightly flustered and wide eyed look of the girl and pull the trolley in, shutting the door in her face and wheeling over our tray of sweet and savoury snacks.

 

**John**

I reach to hit pause has Sherlock jumps up, the beginning of the first movie is important. He wheels the cart over to the edge of the bed and scoots back next to me. “What did you get?”

 

**Sherlock**

Lifting the various platters I wave my hand, "Foods." before undoing my trousers and slipping them down to the ground, kicking them off.

 

**John**

I swallow a little and turn my attention to the screen to push play again.

 

**Sherlock**

Hopping into bed I wriggle down into the covers and the pillows, grabbing the tray and pulling it over our laps so we can pick at the various food stuff as we watch.

 

**John**

I shuck off my shirt and trousers and slid under the covers with him and pull the laptop up closer between us.

 

**Sherlock**

Wriggling slightly I seem to have trouble getting settled, peering at the screen, "So this is an adaption of a child's book?"

 

**John**

“Yeah. There’s 7 books and 8 movies.” I say absently munching on a biscuit.

**Sherlock**

Picking up a sausage roll from the plate I begin to pick away the pastry from the sausage, "The 8th film is...invented then?"

 

**John**

“No, they split the 7th book into two parts. The last book was over 700 pages long.”

 

**Sherlock**

Dropping the sausage onto the plate I stuff the pastry into my mouth and lean back into the pillows, "Is 700 pages considered long then? People have no attentional span."

 

**John**

I shrug and turn back to the movie. Harry Potter was talking to a snake through the glass at the zoo.

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking I start taking one of the pork pies apart, "That's impossible. Snakes can't talk."

**John**

“You’ll find out about that in the next movie.”

 

**Sherlock**

Huffing I drop pieces of pastry and pork into the covers around us, not eating any, just using it to gesture it seems, "Can wizards talk to animals in this universe? It seems a little farfetched. How would they learn the language without interaction between human and animal in their forming years? Language acquisition doesn't work like that Jawn!"

 

**John**

“You’re not supposed to think about it, Sherlock. Just watch.” I pat his thigh and scoot over a bit to lean on his shoulder.

 

**Sherlock**

Gesturing with a half demolished piece of pastry I sneer at the screen, "Even if he could speak the snake's language how would he know the correct words to translate it to English and back. It's like we have the capacity to speak French but we need exposure to do so."

 

**John**

I sit up and look at him. “It’s magic.” I whisper waving my hands about.

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I leave the remains of the pork pie uneaten on the plate in an untidy heap, "Just because it's magic doesn't mean it has to be illogical John."

 

**John**

“It will make senses as we go along. I promise.” I pat his leg again.

 

**Sherlock**

Slouching back I instead start to attack the sweet treats, grabbing a jam tart and biting into it, "Where did that glass go? You can't just make things vanish. The mass has to go somewhere."

 

**John**

I roll my eyes and just decide to start ignoring his comments. I lean over to steal a tart from the tray, before he eats them all. “Did you get anything to drink?”

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I brandish an ice bucket from the lower half of the trolley, peering into it, "A range of alcoholic beverages. Coffee and tea making equipment too." without asking I pull out two beer bottles and open them both, offering one to John.

 

**John**

“Thanks.” I take a swig. On screen Harry and Hagrid were eating in The Leaky Cauldron.

 

**Sherlock**

I sip my own beer, trying my best not to make a face at it the slightly sour taste, "Wait, what happened to his family?"

 

**John**

“They were killed. Shh.. Hagrid’s going to say...”

 

**Sherlock**

Wrinkling my nose a little I slouch down into the pillows, muttering, "I don't wish my family killed. Just for them to stop bothering me. I wonder if there's a magic spell for that."

 

**John**

“Obliviate. You can make them forget you.” I reach across him for another biscuit.

 

**Sherlock**

At that there's a little chuckle from the pillow pile, my hand waving out of it with a jam tart clutched firm, "Mycroft...obliviate. Go and bother Gavin."

**John**

“I think they are bothering eachother enough right now...” I quip sitting back.

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking I sit up a little, "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

 

**John**

“Nothing.” I smirk a bit and turn back to the movie. On the screen: “Happy Birthday, Harry!” Hagrid says holding up an owl.

 

**Sherlock**

Huffing I turn back and giving a disgusted little noise, "That's going to be messy to keep. Where will he keep it? Will this big fellow build a special enclosure for his owl? That's irresponsible, just giving it to a child who has no knowledge of how to care for it."

 

**John**

“There’s an owlery at the school. All the owls live there.” I take the last swig of my beer and set my empty on the tray. I snuggle down next to him in the blankets.

 

**Sherlock**

Leaning into John I relax, despite my rather acid commentary and the film as it progresses, "So now he's just being left on his own in the middle of King's Cross station with an owl and a trolley of luggage? There's no such platform as that....what? That doesn't look like platform 10 at all. Why is he there?"

 

**John**

“Just watch.” I squeeze his thigh under the blankets.

 

**Sherlock**

Giving a muted little muttering I allow my head to fall onto his shoulder, trying to watch the film as it passes through what, to me, is a rather tedious train journey, before a thought occurs, "Would you like to go to Scotland?"

 

**John**

“Oh yes. We could go see the Glenfinnan bridge. Ride the train.”

 

**Sherlock**

Wriggling myself I get comfortable, then blink, "Why are they on a lake? Where did a lake come from? Isn't that dangerous? You'd never let me cross a lake in a small boat in the dark."

 

**John**

“No, because you wouldn’t sit still. You’d pitch us straight over.”

 

**Sherlock**

Waving my hand at the sceen I giving a low huff, "Are you saying that 11 year old children have more control than I do?"

 

**John**

“Yes.” I peck him on the cheek.

 

**Sherlock**

Grunting I find I can't argue the point, swigging again from my beer and then squinting at the screen, "Four houses? All the children are divided into four houses?"

**John**

“Yes, their sorted based on their character and desires.”

 

**Sherlock**

I lean fowards a little, "There's more than 4 types of person in the world John."

**John**

I shrug. “Not in this world.”

 

**Sherlock**

Huffing I wriggle, unable to keep still, "What house am I John?"

**John**

I look at him thoughtfully. “I’d say Ravenclaw.”

 

**Sherlock**

I can't help but smile at that, waving my finger, "They're the smart ones?"

 

**John**

“Yes. They do all their homework.” I grin at him.

 

**Sherlock**

My nose crinkles slightly, "I never did homework. It was tedious and boring."

 

**John**

“Hmm. That’s true. What about me? Where would you put me?”

 

**Sherlock**

I run a hand through my hair, then pull out my phone, starting to quickly scroll through searches, muttering under my breath, "No....no..."

 

**John**

“Hey that’s cheating!” I say trying to grab his phone.

 

**Sherlock**

My phone vanishes from in front of my eyes, blinking at my empty hands, "How else am I supposed to answer? This films tells us nothing apart from two houses. The 'brave' ones and the 'evil' ones."

 

**John**

“Fine.” I hand him back his phone.

 

**Sherlock**

With a small, smug air of satisfaction, continuing to scroll, before nodding firmly, "Hufflepuff."

 

**John**

“Hufflepuff?” I say incredulous. “I always thought myself more of a Gryffindor.” I cross my arms sulking down into the blankets.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding firmly I toss my phone onto the side, "You're loyal, kind and value my friendship so much that not much I can do can drive you away." Giving him a rather nervous smile now, I continue, "Only someone who values friendship that way would stay with someone like me."

 

**John**

I kiss him then, for being sweet, lingering a little. I sigh dramatically. “I suppose your right. But I’d say you do have a little Slytherin in you too.”

 

**Sherlock**

I answer that with a wide smirk, nudging him before settling down once more on his shoulder, "They seem quite an intelligent branch of people to me."

 

**John**

I huff at that. “Your brother’s a full Slytherin, that’s for sure. Cunning, manipulative.”

 

**Sherlock**

Pulling back slightly I stare at him in horror, "Did you just suggest that I'm like my brother in any way? He would never get across the lake as the boat would sink under his fat head."

 

**John**

I laugh out loud and snuggle into his side more, turning back to the movie.

 

**Sherlock**

The way I've made John laugh makes me feel warm inside, letting me settle back down and for once watch the movie silently, breathing in his comforting scent.

 

**John**

We get through the remainder of the movie, Sherlock making comments here and there. Netflix cues up the second movie and it starts on its own. I slide out from under the blankets to head to the loo quick.

 

**Sherlock**

Watching the opening sequence I start to feel a little bored, despite my best intentions to sit with John and watch these illogical movies. Much to my displeasure I'm also feeling slightly drawn in by the fantasy world of the films.

 

**John**

I reenter the room and hop back under the covers with him. “The first three are hard to get through but once you get to four the mythology of the story really starts to come out. Sucks you in.” I lean over to grab another biscuit and a bottle of ginger ale off the cart.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm reluctant to admit that I'm already a little sucked into the story, instead grabbing my own bottle of ginger ale and opening it, sniffing it suspiciously, "Harry is lucky to have friends."

 

**John**

“Yes he is. It’s a theme through the whole story. As much as he tries to push them away, even for their own safety, they stand by him.”

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding, I rest my head onto John's shoulder, "I don't have friends."

 

**John**

“Of course you do. You have me.” I slip my arm under his back to hold him.

 

**Sherlock**

My lips brush over John's ear, murmering, "That's what I mean. I just have one friend."

 

**John**

“Mmm. What about Greg and Molly?”

 

**Sherlock**

Lifting my head a little I pull a face, "Molly..she would be a decent assistant if she got over her childish crush. And...who?"

 

**John**

I sigh and shake my head. “Lestrade?”

 

**Sherlock**

Snorting slightly I smirk, "Why didn’t you say so? I suppose he allows me onto his crime scenes. I'm useful to him."

 

**John**

“But you don’t consider them friends? I think they consider you a friend.” I brush some hair from his forehead.

 

**Sherlock**

Shakes my head I grow a little subdued, "Molly sees me as a potential husband and Lestrade knows I'm useful. That isn't friendship John."

 

**John**

“I... I guess I never thought about it that way. I’m sorry.” I kiss his forehead.

 

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I sink a little into his kiss, "You're my only friend John. You're the only one I trust."

**John**

“And I don’t trust anyone as much as I trust you. I trust you with my life.” I duck my head down so my lips can find his, my free hand on his cheek.

 

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I return the kiss, whispering, "My life isn't worth much John. I trust you with more than it. I trust you with my emotions."

 

**John**

“I trust you with my heart.” I whisper back. I let out a breath and then kiss him hard, pushing him back into the pillows.

 

**Sherlock**

Dropping back into the mountain of pillows I shiver, reaching up to grab his wrists and trying to hold them above my head tight, the kiss taking on a heated edge as the film is ignored.

 

**John**

He holds my wrists above my head and I try to pull them free, wanting to touch him. I grumble, my chest squirming.

 

**Sherlock**

Gripping his wrists I feel an urge to fight him, attempting to try and roll us over so I'm on top, grinning into the deep, wet kiss.

 

**John**

He rolls us and lands on top of me. He continues to hold my wrists and he deepens this kiss. I groan a bit into his mouth.

 

**Sherlock**

There's a rush of power through me, starting to grind down on top of him, the laptop being dislodged with a thump onto the floor as my grip tightens and my back arches over him.

 

**John**

I pull away from his mouth. “Oh.” I moan. I chuckle a bit. “And I was looking forward to lazy morning sex.” I try to lean forward to kiss his neck but I can’t quite reach, with my arms pinned to the bed.

 

**Sherlock**

Arching away a cunning little grin crosses my face, keeping him pinned but myself out of reach, "Is that right? Then far be it for me to disappoint Captain Watson."

 

**John**

He starts to move off of me. “No. No. Come back.” I plead through giggles.

 

**Sherlock**

Shaking my head I tear myself off him, leaving my grip to the very last second and chuckling, rolling off the bed and striding off towards the bathroom, making sure my hips sway just a touch, "Morning sex it is. If I remember."

 

**John**

I groan. “No. Come on, Sherlock.” I call after him. I chuckle and settle down into the blankets again. I could hear the laptop still playing somewhere on the floor.

 

**Sherlock**

Closing the bathroom door I chuckle deeply, starting to brush my teeth and wash my face, letting John calm down a little as I call, "I believe you said tonight wasn't 'Netflix and chill'?"

 

**John**

“I never said that! I just explained the meaning.” I call back.

 

**Sherlock**

Cheekily I step out of the bathroom, now dressed in my pyjamas, deciding to do the whole thing and wear my bottoms and my ratty old t shirt as I saunter back to bed, "I wouldn't want to spoil your breakfast John. I know how you look fowards to it."

 

**John**

I snort. “It better be good breakfast. Hot AND steamy.” I lean off the side of the bed to grab the laptop and set it back on the bed between us.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I slip back into the bed, then hesitate, "You're not...upset are you?"

 

**John**

“Upset? About what?” I rewind the movie a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

Fiddling with the hem of my top I frown, "That I stopped what I was doing. Just now."

**John**

“Oh am I upset that you’re a tease?” I lean over to him and give him a peck on the lips rubbing our noses together. “Of course not. A little anticipation is good.”

 

**Sherlock**

My head lifts, managing to smile at him once more, before leaning into him and returning the nose rubbing, "It was a little too much. I felt too much."

 

**John**

“It’s ok. But I like it when you take charge like that. I like feeling you. It felt like you really wanted me.” I kiss him lightly again.

 

**Sherlock**

I pull back slightly in surprise, then nod seriously, "I wanted you too much. That was the problem. It was...overwhelming."

 

**John**

“Next time, I wish you would just take it, instead of worrying about it. I’ll tell you when to stop if I don’t like something.”

 

**Sherlock**

Settling my head onto his shoulder I close my eyes, trying to sort through the unfamiliar tangle of emotions, "I just felt lost. I wanted it, badly. To take control. But it felt spinning out of my control at the same time."

 

**John**

“Hmm. Well we can keep trying. I’ll wait.” I breath into his hair leaving a kiss there and turn back to the movie.

 

**Sherlock**

Relaxing with his words I tune out the film, instead turning my thoughts inward to my own mind and my often neglected emotions. Soon I can feel myself drifting instead, lulled by the warm and John's steady breathing.

 

**John**

I wake sometime later, by the screaming of Cedric Diggory’s father at the end of Goblet of Fire. I look at the alarm clock it reads 2:43am. I slide out of Sherlock’s grip a bit and reach out to close the laptop and set it on the bedside table. I snuggle back down next to him and he stirs, wrapping his arms around my middle again, squeezing a bit. I let my eyes drift back closed.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm sound asleep, unable to be woken by either the screaming or by John's movements until he starts to position himself back again. "Jaaawwn." I mumble sleepily, trying to pull him back tight into me once more.

 

**John**

I sigh into his embrace as he mumbles in his sleep. I couldn’t be more happy as I drift off again.


	21. A Lazy Day In

**Sherlock**

I'm woken by my phone buzzing crazily on the table next to us, leading me to reach out with a clumsy hand to try and grasp it.

 

**John**

I stir a bit but don’t let the phone wake me from the rather good dream I was having. We were back at home... Sherlock’s ridiculously high thread count sheets... me perched between his legs as he laid back on the pillows... I let out a groan in my sleep.

 

**Sherlock**

Bringing my phone up I squint at the screen, giving a low huff and beginning to text with one hand, the other still wrapped tight around John's waist to keep him close.

 

**John**

I squirm a bit, his grip on me merging over into my dream. I huff and squirm again. I was still between his legs stroking myself, he was stroking himself too. It was ridiculously hot. “Mmmm. Sherlock.” I groan in my sleep.

 

**Sherlock**

"Mmm?" I hum, not noticing his squirms or the breathy groan, still concentrating on my phone but giving him another gentle squeeze.

 

**John**

Again his squeeze translates into the dream. He’s leaning towards me and pulling me down on top of him. He whispers in my ear. “I want you inside me.” I groan out loud and this causes my hips to buck in real life, my hard cock tenting both my pants and the blankets.

 

**Sherlock**

Frowning I shift my grip a little to attempt to keep him still, then glance down with a touch of concern. I know John suffers from nightmares and I've often stood outside his door and played my violin to settle him when he cried out.

 

**John**

I let out a long groan as suddenly I’m pressing inside him, in my dream. I start pumping my hips into him, while he cries out beneath me. “Sherlock.” I groan out again.

 

**Sherlock**

Dropping my phone I quickly reach to put my other hand on his shoulder, calling out firmly, "John. I'm here John."

 

**John**

“God, you feel soooo good.” I mumble out. My hips squirm more, tenting the blankets again.

 

**Sherlock**

My concern turns to confusion, leaning down a little, "I do?"

 

**John**

“God, yeah. So tight.” I mumble, breathless. I was hard, but my brain was having too much fun in the dream to wake me up.

 

**Sherlock**

My cheeks suddenly flare as the penny drops, a rather vivid picture of what he's dreaming about forming in my mind palace. Slamming the door on it I take a deep, calming breath before leaning in, whispering in his ear, "I...am tight?"

 

**John**

“Yeah. Sooo good.” I groan bucking my hips again.

 

**Sherlock**

A small grin lights my face, my curious nature taking over as I whisper again, "What are you doing to me John?"

 

**John**

“Fucking you...” I sigh and squirm a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

My cheeks burn deeper red, clearing my throat, "In my...bottom?"

 

**John**

“Yeah, in your tight ass.” I groan again. “Do you like my cock in there?”

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking I frown, slightly puzzled by the question, then shrugging and deciding to collect some data, not considering for a moment it might be unethical, "Yes, yes, your penis feels delightful. Now, which position are we in?"

 

**John**

The lack of sexiness and clinical ness of his voice start to bring me out of my dream a bit. I’m still sleeping, but not as deeply. I sigh a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

Not noticing him stirring I continue my little experiment, "Am I on all fours? That seems to be a preferred position, especially for first time sex."

 

**John**

In my dream, we are suddenly switched to that position. My hands on his back while I slide slowly onto him. I groan again and move my hips a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

His response delights me, wriggling down and wrapping both arms around his waist, my breath, husky with the pleasure of discovery, tickling his ear, "How does that look?"

 

**John**

I let out a long satisfied groan.

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I let my tongue slip out, licking his ear, before my hand slips down his chest and stomach, heading for the large tent.

**John**

I can feel his breath and tongue on my ear and neck. That translates over to my dream as well. I’m on my back and he’s kissing me everywhere. I sigh again.

 

**Sherlock**

Nuzzling the nape of his neck my hand slips onto his groin, letting out a long, curious sigh, whispering, "I enjoy touching you John."

 

**John**

I sigh as my hips twitch under his touch. I start to wake up even more. My dream stops, but I’m still half asleep, enjoying his touch.

 

**Sherlock**

My lips travel across his neck, breathing in his warm, sleepy scent as my palm takes hold of him, fingers curling confidently around his length as I whisper, "Is this tight enough?"

 

**John**

“Ohh... yes...” I buck my hips, keeping my eyes closed. I crane my neck a bit to give him better access.

 

**Sherlock**

Teeth graze John's neck, my hand beginning to pump him slowly, feeling my own arousal rising, "Am I...warm inside?"

 

**John**

My breath catches and I wake up full to realize that I had been talking in my sleep. But he was trying so hard and I didn’t want him to stop. “Yes, so warm.”

 

**Sherlock**

My tongue flicks out to tease his neck, still thinking he's sleeping and snuggled up to his back, stroking him firmly now, "I...I know I'm inexperienced but I want to make this good for you. Thrust into me harder?"

 

**John**

“God. Yeah.” I let my hips thrust into his hand. “I don’t want to hurt you though.” I whisper.

 

**Sherlock**

I pause, then squeeze one arm around his waist, the other hand still working him firmly, whispering back, "You'd never hurt me John, never."

 

**John**

My breath gets caught in my throat, at his words, as I let out a breath. I turn my head to search for his mouth.

 

**Sherlock**

Recovering quickly from my surprise, I press into the kiss, murmuring, "I'm not quite ready to make your dream come true but I know you would never hurt me."

 

**John**

“I know. I don’t know if I’m ready for that either. But it was a nice dream.” I kiss him again turning my shoulder more to reach him better.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I adjust my grip, our lips sliding together easily as my strokes become long and lazy, "Were you really dreaming or just teasing me?"

 

**John**

“I was really dreaming before you woke me up. Your hands feel too good in real life for me to stay asleep.” I scoot more so I’m laying flat on my back.

 

**Sherlock**

Kneeling up a little I start to strip, pulling off my t shirt, "I was attempting to work out what you liked."

 

**John**

“I like you.” I reach out for him, trying to grip his sides.

 

**Sherlock**

Wriggling I manage to slither out of my bottoms, letting them drop down besides the bed, "What you like during sex I mean."

 

**John**

“Again, I like you during sex.” I smirk up at him.

 

**Sherlock**

Laying down on top of John I roll my eyes, "How did you manage to ever get a degree linked with science when you give such vague answers to questions?"

 

**John**

I chuckle at him and crane my neck up to capture his lips. “I’ll tell you what I like when you are doing it.”

 

**Sherlock**

I can't help but scrunch up my nose a little at that, "That doesn't exactly inspire me with confidence. You know my frame of reference is limited."

 

**John**

“You were doing pretty well until you stopped just a minute ago. And I haven’t had any complaints thus far.” I pressed up my hips to illustrate that I was still a bit hard.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling, relaxing, I stroke him more, my own arousal pushing into his thighs, "I tried to remember someone I've seen on one of my favourite pornography videos."

 

**John**

My leg tenses, when I feel him pushing into me. I push back to give him a little friction. “Oh really? We might have to watch that together sometime. Show me what happens.”

 

**Sherlock**

My voice is a little breathy as I thrust up against his thighs, stroking him harder, "I picked that video because....the two people in it have a resemblance to each of us."

**John**

“Really? That could be.... interesting.” I grunt a bit as he continues to stroke me.

 

**Sherlock**

Hesitating I glance around to his face, "I could..show you?"

 

**John**

“Right now?” I sigh a bit. “Oh, but I don’t want you to stop.” I thrust up with my hips a bit. “Maybe later? Please?”

 

**Sherlock**

Flopping back down I nod, starting to thrust again into the back of his thighs, grunting, "Whatever you want John. Are you close?"

 

**John**

“A little... I want your mouth, I think.” I kiss him deeply. “Fancy trying some of that honey?”

 

**Sherlock**

I almost break my neck as I leap out of bed, feet tangling with the sheets and sending me half dancing, half staggering across the bedroom towards the table where the honey is.

 

**John**

I chuckle and ruck my pants the rest of the way off. I lay flat on my back waiting for him.

 

**Sherlock**

Sweeping the honey off the table I hurry back, twisting the lid off and then dropping to my knees besides John, admiring him with gleaming, eager eyes, "Hold still."

 

**John**

I do as I’m told and hold my breath, looking at the ceiling.

 

**Sherlock**

My finger dips into the thick honey before tracing it's way lazily up his cock from his balls right to his tip, leaning close as I coat him, "This honey may not be the best to compliment your taste. We may have to experiment when we're at home and have time."

 

**John**

I take in a sharp breath. “Cold.” I huff out, when I feel the cold honey dripping down my warm skin. “We’ll just have to try all 14 of the flavors we bought.” I chuckle breathily.

 

**Sherlock**

My finger returns with another full load of honey to drizzle over him, greedy eyes watching it cover him entirely now, pooling n his slit and foreskin, "We can warm the honey first, some more than others in fact. Hot...not burning but hot, honey..."

**John**

I suck in another breath. “You mean like experimenting with different temperatures?”

 

**Sherlock**

Glancing up at him I tilt my head slightly, considering before nodding, "Is...temperature something which can be played with during sex?"

 

**John**

“Yes. You can. I saw a video once where they used ice cubes.”

 

**Sherlock**

This makes me hesitate, my fingers itching suddenly for my laptop and the pull of research, before catching myself, "There must be other things we can use also. Apart from honey I mean. Apart from now. Now is honey time."

 

**John**

“Yes... lots of things... I’ve never heard of honey being used. That’s our thing.” I smile at him and pull him down for a kiss.

 

**Sherlock**

Quickly my finger smears across my lips, spreading honey before I'm pulled down, whispering, "I want to lick it all off now" into the passionate, feisty kiss.

 

**John**

He tastes like honey, and I wasn’t expecting that already. My mouth waters and I have to close it to swallow. I lick my lips as he pulls back.

 

**Sherlock**

Pulling back slowly I gaze at him, something in my eyes that's bold, confident. I can do this. I can reduce 3 continents Watson to a mess before even touching him. I pause, wondering if I just said that last bit outloud or not.

 

**John**

I chuckle at him. “Yes, you can.” I wiggle my hips a bit, getting impatient.

 

**Sherlock**

Trying to cover myself I dive down, holding my lips just a breath away from his tip, "I may need to keep my mouth busy before I blurt out anymore secrets."

 

**John**

“Maybe you should.” I gasp out.

 

**Sherlock**

Glancing up I decide to have one more moment of fun, pursing my lips and blowing across his honey coated tip gently.

 

**John**

I gasp and groan, wiggling beneath him. “Cold..” I whine.

 

**Sherlock**

Taking pity on him at last my lips slide over his tip, sinking down to take his whole honey coated head, humming in delight at the tang of precum mixing with the sweetness.

 

**John**

“Oh...” I sigh out. I try to keep my hips as still as I can, but his mouth feels amazing.

 

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I slide down his shaft, my tongue working inside my mouth as much as I can to lap at him, swallowing the honey and letting some dribble down my chin with a deep moan of delight.

 

**John**

“Fuck, Sherlock. You are sooo good at that. Your mouth...” My words dissolve into moans and sighs.

 

**Sherlock**

I try to work my lips further, hitting the back of my tongue and gagging slightly, pulling off with a huff of annoyance at my misbehaving transport, my lips glittering darkly with the honey and saliva.

 

**John**

I feel him gag around me and he pulls off. I let out a disappointed sigh. But then I look up at him, with his honey coated lips. I grab his hand and try to pull him towards me again. “Kiss me.”

 

**Sherlock**

My eyes widen slightly, not expecting the request but lunging into him. My slightly sticky hands rise to clasp his hips as our lips meet. Opening my mouth, my tongue licks forwards, tasting of John's own passion and honey.

 

**John**

I can taste myself on him, mixed with the honey. I groan into his mouth and wrap my arms around him pulling him closer. I buck my hips up into his.

 

**Sherlock**

Sliding onto him I push my own hips into his, thrusting and aligning our cocks side by side, whining slightly at the tacky feel of the honey pulling on my skin.

**John**

I lean up to kiss down his jaw and nuzzle his neck as he thrusts his cock next to mine. I let my hands wander down his back to rest gently on his ass cheeks, feeling him thrust.

 

**Sherlock**

My rear flexes and clenches as I pant on top of him, thrusting harder and feeling a little dizzy with desire and lust. My arms tremble as my neck stretches out, arching my head back and moaning, "John, John...I can't...."

 

**John**

“No, don’t stop. Let go for me. Right here. Please.” My eyes widen as I watch him, feel him thrust on top of me. His cock had gotten harder and it was so hot next to mine. I groan a bit and hold him to me tighter.

 

**Sherlock**

Flinging my head back more my body becomes a long, bowed line of lithe muscles and smooth, pale skin, thrusting up into John's slightly pudgy stomach and feeling the hardness of his cock against mine. My gasp feels drawn from the very tips of my toes as they curl, my backside clenching tight in preparation.

**John**

My cock pulses harder as I watch him. It was threatening to send me over the edge as well. “Come for me, Sherlock. God, you’re... fuck.” I desperately try to leave kisses where ever mouth could reach. I let my hands rest on his waist as he thrusts next to me.

 

**Sherlock**

Finally the tension becomes too much, building until I have no option but to let it burst out of me. My movements become erratic, looking down at John's face with helpless vulnerability clear before my head drops, panting and watching as I lose control, thrusting and splattering us both with my release in hot, heavy streams over stomach and cock.

 

**John**

“Jesus Christ Sherlock.” The slickness from his release coats us both as he continues to thrust through his aftershocks. I thrust up with my hips and that does it. My orgasm hits and I almost nearly shout, holding him close as I ride it out, my release mixing with his all over our stomachs.

 

**Sherlock**

Trembling, my arms and legs feel like my bones have dissolved. Illogical thought, I scold myself. It does feel that way though as I jerk through the dry humps of the tail of my orgasm. Then my mind goes blissfully quiet, like a white noise machine has been switched on, leaving me content and watching as John trembles and swears his way to his own reason.

 

**John**

As we lay catching our breath, I wrap my arms around his torso again, holding him tight. I hum and sigh, content, pressing kisses into the top of his head.

 

**Sherlock**

Slumping down to the bed at last I close my eyes. My limbs feel floating, detached from my body, only held together by John's arms around me. For once I'm peaceful, no clattering, screaming thoughts in my head rattling my psyche apart. My whole world dissolves into what I suspect ordinary people feel all the time, a glorious, quietly smothered mind.

 

**John**

He slides off of me and into the crook of my shoulder. I kiss the top of his head again. “Hey, we should go get in the shower before we drip all over the bed.”

 

**Sherlock**

There's a softness to my voice that's rare, probably covered since childhood, lending itself a rolling depth to my voice, "No. No move."

 

**John**

“Ok.” I chuckle. “We can lay here a bit.” I let out a deep breath onto the top of his head and leave another kiss there before snuggling closer to him.

 

**Sherlock**

My voice is still that soft, deep rolling tone, murmuring in pure, quiet bliss, "Is this how your brain feels all the time?"

 

**John**

“Only after sex with you.” I mumble back, giving him a little squeeze.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I swing a lazy leg over his waist, "NooooooPe" I pop the P loudly. "This must be what ordinary people feel like in their brains all of the time. Like...syrup. Wading through syrup. Foggy and sluggish. Quiet."

 

**John**

“Amazing isn’t it.” I grin, my eyes still closed.

 

**Sherlock**

My whole body stretches, rubbing myself up and down John like a giant cat, complete with satisfied, smug purr in my deep voice, "I've never truly experienced it before."

 

**John**

I turn my head towards his voice and search out his lips. “So it was worth it then?” I ask softly.

 

**Sherlock**

Our kiss is lazy and soft, just lips sliding and tugging, pulling and slipping with no real plan, "I'm unused to feeling this...happy."

 

**John**

“I’m glad I can do that for you. Make you happy.” I kiss him again. “I’m so happy, too.” I put a hand on his cheek.

 

**Sherlock**

Squirming a little, my transport starts to make it's demands known once more. Stickiness and an unpleasent, squishy coolness draw my attention back, making me grumble. "Shower? Both of us?"

 

**John**

“Mmm. Yes. I intend to snog you properly up against the shower wall.” I lean in to kiss him deeply again.

 

**Sherlock**

Wriggling slightly I nod, sitting up and grimacing, "I'm not sure I'm in the mood for kissing with this mess all over me."

 

**John**

“I tried to get you up before.” I shrug and climb out of bed and quickly retreating to the bathroom, trying not to drip on the floor.

 

**Sherlock**

I almost slither off the bed, following John like a jellyfish, all quavering arms and shaking legs, just about making it to the shower and squeezing in with him.

 

**John**

Sherlock slides in next to me under the hot water. I wrap my arms around him from behind as he stands under the shower head.

 

**Sherlock**

As my hair gets wet it uncurls, showing it's true length as it hangs down in heavy tresses past my ears and into my eyes a little, trying to reach blindly for my shampoo, "I've never shared a shower. I suppose this is old hat for you, being an army man."

 

**John**

I chuckle and press kisses into his back. “Um... not exactly. It wasn’t intimate, like this.”

 

**Sherlock**

Squirting my expensive shampoo out into my hand I first add some to John's greying hair before rubbing it into my own, "Are you sure? No handsome soldiers ever catch your eye?"

 

**John**

I blush a bit and start lathering my hair up. “I was always curious. But I never gave it too much of a thought.” I shrug, “But I think I did have a bit of a thing for my commanding officer, if I’m being honest. I think it was a power thing. But he never showered with us so...”

 

**Sherlock**

My eyebrows raise at that, turning and regarding him with what I hope is a stern eye, spoilt a little by the fact my hair is all foamy and like a shampoo afro on my head, "Your commanding officer? You've never mentioned him."

 

**John**

I shrug. “We were close. Well I’d like to think we were.”

 

**Sherlock**

Leaning back I rinse my hair, then reach to pull John under, stroking my fingers through his shorter hair to rinse it, "Who was he?"

 

**John**

I hum as his fingers work through my hair. “He wasn’t my direct commanding officer but he was in charge of the battalion that I was the field medic for. So he wasn’t as strict on me as he was his own men.”

 

**Sherlock**

Reaching for the conditioner I work some into John's hair first, knowing he doesn't usually bother or just use a....shudder....2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner. Once his hair is coated to my satisfaction I start on my own curls, "What's his name?"

 

**John**

“James... Sholto. I haven’t talked to him since I was in hospital when I was shot. They sent me to Germany, he called to check on me.”

 

**Sherlock**

I try my best to keep the naked jealously out of my voice, ducking instead to grab the shower gel and then squeezing some onto a sponge, "Sholto. What did he say to you once you were shot and out of the army?"

 

**John**

“I... I don’t really remember much. Just that he called.” His voice had changed with his last question. I try to catch his eye.

 

**Sherlock**

Reaching with the sponge I begin to gently try and cleanse John's body of the honey and cum, watching him. With my usual bluntness returning I ask, "You're hiding something."

 

**John**

“I’m not. I was all drugged up on pain meds. I really don’t remember our conversation...” I trail off, watching him avoid my eyes. “You’re jealous.” I state, incredulous. The corner of my mouth turns up.

 

**Sherlock**

Glaring at him I turn on my heel, presenting my long, limber back to him as I start to wash myself clean, only just noticing in disgust I accidently grabbed John's cheap shower gel in my haste, "I do not get jealous. Especially not of men like that."

 

**John**

I snort. “What do you mean, “men like that”?” I cross my arms.

 

**Sherlock**

Tossing my head back slightly I run the sponge down one side of my neck and to my narrow shoulders, trying to keep my voice casual and disinterested, "Older, military types. Probably a woman in every land. Washed up."

 

**John**

My mouth drops open. “You do realize you just described me.”

 

**Sherlock**

I drop the sponge in horror, turning around and staring at him, "NO! Not at all..." my eyes widen as I realize that yes, I probably just did. "I didn't mean you John."

 

**John**

“Right.” I grab him by the arms to spin us around so I could have my turn under the water. I begin to rinse myself without breaking eye contact with him.

 

**Sherlock**

Stumbling back slightly my back hits the shower wall, shivering at its chill after the warm water. I stay where he's put me, hunching over slightly and wanting nothing more than to break eye contact. However, I see Captain Watson has emerged, holding me in his gaze and filling me with the unfamiliar and unwanted sense of regret at my blunt words.

 

**John**

Realizing I may have been a little too forceful, I go to him and crowd him up against the shower wall. “I’m sorry.” I lace my fingers with his, “I don’t want you to ever be afraid of me. I’m sorry.” I kiss him softly.

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking I quickly push him away, but only to blurt out, "No, I could never be scared of you. I'm more scared that my unthinking words will scare you away."

 

**John**

“No, don’t do that.” I don’t let him push me away. I start kissing at his neck sucking up the drops of water there. “I’m sorry talking about Sholto made you uncomfortable. I didn’t think it mattered.”

 

**Sherlock**

His kisses make my body stretch up the wall, squirming. I'm not exactly aroused, my body too tired sexually for that. The kisses send little sparks to my brain though, making it hard to concentrate on anything else. "I want to see a picture of him. The tone of your voice when you spoke of him. So much admiration."

 

**John**

My lips stall where they were working at his collarbone. I pull back and look at him. “Ok. I have an SD card of the pictures I took when I was deployed at home. We can look at them when we get back.”

 

**Sherlock**

Hesitating, my whole body tenses. Peering downwards at him I attempt to keep my voice level, "Pictures? Are...you in any of those pictures John?"

 

**John**

“Oh probably. I had a camera that we passed around.... why?” I raised an eyebrow.

 

**Sherlock**

My breath catches slightly. I put it down to the way I squirm on the cool wall of the shower. "In...uniform?"

 

**John**

I narrow my eyes as he squirms a bit underneath me. “Oh most definitely, we weren’t really allowed to wear much else, especially in the field.”

 

**Sherlock**

Gritting my teeth I close my eyes. My body seems to be making quite a valiant but doomed attempt to grow hard once more, feeling more uncomfortable than anything. "Maybe we can view them back at 221B?" And stop talking about them now I add in what I dearly hope is my internal voice.

 

**John**

“Yeah... the SD card is in the box with all my other old Army stuff...” We are still pressed together and I can feel where his groin in pressed into my thigh. It starts to get warmer as blood rushes there. I gasp a bit and look up at his face, where he had his eyes screwed shut. A mischievous grin crosses my face and I lean up to his ear. “Does thinking about me in my uniform make you hard?” I whisper.

 

**Sherlock**

Swallowing, I keep my eyes screwed shut, unable to escape the images dancing in my mind palace behind my eyelids though of John, stern and determined in army fatigues, dust swirling around his boots and his short cut hair bleached by the sun. My body is forgetting it's age and the fact it just climaxed and making an effort to stand to attention, "No. Not at all. This wall is just cold. I'm cold."

 

**John**

“That’s the exact opposite of what’s supposed to happen when you’re cold.” I snake my hand down his chest and stomach to grab his quickly hardening cock. I give it a lazy jerk. “You know,” I whisper again, “they didn’t confiscate all of my uniform parts when they discharged me.”

**Sherlock**

My legs start to quake as, once again, all my blood is rerouted. I can't do it, I can't reach climax yet again. My body and mind can’t take it. "Please John, please."

 

**John**

I wasn’t sure what he was asking. I was almost ready to drop to my knees in front of him. “What? Do you want me to stop?” I mouth at his neck a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

I can't breathe, overwhelmed with the sensations and thoughts, managing to give a jerky little nod to his question.

 

**John**

I leave one more chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back. “Sorry. Ready to get out? Maybe something to eat and a nap?” I turn and shut the water off.

 

**Sherlock**

Rubbing my eyes I suddenly feel rather pathetic and worn, my voice shaky, "I'm not a child. I don't need to be fed and put to sleep for a nap."

 

**John**

I frown at him as I hand him a towel. “I wasn’t suggesting you were. Thought it would be nice is all. Romantic? To have a lie in today? Maybe finish our movie marathon?” I run my towel over my head and start to dry the rest of myself.

 

**Sherlock**

My feeling of pathetic disgrace grows, taking the towel but just staring at it. My arousal slinks away like a guilty, dirty little secret. "You make me lose control."

 

**John**

“Good. I like it. And I think I need to be fed and put to bed after that amazing orgasm you gave me this morning.” I give him a wink and a peck on the lips, trying to pull him out of his sulk, before pulling a fresh pair of pants from my bag.

 

**Sherlock**

Finally I start to dry myself, feeling slightly better as John doesn't turn on me or insult me. I follow him, rubbing the towel on my head and uncaring about the wet footprints I leave on the carpet, "We only just woke. I think this is the most I've ever slept in my life." pausing I make a lightning fast check of my transport, frowning, "Maybe I'm getting ill? I feel shaky, weak."

 

**John**

“You’re not sick.” I said sitting on the bed, reaching for the phone. “You did the majority of the work this time. And then I tried to get you going again in the shower. Your body needs to rest. And I’ve been feeling that way too, but I think it’s because I haven’t been eating as much as normal this last week.”

 

**Sherlock**

Dropping my towel I try and slide naked into bed with him, frowning at his words. A nagging guilt in the back of mind still chants, freak, freak, but I'm able to push it to one side as always, closing the door by concentrating on the last part of John's words, "Partners...supposed to feed each other up, right? Look after each other?"

 

**John**

“Yes, they are.” I slide over closer to him. “I’ve been attempting to keep you fed for years.”

 

**Sherlock**

My skin is still a little clammy and chilled from the shower, reaching with one hand for John and the other for the phone, "I remember I said that when we first met. Then I made sure to keep you well fed."

 

**John**

“Yes, you always have.” I give him a peck on the lips as I hand him the phone. “I just haven’t had much of an appetite. Too many butterflies.” I mumble the last bit.

 

**Sherlock**

Grasping the phone I prepare to dial, stopping and lifting my head in clear confusion as I roll the word around my mouth as if tasting it, "Butterflies?"

 

**John**

I blush a bit. “Yeah, butterflies, in my stomach.”

 

**Sherlock**

I quickly search through my archives a moment before watching him, "You were nervous? Why? You're the bravest man I know"

 

**John**

“Only a little nervous. About taking the next step with you. And the anticipation.” I play with the hem of the duvet. “And maybe a little love sick.” I say meekly.

 

**Sherlock**

My knees hunch up a little to my chest, playing with the phone between my hands a moment, "When we first got here I was worried you were suffering an illness. I believe I was right. The sickness of a pining heart that Mycroft has always warned me against."

 

**John**

I roll my eyes. “Well you may have cured me, a bit... but it seems to be chronic. I may never recover.” I fall dramatically back into the pillows.

 

**Sherlock**

Even in my darkest depths John never fails to bring a small, twitching smile to my lips and this is no different. As I watch him my lips curve slightly at one side in a lopsided, gentle smile, chuckling from my chest and starting to dial room service, "Is it wrong of me to suggest that I hope you're never cured?"

 

**John**

“No, of course not. In fact, that’s the diagnosis I wanted.” I roll towards him and start chasing drips of water down his back with a finger as he orders us a late breakfast.

 

**Sherlock**

My chest shakes with my deep laughter, making the droplets bounce and slither on new paths over my smooth skin, placing an order that would feed us and have plenty left over for lunch, along with a variety of snacks that we could eat while staying in bed.

 

**John**

He hangs up and I pull on his arm to pull him under the covers with me. I throw the blankets over our heads and I snuggle into his chest.

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I allow him to pull me under, only grumbling a little, "You do realize that very soon I'll be growing bored and you'll grow frustrated and unhappy and we'll argue."

 

**John**

“Are talking about right now under this blanket or in general, at some time in the future?”

Squirming slightly I pull the covers over us so it encloses us in a slightly sweaty little cave that's filled with a hint of our earlier sex, "Both?"

 

**John**

I wrap my arms around his waist. “Well, our room service will be here soon so that will get us out from under the blankets. As for the near future, I’d like to point out that you were the one that booked us two weeks in this hotel, though I’ve no idea why.”

 

**Sherlock**

My freezing cold feet press onto John's legs, smirking, "You're getting up you mean. I've got the last four room services and I believe the girl who brings the trolley is expecting me to loose clothing each time I open the door." wriggling my toes I pause, pondering, "I didn't believe two weeks would be this long."

 

**John**

“You’re right, might be right to give her a change of pace.” I chuckle a bit. “Two weeks is a long time to be away. What did you think we’d be doing all this time?”

 

**Sherlock**

My feet slip upwards to rest against John's solid thighs, warming them there as I scrunch my nose, "I didn't consider past looking for cottages for you and your wife."

 

**John**

I frown at his words and squirm at his toes digging into my thighs. “Hey! Your toes are freezing. How are you that bloody flexible?” I sigh, “All I know, is that I was just hoping to hold your hand some more.”

 

**Sherlock**

My toes squirm as I contort myself to somehow wrap around his torso while keeping my toes between his thighs to warm, "I get cold feet John. And you did get to hold my hand. We also saw murder cottages and you were poisoned. Oh, and the sex."

 

**John**

“Yeah, that minor detail.” I giggle into his chest and leave a few kisses there.

 

**Sherlock**

Wriggling into him I grumble a little, "Now there's no murder, no more cottages...no murder!"

 

**John**

“Are you ready to head back home then?”

 

**Sherlock**

Squirming more I feel a sudden, rare reluctance to answer, "You want to stay."

**John**

“I want to do whatever you want to do. Besides what are we going to do here for another week?”

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling onto my back I stare up at the covers over us, "Find another murder? Though I think Pickford will be glad to be rid of us and may not take kindly to any further contact."

**John**

“We haven’t checked the email or the blog since we’ve been here. Maybe there’s something close by?” There’s a knock on the door and I throw the blankets off our heads. I grab my trousers off the floor and jump into them, leaving them unfastened and striding to the door.

 

**Sherlock**

Wriggling across the bed, I claim the warm and musky smelling side of John for myself, relaxing down and listening to his more polite conversation with the room service girl, grinning a little to myself as I hear her slight note of disappointment.

 

**John**

Pulling the cart into the room, I thank the room service girl as she attempts to peer over my shoulder in search of Sherlock. I roll my eyes a bit as a shut the door in her face. I realize that the cart from yesterday is still taking up space on Sherlock’s side of the bed, so I grab it and wheel it into the hall, putting the do not disturb sign on the outside of the door.

 

**Sherlock**

A long, graceful arm exits the covers, thumping around on the floor to try and locate the laptop.

 

**John**

I chuckle as he searches the floor for the laptop. I grab the laptop off the bed side table and pull the covers back to hand it to him.

 

**Sherlock**

Grumbling a little I grasp the laptop and then the covers, attempting to pull them back harshly, muttering, "Eat and then come back to bed."

 

**John**

“I was going to eat in bed.... and you need to eat something too.” I pull the cart up next to the bed and climb in next to him.

 

**Sherlock**

Wriggling into the warmth more I seem reluctant to move, opening the laptop and turning on it, the screen bathing my face in light, "I'm not hungry. I've already ate and slept more than I do in a month."

 

**John**

I grabbed a plate of toast and the open jar of honey off the side table and used a spoon to slather two triangles of toast with honey. I set the plate next to him on the bed, knowing he’d absently start eating it while he worked. I grabbed a sausage and held it in my mouth while I prepared two cups of tea.

 

**Sherlock**

There's the sound of tapping coming from under the covers and the occasional scoffing noise, a hand emerging and grasping on of the toast slices before vanishing again with it's prize.

 

**John**

I smile to myself as I hear him munching and tapping away under the covers. Sipping my tea, I grab the remote for the telly. “I made you a cup of tea, but you’ll have to come out from under the covers to drink it.”

 

**Sherlock**

Licking the honey off my fingertips I chuckle, "Is that a challenge? Put it next to me."

**John**

“No, you’ll spill it all over.” I say, flipping through the channels.

 

**Sherlock**

There follows a bunch of grumpy little mutterings as the blankets move and shift, followed by a pale hand waving out from the covers. "Tea."

 

**John**

I sigh, rolling my eyes and reach for his cup on the cart. “You’re sleeping in the wet spot.”

 

**Sherlock**

My fingers make a little 'gimmie' gesture, beckoning for the tea, still the only part of me visible.

 

**John**

I set the tea in his hand and turn my attention back to the telly. “Hey Paul Hollywood’s on. He’s eating cake with his hands again.”

 

**Sherlock**

There's a rustling and one ever changing eye emerges from under the duvet, peering at John and then at the screen.

 

**John**

I grin at him. I gesture at the screen with my hand. “I can’t believe Mary just sits there and lets him do that. Honestly, who eats cake with their hands?”

 

**Sherlock**

There’s a slurp of tea, then a scruffy head of curls emerge, smacking my tongue around my lips, "Mycroft. He just smooshes his face into the cake to eat it if he can."

 

**John**

I make a face. “Please don’t talk about Mycroft when we are trying to talk about Paul Hollywood.”

 

**Sherlock**

Sliding up I actually decide to sit and drink my tea like a half normal person, my damp hair having dried in a crown of spirals and frizzy whirls, "Should I be getting jealous of him? Not Mycroft of course" I add with a wince, "Hollywood."

 

**John**

“I could ask you the same question. You popped up pretty quick when I mentioned he was shoving things into his mouth...” I grab another sausage off the cart and take a bite.

 

**Sherlock**

Shuffling my rear into the pillows to get cozy, I sip my tea, watching the telly and shrugging a narrow shoulder, "He reminds me a little of you. Strongly built, greying hair, firm and blunt. Confident."

 

**John**

“Hmm.” I take a sip of tea. “I don’t have that many greys.... yet.”

 

**Sherlock**

Leaning over I peer at him, then chuckle, "More than you had when we first met. Then you were blond from the sun."

 

**John**

I blush a bit. “I wonder who gave me those grey hairs.”

 

**Sherlock**

Leaning back again I set my tea down on a rather dodgy perch of a boney, duvet covered knee and reach for the other slice of toast, "I do tell Lestrade but he does insist on taking you to those pubs and places."

 

**John**

I raise an eyebrow. “I was talking about you, you git.” I shove his arm playfully.

 

**Sherlock**

My chuckles are broken off as his shove sends my tea flying onto the duvet, my legs quickly shifting, shielded by the heavy blanket though, "John!"

 

**John**

“Shit! Sorry!” I dart to the bathroom for a towel.

 

**Sherlock**

Rescuing the laptop I stand to one side, then snort in laughter from breaking out into deep, chesty chuckles that even have a hint of giggles to the edges.

 

**John**

I run back with a towel and start patting down the duvet. His laughter is contagious and I start giggling with him.

 

**Sherlock**

I manage to put the laptop on the table, still almost doubled over with laughter, shaking my head, "You were worried I'd spill it..."

 

**John**

“You did spill it.” I tried to sound stern but failed, falling into giggles again.

 

**Sherlock**

Snorts and giggles, standing naked and amused next to the bed as I point at him, "You pushed me and made me spill it."

 

**John**

“Yeah, well you shouldn’t have left it sitting so precariously.” I scold through giggles. “Did you get any on you? Was it still hot?” I ask standing to face him.

 

**Sherlock**

Shaking my head I spread my arms out in front of him, "Not a drop, but my doctor is welcome to inspect me just in case."

 

**John**

I raise an eyebrow and take a step closer to him. “Where do you need inspecting?”

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling softer, I keep my arms spread, "Is this...flirting?"

 

**John**

“Maybe, if that’s your intention.” I put my hands on the sides of his torso, just under his armpits.

 

**Sherlock**

Gasping I squirm, my face reddening and my body twisting as he manages to get square on my ticklish bits.

 

**John**

“Oh ticklish?” I grin at him, stepping closer to nuzzle in his neck. I let my hands run down his sides, pushing lightly with my fingertips.

**Sherlock**

A rather undignified little squark comes from my lips, attempting to wriggle from his hands.

**John**

I chuckle into his neck, between kisses, sucking a bit. I back him up against the wall, still tickling his sides.

 

**Sherlock**

My back bumps into the wall, twisting and squirming as I try and get out stern, firm and controlled words, ending up in little squeaks and gasps, "John...no..I'm not...ticklish."

**John**

“No? Really? You look very ticklish.” I run my hand across his belly and knead my fingers there.

 

**Sherlock**

Doubling over I yelp, trying to push him away but just ending up flopping over his shoulders as I dissolve in helpless little giggles that sound far too high pitched to come from a man my size.

 

**John**

“Oh! There! I found it.” I move my hands around to the tops of his hips and squeeze a bit there.

 

**Sherlock**

My voice raises to an even higher pitch, almost leaping on the spot, "Jaaaaawn!"

 

**John**

I giggle. “Ok, ok. I’ll stop.” I kiss his shoulder again.

 

**Sherlock**

Panting I try and catch my breath, sinking into him and resting my head on top of his, "You are a cruel man John Watson."

 

**John**

“Mmm. I know.” I wrap my arms further around his middle.

 

**Sherlock**

Nuzzling into his hair I chuckle, regaining my composure, "Is this how you killed people in the army? Tickling them to death?"

 

**John**

“Oh yes. I’d corner them with my piercing stare and then just let them have it.” I wiggle my fingers in the small of his back to illustrate.

 

**Sherlock**

Wriggling I try and slide out of his grip, shaking my head, "No wonder you were feared on the battlefield."

 

**John**

I chuckle at him. “Yes. They were all terrified! I’d tickle them and then patch them all back up.”

 

**Sherlock**

Padding back to the bed I shake my head with a warm smile, then whisk the tea covered duvet off, "We need to call someone to clean this. New sheets too. They're a bit manly."

 

**John**

“Manly? Is that what we’re calling it?” I giggle. “Maybe we should go out then? Give housekeeping time to come by?” I make a face. I was hoping just to stay in today.

 

**Sherlock**

My shoulders sag a little. Despite my initial complaints of boredom I had been quite enjoying doing nothing with John. The case had been wrapped up and I was coming down off the high it gave me nicely with his help. Dumping the duvet down by the side I sweep up the phone and call the front desk, "I'll see how long it will take them to change the bed."

 

**John**

“You could just have someone bring some new linens by. We could change them ourselves?” I offer.

 

**Sherlock**

Giving a quick nod I put my request through to the front desk, ringing off quickly before they can start to argue and tossing the phone to one side. "Let’s strip?"

 

**John**

I look him up and down. “You’ve already done that.” I give him a cheeky smile.

 

**Sherlock**

I feel my cheeks heating a little, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him, "The bed John, the bed."

 

**John**

“Uh huh.” I catch the pillow and toss it to the floor. Together we pull the sheets off the bed and pile them by the door. “You’d better put some pants on or you’re liable to have the housekeeping ladies after you too.”

 

**Sherlock**

Stretching a little, I shrug, "Pants are boring. Besides, I don't have any with me. Just my trousers and pajamas. I'll go and wait in the bathroom while they're here."

 

**John**

“So you plan on staying naked all day then?”

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I smirk a little, swanning past him towards the bathroom, "Getting dressed is boring. Now we're satisfied with each other's bodies and comfortable I see no reason to ever get dressed again when we're in private."

 

**John**

“Mmm. That sounds like a wonderful idea.” There’s a knock on the door and I close him into the bathroom and answer it. I collect the new linens and hand out the tea soaked ones.

 

**Sherlock**

Poking my head out the bathroom I snap, "Make sure we have fresh pillows!"

 

**John**

“Yes, Sherlock she brought pillows too.” I hand her out the old pillows. “Thank you!” I say before shutting the door.

 

**Sherlock**

I immediately start out towards the table instead of the bed, "I'm going to finish going through my emails while you make the bed John."

 

**John**

“Hey you made this mess too! This is bigger than my bed at home. I need help with the corners” I whine a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

Waving my hands I spin and almost dance my way to the table, "You're a doctor. You're trained to make beds. Neat, hospital corners and all that."

 

**John**

I scoff. “Housekeeping and nurses make beds. Not doctors.” I start putting the fitted sheet on the mattress.

 

**Sherlock**

Plopping down onto the chair I pull my laptop over, giving him a cheeky little grin, "Then it's time you learned. Equality and all that."

 

**John**

“Right.” I finish making up the bed and spread out the new duvet. I strip off my trousers and walk up behind Sherlock where he’s sitting in the chair, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss his neck. “The bed’s all clean.”

 

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I relax into his touch, "See. I knew you were capable if you tried. Sometimes you do make a fuss John."

 

**John**

“And sometimes you’re a lazy git.” I suck a little between kisses. “Come back to bed. You should show me that video you mentioned earlier.”

 

**Sherlock**

Turning my head a little to present more neck I give an agreeable little hum, "But no more sex. This is just for research?"

 

**John**

I hum. “I can’t make any promises. If you’re still not up for it, we can watch something else.”

 

**Sherlock**

Tapping my fingers on the table a moment I nod, closing my laptop, "I think I would rather just be lazy today. I don't want you getting bored of sex with me."

 

**John**

“Never. I’ll never get bored.” I nuzzle his neck. “Besides that’s what lazy days are for. Lots of sex.”

 

**Sherlock**

"We've already had plenty of sex John." Pushing the chair back a little I go to stand, reaching for his hand as I do, "I was supposed to offer romance today. We're doing things in all the wrong order according to my research."

 

**John**

“When have we ever done anything in the right order?” I take his hand, lacing our fingers together.

 

**Sherlock**

Squeezing his hand I lead him back to the bed, slipping into it and holding it open for him to join me, "I estimate we have one more day before I grow too bored."

 

**John**

I climb into his arms. “Oh thanks, Maybe I should be worried about you getting bored with the sex.”

 

**Sherlock**

Wrapping my arms around John I kiss his ear, then whisper softly, clear guilt in my tone, "I worry about that also but not in the same way you do."

 

**John**

I sigh, and snuggle into him. “How do you mean, then?”

 

**Sherlock**

Rubbing my hand up and down John's muscular arm I frown, thinking about my words for once, "I worry that when something comes along, a case, my sex drive will vanish."

 

**John**

“Well, of course it will. But that’s to be expected. That’s what being in a relationship is all about. I won’t be expecting sex 24 hours a day. Sometimes you just want to be with the other person. Like this.” I snuggle into his chest some more. “Although, did you read anything about the “honeymoon period” in your research?”

 

**Sherlock**

Peering down at him I look a little lost, shaking my head, "We're not married. We can't have a honeymoon. Can we?"

 

**John**

“We’re having it right now, don’t you think? But the ‘honeymoon period’ is a way of describing when a relationship is new, and you can’t keep your hands off each other. And you have lots of sex.”

 

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I lean into him, a touch of bitterness in my voice, "So it won't matter if I lose interest in sex during cases as you won't want me anyway?"

 

**John**

“No, I’ll always want you. God,” I look up at him and put my hand on his cheek. “That’s when I’ll want you the most. You all wild eyed and being brilliant. You don’t know how many times I wanted to just shove you up against the flat door and ravish you, when we’ve just solved a case.”

 

**Sherlock**

Tilting my head slightly in his hand, I return the look, "After the case? Right?"

 

**John**

“And during. But I couldn’t very well do that with Lestrade right there.”

 

**Sherlock**

My hand wanders up into his hair, stroking it and then reaching for the remote, turning the telly onto a station where some random reality show is playing, "And...if I don't return your attention? Especially during when I'm focused on the case?"

 

**John**

“I’ll wait. Or try harder.” I huff into his chest.

 

**Sherlock**

Leaning back into the lovely fresh pillows I let the...ordinariness of the day wash over me. The lazy morning, the man in my arm, the raving lunatics on the telly... "I go without food, without sleep. It's likely I'll rebuff your attentions also. That may be how it all ends."

 

**John**

“No. Don’t do that.” I climb up in front of his face. “I haven’t left. I know how you are. It’s what made me fall in love with you. And do you honestly think you won’t want to have sex at least every once in a while? Was it not as good as you’d hoped?” I bit my lip, uncertain myself now.

 

**Sherlock**

My eyes widen, reaching to clutch his arms, my tone rather bitter and biting, "See. I knew this would happen. I've managed to ruin things even before they've even gone anywhere."

 

**John**

I climb up onto his chest further. “No you’re not ruining it. I know we can make this work. That’s why it took me so long to decide to move forward, to just hold your hand. I didn’t want to lose what we had already. I don’t expect anything more than what you already are.”

 

**Sherlock**

My hands slip down onto his hips, holding him steady but unable to meet his eyes, "I'll refuse you as I'm too focused on a case. It isn't the same as refusing food or sleep. You'll be angry. You'll feel rejected and neglected. You'll leave. I'll lose not only my partner but my friend."

 

**John**

“I won’t feel rejected or neglected. We’ll both be focused on the case. It’ll be business as usual. I’ll still go to work at the clinic. And we’ll have time at home when we aren’t doing anything. I won’t leave. When you love someone you stay to work it out.”

 

**Sherlock**

My fingers move slowly on his skin, still looking away, a bleakness coming over me suddenly, a familiar darkness pulling me down into bitterness, "The first time I reject you, you'll be sad. The second time, angry. The third time you'll leave. Or forth, fifth. It doesn't matter. You'll go."

 

**John**

I put my hand on his face and force him to look at me. “If you’re so certain I’ll leave, what would you do to stop me?”

 

**Sherlock**

My breath catches, staring into his eyes before whispering, "Nothing. How could I keep you with me if you wanted to go?"

 

**John**

“Just tell me you want me. Tell me you want me to stay.”

 

**Sherlock**

Swallowing, I nod a little, still gazing into his eyes, "More than anything. You're my only friend John. You're so much more than that. But I'll make you unhappy."

 

**John**

“You won’t. You make me happier than I’ve ever been every day.” I brush my fingers over his cheekbone.

 

**Sherlock**

My look is helpless, hopeless and vulnerable, "All hearts are broken John. I'll break yours. I can't be the man you need."

 

**John**

“You’ve always been the one I needed. Where did all this come from? We were just fine a minute ago.” I give him a concerned look.

 

**Sherlock**

Lifting my hands from his hips I rub my eyes, shaking my head, "The talk about sex and cases John. I worry that you'll be neglected."

 

**John**

“No. I won’t. I’m not worried about the sex, Sherlock. I just want you. In whatever way you have to offer. Whatever way you’ll have me. Sex doesn’t have to play into that. If you don’t want it to.”

 

**Sherlock**

A small weight lifts off me, the bleakness clearing a little as I lean my head forwards to tap our foreheads together, "I am a silly man sometimes. You keep me right."

 

**John**

“Yes, you are.” I kiss him lightly. “You worry too much. We’re not changing things.” I slide down next to him, putting my head back on his chest.

 

**Sherlock**

My arm works it's way around him, my other hand lifting the clean, fresh duvet up to our waists, "I don't really want to change things John. I enjoy our life as it is. The addition of this..." my hand waves between our nude bodies, "....this is nice."

 

**John**

“I agree. Very nice. That’s the only thing changing as far as I’m concerned.” I start counting all the freckles on his chest with my finger.

 

**Sherlock**

My body relaxes slowly, watching his finger as he flicks from mark to mark, "I've never had a friend before, not like you. It feels natural moving to this. Comfortable. I don't want to change, I can't change. I don't want you to change. I like you as you are."

 

**John**

“And I like you just the way you are.” I leave a kiss on the closest part of him I could reach without moving too much. It just happened to be on his pectoral muscle.

 

**Sherlock**

Shivering a little I'm suddenly overcome by an urge I've been trying to repress desperately, probably since we first met, "May I study your scar?"

 

**John**

“Uh, Yeah. Definitely.” I’d let him touch where ever he wanted if it meant having his attention. I scoot over a bit to lay flat on my back.

 

**Sherlock**

Flipping over to kneel next to him I steady myself, poised and centering, "I keep wanting to study your whole body but we've got carried away each time."

 

**John**

“Mmm. Take your time.” I lay my head back and close my eyes.

 

**Sherlock**

I'm suddenly overcome with an intense feeling of curiosity. The only bodies I've ever observed in such detail have been corpses and they're so different to living, breathing, loving John. My fingers ghost up his skin, feeling it's smooth, firmness, the little ridges of ribs and over an almost invisible scar, lingering on it, "Knife wound? To your third rib? Not too deep but long...you moved sideways...probably to knock the arm away."

 

**John**

I nod, but don’t say anything. Letting him explore. His touch was less clinical than he’d like to think. Warm, delicate.

 

**Sherlock**

Leaning over him my fingers skate off the scar, heading upwards, flicking off firming nipples and then pausing, scraping across chest hair, "Darker than I expected when I first saw you in your dressing gown, the third week we lived together. Almost auburn brown. Not too sparse. Manly." my nose crinkles, "Unlike my own, almost hairless chest."

 

**John**

“I like it.” I mumble. His touch tickled and relaxed me at the same time. I could feel goosebumps rising across my chest, causing my nipples to peak.

 

**Sherlock**

My fingertips drag down again, watching him as much as possible for reactions to my touch. I see his skin pimpling, hair standing up making it seem bushier as his nipples flush. With a small smile one finger wanders to tap on his lips, "Your lips are the same colour as your nipples when aroused...fascinating."

 

**John**

I let out a little gasp but tried to keep myself in check as he explored my body.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling and relaxing utterly now I allow the flood of new data to stream into my mind palace, building a perfect replica in every way, every touch and reaction of John's amazing body. The way his muscles are still solid and toned under a very small layer of fat, especially as my fingers brush over his stomach. Seized by an impulse I bend and place a soft kiss on his belly button.

 

**John**

I gasp and my eyes fly open, my body tensing. I take a deep breath and try to relax again.

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking I experience something strange, the taste of John's skin. My tongue flicks out, swirling around his belly button, picking up traces of the cheap shower gel we used, my more expensive shampoo and a unique taste that must only belong to John.

 

**John**

I let out a small breathy moan at the feel of his tongue on my skin. He had been concerned with the frequency of sex just a minute ago and his ability to please me. But it seemed, if I just let him take his time he would show me what he wanted. I would let him explore as much as he wanted.

 

**Sherlock**

Pleased with my exploration so far my tongue moves upwards, closing my eyes to better concentrate on the contours and valleys of John's body. My fingers hold his sides gently now as I lift myself a little, my tongue at last meeting the unmistakable ranges of the scar on his shoulder.

 

**John**

I suck in a breath as he snakes his tongue over the scar on my shoulder. A shock of electricity shoots down my arm and into my fingers. It’s actually painful and arousing at the same time. I breathe out a moan then choke out his name. I’d never had anyone give me attention there and actually want it. The few women I had been with since coming back had either ignored it or I had left my shirt on. This was so different and loving. I could actually feel it pouring into me. “God, Sherlock.” I could feel tears stinging behind my eyes.

 

**Sherlock**

Swiftly I pull back, wetting my lips before whispering, "Does it hurt?"

 

**John**

“Yes.... no... I don’t think so.” I put my fingers in my eyes to stop the tears that threatened. Stupid. What the hell was the matter with me?

 

**Sherlock**

My fingers trace up his cheeks, touching the corner of his eyes and frowning, "I hurt you. I'm sorry. I can stop if you wish."

 

**John**

“No. You didn’t hurt me. It’s just nobody has ever touched my scar like that. It was overwhelming. Like you actually liked it, didn’t think it was ugly.” I move my hand over it, pressing with my fingers but trying to cover it with my hand.

 

**Sherlock**

My nose crinkles at his words, pulling back more and looking confused, "Of course I like it John. It's not only fascinating but meaningful also. There's so much contained in it. In the memory of your flesh. I could study it for years and still find fresh meaning every day."

 

**John**

I move my hand and take a deep breath. “Then don’t stop. Keep studying it.” I lay back and close my eyes.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I close my eyes again, wetting my tongue before poking it out, my fingers now stroking his sides as I touch the outskirts of his shoulder wound, feeling the hardened, tough ridges rising up from dimpled skin.

 

**John**

I sigh through my nose at his touch. I do my best to keep my emotions in check and enjoy the feel of his mouth.

 

**Sherlock**

Employing my lips as well now I work my way around around boundries of the scar first, mapping it gently, amazed at the area it covers of his shoulder. My words vibrate on his skin, "So much damage...the underlying tissue and bone."

 

**John**

“They had to replace my rotator cuff. Like a cricket player.” I grin my eyes still closed.

 

**Sherlock**

My breath catches. I've never known John speak of his injury before. With a shiver of pleasure I mouth my way into the densely packed and ridged skin, like a crater radiating across his landscape, whispering, "Intermittent tremour in your dominant hand."

 

**John**

“That’s the other side. And it went away. Thanks to you.”

 

**Sherlock**

I smile a little at that, then work my way inwards till I come to the center where a deep dimple sits, tracing the shape of the bullet as it left his shoulder and the knife of the surgeon to repair the damage, "It shattered bone...pierced skin...infection and pain."

 

**John**

“Mmm. I was feverish by the time they got me out of country and into hospital in Germany.”

 

**Sherlock**

Tapping his shoulder gently, I whisper, "Sit up a little? I want to see the entry wound on your back."

 

**John**

“How about I just roll over?” I roll up to lay on my side, my back facing him.

 

**Sherlock**

My chuckle is deep and rolling, nodding, "Smart." before diving back in, fingers tracing the smaller mark now, whispering, "You were crawling...kneeling maybe? Giving aid to someone. The sniper was behind you, above slightly."

 

**John**

“Yes. I was helping a friend that had been shot by the same sniper.”

 

**Sherlock**

Long fingers stroke down his back, over shoulder blade and spine, "It was foolhardy to go out to try and give aid when there was an active sniper in the area. But you couldn't ignore the other person's pain. You went out anyway."

 

**John**

I nod, enjoying his touch. “That was my job.”

 

**Sherlock**

My forehead comes to rest gently over the entry wound, closing my eyes, "Did you save your friend?"

**John**

“No. The round went through his neck. There was nothing I could do. He bled out.” I choke a little on my words, remembering.

 

**Sherlock**

Keeping my forehead on his shoulder I slide down to lay behind him, slipping around his waist and chest to pull him tight, "I am...sorry."

**John**

I’m not sure what to say. “Thank you.”

 

**Sherlock**

Squeezing him I start to place kisses over the strong, well defined curve of his shoulder, "I am aware how much value you place on both friendship and another’s life. It must pain you to know that you could not help. Maybe more than being shot did."

 

**John**

I nod and sink back into his embrace, letting him hold me. “Don’t stop.”

 

**Sherlock**

Stroking my fingers across stomach and chest, nipple and belly button, my lips brush up and down his neck and shoulder, "Then this shot which ended your career, almost ended your life. You couldn't even save your friend as a last act. How much anger you must have."

 

**John**

I sigh. “I was angry for a long time. But you... you gave me an outlet. A purpose.”

 

**Sherlock**

Nuzzling into the space under his ear, my breath breezes warmly onto his skin, "You give me purpose. You give me an audience. You give me satisfaction and passion."

 

**John**

The hair on the back of my neck prickles from his breath. “And I’ll always be there to protect you. And give you the focus that you need.”

 

**Sherlock**

My lips curl at his words, leaning in to nuzzle him more. There's no arousal to me, just warmth and fondness, along with a new feeling. I try and take the feeling and inspect it, drifting into my mind palace as I turn it over and over, trying to compare it to past emotions and failing to identify it.

**John**

He stills behind me and I settle into his warmth. I can tell that he’s thinking, so I let him. I breath deeply letting my breaths match his. In. Out. In. Out.

 

**Sherlock**

Turning the feeling over and over in my mind palace I frown. It doesn't match anything I've felt before but is similar to the warmth I've been feeling since meeting John. It's more rounded and softer but also intense and throbbing through my whole body, part of my nervous system.

 

**John**

I reach down to clasp one of his hands and bring it up to my lips to kiss his knuckles.

 

**Sherlock**

The kiss brings me out of my thoughts a little, making me mumble, "I'm unsure what I'm feeling right now but I know I'm happy John."

 

**John**

I hum into his knuckles. “I’m happy too. Do you want to talk through it? Maybe I could help?”

 

**Sherlock**

Considering the idea for a moment I nod, "It's a warmth. I've felt warm inside since meeting you but this is different. It's like it's a part of me."

 

**John**

“Do you get butterflies, too, sometimes?”

 

**Sherlock**

Squirming slightly I give a rather unimpressed grunt into the back of his neck, "I'm unsure what that means still."

 

**John**

“In your stomach? Like you feel nervous, sick and happy at the same time? I sometimes can’t keep myself from grinning like an idiot when I see you.” I play with his fingers.

 

**Sherlock**

Clearing my throat I mutter, "I often go for days without eating. It's hard to tell what may be indigestion and what is emotion."

 

**John**

I chuckle. “Thanks for that romantic notion.” I kiss his knuckles again.

 

**Sherlock**

His chuckle sooths me, calming me and letting me join him in my own deep laugh, "I often do feel a swooping sensation in my stomach. Often whenever we argue and you leave."

 

**John**

“That’s different. I get that when I’m stuck at the clinic and I haven’t heard from you in a few hours. I miss you.”

 

**Sherlock**

My free hand traces a few musical phrases onto his stomach, resting my cheek on his shoulder, "I think I want to go home John. Tomorrow."

 

**John**

I nod. “That sounds good. I’d like to be back at home with you. Like this. It’ll be comfortable. Us.”

 

**Sherlock**

I make a humming noise in relief and agreement, tracing my fingers up and down, "My bed is larger."

 

**John**

Enjoying the feel of his fingers on me, I sigh. “Yes it is. And you have those ridiculously posh sheets, too. Does that mean you’re inviting me to your bed?”

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling louder I flick a little bit of pudge, just under his belly button that I mean to investigate in more depth later, nodding, "Unless you wish to keep your own room upstairs? I would understand if that was the case."

 

**John**

“Hey! Leave my fat alone.” I grab his hand and hold it to my stomach. “And No, never. I won’t pass up an opportunity to be close to you. I could sleep next to you like this forever. You make me feel so relaxed.”

 

**Sherlock**

I feel the slightly swooping sensation in my stomach at his words, squeezing him, "Nothing will change? Apart from we will share the same bed and have sex?"

 

**John**

“Nothing. We already live together and do everything together. I don’t see what else could change. Do you?”

 

**Sherlock**

My nose crinkles, "You may expect me to actually remember the milk?"

 

**John**

“Yeah right! Maybe when pigs fly!” I laugh out loud.

 

**Sherlock**

Snorting I attempt to pull away in order to sit up, grinning from ear to ear, "Or maybe to stop using the kitchen table for my lab equipment?"

 

**John**

I roll towards him on my back once more, shaking my head. “I’d never be so cruel.”

 

**Sherlock**

Pulling my knees up I toss the covers back, sliding out of bed and padding over towards the food trolley, "Maybe force me to actually order and archive all the journals and papers around the flat so we could see the carpet."

 

**John**

I admire his backside as he goes. “Never, that’s what makes the flat ours. Homey. Cozy.”

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I wheel the trolley back, pondering and then starting to fix a plate of food, heaping it up high, "I'm unsure if I could change John. I can never be an ordinary man."

 

**John**

“No, you can’t, that’s why you’re amazing. And why I love you.” I scoot up a bit on the pillows, pulling the duvet to my waist.

 

**Sherlock**

The plate of food is dropped into John's lap, "You may get angry at me but I hope we work things out in time."

 

**John**

I take a cold strip of bacon off the plate and bite into it. “In time? In time for what?”

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I carry the tea making equipment to the table to start brewing fresh cups, "In time for Sussex and cottages and bees."

 

**John**

“Like I said before, I’ll just kiss you when I feel like I need to go out for air.” I pop the last of the bacon strip into my mouth.

 

**Sherlock**

Setting the kettle to brew I chuckle, stretching a little, long lithe lines moving under my pale skin, "I must confess. I have an interesting case waiting for us on our return. It was in my emails."

 

**John**

I hum through a biscuit. “What about?” I ask genuinely interested.

 

**Sherlock**

Pouring water into our mugs I start to feel the familiar fizz in my blood and brain, "Missing jewels. Seems straight fowards by they're convinced the policeman who came to interview them was actually their cousin. Who has been dead for five years."

 

**John**

“What? Maybe he had a brother?” I shrug.

 

**Sherlock**

Carrying our tea back to bed I sit down besides John, reaching for one of the cold sausages on his plate, "That was my thought but the man seemed wary of them and denied any knowledge of their cousin and family."

 

**John**

“Hmm. That’s weird. Are they in London?” I take my tea and take a sip.

**Sherlock**

Nodding I add so much honey to my tea it becomes difficult to stir, "They're rather a high profile family. In fact I think they're famous. Somehow."

 

**John**

“Really? What’s the name?”

 

**Sherlock**

Pausing, I take a sip of my tea, unwilling to admit I deleted the names as unimportant, "I'll show you the email. I'm sure you'll recognize them. They wish to keep a low profile."

 

**John**

I nod, I can feel him vibrating with case details. I grab the laptop off the bed side table and hand it to him. “Well, pull it up then.”

 

**Sherlock**

Leaning across I pull up the email in question. It's from a rather famous couple indeed consisting of a trendy footballer and a model, begging for help, "I researched the cousin quickly. Related to the man and committed suicide in unfortunate circumstances."

 

**John**

“This is David and Victoria Beckham, Sherlock. And they are willing to pay us how much?” I look at the sum they were offering above and beyond our normal fee. “Holy Christ, Sherlock! Have you emailed them back yet?”

 

**Sherlock**

Munching on a sausage in a slightly outrageous manner I wave my free hand, "I was waiting to see if you thought the case was interesting or not."

 

**John**

“I don’t care if it’s interesting. Look at how much they want to pay us to keep quiet.”

 

**Sherlock**

Grabbing another sausage I shrug casually, "Money is boring."

 

**John**

“Money pays for your experiment supplies.” I give him a pointed look.

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I return the look, "Mycroft's credit card pays my experiment supplies. Which reminds me. He cancelled the last one I borrowed. We need to pay him a visit on our return so I can borrow his new one."

 

**John**

I roll my eyes. “Don’t you think we should attempt to be a little more... I don’t know... self sufficient? We get enough work to offset my check from the clinic.” I take a puff pastry off the plate.

**Sherlock**

Munching the last of my sausage I lick my fingers clean thoughtfully, "If we started taking more paying cases...would you consider leaving your clinic work to be with me full time?"

 

**John**

I look up at him and smile. “Of course.”

 

**Sherlock**

A little startled I pause, "Really?" There's clear disbelief in my tone. "You'd stop being a doctor to work with me?"

 

**John**

“Being at work all day without you is... what would you say? Tedious? I worry about all the trouble you’re getting into without me. And half the time your texting me every five minutes to ask when I’m getting home.”

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I nod, snapping my stunned look back to a happier one, "Then I will take this case. It may be a good start to actually earning a decent living from our skills."

 

**John**

I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek, still munching on a biscuit.

 

**Sherlock**

The kiss almost makes me glow, leaping off the bed once more and padding around the room, gesturing, "We need new ways to encourage business. Your blog only ever seems to get boring cases of missing pets or faithless lovers."

 

**John**

I scoff. “Plenty of our cases come from the blog.”

 

**Sherlock**

Waving my arms I scoff a little, "Boring ones. Ones that are paid in stupid items like cufflinks and fancy pens."

 

**John**

“We could accept some of those newspaper or Telly interviews we’ve been offered? That might get the word out?”

 

**Sherlock**

Horror steals over my clearly, eyes widening and lips peeling back into a sneer, "Never. I'd sooner take all the missing pet cases."

 

**John**

“Alright. Well, what do you suggest?” I follow him with my eyes. Wishing he would put some pajamas on. Watching him was getting distracting.

 

**Sherlock**

Spinning around I shrug, pacing to the end of the room and back, long legs eating up the distance, "Maybe I should start charging Lestrade?"

 

**John**

“No, I don’t think the Yard would go for that.”

 

**Sherlock**

Raising my hands I spit, "He would probably want to start restricting my access anyway if I charged. Why do all the interesting murders happen to involve the police?"

 

**John**

I shake my head, chuckling at him a little. I loved it when he got like this. He’d never sleep tonight now.

 

**Sherlock**

Growing more and more agitated I step onto the bed in one long legged reach, stepping over John and hopping off the other side, "Why can't the interesting murders be kept from the police so we could charge to investigate them? Then we could have the best of cases and the best of fortune?"

 

**John**

“That’s not how the public justice system works, Sherlock.”

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I spin on the spot, huffing, "Well it should. The police are being rather greedy by hogging all the serial killers to themselves."

 

**John**

“They always call you when there’s a serial killer.” I point out.

 

**Sherlock**

Throwing my arms up in distaste I spit, "But I work for free for them! It seems the more interesting the case the less we're paid for it John."

 

**John**

“It does seem that way. Are you going to rave around all afternoon? Or come back to bed?” I asking downing the last of my tea.

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I start to pace back and forth again, "I am not raving John! I am simply rallying against the system that keeps me from charging for serial killers and the like and reduces me to hunting for lost dogs and the family silverware in order to keep Mycroft from nagging me about spending his monthly cake allowance on petri dishes."

 

**John**

I snicker. Then decided that cake sounded good, I climb out of bed to the cart to look for something sweet.

 

**Sherlock**

My attention is diverted for a moment from my rant by the sight of John bending down to look at the lower reaches of the trolley.

 

**John**

“Did you order any sweets? Like cakes or anything?” I ask digging around the tray.

 

**Sherlock**

Only half listening I give a little hum of agreement, watching how his cheeks move and play as he bends.

 

**John**

I realize that Sherlock had stopped his ranting. I stand up straight and turn to find him watching me. “What? What’s the matter?”

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking I come out of my daze as his rear is removed from my gaze, my cheeks slightly flushed, "Nothing!"

 

**John**

“What?” I watch as he turns pink, like he was caught. “Oh, we’re you enjoying the view?” I turn away from him a bit, sticking my backside out.

 

**Sherlock**

A low little noise emerges from my throat, my eyes fixating on the firm, strong cheeks presented to me once more.

 

**John**

“Do you like what you see? Should I drop something on the floor and pick it up?” I give him a cheeky grin over my shoulder.

 

**Sherlock**

Chuckling now I stride over, lifting both hands and cupping his butt in my massive span, squeezing hard, "You have an amazing body. Strong and solid."

 

**John**

I let out a sigh and fall back against him a little. “You’re not too bad yourself you know. Long, lean. Everywhere, I might add.”

 

**Sherlock**

My hands cover his bottom, spanning over to touch his hips, "We fit. Together."

 

**John**

“We complement each other.” I reach up with my mouth to kiss his jaw.

 

**Sherlock**

Leaning down our lips meet, tender and delicate even though I am gripping his arse in my hands tightly, "You're the calmness to my tempest."

 

**John**

“Mmm.” I kiss him again.

 

**Sherlock**

Squeezing him again I return the kiss before pulling away, padding away back towards the bed, "Lets nap?"

 

**John**

“Nap? You were just complaining about sleeping too much.” I follow him to the bed anyway.

 

**Sherlock**

Leaping into the bed I flash a cheeky little grin John's way before burrowing under the covers, "I need to stock up on sleep. From tomorrow I'll be working harder than ever. I have a worthy goal now."

 

**John**

“Goal? What goal?” I snuggle in next to him.

 

**Sherlock**

The only part visible of me is my tousled hair above the covers, "To earn enough, in a stable way, that you're able to work with me full time without raiding Mycroft's diet busting fund."

 

**John**

I hum at his thoughtfulness and pull him close to me.

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling so my face is tucked into his shoulder I close my eyes, "It's rare in life that I have such goals. One reason I turned to drugs. It's hard to keep going when you don't see the point."

 

**John**

“I hope I give you a reason to keep going now.” I kiss the top of his head and let my hand trail down his back.

 

**Sherlock**

My voice is softer, slightly muffled but also unsure, "No more reason for drugs. Not now. I feel more focused than I ever have."

 

**John**

“Good. I knew I give you focus. But I wasn’t sure to what extent. I’m glad I can be there for you.”

 

**Sherlock**

Curling up slightly into John's side I seem intent on becoming one with him, molding myself to his shape, "My conductor of light."

 

**John**

“Mmm.” I sigh into him, closing my eyes.


	22. Not So Lazy Morning Sex

**John**

I wake slowly, squinting at the sunlight coming through the curtains that Sherlock had left open yesterday. Sherlock was flat on his back next to me. He must have woken up to think in the night and then fallen back asleep. I roll over to watch him and slide my hand onto his chest. When he doesn’t stir, I scoot closer and gently bury my face into the crook of his neck, breathing him in. I wanted to savor the last few moments we had before going back to the real world.

 

**Sherlock**

My mouth is slightly ajar, letting out gentle little snorting sounds that barely qualify as snores. Dark curls fan out of the pillow in a frizzy halo, contrasting with my even, pale skin which is scented slightly with musky sleep and the tang of fresh sweat from the blankets.

 

**John**

I start pressing light kisses into his neck, breathing in his scent as I moved down. Ducking under the blankets I move on top of him, his slight morning erection pressing into my stomach. I leave light but sloppy kisses down his sternum.

 

**Sherlock**

My sleepy snores start to become a little disjointed, snuffling and squirming under his kisses as my nose and eyes twitch, muttering, "No Redbeard...bad dog."

 

**John**

I grin through the kisses and continue down. I let my hand travel up to start massaging his thigh and the joint where his hip meets his groin.

 

**Sherlock**

My leg twitches slightly, a bony knee rising and then falling, flopping to one side to fully expose my morning arousal, laying lazily on my thigh but twitching as if eager to say good morning to John, "No....nooooo not the puff pastry...."

 

**John**

I move my fingers over to brush ever so slightly over the head of his cock. It was warm and I huff out through my nose as arousal washes through me. I mouth and suck at the skin just below his belly button, grinding myself into the bed between his legs a little.

 

**Sherlock**

Finally the feeling that's been nudging me in the ribs for a while, attempting to wake me, gets through. My eyes fly open as I gasp and try to sit up quickly.

 

**John**

I hold his hip down as he shoots awake. “It’s ok. It just me.” I say from under the blankets, muffled.

 

**Sherlock**

Blinking rapidly my lips twitch up before I'm even aware of the situation, some reaction deep within my more primitive brain answering with a small roll of my hips, before I flop back into the pillows, chuckling and slinging an arm over my eyes to block out the morning light, "I might have kneed you John, or got you in a thigh lock."

 

**John**

“Mmm. I would have just held you down.” I bring up both hands to massage both of his thighs at once, still nipping at the skin below his belly button.

 

**Sherlock**

My arm squeezing tight into my arm as my thighs fall open, my morning arousal becoming more and more interested and turning into a wide awake hard on. "Is that a threat Captain Watson?"

 

**John**

“Oh yes. Very much so.” My thumbs caress the hollow of the joint of his hip and thigh. I let my mouth ghost along his hardening cock, breathing out hot air slowly up the shaft.

 

**Sherlock**

The little jerk my hips give is not under my control, along with the little grunting gasp from between teeth, "You..enjoyed giving me oral sex then the other day John?"

 

**John**

“Yes. I did. I like the way you taste and I liked watching you come apart for me.” I breathe out down the other side this time. “Can I do it again?”

 

**Sherlock**

My arm shifts slightly so I can peer down and meet his eyes, muttering, "As if I'd say no."

 

**John**

I chuckle and groan at the same time. I take the head of his cock into my mouth right away, moving my hand up to grip the base for more control. I pull off with a pop and then lick around the head with my tongue.

 

**Sherlock**

My breath is coming faster now, still in the slight boundary between sleep and waking where everything feels a little blurry and unreal around the edges. I do for a moment wonder if I'm dreaming still as I gaze down to see his cheeks hollowing and then filling, that little pink tongue that torments me every day flicking around me....no, I could never have a dream like this. I lack imagination.

 

**John**

I glance up to see him watching so I suck him all the way in and as far as I can manage, attempting to open up my throat. I pull up with a gasp and swipe my tongue around him again.

 

**Sherlock**

I can feel I'm already on the edge, just with the sheer knowledge that John Watson is between my trembling, skinny thighs with my cock between those strong, firm lips of his. Quickly, I fling my arm back over my eyes, panting and unable to watch in case I climax in a pathetically short time once more.

 

**John**

I can tell he’s getting close already so I slow my pace and lazily lick up and down his shaft, all the way to the base and back to the head again, up and over and down the other side.

 

**Sherlock**

Arching my head back a little my voice comes out muffled by my arm, "You have no idea what you do to me."

 

**John**

“I’m starting to figure it out. But I’m not quite certain. Maybe you should show me.” I lick another stripe up the underside of his cock and close my mouth around his head again.

 

**Sherlock**

Squirming and bucking now I feel the edge of control slipping away, the moment coming where I have the choice to hold onto my transport or to let it go into the hands...or mouth..of John. Once, the choice would have been easy. To push him away with aloofness. Now again I find the choice easy, relaxing my mind even as my body starts to tense, hands twisting in the sheets either side as I gasp his name.

 

**John**

He gasps my name and I moan around his cock, grinding my hips into the bed. Not wanting to torture him more, I grip him fully around the base of his cock, and start bobbing my mouth over the head. All the way in and all the way out, sucking lightly.

 

**Sherlock**

In a slightly shamed way I realize that the noise coming out of my lips is high pitched, panting and moaning before sitting up slightly, stomach tensing, thighs trembling as one hand attempts to bat at John's hair, trying to warn him of my rising climax.

 

**John**

His moans only encourage me more but I feel him becoming panicked underneath me. I pull off. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

**Sherlock**

Gasping I let my hands curl into balls, crunching my stomach and then arching back, releasing my passion in heavy ropes.

 

**John**

He starts coming in my hand and I jerk him through it, watching wide eyed. My own cock gives a sympathetic throb and I grind into the bed as I watch him. “God, Sherlock, come for me.” I groan.

 

**Sherlock**

Bowing upwards I pant, managing to nod before flopping back down onto the bed spent. My skin is covered in glistening pearls and strings of my own cum, eyes slightly glazed over.

 

**John**

I reach up carefully, my hand still gripping him, and put my mouth around the head of his still throbbing cock to suck the drips of come settled there.

 

**Sherlock**

Swallowing my head sinks into the pillows, closing my eyes with a shudder before my hand nearest John tries to make a rather weak and badly coordinated grab for him.

 

**John**

He tries to grab for me, so I pull off. “Ok, I’ll stop.” I chuckle. I scoot up next to him and nuzzle into his neck, listening to him slow his breathing.

 

**Sherlock**

Shaking my head, my vocal chords attempt to engage, pawing at him, "No...want to return the favour."

 

**John**

“Mmm. I won’t stop you.” I say laying back a bit.

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling onto my belly I view my John, sweeping rather lazy eyes up and down him before reaching towards his cock, "Which part of me would you like today?"

 

**John**

“Whatever you want to give, love.” I reach out for his cheek, brushing my thumb over his lips.

 

**Sherlock**

My lips twitch as he touches them, "You still have that fascination with my lips. Is there any other body part of mine you like?"

 

**John**

“I like all of you. Your fingers, maybe.” I reach down to put my hands on either side of his torso and let my hands slide down to his hips. “Your hips.” I give them a little squeeze.

 

**Sherlock**

His squeezing brings a slight blush to my cheekbones, placing my head onto my folded arms, the arches and peaks of my back and rear standing out as I lay on my stomach and enjoy the warm buzz while pondering how to send John insane in return.

 

**John**

I let my hands drift down over the swell of his ass. “I have spent a lot of time looking at your ass in those ridiculous trousers you wear.” I palm his ass cheeks squeezing them gently.

 

**Sherlock**

His statement doesn't really take me by surprise but his bold squeeze does, making me wriggle a little under his hand before murmuring in slight shame, "I don't think I'm ready for that yet John"

 

**John**

“I know. I’m not either.” I lean up to kiss him softly. “I rather like what we’ve got going on now.”

 

**Sherlock**

Hesitating, my cheeks heat even more, "However. I did read about a certain technique. Intercrural."

##### John

“What?” I swallow. “What’s that?”

**Sherlock**

Lifting my head and glancing back I stare at him, "Three continents Watson doesn't know?"

##### John

I shake my head, chuckling a little. “A may have had sex with more than a few nurses when I was deployed but I was never in a long enough relationship to try new things.”

**Sherlock**

I can't help but join in his chuckles, "Your reputation has given me unrealistic expectations but.,..it's actually nice you're not that experienced after all. We can learn together."

##### John

“I am learning from you. Sex with a man is a bit different than sex with a woman.” I reach for his shoulder and squeeze it.

**Sherlock**

"I'd rather we learn some things together, " My face falls slightly, veering towards grumpiness for a moment, "I hate feeling like this. Not having the knowledge there at my fingertips."

##### John

“That’s why we are learning together. It makes it special, romantic even. And I don’t mind being your guinea pig. You know that, as long as I don’t lose a whole Wednesday again...” I look thoughtful for a minute.

 

**Sherlock**

I manage to look guilty for a moment, then chuckle, dropping my head back to my arms and kicking up one long leg to dangle a foot over my back, "I can assure you that Wednesday was well spent. You were happy and content."

 

##### John

I raise an eyebrow, and smile at him. I run a hand through his hair. “See you do take good care of me.”

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I murmur, quite serious, "Any harm that has come to you has come from the hands of others, or, when it has been my hand, it has been either a controlled experiment without danger or an accident."

 

##### John

“I know that. I’ve always trusted you. I trust you with my life.” My hand falls from his head to cup his cheek.

**Sherlock**

I tilt my head into his caress, feeling a sense of disbelief that anyone could trust me..., "I'm selfish, a sociopath..why?"

 

##### John

“Because you saved me. You’re not selfish when it comes to me. I trust you with my life because you saved it so many times already. And I know you’d save me again.”

**Sherlock**

Rubbing my cheek into his hand I keep my eyes closed, my voice rather pensive, "I often feel my life, as it is, has no real value past my intellect."

 

##### John

“You matter to me. I’d be so alone without you. And that intellect? It’s saved lives.”

**Sherlock**

"That's what I mean John," I twist my head a little to kiss his hand, still feeling in a rather dark place, "Without my intellect I would be nothing but a waste. Without you, I would be nothing"

 

##### John

“I know you’re being self deprecating, but that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.” I reach over to kiss his lips.

**Sherlock**

Blinking in surprise I take the kiss, a small little lopsided smirk replacing my darker look, "I've been called many things but never romantic. That's your department"

##### John

I hum, threading my fingers back through his curls again. I glance at the clock. 9:07 am. “We’ll have to check out soon or they’ll charge us for another day.”

**Sherlock**

My head shoots up to stare at the clock, an almost pleading look to my face, "But you didn't do anything yourself."

 

##### John

I shrug a bit, looking down at my partly soft erection. “You were being all romantic and we forgot.”

**Sherlock**

My gaze is dragged down too, then my eyes roll and my voice snaps a little, "I was not being romantic. If anything I was being slightly bitter. You just thought it was romantic as you're the romantic one."

 

##### John

“Potayto, Potahto.” I say shrugging again, with a lopsided grin.

**Sherlock**

His tone makes me chuckle, dropping my head back onto my folded arms, "So you do not wish to try Intercrural sex this morning?"

 

##### John

“I’ll try anything you want.” I squeeze his bicep. “Show me.”

**Sherlock**

Nodding, I settle down more on my stomach, then hesitate. "You'll need to fetch the lubricant you have stowed in your suitcase. The stuff you don't think I know about."

 

##### John

I blush a bit and clear my throat. “Ok.” I climb off the bed. I get my wash bag off the counter in the bathroom and unzip the inside pocket, grabbing the small bottle of Astroglide. I scramble back on to the bed and lay on my side next to Sherlock.

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I watch him blush, waiting till he returns to roll my eyes, "You didn't think I was unaware you never travel anywhere without it? I know your masturbation habits and it's rare for you to go even a few days without relieving yourself."

 

##### John

“And I knew we were sharing a room, so this time I honestly hoped we’d find a use for it.” I grin at him, shaking the bottle back and forth.

**Sherlock**

Tilting my head I offer a small smirk, before flexing my legs, dropping them down to the bed together, "The idea is for my thighs to mimic a vagina." pausing, I add with a little hum, "Maybe an anal passage too."

 

##### John

My face flushes, “Really? Um... from the front or from the back?” I mumble out, my eyes ghosting over his backside and down to his thighs.

**Sherlock**

I struggle to keep my own face colour even and my tone neutral, "Both are used though I believe from behind, as I am now, is easier. Also it may increase my own pleasure as you stimulate my testicals and perineum."

 

##### John

All I can do is nod, as I’m too aroused and nervous to speak. My cock starts throbbing to life again at the idea. I take a deep breath and find my voice. “Ok. How should we start?”

**Sherlock**

Relaxing I part my thighs a little, "Lubricate between my thighs. I'm lead to believe the more lubricant the more enjoyable it is."

 

##### John

“Ok.” I sit up and warm the bottle between my hands for a few moments before clicking the lid open and drizzling the liquid down the sides of his legs. I use my fingers to spread it out and then apply a bit more.

**Sherlock**

Grunting I spread my thighs a little more, slightly conscious of their skinniness and lack of hair apart from a fine fuzz, "Get my inner thighs nice and slick. You'll be thrusting into them."

 

##### John

I apply a little more lube, spreading it down the insides of his legs. “I don’t want it so slick there’s no friction.”

**Sherlock**

Blinking I peer back at him, "Really? I thought the whole point was to make it as wet as possible?"

##### John

“No, there is a such thing as “too wet” it can be so slippery you can’t feel anything and it loses the tightness too.” I squirt a little of the lube into my hand and pass it over my hardening cock, giving it a couple slow jerks.

**Sherlock**

Licking my lips I nod, "I....lack an awareness of details like that. Porn seems to vary between no lubrication and so much it seems excessive." shifting myself I pull a pillow out, pushing it under my stomach so my bottom is raised up a little, my glistening inner thighs pushing tight together, "Now...you enter between my thighs as if you were entering my body."

 

##### John

I kneel behind him, straddling his legs. I let my eyes drift over his long back and his bottom up in the air. I reach out and out a hand on his ass cheek, squeezing once before moving my hand to his hip and then to the bed to hold myself up. I use my other hand to brace the base of my cock and directed it between his thighs.

**Sherlock**

My heart starts to race as he feels me, touches me, before shivering as I feel him push between my skinny thighs, flexing my wiry muscles and tensing to provide a firm, narrow and welcoming channel for him, "Now...thrust...as you would if you were inside me."

 

##### John

I start thrusting slowly at first. It felt... different. The lube was starting to warm and get a little slicker. I let out a long breath that was almost a groan.

**Sherlock**

Wriggling a little I hitch my hips higher, then let out a gasp as I feel his slick, hard cock pushing into my perineum, an area I know is highly sensitive on my own body.

 

##### John

He gasps as I thrust deeply and my cock stops on his skin. I let out a throaty “ugh”. I thrust back and forth again. “Is this ok?” I ask breathless.

**Sherlock**

My answer comes in a breathless little pant, moving so his head pushes under my testicles, raising them and massaging them as his shaft rubs the sensitive area behind, "Don't stop, please."

##### John

“God, no.” I lower myself closer to him, mouthing at his shoulder blade. I quicken my pace a bit, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back up again.

**Sherlock**

Lifting myself up onto my elbows I hitch my hips up, gritting my teeth as I feel myself stimulated and hardening, rubbing into the pillow almost painfully as John shunts me back and forth with his movements, "Don't you dare stop John."

 

##### John

“You’re bossy.” I pant, chucking a bit. I move one of my arms underneath him to wrap my arm around his belly, while still supporting myself with the other. “God, Sherlock, this is so different. I never would have thought....” I let out a breathy moan.

**Sherlock**

Flexing my thighs around him I cross my ankles to keep myself tight, ducking my head down and starting to stroke myself, thankful for some of the excess lube that's trickled around me, "Is...is it enough to make you come? I want you to come like this John."

 

##### John

I grunt when he tightens his thighs a bit. “Yeah, definitely.” I pant out. I duck my head down onto his back and press a few kisses there as I continue to thrust. “Are you stroking yourself for me?”

**Sherlock**

My head dips a little in a panting nod, shifting and lifting my rear to it's best advantage, the smooth curve of it contrasting with the rest of my skinny frame, "You're pounding me and rubbing me."

 

##### John

“Oh... Jesus. You keep talking like that, you’ll set me right off.” I thrust a little harder and hold him tight before pulling back again.

**Sherlock**

Blinking, a tiny, impish little smile lights my face, panting out, "You like it when I talk sexually John? When I describe things?" My hips push into his, tight, slippery thighs squeezing him as they flex.

 

##### John

“Yes, god yeah...” I start mouthing at his back again, trying to hold him close as possible while rutting in between his thighs.

**Sherlock**

My whole body arches a little, dropping my forehead to the pillow as my hips grind back into his, my plush backside dancing as I try and find the best angle for him to stimulate me, choking out my words, "You feel big. Even between my thighs. It's a little intimidating but arousing at the same time."

 

##### John

“You make me that big.” I answer back. The lube was starting to get a little tacky. “We need more lube.” I groan as I sit up pulling out from between his legs.

**Sherlock**

Gasping I quiver, looking back over my shoulder with quite a wounded, almost sulky look, snapping, "Get your cock back inside my thighs this instant!"

 

##### John

“Oooo. You ARE bossy.” I grab the lube and slowly drizzle it over my cock, then spread it out, stroking myself, making him wait.

**Sherlock**

My lips curl back, snarling and lowering myself to shaking my rather rounded rear at him to try and encourage him back, "John. I need it. I need it NOW."

 

##### John

“You really like this, don’t you?” I line myself up and slide between his thighs again. “Tell me why.” I start thrusting a bit harder and faster than before.

**Sherlock**

Grunting I drop my head again, moving my hands to grip the pillow under me and thrusting back with my hips, "Feels good...idiot."

 

##### John

“Oh are we name calling now? That’s not very... nice.” I slam deeper between his legs on my last word, slamming up into his perineum.

**Sherlock**

Throwing my head up and back I let out an undignified howl, shuddering and pumping my own hand faster and faster, thighs starting to flex and tremble.

 

##### John

“Are you going to come for me again already?” I wrap my arms around his middle, resting almost my full weight on him, my thrusts moving faster and faster.

**Sherlock**

Gritting my teeth I nod, panting and then spilling out over my hand, stomach and the pillow under me, my back arching and squeezing my thighs tight as they convulse, moaning, "John..."

 

##### John

My thrusting becomes erratic as I feel him coming underneath of me. He squeezes around me and the way he moans my name, sets me over the edge. I thrust deep two more times and I’m coming. Spilling warmly between his legs and down onto the pillow beneath him. I let myself collapse down onto his back, leaving kisses there as I try to catch my breath.

**Sherlock**

Flopping down onto the bed fully I rest, comfortable with John spread out over my back. My mind enters that peaceful, white noise filled state with a soft buzzing of happiness, totally unconcerned with the cooling mess under my stomach and on my hand.

 

##### John

“Mmm. You’re brilliant you know that? You always have the best ideas.” I put more kisses across his back.

**Sherlock**

My voice is slightly slurred and lazy, "Next time I want to do that to you. Your thighs are the stuff of my fantasies."

 

##### John

“Really? You’ve thought about doing that to me?”

**Sherlock**

"Mmmm..." I hum, closing my eyes with a calm smile on my lips, "Your thighs are amazing but you hide them away under jumpers and coats. They're so thick and meaty."

 

##### John

I blush a little at his candidness. “We can try that later... in your bed?” I nuzzle my face into his back.

**Sherlock**

Letting out a deep breath I nod, my mind still wandering over the thighs of my doctor soldier, "You could break a man's neck with them."

 

##### John

“Mmm. Maybe. I never tried before... I did learn how to choke someone out in boot camp though.”

**Sherlock**

I give a shudder under him, "You do know how to gain my interest, don't you John."

 

##### John

“I hope so... that’s how we got here isn’t it?” I sigh into his back. “We should probably get up and shower before housekeeping starts beating down the door.”

**Sherlock**

Without raising my head I murmur, "We have plenty of time. The room becomes free at noon. It's only 11 o'clock now."

##### John

“Mmm. If we lie here too long, we’ll be glued to the sheets.”

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I wriggle a little, then wince, "I believe I already am. Luckily I look just as good in a sheet as a suit."

 

##### John

“Yes... you do.” I press a kiss into his shoulder blade.

**Sherlock**

Squirming again I sigh, starting to try and roll John off my back, "But then the hotel will charge us for stealing sheets."

 

##### John

“I don’t think they’d let you on the train in just a sheet, let alone a sheet covered in our cum.” I feel him squirming so I roll off of him and sit up.

**Sherlock**

Lifting myself up I blink as half the bed comes with me, both the sheet and the pillow stuck to me, "I'm getting Mycroft to send a car. For us and our honey. And our books." Swinging my legs around I start to hobble towards the shower, peeling bedding off me as I go, my thighs still glistening and wet.

##### John

I clamber after him, my legs still a little wobbly. I turn the shower on for us and climb in after him.

**Sherlock**

Scrubbing my thighs and stomach I huff, "We need to get better lubrication. This stuff is irritating my skin" Indeed the skin of my thighs has gone very red and angry looking. "I have sensitive skin."

 

##### John

I frown. “I’m sorry. You should’ve told me I was hurting you. Maybe that shop over on Marylebone would have a better selection than what they offer at Tescos.” I suggest as I let the water run over my head.

**Sherlock**

Wincing I nod, rinsing the last of it from my skin and frowning, "It seems I may be allergic. I didn't really feel anything till now." I touch my groin, slightly reddened there too.

 

##### John

“We could stop by on our way home. Make sure we’re stocked up.” I grin at him. “Or... what do you normally use?” I ask carefully. “Anything?”

**Sherlock**

Stepping out of the shower I start to dry myself, carefully over my groin and thighs, "Nothing. Yes. That."

 

##### John

“You don’t use any lube when you masturbate? Lotion?” I step out after him grabbing the last clean towel.

**Sherlock**

I start to gather our wash bags together, looking slightly reluctant, "I told you, I don't masturbate that often. I never saw the point of buying anything especially for it. I just wanted it over and done with."

##### John

“Well, I hope I’ve changed your mind a bit.” I say pulling in a pair of pants from my bag. I pull out my standard jeans, button down and a jumper.

 

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I finish stuffing everything messily into a bag, glancing around the bathroom to make sure we leave nothing behind, "On solo masturbation? Not really."

##### John

I make a face. “Well not solo anyway...” I stuff the remains of the dirty clothes from the floor, with no regard as to who’s clothes they actually were, back into my bag.

**Sherlock**

Moving around John, in our well practised dance that has existed since we very first met, I collected up chargers, phones, laptops and other personal items, putting them into my own smaller bag before turning to collect my hanging suit bag from the wardrobe, folding it around the worn and unworn suits and rolling it into a neat package to put on top of my own suitcase, "Is it still masturbation if you're helping me with it?"

##### John

“Um... mutual, I suppose? But I’m not sure on the actual definition, to be honest.” I chuckle, carrying my bag into the room and setting near the door.

**Sherlock**

Dropping down to my knees I peer under the bed, reaching with a long arm to grab an escaped pair of red pants and pulling them out, smirking a little, "It will be nice to be back in my own bed at Baker street."

##### John

He tosses the pants to me and I catch them and shove them into my bag. “Yes... I think so, too. We’ve only been gone a week... it feels like ages. So much has happened.”

**Sherlock**

Standing I put my hands on my hips, nodding and looking around the room, "I think we're ready to go."

##### John

“Yes. I think so. What time is the car going to be here?” I ask, picking up the stray sheets and pillows and tossing them on the bed.

**Sherlock**

Striding around the room I check for any forgotten clothes or items, making sure the honey and books are tightly packed in their boxes, "Around ten minutes."

##### John

“Um...are you going to get dressed?” I ask, “You’ve packed all of your clothes....”

**Sherlock**

Pausing, I look down at myself, then give a bad tempered little huff, "Clothes!" before racing towards the suitcases, just as my phone buzzes, "Get that. Text."

##### John

I grab Sherlock’s phone out of the pocket of his electronics bag. “It’s the driver. Says he’s waiting outside. We’ve still got to turn in the rental car and get all the books and honey out of the boot.”

**Sherlock**

Huffing I wave my hand at John, "Go down and start doing things while I get dressed? Use some of that army organizational skills you have." with that I vanish into the bathroom with an arm of suits and shirt, nude long legs and bouncing behind

##### John

I grab as many bags as I can carry, digging the keys to the rental out of Sherlock’s coat pocket and head down to meet the driver.

**Sherlock**

After just a few moments I stride out of the hotel looking perfectly put together and smooth, as if I'm ready for the catwalk and not just hurriedly dressed in the bathroom. My fingers ruffle my curls, slipping into the car besides John and smirking as the driver takes off back to London and home


	23. Heroes and Challenge Coins

**Sherlock**

Bouncing up the stairs into 221B, I carry up my suits and electronics bag, leaving everything else for John as I almost skip towards the sofa, "Ahh home sweet home!" pausing I sniff the air. Maybe the kidneys weren't the only thing I left out over our holiday...

 

##### John

I grab a few bags and the driver carries the boxes of books and honey into the foyer for us. “Thanks,” I say “just set them on the floor.” The driver shuts the door behind himself and I trudge up the stairs with our duffels. “Sherlock... I’m not carrying all those boxes up the stairs by my.... What is that god awful smell?” I make a face as I step into the sitting room.

**Sherlock**

Flopping down onto the sofa, my legs jerk skywards before folding over the arm, getting comfortable in my thinking position. I attempt to play the innocent card even though the smell is starting to dissolve my nose hair, "What smell?"

##### John

“Sherlock. You’ve left something out again. Find it and take it to the bins. I’ll go down and borrow an air freshener from Mrs. Hudson. Open the windows.” I retreat down the stairs to knock on Mrs. Hudson’s door.

**Sherlock**

Choosing to ignore John I start to sink into my mind palace instead, putting my fingertips together and falling into my meditative state. Opening the door into my mind Baker street I wander into the bedroom, mentally moving things around.

##### John

After grabbing a few cleaning supplies from Mrs. Hudson, I bound back up the stairs to see Sherlock still laying on the couch. I sigh. “Of course.” I mumble. ‘I told him nothing would change.’ I repeated to myself in my head. I go into the kitchen and start slamming open cupboards, looking for the source of the smell.

**Sherlock**

Deep in my Baker street palace my lips twitch, shifting the wardrobe a little and making another appear. Hmmm...John's wardrobe, no, that won't do. Far too tatty for my room. I dismiss it before imagining another antique one, nodding as it fits in much better, opening it to see all of John's clothes inside.

 

##### John

Not finding the source of the smell in the cupboards, I peer into the trash bin finding it half full. The remains of the takeout from Thursday night before we left on top. Oh. I had forgotten to take out the trash before we left. The smell was my fault. I tie up the trash bag and carry it down stairs and out through Mrs. Hudson’s back door.

**Sherlock**

Settling John's clothes into my room in the mind palace I nod, sweeping my legs up and off the sofa before bounding out towards the stairs leading up to what is now 'My new lab' but is still cluttered with all John's things, being his bedroom.

 

##### John

I reenter the flat to find Sherlock gone from the sofa. I shrug and grab the air freshener from the kitchen table and start spraying it around the flat. I open the kitchen window a crack and that’s when I hear banging and thumping coming from upstairs in my bedroom.

**Sherlock**

I'm deep in John's wardrobe now, tossing his collection of jumpers onto the bed.

 

##### John

“Sherlock?” I call out. I peek into his room and find it empty. The bathroom too. I go up the stairs to my room and find Sherlock flinging my things out of my wardrobe. “What the hell, Sherlock?”

**Sherlock**

I call from half inside the wardrobe, "I would say you have a sheep fetish but most of your collection has never seen a living creature." Popping out I hold up a truly disgusting and horrifying Christmas jumper, "Really, 100% polyester?"

 

##### John

“It’s festive.” I say dejected, frowning. “What ARE you doing?”

**Sherlock**

Flinging myself back into the wardrobe I huff, "I won't have such disgusting things in our bedroom John. If needs be I'll give you Mycroft's card so you can buy some proper jumpers."

 

##### John

“In ‘our’ bedroom? You’re moving my clothes downstairs?” I ask, my smile crooked.

**Sherlock**

Poking my head out I give him a grumpy little look, "You think I'd touch your jumpers for any other purpose? Now, we need to buy you a proper wardrobe. One that will fit into our room. Not this...." I stare in horror at the Ikea furniture, ".....firewood."

 

##### John

“But I put it together myself...” I frown a bit. “It took all day.”

 

**Sherlock**

Pausing I lean down, peering at something, then pulling out a metal strongbox, pointing, "This contains your medals and other army pieces."

 

##### John

“Oh yeah. Just the little bits. That SD card I was telling you about is in there too. My uniform is up there.” I say pointing up to my old ruck sack stowed on top of the wardrobe.

**Sherlock**

Hesitating I place the box onto the box more carefully than I've ever handled anything in my life, my fingertips stroking over it, "Will you show me?"

##### John

I sit on the bed next to him and open the box. Inside are two medal boxes, a ribbon bar with accompanying ribbons, three challenge coins, a frayed 5th Northumberland Fusileers patch and a spare ‘WATSON’ name tape. And the SD card of course.

**Sherlock**

Reaching down I hesitate, unusual for me, glancing at John, "Can I touch them?" pointing at the medals.

 

##### John

“Of course. Here, I’ll tell you what they are for.” I hand the first box to him and he opens it.

**Sherlock**

 

There's awe in my eyes as I take it, staring at it and unwilling to touch, nodding, "What is this one?"

##### 

##### John

“That’s my service medal for Afghanistan. For service during that campaign. It goes with this ribbon here.” I pointed to the ribbon on my ribbon bar that matched. It had a silver oak leaf cluster pinned to it. “The oak leaf cluster is for being mentioned in the official report when I was shot. It’s the Mentioned in Dispatches commendation.”

**Sherlock**

 

Nodding, I don't dare touch the fabric or metal, half scared I'll damage it somehow. "When we first met, I called you a war hero."

 

##### John

I shrug. “The British Army doesn’t have much for when you are injured in the line of duty. I just get an oak leaf cluster for being mentioned in a report. But I wasn’t asking for any glory. I was just doing a job I loved. Helping people and serving my country.”

**Sherlock**

Shaking my head I close the box again, "You are a war hero John. You are a hero. With your skill as a surgeon you could have risen to high ranks in any hospital of your choosing and made your fortune. Instead you went out to war."

 

##### John

I shrug again. “Now this guy,” I hold up a challenge coin, “He was a hero. I did a few months at a cash unit... a Combat Support Hospital. He came in with a blown off foot. Shrapnel in his stomach. Still smiling. He saved a couple of Afghani kids. They were walking near some land mines. Said he offered them a candy bar. But then he stepped on a mine in the process. He came in and I patched him up. He gave me this when I put him on the truck to Germany.” I hand the challenge coin to Sherlock.

##### 

**Sherlock**

Turning it over in my long fingers I murmur, "Challenge coins...used to prove membership and often given to recognize special acts of bravery." Glancing up at John I sigh, "It meant a lot to him. It meant even more when he gave it to you."

 

##### John

“Yeah, I suppose but you can also by them in the shops on the base. It’s also an unwritten rule if you don’t have one when asked you have to buy a round of drinks for everyone present. There fun to collect.” I pick up the other two in the box. “Sholto gave all of us in the unit one of these.”

##### 

“And this one I picked up on my way through Germany on leave one year.”

 

 

 

**Sherlock**

Staring at the coin I frown slightly, feeling a burst of jealously, "Sholto." before putting the coin back quickly to take the next.

##### John

“At the American base... in the BX.”

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I examine this coin, then look up at him with slightly worried eyes, "Is this where you got your nickname? I think you had more conquests than just these coins."

 

##### John

I laugh. “Conquests? Are you talking tours of duty? Or...”

 

**Sherlock**

Holding the coin back out I wrinkle my nose, "Three continents Watson, You didn't get that nickname collecting these coins."

##### John

I blush a bit. “That’s a silly nickname that Bill Murray spread around. I can’t believe you saw that comment on the blog. But No. You just acquire them. By trade, gifts or just buying them.”

**Sherlock**

Peeking into his box I smile at that, "Do you have any trophies from your three continent days then?"

 

##### John

“Um... no. Not really. My sanity maybe? I never really connected with anyone long enough that I needed to keep mementos. Other than the pictures of course.” I hold up the SD card.

**Sherlock**

Poking around the box I attempt to keep my attention off the SD card, nodding, "Bravery isn't always measured in how many trophies, coins or medals you have. I know many soldiers think of a hero whenever the name Watson is mentioned John."

 

##### John

I give him a small smile, taking the second medal box out. “This is my medal for Accumulated Service. Since all of my Tours of Duty combined equaled more than two years.”

 

 

**Sherlock**

Again I seem reluctant to actually touch the medal, just looking at it closely, my eyes scanning up and down it's surface, then nodding, "You were in service three years, were you not?"

 

##### John

“Yeah... total three years and two days. I was actually recovering in hospital for the last month.” I pick up the unit patch running my thumb over it.

**Sherlock**

Shuffling a little closer I peek at the patch, "When we first met, I deduced you were depressed."

 

##### John

“I was. PTSD, too. My therapist says it was normal.” I don’t look up at him.

**Sherlock**

Glancing at him, taking in his profile I nod, "Your therapist was an idiot. She had no idea you had thoughts about killing yourself, did she?"

 

##### John

My face falls, I hadn’t known he had deduced that. “No. I always felt that seeing her was a waste of time. But I was required to see her as part of my recovery plan. In order to stay at the flat share.”

**Sherlock**

My arm twitches, then I give into a base impulse, sliding it around John's waist, "Your gun. You planned to use your gun and soon. It was probably only the thought of someone having to find your body that kept you from doing so. You didn't wish to inflict that on anyone."

 

##### John

“No. That wasn’t it at all. I knew there was no one to find me.” I lean into him.

**Sherlock**

My hand strokes up and down his side slowly, frowning at his words, "Why did you...not use your gun then John?"

##### John

“I was a coward for so many nights. I was headed back home after an appointment with my therapist. I was feeling hopeless. Then I ran into Mike Stamford. And he brought me to Bart’s. To you.” I look up at him then, giving him a soft smile.

**Sherlock**

I return the smile, very slightly, nodding, "I saw the truth. I know I deduced you that day but there was a lot more I could have said. About the gun, your therapist, the nightmares. Instead I ran you around London and brought you back to life."

 

##### John

“Yes, you did. And I’m so grateful for it.” I sit up to kiss him softly, my hand on his cheek.

**Sherlock**

Leaning into the kiss I close my eyes, pulling on his bottom lip a little with my teeth. My hand shifts to stroke down John's side towards the curve of his rear.

 

##### John

I sigh a little, when he makes the kiss more heated than I anticipated. I let my hand thread back through his hair, holding him to my mouth.

 

**Sherlock**

Grunting I let him tug my hair slightly, pulling on my locks as I try and bump our hips together, pushing him back towards his bed, hands seeking to slip under his shirt.

 

##### John

I fall back, letting him push me back on to the bed. I feel him ruck up my jumper and button down to slip his hand up my shirt. He puts his full weight on top of me, lining our hips together.

**Sherlock**

Starting to grind down on him my voice comes slightly breathless and aroused, matched by the tightness in my trousers, "You're a war hero John, don't ever doubt that. More than that, you're a hero outside of the battlefield also."

##### John

I groan as he grinds his hardness into mine. “Sherlock...” I whisper, breathless.

**Sherlock**

Pushing down I try and raise his arms up above him to hold them secure, grinding our hips and trying to nip at his lips, "I may solve problems but you save people's lives."

 

##### John

I can’t do much but pant beneath him. His words washing over me and I don’t know how to respond. He grinds into me again and my hardness answers his with a throb. He kisses me hard, holding my arms above my head, and I let him.

**Sherlock**

My hips start to thrust harder, becoming a little uncoordinated as my cock rubs onto my trousers zip, feeling pained but so aroused I can't stop. Looking down at John I see him helpless below me, trying to meet his eyes with a desperation as control slips through my fingers even as they interlace with his on the bed and grip.

 

##### John

I lace my fingers with his, looking into his eyes. I feel overwhelmed with emotion. I pull one of my hands free to put it through his hair. I can feel the building pressure of my release already. “Sherlock... god, Sherlock... I love you.”

**Sherlock**

Dropping my head down I can't help but pant, hiding my face into his neck, hot breath huffing onto his skin as my voice breaks on his name, starting to jerk and splutter into my trousers with harsh little strokes and jabs of my hips.

##### John

I feel him coming apart on top of me and that does it for me. I’m coming with him, holding him tightly around the shoulders with my free arm. My release spills into my jeans as he rides out the last of his orgasm above me.

**Sherlock**

My breath huffs and grunts on top, fingers squeezing the one hand I hold above him, starting to grind around lazily now as I feel my trousers wet and sticky, clinging to my deflating cock as I ride the wave of sensitivity and aftershocks, muttering, "You make me have no control, not just lose control."

 

##### John

I bring my hand up to his hair again, threading through the sweaty curls at the base of his neck. “It’s ok.” I say burying my face in his curls. “I’ll always be here to hold you when you do.”

**Sherlock**

My lips find his neck and I'm horrified to find myself nuzzling him gently, playing with the short hairs at his nape and tugging on his earlobe softly, "Maybe we should save that SD card for another day? It may be wasted right now."

##### John

I chuckle. “Is that what got into you? I was wondering... it’s barely been four hours since... earlier...”

**Sherlock**

Finally I roll off him, lying on the bed and gazing at the ceiling, "The knowledge of your deeds, combined with how humble you are...I admire it. It is something I can never be."

 

##### John

I roll up onto my side and play with the buttons on his shirt. “That’s not true. I think you can be. You’re humble in the way you care for me.”

**Sherlock**

Peering at him, my lips quirk in disbelief, chuckling, "I do not think anyone has ever applied the word humble to me in my life John."

 

##### John

I shrug. “You cared for me just now. You weren’t taking, you were giving.”

**Sherlock**

Scrunching my nose I let John play with my straining shirt buttons, "Of course I took. I was on top of you, having my own pleasure." wriggling my hips I grimace, "Which is now cooling inside my trousers."

 

##### John

I look down as I finger his buttons. “It didn’t feel that way. It felt like... I don’t know... that you were showing how you felt. That you were trying to make me feel better. And it wasn’t just your pleasure... I got off too.”

**Sherlock**

Shuffling a little closer, my dangly legs hanging off the bed and scraping along the floor, I press our foreheads together, "You must never think you are less than you are. You are my John."

 

##### John

I hum and reach for his mouth again, kissing him softly. “And you can’t be afraid to show yourself to me because I’ll always be here to hold you.”

**Sherlock**

My face performs a rather complicated little set of movements, before settling on slight unease, "I can’t show you if I don't know myself. I'm not good at emotions."

 

##### John

I put my hand on his cheek. “I know. But you’ve made a good start. And I will be here when you figure it out.”

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I turn my face into his palm, allowing the contact a moment before pulling away with a rather soggy wince, "Did you discover what that smell was?"

 

##### John

I give him a sheepish little grin. “It was the take away from the Thursday before we left. I forgot to empty the bin before we left.”

**Sherlock**

Pulling away a little more I stare at him, then my face lights with glee, "It wasn't one of mine? Oh John. You blamed me yet it was you."

 

##### John

“I’m sorry.” I frown a bit. “But I think you owed me one, yeah?”

**Sherlock**

Hopping off the bed I shake my head, "Oh no John. This means that next time I do something that frustrates that annoying sense of neatness you have I can get away with it."

 

##### John

“No way! You owe me a thousand times over!” I get up after him, grabbing fresh pairs of pants and jeans out of my drawer, and following him down the stairs.

**Sherlock**

Glancing over my shoulder I fire off one of my 'never fail' charming smiles, "I thought we could start anew since we're breaking new ground all over."

 

##### John

My eyes narrow at the back of his head, as we turn down the hall to the bathroom. I duck in first and start carefully peeling off my jeans. “Sherlock..” I call to him through the open door to his bedroom, “do you think I seem... different... since last week?”

**Sherlock**

There's a smooth rolling of expensive draws and the opening of my wardrobe, my voice calling back, "Apart from losing a little weight due to all the physical exercise you've done this past week?"

 

##### John

I snort. “I don’t know... Mrs. Hudson said there was something different about me... I’m mean I’m pretty happy...”

**Sherlock**

Trotting into the bathroom, utterly nude and unbothered I step into the shower, stretching, "You really do tend to be grumpy. It's true."

 

##### John

I huff. “I do not.” I shove a flannel at him through the shower curtain. “Wet that for me will you?”

**Sherlock**

Poking my head out I look a little confused, clutching the flannel, "Why?"

##### John

“Well... I was just going to wipe up... unless you want me to join you?”

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I throw the still dry flannel at him and pull the shower curtain open to reveal my wet, naked body, my tone rather long suffering as if I cannot believe how idiotic John is being, "Of course you're going to join me in here."

##### John

Well, I won’t say no to that. “Alright.” I strip off my jumper and quickly unbutton my shirt, tossing them on the floor with my other dirty clothes. I close the door to the hall way, before climbing in with him.

**Sherlock**

Grabbing my own expensive shower gel and sponge I start to soap John all over, "What did old Hudders say to you?"

##### John

I roll my eyes when he called her old. “I went down to ask for the air freshener and she asked how our trip was. I said it was great. And she said that I looked different. I said I didn’t feel different but that I was much happier than when we left. That we had a good trip. She just looked at me odd, is all.” I explain as he as washes me. I take the sponge from him and start soaping up his chest.

**Sherlock**

Frowning at him now I allow him to wash me, "You look no different apart from the slight weight loss and that is in an area she shouldn't be looking at John."

 

##### John

“I don’t think it was that. And I didn’t lose that much weight, did I?” I look down at my stomach.

**Sherlock**

Reaching down I tap his rear, "A little off your stomach and a little more toned here. I've been watching carefully."

 

##### John

“Mmm. Have you?” I wrap my arms around his waist.

**Sherlock**

Nodding I reach to switch the shower off, pulling back the curtain to grab a towel as I already start to shiver in the rather chilly air of the elderly flat, "I have everything stored in my mind palace. It's easier to store your data now I get to examine you naked and don't just have to take data where and when I find it."

##### John

I raise an eyebrow at his words and step out of the shower, grabbing a towel. “What’s the agenda for the rest of the day?”

**Sherlock**

Wrapping my towel around my hips, I think for a moment, "It's a little too late to get started on that case or any experiments. Take away and unpacking my honey? Maybe a bit of crap TV?"

 

##### John

“Sounds lovely.” I finish drying and put on my fresh pants and jeans, leaving them undone. I pad into the kitchen barefoot and shirtless, and put the kettle on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! There are two more stories in this series to come! Stay Tuned!!


End file.
